A Beacon in the Dark
by katfergie
Summary: Sookie meets Godric under different circumstances when she is first introduced to the supernatural world. Can they find hope for the future in each other or will Godric be lost to the darkness? Not pro Bill. M for Lemons. G/S/E
1. Mysterious Hope

**Mysterious Hope**

**A/N: **

Summary: Sookie meets Godric and Eric under different circumstances when she is first introduced to the supernatural world around her. Will Godric be lost to the darkness, or finally find salvation after his many years of internal struggle? Will Eric be able to regain the last vestiges of his humanity that have slowly been slipping away, and will Sookie finally accept that being normal isn't necessarily what is best for her? Can they find hope for the future in each other, or will their lives fall apart from the chaos that is threatening to consume them? Not pro Bill. G/S/E

**Disclaimer: All errors are my own. This is my first fan fiction please be gentle on me.**

**The characters are the property of Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball the plot and story are all my own imaginings. I am grateful to play with their toys in my sandbox and return them slightly used.**

GPOV

Over the last century I had found myself falling farther and farther into the darkness that encompassed my soul. Faced with the decision of ending my life or making a change, I decided to visit my child to get some perspective. My beautiful child, Eric, always full of vibrancy, truly he was my greatest accomplishment.

It had been several decades since I had seen my beloved child, and even longer since I had released him and he had first gone on his way. Due to the centuries, and our distance, the strength of our bond has weakened until I had only a dull sense of the magic that connected us. As the distance lessened on my way toward him I felt the strength of our bond grow. I should have, of course, known that Eric would immediately recognize my despondency, once he felt our bond open. Upon seeing me, he fell to his knees bowing at my feet and wept bloody tears of sorrow to feel the ennui that had swallowed my being.

"Master I feel such emptiness coming from you and I sense there is much you have not told me." Eric stated.

"Eric I have not required you to bow at my feet or call me master in some time. Rise we are equals and you are your own master. Rise my child." I then explained my reason for coming and told him that I felt my time to walk this earth was at a close.

He pleaded with me to stay with him until I was able to overcome this hopelessness. How could I bear to cause my beloved child such grief? The answer, of course, is that I could not and promptly began making preparations necessary to retire my position, arranging the paperwork to transfer my title to my second and relocating to my child's territory.

Having recently retired from my previous position as Sheriff of area 6 in Dallas, and relocated to my child's area I had nothing to fill my time, but to sit ponder my malaise. For the first several weeks, Eric was adamant that he remain by my side at all times. Although I found this humorous at first, I was only willing to allow this to go so far long. I understood that my child is fearful that I will end myself but I have found nothing to help me escape the abyss that seems to relentlessly pursue my waking moments. My waking hours were often spent at my child's bar, as his duties as Sheriff of area 5 in North Louisiana required his time and attention.

On this night, like so many others, I was bored and sick of the 'vermin' as my child and grandchild, Pamela, called the humans that patronage his club. It was still early in the evening, and I had decided to venture out to the areas past Shreveport to get away from the crowded populace. Eric was sitting on his throne entertaining the 'vermin' when he saw me approaching from his booth. The humans parted before me, sensing the strength of my power emanating from my core, allowing me to reach Eric unmolested.

"My child, I find I need some air this evening." I stated "I will return to the safe house by morning."

As I was talking a ridiculously dressed fangbanger dared to come up to my child and stroke his leg. Her severely malnourished body was stuffed in a red PVC dress with her fake breasts pouring out the top like some overstuffed sausage. The stench of her polluted blood and bottle dyed black hair repulsed me. Before she could lay the kiss she was desperately striving to give to my child, I snatched her wrist away from him and snapped it as my disgust had snapped the last bit of my self control.

"Ahhhh !" She screamed, falling to the floor, and promptly passed out.

Pamela my grandchild rapidly appeared and gathered up the human woman. She glanced at me with curiosity and humor glinting in her clear blue eyes. Her blond hair fell in a straight sheet of spun gold trailing down her shoulders. She was dressed in a black leather studded one shoulder mini dress with black skull heels, which she told me earlier were Alexander McQueen.

"Master, Grandsire, I will take care of this bloodbag." Pamela stated a smirk sitting on her lips and zipped away.

"Eric, I apologize…." I started.

"Godric, there is no reason to apologize," he interrupted "that bloodbag was disrupting and had no right to touch me. Perhaps it is best that we…."

"No Eric," I stopped him before he could continue. "At first it was amusing, this constant babysitting, but this cannot continue. You seem to forget, my child, and I am partly to blame for allowing it to continue because I know of your intentions. I am not some fledgling vampire as we have allowed those around us to believe and I will not continue on in this manner."

"Forgive me master. I meant no disrespect." He bowed his head to me in deference.

"And that is partly why I have allowed this to go on as it has been, my child. I am not angry with you Eric. But if I am to continue on I must find something to fill my time and give purpose to my existence. I cannot go on as such, and this charade tires me. I do regret my lack of control tonight Eric and do hope it will not affect your profits this evening."

At hearing this, my child gave a hearty guffaw and pointed out to the crowd standing at a distance from us now. The fear clearly evident on all their faces was overshadowed by the lust radiating from the eyes of each human milling around us male and female alike. With a shake of my head at the depravity I saw in the faces of these beings I turned away and saw the most radiant creature I have ever had the pleasure of resting my eyes upon enter the bar.

She was immediately followed by a loathsome vampire, one William Compton, who had only this week relocated to my child's territory. She was facing away from me heading towards the bar with Compton clutching her elbow. She looked stunning with her petite curvaceous form wrapped in a figure hugging red flowered white sundress that displayed the tops of her full luscious breasts and skimmed down her slim waist only to flare out at her full hips and float to stop just above the knees of her shapely legs. Her tanned skin glowed with life and vitality. Her blonde hair was trailing down her back like waves of corn silk. Her petite feet encased in red patent heels were raising her short stature to just inches below mine. How I wished she would turn and face me.

At that moment as if the gods had heard my prayers she turned and locked eyes with me. The burn that lit my body as I saw the blush that flushed her face was as if the sun had shined upon me. In that moment I felt as if the encroaching darkness was pierced and light dispersed throughout my being. She was a candle in a coal mine. Sensing that her attention was otherwise engaged, Compton harshly yanked her arm to redirect her attention. The short yelp that escaped her slender throat and full crimson lips spurred me to action.

I quickly advanced on them and grabbed Compton's wrist pulverizing the bones as I squeezed causing him to release her instantly. The abrupt release threw her slightly off balance making her stumble into my body. The blush staining her cheeks as she peered up at me was even more stunning up close.

The scent that encased me as I stood next to her was mouth watering, and only increased with the rising color of her face. It took all my will power to keep my fangs from descending so as not to startle her. Surely this was the scent of the mythical ambrosia the gods partook of.

The heat emanating from her luscious body combined with her heavenly scent had blood rushing to my groin. I had never reacted as such to an individual before, neither human nor vampire. It took a moment to realize that I was still holding her tightly to my body. She had moved slightly so that I was now between their two bodies, unconsciously seeking my protection. She looked at me innocently with interest and confusion in her eyes.

"My apologies miss..." My words hesitated as I waited for her to supply me a name.

"Sookie, I'm Sookie Stackhouse, and this is my neighbor Bill Compton and you are?" Her lyrical drawl entreated me.

"Sookie is mine!" Compton's nasally overdone accent resounded as he lurched toward her with a sneer on his face. My clutch on his arm was the only thing to keep him from reaching her.

Sookie looked uncertainly between the two of us. Her brow creased slightly in her agitation as she gently rubbed where he had recently manhandled her.

"Bill you are making a scene. I don't know why you are acting this way, but I don't care. We are here only so that we can find out information to clear my brother's name." She quietly hissed then turned to me pink tingeing her cheeks with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I don't know what got into him and I'm sorry we interrupted your evening…"

My eyebrow rose slightly at the information she had just relayed. But Compton's words came back to me and I had to know.

"Are you?" I interrupted with a slight growl in my voice. I needed to get better control of myself.

"Am I what?" She asked breathlessly

"Are you his?"

"I don't even know what that means." She huffed slightly.

"But I don't belong to anyone but myself. I am my own person not a piece of property to be owned." Her voice rose as she finished her speech.

Once she realized that all the vampires in the club had turned to face this spectacle within their midst with fangs down, her cheeks pinked that lovely shade again and she edged further into my body. At this time my child and grandchild arrived. I tore my eyes away from the tempting morsel still leaning into my body and sneered over at Compton dropping his damaged wrist from my grasp.

"Godric, perhaps you and your acquaintance would like to come into my office to discuss matters." Eric stated drolly as he looked around at the crowd we had gathered from our comotion.

"Compton, since you have proven yourself unreliable as a companion this evening you are dismissed." Eric ordered, brooking no arguments.

"Sookie you can't trust them. I am only trying to protect you!" Compton snarled at his dismissal.

"They…" He waved his hand in our general direction. "will only bring harm to you and your family, you must come with me!" As he spoke his intent to snatch her back became clear. I swiftly side stepped and pulled Sookie's body behind mine to keep him from grabbing her just as he lurched forward.

"Bill Compton you better just stay away from me." She yelled, her voice fierce with her ire.

"You hurt me tonight Bill. I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get away from me and stay away from my Gran too!" Sookie glared at him with ice in her eyes. The imbecile was obviously too stupid to understand her words because he just stood there with his mouth gaping open.

"You will regret this decision Miss Stackhouse." Bill declared venomously.

"Are you threatening me Bill?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

My Sookie sure was a spitfire. Wait, my Sookie? Yes, by all that was holy I would make her mine. This realization filled me with awe. Within mere moments this petite southern beauty had captivated me and given me reason to exist once more.

"Merely stating a fact Miss Stackhouse" At that Compton turned around and sped away

"Cheese and rice!" Sookie gasped beside me. "I don't have any way to get home, Bill drove me here!"

Growling slightly at the mention of that miscreant's name, I looked down at the slight girl beside me ready to offer her my aid "If I may, Miss Stackhouse, please allow me to offer my services."

"Oh please, call me Sookie. Godric, right?" I nodded in response to her query.

"I sure would appreciate it, but I don't want to be any bother. Are you sure it won't be an inconvenience?" She looked up at me half hopeful and half something I couldn't identify.

"Well aren't you sweet." Pam added with her usual snarky flair.

"Not particularly." Sookie responds tartly.

"Miss…Sookie" I began.

"I can assure you it is no bother. I would be delighted to accompany you home." At this statement, she blushed prettily and her scent became impossibly more enticing as her slight arousal combined with the already heady scent of her blood.

"We should go to the office before creampuff here incites a riot." Pamela's voice broke through my thoughts.

I looked around and could see that Pam's assessment was not far off. Most of the vampires within close proximity to us had faces glazed over in lust and hunger. Sookie's hand clenched tightly on my arm, attracting my attention once more. She was looking worriedly at the vampires around us, but as I looked closer I noticed that her eyes were looking desperately around as if she is searching for something.

"We have to go, now!" She stated clearly distressed.

"I will allow none to harm you." I avowed, grasping her arm gently as I lead her quickly through the back of the club towards the employee parking lot with Eric and Pam following shortly behind.

"It's not that" She stated, shaking her head.

"What then?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"There is going to be a raid. The police are on the way." She declared slightly panicked.

With that Eric lurched forward. I blocked him before he could lay so much as a finger on my beauty. She stared at him alarmed. "Are you an undercover cop?" he growled at her.

"Me? No! No I'm not …the man back in there by the bar is though... he's dressed as a tourist with a hat on. He already called them on his radio" She said. How could she have heard this without me hearing it as well? There was a mystery about her.

"We don't do anything illegal here" Pam said peevishly.

"Yeah, you might not, but there's a vampire sucking on a fangbanger's neck in the lavatory as we speak" She said, turning to face Pam.

"How do you know this?" Eric questioned her.

She looked pensively at us and stated "I read the policeman's mind." Eric turned his head sharply to stare at her intently.

"Hmm, a telepath…interesting. I had a psychic once. She was incredible." Eric smirked.

"Did the psychic think so?" She sassed back at him.

I could not stop the deep laugh that rolled out of mouth this time. My existence would be so much more rewarding with her by my side. Eric and Pam were staring at me in shock. Oh yes, it will be satisfying indeed.

"Don't!" Sookie instructed softly, as she scrutinized Eric.

"It doesn't work on me." I twitched as I realize that Eric has attempted to glamour my beauty.

When it occurred to me that I had not even tried to glamour her, I could not help the chuckle that escaped me. Eric's brow quirks in question and the barest hint of a smirk graces his lips.

"Eric, tar jag Sookie hem och möter dig vid gömställe. Vi har mycket att diskutera när jag kommer tillbaka. Kanske Pamela ska stanna hos oss tror. Jag att det finns mer att Compton än vi är medvetna om." (_Eric, I will take Sookie home and meet you at the safe house. We have much to discuss when I return. Perhaps Pamela should remain with us. I believe that there is more to Compton than we are aware of_.) I stated as we walked to our cars. Eric nodded his head in confirmation. I stopped at the passenger door of my Bugatti and opened it for Sookie. She looked at me with startled eyes.

"This is your car!" She squeaked, her voice barely audible.

I nodded my head in confirmation as she slid into the plush carmine red leather interior of my obsidian black EB 16.4 Veyron Sang Noir. Although it is not as flashy as my child's torch red Z06 Corvette coupe, I am quite positive that with my engine (8.0L, quad-turbocharged, W16 cylinder engine) it could easily outperform Eric's car having only a 7.0L V8.

I sped to the driver side door and we are quickly down the road. Knowing she is Compton's neighbor I set off toward Bon Temps. I looked over to the beauty in my passenger seat and was startled to see her with a death grip on her seatbelt and her eyes tightly clenched.

"Sookie may I have your address?" I asked puzzling over her suddenly apparent frightened.

"Godric, if you slow down I'll give you anything you ask for." Her voice was high and reedy, and I could not help but chuckle.

"Anything sweet Sookie?" I questioned suggestively.

She cracked her eye at me, causing another chuckle to escape me. I slowed considerably, and she gave me her address. I entered the coordinates into my GPS. Now that I had moderated my speed, and she looked to be more relaxed, I engaged her in some small talk to find out more about her.

"What was your reason for coming to the club tonight Sookie?" I inquired with interest.

"I was trying to find out some information about two murdered girls that were known to frequent vampires, and that bar particularly." She stated with candor.

"They were drained?" I asked, and felt my eyebrows climb into my hairline in surprise.

"Umm, no they were strangled." She reiterated, and I just shook my head.

"They were not vampire kills then, or they would have been drained." She nodded her head and looked to be contemplating my response.

"So, if not a vampire, maybe someone with something against vampires." I looked up surprised that she has gleaned this in such a short amount of time. She is very bright.

"What brought these two girls to your attention, were they friends of yours?" I asked casually and she shook her head in negative.

"My brother being the town slut that he is…" At this she turned pink and her scent spiked in the confines of the vehicle.

"has had relations with both of them and the cops have pulled him in for questioning." She finished her statement chagrinned.

At this point in her explanation we were pulling off onto Hummingbird Lane. I winced as I turned onto her rutted driveway and made a mental note to find out who I could hire to have it repaired. At the end of the drive was a quaint farmhouse that looked to be in need of repairs but was well cared for. A matter of moments after turning off the car I had Sookie's door open as she was removing her seat belt. I took her hand and escorted her to her door while scanning the area. It was immediately apparent that Compton had decided to disregard Sookie's wishes, as I could smell him lurking at the edge of her property.

"Would you like to come inside, Godric?" She looked at me intently as she blurted out her words, and blushed prettily when I nodded my head yes. With a trembling hand she quickly unlocked her door and held it open for me.

"Please come inside, Godric." She stated, leading me to her living room.

"Please have a seat. Would you like a True Blood. I bought some for Bill." She frowned to herself.

"He's been in our house!" she gasped.

"Do you think he will hurt my Gran?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Sookie you can rescind a vampires invitation at any time." I informed her, and her eyebrows climbed into her hairline. Clearly Bill had neglected to inform her of this.

"Just say 'William Compton I rescind your invitation', and he can no longer gain entry." I declared firmly.

"William Compton I rescind your invitation." She looked to me for approval and I nodded my head in affirmation.

"Would that work for you too..." I nodded frowning.

"Not that I want to ... I ...it's just ...I wanted to know if it works for all vampires..." She flushed prettily again from her rambling.

"I understand, yes it works that way for all vampires. Sookie how do you know Compton?" I asked cautiously.

"Well..." she smiled shyly.

"I don't really. I mean he kind of just showed up a few days ago and sat at my section at work." She began hesitantly.

"I'm a waitress at Merlotte's. Any who, I heard the Rattrays were going to drain him." She said pointing at her temple.

"I tried to warn him but I guess he didn't understand, so I got a chain from my brother's truck and I stopped them from draining him." My brows flew up and my expression must have annoyed her.

"What a human ..." I interrupted before there could be any misunderstandings.

"I have no doubt that you can accomplish whatever it is, that you put your mind to, sweet Sookie. However, even a vampire of Compton's young age would not be overpowered by two human drainers." I informed her gently.

"Then why didn't he stop them?" She gasped.

"That, my dear, is a very good question, and I would sincerely like to know the answer. I don't believe his intentions are what he has led us all to believe." I stated with controlled anger.

"But he saved my life." At this statement, my eyes snapped to hers.

"How?" I asked firmly.

"The Rattrays I told you about, well they were mad about me stopping them from draining him. They came back a few nights later and beat me real bad." She shivered, recalling the painful events of that night.

"Bill got there right before they killed me, and told me I had to drink his blood or I would die." Her face scrunched in distaste at this memory.

"The next morning, it was all over town that a freak tornado hit the Rattray's trailer house and they were smashed underneath. It looked awful." My unease continued to grow as she proceeded with her story.

"I had asked him to meet me after work, so I could ask him a question for my Gran, and he was late. If I hadn't been waiting for Bill, the Rats, sorry the Rattrays, probably wouldn't have even caught me in the parking lot that night." At that moment some of the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, and I was startled at the amount of rage that ran through my body.

I was almost certain that Compton had purposely set out to harm my Sookie, so that he could get his blood in her. My expression must have slipped because Sookie retracted from her position next to me on the couch. Trying to quell my rage and calm the beast calling for Compton's death, I reached forward slowly and placed my hand atop Sookie's hands on her lap.

"Sookie" I calmly explained. " I am in no way upset with you, but it has just been made apparent to me that Compton means you harm."

"But.." She tried to intercede

"Sookie, you must listen." I looked to make sure she is paying attention. "My child..."

"You have a kid?" She exclaimed.

"My vampire child whom I created." I continued as she nodded. "Eric..."

"The tall blonde one, he's your son?" I nodded.

"Sorry, you can continue." She looked down sheepishly and turned that delightful shade of pink again which caused me to smirk.

"Eric is the Sheriff of area 5 which encompasses most of Northern Louisiana and specifically covers this area. All vampires in his area must give allegiance to him to reside in his area. They must follow the laws put forth by the AVL and he must enforce them. They must report to him any issues that affect vampires within his area. The only vampires to supersede his authority in this area are the Magister and the Queen..." I explained giving her an abbreviated background of vampire hierarchy.

"Queen?!" She burst out laughing. I waited for her to calm and chuckled at her chagrin from her most recent outburst.

"R-Really, is she the queen of all vampires?" She questioned in awe.

"No, she is the Queen of Louisiana. Most states have a monarch either Queen or King, although that is not always the case." I stated simply, and she nodded in understanding.

"However, the fact remains that Compton neglected to report the fact that there were known drainers in Eric's area. Additionally he did not report an attempted draining of one of the vampires residing in his area regardless of the fact that it was himself. Plus there is the fact that he, a vampire well known for his punctuality, was tardy." I listed off the individual circumstances that were a peculiarity.

"Can you guess what I have deduced?" I inquired gently.

The look of horror on her face, as she came to the realization that he intentionally set out to hurt her, was swiftly followed by a look of rage. I believe if Compton was present she would have sent him to his final death. Promptly following this realization, there was a look of pure determination and resolve. My Sookie was a survivor. I looked forward to making her mine.

"What do we do?" I was surprised that she had included myself and was heartened that she was trusting me already.

"First, I must ask that you do not invite any other vampires in your home other than myself, my child, or grandchild." She nodded her head in understanding of this request.

"It would be best if you had guards" At this stipulation she shook her head violently in denial.

"Very well," I sighed.

"Would you, at least, be willing to exchange blood with me?" I inquired hopefully.

"But why, I'm not hurt." She seemed genuinely surprised.

"Did Compton tell you nothing of what our blood does?" She shook her head. This was as I feared.

"Dear one, In addition to healing a person, our blood allows us to sense the emotions and location of the human that consumes it. It basically ties the human to the vampire" Her eyes grow round at this clarification.

"It can also heighten a person's feelings toward that specific vampire." She looked to me questioningly.

"For example if a person is attracted to the vampire that attraction is increased. If a person has fear of the vampire it will be amplified and can become terror. It cannot, however, create feelings that were never present." She looked relieved at this statement.

"Also while the blood is in your system it can increase your strength, immunity, as well as your physical senses...sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch. To some extent it will enhance appearance..." She was frowning once more. So many emotions had flit across her face and in her eyes. It was difficult to discern them all.

"How do you mean?" She asked but seems more curious as to the working of this magic, than how it could possibly benefit her. She is perfection.

"For starters it firms and clears the skin, as well as strengthening hair and nails." At this she snickered and muttered something about vampire day spa under her breath. I smiled at her antics before continuing on.

"In essence it heals the damage that a human can put on their body day to day just by living." Her mouth formed a slight 'O', which causes me to get hard thinking about their plumpness wrapped around my member. Shaking my head to clear my mind, I continued.

"Another thing you need to be aware of, is that three mutual blood exchanges create a permanent blood bond. Lastly you should know, the blood increases a person's libido and can cause erotic dreams." Her jaw dropped at this statement.

The blush that has been reoccurring throughout our conversation reemerged. It crept down her neck and chest, till the tops of her breasts, which were framed beautifully by the sweetheart neckline of her dress, were glowing the same rosy pink that currently adorned her cheeks. As her blush escalated, I smelled her arousal spike. I was nearly undone as she stammered and tried to respond to my last statement. God she was beautiful, and so innocent!

"But… I never… I mean… I haven't…umm… I'm still a…" She stammered clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes you are innocent." I stated and she looked both relieved and embarrassed.

"Y-you can tell t-that?" She stuttered adorably, her color deepening.

"I can smell it, as I can smell your arousal" Her heart rate increased and her arousal spiked again.

I would be light headed, if it were possible, from all the blood pooling in my groin. My leather trousers had become impossibly uncomfortable. When she licked her bottom lip I could resist no longer. Before she had time to dart her glistening pink tongue back in between her now shiny and full crimson petals, I had captured her lips with mine.

She wrapped her slight arms around my neck, her fingers curling in the short hair at my nape. My left arm circled her slim frame as my hand wrapped possessively in her silky hair to angle her head better. My right hand stroked down from her ribs to trace the contours of her slim waist and rounded hips before retracing their route in return.

When my hand grazed her left breast, she arched into me, moaning into my mouth. It was apparent she was innocent, but eager, as she responded with passion. Her slick tongue battled mine for dominance, though she soon gave in to my more experienced movements.

My fangs sprung down, and she slowly wrapped her tongue around first one fang and then the other. I knew that I must stop now, before I lost all control and did something she was not ready for. When I retracted from our embrace, she whimpered needily. She is exquisite, and I will treasure her always.

Her face is flushed the blood just beneath the surface of her soft skin. Her swollen lips still glistening are slightly bruised from the passion we just shared. Her eyes are glazed with lust shining in them, pupils dilated. Her heaving breasts are fighting the restraints of her garments as she pulls in gasping pants of breath. I catalog every aspect of her visage as I wait for her to regain her senses. Finally after she looks up at me I speak.

"I will not apologize, for I have wanted to do that since I first set eyes upon you at the club. I will be honest with you, I am old, over 2000 years, and I have done many terrible things and killed many individuals. I do not say this to scare you merely to prepare you. You move me Sookie, when I have been indifferent for centuries." Her eyes widened at my declaration.

"I was recently prepared to meet the sun." I revealed, and tears gathered in her eyes and she gripped my hand in her smaller ones.

"Do not cry little one. My child convinced me to stay and I am here with you now and I have a reason to continue to exist. I want you." I stated firmly, allowing no misunderstanding.

"I will wait till you are ready, but I want you to be mine just as I will be yours." She inhaled sharply.

"But, why? You don't even know me." She asked plaintively, clearly not seeing her own worth. "I'm just a telepathic barmaid from a small town and you..."

"I know enough." I stopped her mid-sentence.

"Like what?" She challenged.

"You are intelligent, beautiful, courageous, loving, passionate, fierce, spirited, strong, stubborn, sexy, kindhearted, sensible, and you are the sun to my darkness."

"How do you know all this?" She exclaimed looking at me shrewdly.

"From our discussion this evening, I was able to learn this about you." I replied resolutely.

"But you can't know all that from just a little talk!" She bewilderedly exclaimed.

"Sookie, it has not been 'just' a little talk. Now there are 72 minutes remaining before dawn and we still have much to discuss. Are you willing to exchange blood with me tonight?" She nodded her head jerkily as her heart rate and breathing increased.

"I will not hurt you. This I promise you. Shall we go somewhere more private?" She gently grasped my hand and led me to what must obviously be her bedroom.

It was clean and cozy with keepsakes and photos throughout the space. I sat on her small bed against the headboard and pulled Sookie onto my lap with her back to my chest. She leaned back into me and I could feel her relax against me.

"Have you done this often?" She asks timidly.

"No, our blood is sacred. Only for my child have I ever willingly given my blood before now." I informed her.

"Oh!"

I bit into my wrist, and placed it in front of her mouth. She lightly wrapped her lips around the seeping wound, and began to suck strongly, grasping my forearm with both hands holding it firmly in place. She would make a wonderful vampire. At the first pull of my blood my fangs descend. I gently moved her hair away and licked the spot on her neck where I would feed in preparation of my bite. I felt her shiver, as the smell of her arousal enveloped us.

As my fangs slid gently into her satiny skin and the first drop of her rich blood hit my tongue I was blindsided. She is Fae. Not full blood, thank the gods or I would have no control, but it is there. Does Compton know? This required further research. I must speak with Eric. We need to plan.

After two mouthfuls I reluctantly pulled away and could feel that my wound has closed as well. I clean and seal her neck with my saliva and a drop or two of my blood. I wanted no marks left to mar her beautiful skin. The difference was immediate. I could feel her inside me. She is a beacon in the darkness. I felt her exhaustion beat at her as she fought to remain awake with me.

"Dear one, I wish to court you and we still have much to discuss. Are you available tonight?" The smile she gave me lights up her entire face and I can feel her pleasure at my request.

"I must leave now to arrive safely before dawn. I eagerly await sunset when I can have you in my arms once more." She drowsily smiled at me, and closed her eyes as Morpheus pulled her under. I disliked leaving her here without any protection, but I hoped to soon have her by my side.

I had just ten minutes to spare when I closed the garage door to the safe house and made my way to our secure chambers. Eric and Pam were awaiting my news in the sitting room. We briefly discussed our plan of action against Compton. He would be dealt with, but first we need to know what he knows, and who drew his attention to my Sookie. It was clear that someone else had put him up to this.

The questions we needed answered now were many. I was content as I lay down to my day rest. The smell of my beautiful faerie still enveloped me, and her flavor lingered yet in my mouth. For the first time in several centuries I went to rest dreaming of my future. A future with Sookie.

TBC


	2. At my Side

**A/N: **

Thank you everyone for all of your positive reviews. I am so glad that you like my story so far. The general consensus is for the direction to be G/S/E. Moving forward the story will be written solely from Godric's POV. Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: All errors are my own. This is my first fan fiction please be gentle on me.**

**The characters are the property of Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball the plot and story are all my own imaginings. I am grateful to play with their toys in my sandbox and return them slightly used.**

At My Side

"It's not where you are in life, it's who you have by your side that matters." -Unknown

There was close to four hours remaining till sundown when I woke from my day rest. At my age the sun had much less pull on me in the later hours of the day, when the sun was close to setting, so long as I remained out of its harmful rays. I gazed at my handsome progeny still in slumber beside me, blond hair splayed on his pillow, before rising from the bed.

Entering the sitting room, I made plans for the remainder of the day. I had much to achieve before Eric revived from his rest. I retrieved a bag of blood from the mini-fridge, I could not stand that vile bottled blood and Eric ensured that there was donor blood readily on hand for us, and turned on my laptop. As my laptop rebooted, I warmed up my blood and called Eric's day man, Bobby Burnam. I left a message for him to contact me with names and quotes for companies that pave driveways.

After going through my login protocol I went online and ordered a new encrypted iphone on my service plan to be rush-delivered by tomorrow for Sookie. I had noticed last night that she had no cell phone, and it would be necessary for safety purposes as well as my own personal reasons. While I waited for Mr. Burnam to return my call I contacted a realtor to look into houses or property in or near Bon Temps.

I knew Sookie would want to remain near her family and friends but I desired her at my side. So much time would be wasted away from her while I was forced to wait for sundown, if we remained in this house. I perused my email and contacted several of my property managers. Since the advent of the internet, conducting business from the home has become much more feasible for vampires.

The realtor called back about an hour later stating that he had already found five properties he thought I might be interested in. After a short discussion it was clear two of them were completely unsuitable, he emailed the information pertaining to the remaining three. I informed him that I would contact him after I was able to scan over the information before disconnecting.

As I was gathering my clothes for this evening with Sookie, Bobbie returned my call and said he would email me the contract he had from Herveau & Son Contracting. Apparently they were a well respected were owned company and Eric had used them for jobs in the past. After I had signed and returned the contract and looked over the real estate listings, two of which looked promising, Eric had arisen and I could hear the water running in the shower. I emailed the realtor to set up a meeting with him for the following night.

As I joined my child in the shower, he turned to me "Kommer du att ansluta mig på klubben ikväll Godric?" (_Will you be joining me at the club tonight Godric?)_

"Nej mitt barn jag skall vara med Sookie ikväll. Hon och jag har fortfarande mycket att diskutera, och jag vill se vad jag kan få reda på Compton." (_No my child I will be with Sookie tonight. She and I still have much to discuss, and I want to see what else I can find out about Compton._) I knew he was disappointed, but he would soon adapt.

He nodded his head and embraced me. At 6'4" my child had to curl his large frame for his lips to meet my much shorter 5'8" stature. His kiss was bittersweet and filled with longing. I returned his kiss with a fervor I had not felt in some time. He gasped in surprise and clutched me harder against his cool torso as the steam from the hot water billowed around our flesh.

I spun him around, his sculpted chest pressing into the marble wall of the shower, and swiftly slid my erection into the tight channel hidden between the solid globes of posterior. His head fell back as a deep groan tumbled from his lips. Reaching around to his find his member rigid, I stroked him in rhythm to my thrusts as I relentlessly drove my flesh into him. The hot water sluicing down Eric's back as I pulled out contrasted deliciously with the coolness of his flesh as I pressed into his body repeatedly.

Soon the stimuli became too much for my child to bear. He roared out and bucked his firm rear into my groin as his orgasm overtook him. The feel of Eric shuddering around me ripped my orgasm from my body as well. Once we had satisfied our mutual lusts, I pulled out and we finished washing and dressing ourselves.

"Hur är det kvinnan Godric? Kommer hon gå med i vårt bo? Jag kan säga att hon betyder något för dig, men jag är osäker på vad du tänker?"_(What of the woman Godric? Will she be joining our nest? I can tell she means something to you, but I am unsure of what you intend?) _

"Jag tänker att binda med henne Eric. Hon kommer bli min kompis._" __(I intend to bond with her Eric. She will be my mate.)_

"Du tänker lämna mig nu när du just har kommit tillbaka till mig? Hon betyder mer för dig än mig redan? Är detta något magiskt, ett pass kanske?" _(You intend to leave me now when you have just come back to me? She means more to you than me already? Is this some magic, a spell maybe?) _He looked at me incredulously and I shake my head no.

"Jag känner igen får hon mig att känna igen, Eric. Jag har ingen avsikt att lämna dig mitt barn. Varför måste detta vara ett antingen eller situation? Vill du förneka mig Eric? Kan du inte se henne passar in i vår boet?" (_I feel again, she makes me feel again, Eric. I have no intention of leaving you my child. Why must this be an either or situation? Would you deny me Eric? Can you not see her fitting into our nest?)_ I was unable to explain the connection I have felt since I first laid eyes on her, perhaps because I do not understand it fully myself.

"Du tänker att vända henne då?" _(You intend to turn her then?) _His words dripped with unexpected jealousy.

"Om hon vill."_ (If she wishes.) _Oddly this is the truth. I know that if she dies I too will follow. Eric must sense this however, and his next words reflect that.

"Och när hon dör? Hon är mänsklig ..."_ (And when she dies? She is human…)_

" Nej, det är hon inte. Inte helt i alla fall. Jag kommer att anförtro denna bit av information bara för att det är du mitt barn, men inga andra kan veta. Hon är faerie."_ (No, she is not. Not completely at least. I will entrust this bit of information only because it is you my child, but no others can know. She is faerie.) _I conveniently deflect his original question by giving him part of the puzzle he is missing.

Eric looks stunned at this, and then his clever mind begins to strategize. "Vet Compton?"_ (Does Compton know?)_

"Jag vet inte, men han säkert medveten om annorlunda för henne. Jag kände igen det ögonblick jag smakade hennes blod Eric. Det fanns inget sätt för mig att missförstå smaken, men han är ung och kanske inte medveten om detta än?"_(I know not, but he surely recognizes the otherness to her. I recognized it the moment I tasted her blood Eric. There was no way for me to mistake the flavor, but he is young and may not be aware of this yet?)_

"Du har haft henne redan då?"_ (You have had her already then?) _He asked, leering slightly.

"Bara en smak. Hon är fortfarande oskyldig_" (Just a taste. She is still innocent) _I stated shaking my head.

"Varför inte? Hon var villig, kan varje vampyr i klubben i går kväll berätta." (_Why not? She was willing, every vampire in the club last night could tell.) _He looked at me in bewilderment.

"Hon är inte någon leksak att mata och knulla från och sedan kasta iväg som de blodpåsarna i klubben Eric. När hon kommer till mig, kommer hon komma till mig villigt och jag kommer att ha hela henne." (_She is not some plaything to feed and fuck from and then toss away like the blood bags at the club Eric. When she comes to me, she will come to me willingly and I will have all of her.) _The thought of this caused a shiver of anticipation to course throughout my body. Eric looked at me speculatively while considering his words.

"Du skulle dela henne med mig?" (_You would share her with me?_) He asked quietly.

Could I do this? If it were any other to lay a hand on her succulent body, their death would be drawn out and painful. But with my child, who is so much an extension of me and with whom I shared my own body minutes ago, would I be able? In this moment I knew I had made my decision.

"Bara med dig kan jag tillåta detta, Eric, och endast om hon tillåter. Du bör känna till Eric, lovade jag henne i går kväll att när hon blev min, skulle jag bara hennes. Det kommer att vara hennes val om du är med oss . Du måste vara säker på detta tillvägagångssätt innan du driva den. Jag misstänker mitt barn, om hon tillåter detta och ni är med oss kommer du vara med oss bara." (_Only with you could I allow this Eric, and only if she permits. You should know Eric, I vowed to her last night that when she became mine, I would be only hers. It will be her choice if you are to join us. You must be sure of this course of action before you pursue it. I suspect my child, If she allows this and you are with us, you will be with only us.) _I state to him plainly knowing how much gratification my child gets from carnal pleasures.

I felt his emotions filter through the bond as he processed what I had just told him. Shock and pleasure seemed to be the most prevalent but also awe and concern. "Vad bekymrar dig mitt barn?" _(What concerns you my child?) _

"Tänk om hon inte acceptera mig, eller hitta intresset för mig?" _(What if she does not accept me, or find interest in me?) _

_"_Jag tvivlar inte om du visar henne ditt sanna jag, Eric, att hon skulle acceptera dig. Du har heder och om du är ärlig mot henne, jag är säker på att hon kommer att se det." _(I don't doubt if you show her your true self, Eric, that she would accept you. You have honor and if you are honest with her, I am sure that she will see that.) _At that proclamation Pamela walked into the room freshly showered and dressed.

It is apparent that she has been giving us space to have this conversation in privacy. I nodded to her in recognition of the concession she had just made for me and her maker, and the smirk she returned as she warmed a donor blood let me know that I was understood. The sun had finally set and I was anxious to return to Sookie.

"Eric, a suggestion, perhaps in the near future you would be willing to set aside some time to meet with Sookie to get to know her and allow her to get to know you in return." He nodded his head and I returned to our room to gather my cell phone and keys in preparation to leave.

The journey to Sookie's house passed swiftly and I was soon cringing as my car eased down her pothole riddled driveway. I scanned her yard and could smell that Compton was here recently, but is no longer lurking about.

I heard Sookie and another woman's voice, which must be her Gran, coming from the direction of the kitchen. I knocked on the front door and could hear the older woman make her way towards me. She opened the door looking momentarily startled, but quickly regained her grace and composure.

"Can I help you?" She asked in her low melodious drawl.

"I am Godric. I believe Sookie is expecting me." I looked at her sincerely and her face lit up in recognition. I was sure now that Sookie had told her of our meeting the previous evening.

"Oh please, do come in. I'm Adele Stackhouse but please call me Adele or Gran. Sookie has told me so much about you today. She didn't mention how young you were." I could not help the chuckle that escaped me at her comment.

"We were just in the kitchen making cookies for my meeting tomorrow night. Won't you please join us?" She said while leading us down the hall to their small but inviting kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen I saw Sookie seated at a round wooden table with four chairs placed around it. She was dressed simply, wearing another sundress this time in azure blue that sets off her lovely tan. The lace edged scoop neck showed off the ample cleavage of her firm round mounds to its best advantage. There was only the slightest lace for a cap sleeve leaving her slender arms bare.

A simple headband left her hair pulled back trailing behind her and showcasing her face and neck. Her face is fresh, and clear of the makeup so many women cake on to alter their countenance. Her full lips were pulled back wide in a smile and her eyes were shining with delight as they drank me in. It was at that moment that I recognized that I had been so enraptured with Sookie, that I hadn't noticed that her grandmother had continued talking to me. I gave Sookie a quick smile and averted my attention back to her Gran.

"My group is all atwitter to have someone actually in the Civil War come speak at one of our meetings." The elderly woman stated happily.

"What group? Who is speaking at your meeting?" I inquire becoming slightly alarmed.

"Oh yes, The Descendants of the Glorious Dead. Our neighbor, Mr. Compton, has graciously agreed to speak to our members about his experiences during the war." She exclaimed proudly as she sits down at the table in a chair to the left of Sookie. Sookie is practically vibrating in her chair and her Gran lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Go on then." This must be what Sookie was waiting for, because she was suddenly in my arms giving me a tight squeeze. She then rose up on her toes and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Hi!" She whispered sweetly, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"I thought of you today." At this softly spoken declaration, I could not stop myself from brushing a brief kiss across her soft lips.

"And I you." I acknowledged, placing another kiss on the crown of her head while inhaling the heavenly scent emanating from her.

"We still have much to talk about this evening before we go out and I would like to include your Gran on some of our discussion it if that is acceptable to you." She nodded her head quickly.

"Why don't you two go sit in the living room while I get drinks for everyone" she stated as she started bouncing through the kitchen getting the beverages together. I followed her Grandmother to the living room and seated myself on the couch, where I had sat the previous night talking to Sookie. Adele seated herself in a worn but comfortable looking armchair adjacent to the couch and looked at me peculiarly.

"We haven't had too many vampires in our neck of the woods, Godric, but suddenly they're springing up like daisies. Why is that I wonder?" She said smiling, but it was impossible to miss the shrewd look in her eyes. This was not woman to be trifled with. Suddenly I wondered how many other vampires have made her acquaintance.

"Just how many vampires have there been around here Adele?" At this question Sookie walks into the room carrying a tray containing two glasses and a pitcher of iced tea and a bottle of True Blood. She seats herself next to me and hands out the beverages with a grace any southern lady would be proud of.

"Well, I told my Gran this morning about meeting you and what happened last night with Bill…" Sookie looked at me intently. "…and I remembered meeting these other awful vampires at Bill's a couple of nights ago. Diane, Liam, and umm…?"

"Malcolm" I supplied the last name she was struggling to recall. This is not good news.

"Yes that's it, Malcolm!" she exclaimed "Do you know them Godric?"

"I don't know them personally, but I do know of them. They are not vampires that I would associate myself with. They are too wrapped up in the whims of their own twisted desires. I would not have you subjected to them Sookie. Malcolm, the leader of their nest, has become unstable and I believe he is affecting the others as well."

"I'll say." She muttered, her body shuddering slightly. "That Liam guy was going to bite me until Bill said I was his." She sneered. Her Gran gasped at that bit of data, and it was that obvious Sookie had not mentioned this detail to her. I was amused by my faerie's indignation and disgusted that Compton had placed her in that position, let alone claimed her.

"Perhaps it would be best if you started at the beginning dear one." I suggested. Sookie glanced hesitantly at Adele who only nodded her head and looked to be gathering her thoughts.

"Well Bill had said that he was having a hard time finding contractors that would deal with him since they are mostly closed at night, and asked if I could get information for him." I nodded for her to continue.

"Well that evening after I got off work I went to his home to give him some numbers of companies I had contacted that said they were willing to work for a vampire." I was impressed with her acceptance of my kind.

"When I knocked on the door Diane answered and pulled me inside. I was immediately surrounded by the three of them..." I could feel her fear spike at the memory and clasped her hand in reassurance.

"…but before Liam could bite me, Bill said 'Sookie is mine" and they let me go. There were two humans there too and when Bill went to bite the guy, I heard in his head that he had Hep D and told Bill. Then Liam choked me and they were asking how I knew. My throat was sore so I couldn't speak and Bill told them to leave. After that I hurried home from Bill's house 'cuz you know…I was kinda shook up." I was concerned for her safety and hoped she would reconsider having guards. But a question suddenly came to me.

"Sookie, have you given Bill your blood." She shook her head no, but then looks at me with a startled expression on her face.

"Well when I was beat by the Rattrays and he gave me his blood, I think he licked the blood on my head. I was kind of out of it but that's what it felt like." Her Gran looked at her sharply upon hearing this news.

Sookie has been withholding a great deal of information from her elderly relation. Sookie looked at me expectantly. I knew I must now broach the subject of her ancestry but I was unsure how best to ascertain this information or if they even know of it. I was sure directness was the best course to follow.

"What do you know of your family's history?" I asked her while looking at her Gran. Adele's sharp inhale of breath attracted Sookie's attention as well as my own interest. Ah, so Adele is obviously aware of Sookie's faerie heritage.

"Sookie, I loved your grandfather very much" She began haltingly.

"But when he was a child he contracted the mumps, and was unable to have children." Sookie looked startled at this statement, but listened carefully as Adele continued.

"One day as I was hanging the wash a beautiful man came to me and he said he could give me the children I so desperately wanted." She choked out, looking embarrassed at her admitted infidelity.

"His name was Fintan Brigant and he was a faerie." I was startled to hear this statement. Fintan Brigant is the son of Niall the Prince of Faerie.

"Your Grandpa Stackhouse knew and he loved you all very much. It's not one of my prouder moments, but I don't regret it not ever. How could I regret something that brought so much love into my life?" She looked at Sookie then with tears in her eyes, not really expecting an answer.

It was clear that Sookie was torn as to how to respond. The emotions pulsing through the bond were changing so rapidly it was almost dizzying. Confusion and hurt were repeating most often.

"Is that where my telepathy comes from?" Sookie asked tearfully.

"Did you know all along why I was different?" She continued, and I can hear the resentment in her voice.

"Baby no." Adele interjected.

"I asked Fintan when you were little and he said it was not a fae ability. I honestly don't know where it comes from. I would have never kept that kind of information from you if I knew. I know how much you struggled as a little girl, maybe still do. I would have given anything to help you with this if I could." She was searching Sookie's face for some recognition to the truth of her words.

"I'm sorry Gran." Sookie sobbed. "I just got so mad when I thought you were keeping the truth from me. I know you would have helped me if you could. I love you Gran. I just don't understand why you would not tell me this before now."

"I'm sorry too baby." Adele vowed leaning over to embrace Sookie.

"I just never knew how to start this conversation with you." She admitted.

"I think you should know the rest while I am still in a talking mood." She continued.

"Fintan told me when you were young that you had the 'spark', and even as a small child he said that yours was very strong. When you are around thirty you will start to manifest your fae abilities…"

"But I am just a little bit faerie, right? How can I have this 'spark', let alone a strong one?" She asked looking confused.

"Sookie," I interrupted gently "a spark isn't measured by the quantity of faerie in the blood. It is the amount of magic inherent to a being."

"But I don't have any magic." She spluttered.

"You do," I pronounced firmly "It just hasn't manifested yet."

"But why thirty?" She inquired looking at me contemplatively.

"It is when most faeries begin to mature…" I stated simply.

"Great! I get to go through puberty twice." She blurted sarcastically, sniggering a bit.

I can't help but chuckle at the assessment. She is truly enchanting. Although she is evidently distressed she is still remaining positive, and has even found humor in the situation. After calming some she turned back to me.

"Why thirty though? Why not fifteen, or even twenty?" She asked.

"Faeries live very long lives…" I began.

"Like 100 years?" She interjected.

"Sookie, there are several fae that are over a millennia." At this proclamation she looked dazed.

"Will I?" She looked horrified at this prospect. "All my family and friends will be dead, and I will be all alone." I could feel the panic overtake her, and pulled her into my arms to embrace her.

I met her grandmother's eyes over her head. This was obviously something she knew Sookie would have to come to come to terms with. Standing, she nodded her head at me, and headed to her bedroom to give us privacy to continue our discussion.

"Sookie," I cupped her face in my palm and spoke composedly to her.

"While I doubt that you would ordinarily live over a millennia, you will most likely live several centuries." With regular infusions of my blood she could very well live several millennia, but I did not believe she was ready to discuss this bit of information.

"You are correct in that you will outlive your family and friends, but you will not be alone. Did I not discuss with you just last night that I want you to be mine?" I asked, and she nodded her head hesitantly.

"But won't you get tired of me by then?" She questioned timorously.

"Not possible!" I stated definitively.

"Do you remember what I stated about bonding?" I inquired chidingly.

"Sort of." She responded shrugging her shoulders.

"After three mutual blood exchanges, the bond becomes permanent." I asserted.

"So you would be stuck with me?" she inquired petulantly, her voice rising slightly.

"What if you change your mind?" I pondered how best to deescalate her rising irritation.

"Firstly, I chose you. So it would be the other way around. You would be stuck with me." She snickered wryly at my assertion.

"Secondly, I am a stubborn vampire and once my mind is decided it cannot be changed." My attempt at levity had diverted her concerns and she erupted in peals of laughter that shook her entire body with the force of them.

Her head was thrown back, face flushing, smile stretching her mouth wide, and eyes shining in merriment. This look was reminiscent of her appearance last night after the kiss we shared on this very couch, and my body responded to that memory.

Her laughter ceased as my lips slanted over hers. There was no hesitation in her response to my kiss. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and neck as I pulled her body closer to mine. Her fingers twined in my hair, pulling gently as she deepened our kiss. My fangs descended and she pulls back somewhat to catch her breath.

She then leaned in while looking directly into my eyes, and ever so delicately began to suck first one fang and then the other. The sensations this caused in my body had my erection twitching uncomfortably in my slacks. I took a moment to adjust myself, before laying her back on the couch and pressing my body into hers. As I lifted her left leg, she curled it around my hip allowing me to nestle my groin in the apex of her thighs.

My left arm supported the weight of my body over hers as my right hand began to dexterously stroke and fondle the nipple of her left breast. Her back arched and I capture her moan with my mouth. Her nipple had peaked into a hard pebble, and her body was trembling with desire below me. I could feel her lust beating against me through the bond, and fueling my own.

My pelvis rocked against hers, in an attempt to alleviate the desire that was consuming my body. My lips ghosted down her jaw nibbling slightly where her jaw and neck met just under her ear. The scent of blood rushing just under the thin skin below my lips, only increased my excitement further. She was now arching into my thrusts and mewling sweetly in my ear.

"Do you feel how much I want you?" I whispered harshly in her ear, my voice barely more than a growl. She only whimpered in response.

"Do you see how you crumble my composure?" I asked as my fingers increased the pressure on her sensitive nipple, deftly twisting and plucking the tight bud through the material of her dress.

Her panting increased as she nodded her head, a moan escaping her mouth. I could feel that she was close to unraveling and I was not far behind. The tempo of my thrusting was almost at vampire speed creating delicious friction and the heat radiating from her core was overwhelming my senses. As my orgasm overtook me I bit down into the top of her breast causing her to release. Her breath caught in her throat as euphoria overtook her body and her mouth hung open in a silent scream as she threw back her head, eyes fluttering.

After a mouthful of her sweet essence I withdrew my fangs. I quickly pricked my tongue and swept it over the punctures healing them instantly. I did not wish for her skin to be marked as some simple fangbanger. She is deserving of better treatment than that. I watched her face as she recovered her composure. She is truly a sight to behold when overcome with passion. Her eyes finally opened and she looked up at me embarrassment on her face and singing through the bond.

"I can't believe we just did that in the living room with my Gran just down the hall!" She exclaimed eyes wide in shock.

"But I sure did like it." She declared with a cheeky grin and promptly fell into a fit of giggles.

Her humor was infectious and I soon found myself laughing in spite of myself. Once we were able to pull ourselves together I noticed that almost half the evening had past and we must be on our way if were still to go out tonight. Sookie showed me the way to the lavatory and headed to her room to set herself to rights. I zipped out to the car and retrieved the spare change of clothes I keep for emergencies. Once I returned to the restroom I stripped, cleaned myself, and redressed. Once I had finished, I bundled up my soiled clothes and returned them to the car. By the time I completed this, Sookie was ready to leave. I got her settled in my passenger seat and we were soon on our way to our destination.

We arrived at Bella Fresca's just after midnight. I had reserved one of the tables earlier and we were seated immediately I ordered a royalty blended and Sookie ordered a grilled Angus filet mignon with white truffle béarnaise, garlic mashed potatoes, and shaved asparagus for her meal, for desert she had the peanut butter pie with chocolate & pecan ganache.

The innocent moans of appreciation coming from her mouth as her lips wrapped around her fork savoring each bite had my erection twitching. She genuinely had no idea how alluring she was. While she was finishing desert I decided to find out how she felt about bonding and how to introduce Eric as part of the equation.

"Sookie have you thought anymore about the bond that we discussed?" I inquired and she nodded "Do you have any questions regarding bonding?"

"A few actually." She stated candidly. I nodded for her to continue. "I'm not opposed to bonding Godric, but I need more information and maybe more time before I can agree to something so permanent."

"What additional information do you require?" I queried.

"Well what is expected of me after we bond? What does it mean to be bonded? You know that sort of thing."

"To be bonded is to be tied to one another physically, spiritually and emotionally. Similar to your human marriage but truly to death do you part. As for what is expected of you, that would depend on what you are comfortable with and are agreeable to." I proceeded cautiously.

"Godric I feel like you are holding something back from me." She looked at me uncertainly.

"Dear one, perhaps we should continue this conversation in a more private setting." I stated, motioning for the check and texting Eric to meet us at the safe house. After the bill was paid I escorted her to the car.

"Are you able to stay for the day?" I asked feeling tentative of the upcoming talk to be had.

"Will you let me use your phone so I can leave a message for my Gran?" She inquired answering my question with one of her own.

"I don't want her to worry." I nodded at her thoughtfulness, and handed her my phone.

She quickly called and left a message for her grandmother, letting the elderly woman know that she was safe and that she would return the next day. I stopped at a convenience store that was a couple miles from the house and we purchased her some food for the following day.

We soon arrived at the entrance to the gated community my child's safe house was located in. I entered the code and we were at the house within five minutes. I parked in the garage, beside Eric's parked car, and escorted Sookie into the house.

After we put the food away in the kitchen, Sookie slipped her sandals off by the door then looked around interestedly. I heard Eric in the living room and led Sookie in there to join him. He was sitting shirtless and barefooted on the floor, his back leaning against a chair adjacent to the couch in front of the fireplace. The fire cast a glow on his broad powerfully built torso, making him appear almost human again. Sookie let out a short puff of air as she laid eyes on him. My offspring turned then and looked up at us.

"Sookie you remember my child, Eric." I asserted.

She nodded her head in affirmation, a blush staining her cheeks. I could feel through the bond that she was attracted to him. I know her upbringing may become a hindrance in allowing us to all bond together, but I hoped that was not the case.

In this situation, her resistance to glamour was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because if she chose us both it will be her decision and a curse because it was her choice and she may not choose us both or even at all. I was filled with unease and was unsure of how to proceed.

"This is his home but he has provided me with accommodations while I am looking for a residence in this area." Eric looked surprised at this statement but still bobbed his head, as if in agreement.

I put my hand out to Eric. When he grasped it I pulled him up and embraced him. He bowed his body over mine until his lips were able to press into mine. Our kiss was chaste by most standards but I heard Sookie's breath pant out behind me. I felt her arousal and confusion through the bond, but anger and jealousy were also present. I pulled away before anything could escalate between me and Eric or within Sookie's mind.

"Godric" She looks at me uncertainly "What's going on? I don't understand."

"Sookie please listen and try to keep an open mind." I said trying to calm her.

"Firstly, I want you to know that whatever you decide, I will always want you. Do you understand?" She dipped her head tentatively.

"Secondly, you need to understand that a maker child relationship is quite different than a parent child relationship. When a vampire is first made their hungers, blood and sex, are primarily all they think of. They are not safe around humans and in some cases, even other vampires because they lack any control, but they still have hungers and they must be fed."She nodded her head to let me know she was following thus far.

"The magic in our blood that allows us to give life, for lack of a better term, ties a child to their maker and allows the maker to have control over the child. We use this control to teach them to safely feed, be it blood or sex. There are still accidents but not as it would be if a fledgling were left to their own devices. Makers often have carnal relations with their children. It reinforces the child's devotion to their maker and can create a stronger bond." I confessed truthfully as I looked into her troubled face.

"Does this mean that you are bonded to Eric?" She probed.

"Yes I am, but not in the way you mean. There are two types of bonds. There is a maker-child bond, which I have with Eric, and there is a mate bond, which I have started with you."

"Will I be sharing you only with him, or are there more?" She asked with scrutiny. I started to hope that she would agree to an arrangement with both of us. She seemed to be taking this well, but her emotions were erratic.

"Eric is my only child. I never saw the need to create another." I replied candidly.

"Is it only because he is your child that you want to have s-sex with him, or is it more?" She interrogated me. "Am I not enough?"

"You cannot honestly think you are not my perfect match in every way!" I exclaimed in confusion. Surely she understood how much she had already come to mean to me.

"You felt my pleasure earlier, and that was without completion of the act, yes?" She blushed and Eric's eyebrow quirked.

"Truly Sookie, Eric and I care for each other. Eric has been my companion off and on for 1000 years. He would not force this issue because he knows I have found my mate in you, but it feels wrong for me to just… leave him. I have all I need in you but to cause him unnecessary suffering would sorrow me as well. Do you understand?" I looked at her pointedly, willing her to trust me.

"I believe I do, Godric." She averred, compassion flowing through the bond.

"But where does that leave us? He lives here in Shreveport and I live in Bon Temps. Do we split custody of you? I get you every other weekend?" She asked, sarcasm distinctly present in her concerned voice.

"I just don't see how that will work." She decreed, as Eric sat quietly watching our exchange, waiting for a moment to press his advantage I was sure.

"It is my hope, Sookie, that it would not be just you sharing me but rather we share with each other. Live together in a home and share our lives together." I avoided the term nest due to her previous dealings with Malcolm's group. Her mouth gaped at this declaration.

"Together? As in all together at the same time?" She blurted out and I could feel the anger burning in her. "I…you…"

"If you would allow it." I cut in unwilling to anger her further. "But it is not strictly necessary."

"You can't be serious." She spluttered turning to Eric.

"What do you think of this? You don't know me. You probably don't even like me! In any event why would you want to do this?" She looked at him earnestly.

"Where would we live? What about my job? What will Gran say? " She asked these questions to no one in particular.

"I would be accepting of the situation." He stated, trying to answer the questions asked of him.

"You surprise me when my life has been filled with boredom. My master cares for you. I would still get to be with my master and perhaps you if you allow." He leered at her.

"You are attractive and smell delicious." He smirked.

"This would be no hardship on me, and I care not where we live so long as it is secure and my car remains unmolested while I am at rest." Sookie snickered and muttered about vampire car day care under her breath and my child caught her off guard when he belted out laughing. Her eyes met his, sharing the moment of levity with one another.

"I'm not saying I will do this, but if we were to, how would this work?" She inquired looking in my eyes.

"Ideally we would both form a mating bond with you. It would strengthen the bonds between all of us." I explained to her. "You would perform three mutual exchanges with both of us."

"What about love?" She queried her eyes shining with emotion.

"Dear one, I care for you already and with time love will grow." She looked pleased with my answer, but not satisfied.

"What about him?" She said looking at Eric. "Will you love me too, or will I just be a third wheel?"

"I don't know. I will try." He answered simply. "However, you would not be a third wheel you would be my Lover."

"About that," she looked at him shyly.

"If I'm going to be with you I couldn't stand to hear in all those other girl's minds…" Her face scrunched up adorably. "I know you've been around the block a few times…"

"I understand Lover" Eric smirked cutting her off.

"You are jealous." He teased.

My child may not know how close to the truth he was, but I could feel the shift in her thinking already. Moments ago, when she had thought of the other women who had been with Eric she felt anger and jealousy. She was claiming him in her mind already. It was just a matter of time until she was ready to claim us both verbally, and allow us to claim her in return. Sookie looked between us uncomfortably.

"What if I'm not enough?" She queried her anxiety evident in the bond. "I'm not as experienced as those other girls I heard the other night…"

"They mean nothing to me." Eric scoffed.

"Merely food on the hoof. Not unlike your human take-out." Her nose creased with distaste at my child's analogy.

"So I'm what, a home cooked meal?" She arched her brow at him an almost exact mimicry of his earlier expression.

I could not help but chuckle. She would not be allowing Eric much leeway with his antics. At this thought I am both pleased and jealous that she is such a match for my child. Eric looked at me startled, most likely sensing my jealousy through the bond. I shook my head briefly letting him know it was nothing.

"I believe what my child is trying to say…" I divulged.

"…is that he would not need any others, once we are together." I looked at him sternly and he just smirked at us in return.

"Perhaps we should use what remains of our evening together to get to know one another better. I would also prefer that you complete the first exchange with Eric before we go to rest." I proposed amiably.

"Wait!" She interjected. "I didn't agree to this yet. I'm not completely sure how I feel about the idea of all this. I haven't had sex with one man let alone two at the same time." Her voice was becoming slightly hysterical.

"Dear one," I cut in calmly.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded uneasily.

"Do you believe I would allow harm to you emotionally or physically?" She shook her head timidly in denial.

"An exchange with Eric will allow him to feel you as well. With Compton's odd behavior, should I not be available for any reason, Eric would be able to find you and help you as well. Do you understand?" She dipped her head quickly.

"Would you be willing to allow us all to try to be together tonight as 'we' were earlier while you and Eric exchange blood?" She looked at us apprehensively.

"If you don't like anything you need only tell us and we will stop immediately." She nodded tentatively once again.

"Perhaps we should retire to our chamber where we could be more comfortable." I suggested carefully.

Grasping her hand gently, I lead her to our apartment with Eric trailing slightly behind. At the biometric scanner outside the chamber entrance I stopped to scan my thumb and eye and enter the pass-code on the keypad. I pulled Sookie up next to me and placed her thumb on the scanner plate as well.

"I need you to look directly into the optical reader and then pick a six digit code that you can remember. This will allow you to leave and enter without having one of us with you." She bobbed her head in understanding and did as I told her.

With that completed we proceeded inside and secured the door behind us. Sookie looked around interestedly as we passed the sitting room and entered the bedroom. Upon entering the room Eric removed his jeans, displaying his long muscular legs, and drawing our little faerie's attention. Thankfully he had worn boxers this evening, because I did not know if Sookie was ready for that final step just yet. Soon, I hoped, very soon. He moved to the bed, with Sookie's eyes follow him as he reclined into the pillows against the carved wooden headboard. His long well-developed legs laid out straight in front of him, and he looked at us beckoningly. I quickly removed my outer garments behind Sookie and pressed up against her back.

"Do you want me to unzip your dress for you?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes." She breathed out shakily looking back at me.

Slowly, so as not to startle her, I slid the zipper down and nimbly hooked my fingers in the lacy sleeves resting on her shoulders. She shivered faintly at the sensation of the fabric and my fingers brushing across her satiny skin. Eric watched intently, as I proceeded to undress her. The material slithered down her slender limbs, until her upper body was covered by only the filmy material of her white lace bra and her gathered dress rested lightly on the swell of her gently rounded hips. It was apparent that he was aroused as I leisurely trailed my hands over her torso.

Occasionally I swept my hands over her lace encased breasts and thumbed her pebbled nipples as I nibbled and kissed along her neck and shoulders. Finally, I skimmed my hands down her trim waist and glided my hands under the bunched up fabric. With the slightest bit of pressure it released its hold on her curvaceous form and slipped down her shapely legs to puddle at her feet on the floor.

She was standing there in front of us both, flushed in her arousal, with only the barest scraps of material covering her treasures. She was trembling slightly from anxiety, but also anticipation. The smell of her arousal and blood had my head swimming in need. Taking her hand again I led her around the side of the bed. Eric's hand reached out as we approached and Sookie placed her hand in his. Hope grew stronger in my mind as she unknowingly gave her first true sign of accepting him. I kissed her passionately before releasing her to his hold.

He helped her gracefully mount our giant bed and hesitantly pulled her to sit astride his lap before kissing her plump lips. She responded beautifully to him moaning slightly and wrapping her graceful arms around his neck. She leaned into him further as I climbed up behind her and straddled his legs with her in between us. I was left with the dilemma of where to touch first. Deftly releasing the hooks of her bra before my right hand found her breast and dexterously manipulated her hardened nipple causing her to moan deeply in Eric's mouth.

She arched back into me, grinding her panty clad rear into my straining arousal, which released a husky growl from my throat. I ran my left hand down her left arm and entwined my fingers in hers. Guiding her hand with my own, we rubbed our fingers and scraped our nails over Eric's torso. Eric thrust his groin into hers pushing her back into my own erection. I pressed back into her round backside causing her to grind into his rigid organ once more. Eric was kissing down her neck and I could hear her panting harshly when he looked over her shoulder at me.

Understanding what he wanted, I slid to his side pulling her with me as Eric slithered down the bed further. Eric and I both laid on our sides facing her, me on her left and him on her right. She was laying on her back in between us looking dazed in her passion and I quickly slipped her loose bra straps down her lax arms. Eric placed his lips around the nipple of her right mound and suckled it fervently. She shuddered ardently, arching off the bed, and called out his name. Her right hand twisted in his hair, enthusiastically pulling him into her body.

I fondled her left breast, tweaking her nipple slightly as I leaned down and kissed her bruised rosy lips. Her slick tongue dueled briefly with mine before she became lost in our kiss. As I withdrew, she panted harshly trying to catch her breath. I heard Eric gasp as I felt her fingers feather over my hard rod. I look down and saw she had captured us both within her delicate hands. I quickly shed my unnecessary boxers and saw Eric do the same. Her silken touch was uncertain and exploratory.

"Sookie," I asked quietly not wanting to spoil the mood. "May I remove your panties?" She looks at me thoughtfully for a moment worry evident oh her brow. "We will go only so far as you are willing to allow." I vowed cautiously.

"OK." She agreed her voice throaty, barely a whisper.

Eric gripped one side as I hooked my fingers through the scant fabric on the other. She lifted her hips minutely and we slipped the silky garment down off her body and discarded them on the floor. Her eyes closed in modesty as I drank in my first view of her breathtaking figure fully unclothed.

"You are beauty personified, my little faerie" I breathed out in a reverent tone, and she smiled up at me in pleasure.

"None other can compare, Lover." Eric stated, leering slightly, but I knew he was just as moved as I.

Her tan body was flushed with arousal, breasts heaving with her breaths. Her eyes were glassy from passion, lips swollen from the kisses she has received. I could not resist and leaned in to kiss her again. Eric's fingers trailed down her stomach, causing her to twitch slightly when he passed over some of her more ticklish spots, until his hand reached the apex between her thighs.

Using his middle finger to gather the moisture dripping from her slit he delicately circled the small, sensitive nub hidden within her folds. Her moans and pants were like a symphony to my ears. Her hand began to stroke us again, causing me to thrust in her grasping fingers. I broke away from our kiss to nibble her taught nipple while my hand reached for her other breast deftly tweaking and plucking the hard bud. I wrapped my lips around as much of her other areola and nipple as I could without puncturing it and suck forcefully until blood pooled just under the surface of her skin.

She screamed out at the pain/pleasure of it, her hand faltering momentarily and I eased up the pressure. Hearing this reaction Eric joined me at her other breast. We both establish a rhythm alternating intense suction at our respective breasts while Eric was still fondling and stroking her clit. She had soon gained confidence in her strokes and was following the rhythm we set on her breasts. She has Eric grunting every time she swept the head of his weeping erection with her thumb.

Sookie was moaning and panting erratically and I could tell her orgasm was imminent. I looked at Eric and let him know with my eyes that she was close. I moved my hand down to take over Eric's position at her clit and I heard him bite into his wrist before placing it at her mouth. She latched on immediately drinking deeply and I released her nipple looking at Eric. He nodded his head and we both bit down on her nipples in sync as my finger slid down to stroke into her tight entrance and my thumb presses firmly on her clit. She bowed off the bed, as her orgasm washed over her, and screamed out intelligibly. Her little hand clenched around my shaft just as her tight cavity began seizing around my finger, her juices saturating my hand. I could hold back no longer. I groaned out Sookie's name and I heard Eric call out as well as my essence coated her fingers. She shuddered slightly as I pulled my hand away. I closed up the small punctures on her nipple, as well and healing them, before pulling away. As I brought my fingers to my mouth to clean them of her release I saw Eric was healing her other breast as well. Looking down I could see the dark discoloration around both her nipples where the blood had pooled and I know they would be sensitive the next day. I looked in Sookie's eyes and could tell she was exhausted. She had a small smile playing at her lips when she looked up at me.

"That was amazing!" She stated delightedly, causing me to chuckle.

"Now I know what all the fuss is about." At this proclamation my progeny releases a roar of laughter.

"Lover" Eric called to get her attention "That was just a small taste."

"It gets better?" She squeaked in amazement.

"Much" We said in unison and we both erupted laughing with Sookie's giggles soon joining us.

"Dawn will soon be upon us." I informed Sookie.

"Do you have a bathroom around here?" She inquired. "A t-shirt would be nice as well." Eric nods his head and walks over to the walk-in-closet.

I escorted her to the lavatory while Eric was getting her a t-shirt. I returned to the bedroom to give her privacy and see one of Eric's folded t-shirts sitting on the corner of the bed. I frowned, slightly envious, thinking of her wearing his clothes. Eric looked at me sharply.

"Det är inget Eric." (It is nothing Eric.) I waved my hand at him as I lay down, but he was not put off.

"Jag menade inget brott." (I meant no offense.) He stated, following me to the bed.

"Hon verkar blygsam. Jag trodde att min skjorta skulle täcka mer av hennes kropp och göra henne mer bekväm. Hon är speciell och jag vill att hon ska vara bekväm i mitt hem." (She seems modest. I thought my shirt would cover more of her body and make her more comfortable. She is special and I want her to be comfortable in my home.)He rationalized.

"Jag förstår Eric. Som jag sa, det är ingenting." (I understand Eric. As I said, it is nothing.) I struggled to explain my turmoil.

"Hon har skapat känslor i mig, och jag försöker fortfarande att förstå och hantera dem. Jag känner mig dragen till henne mitt barn. Jag kommer att göra något som skulle äventyra mitt förhållande med henne." (She has created feelings in me, and I am still trying to understand and deal with them. I feel drawn to her my child. I would do nothing that would jeopardize my relationship with her.) At this proclamation I could hear her coming back to the room.

Upon seeing the shirt she hastily slipped it over her head and crawled into bed between us. With her fatigue beating against her I don't believe she even noticed that we were still naked. She had a sweet smile on her face as she kissed Eric's cheek.

"Goodnight." She yawned widely.

"Excuse me." She blushed prettily as she kissed my lips tenderly then leaned in to cuddle against my side with her head upon my shoulder.

Eric reached down to pull the covers over us all as he spooned up behind her, his arm encircling us both. Yes, I think to myself as the sun pulls me under, this feels right. Sookie at my side, holding me close with Eric.

TBC


	3. Combination of Contradictions

**A/N: **

Sorry if there are any Jason lovers out there. I think he is a spoiled self centered git, and that will be portrayed in my story. How will Sookie cope with all the sudden changes that are surrounding her, as events unfold that will forever change her life? Now without further ado, on with the show! Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: All errors are my own. This is my first fan fiction please be gentle on me.**

**The characters are the property of Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball the plot and story are all my own imaginings. I am grateful to play with their toys in my sandbox and return them slightly used.**

**Combination of Contradictions**

"Woman's at best a contradiction still." – Alexander Pope

Sookie's warm body was still pressed against mine when I awoke at close to three thirty. Her lean leg was thrown across my groin trapping my, now erect shaft, between her thigh and my own. Her slim arm had curled around my chest sometime during her sleep. The contrast of her slender tan arm next to Eric's well-developed pale arm resting just below hers was striking. I looked over to her face and my child's face just beyond. Her hair trailing into his was almost indistinguishable.

I tried to ponder all that the future might hold with our little faerie beside me and my child. I eased out of the bed so as not to awaken my sweet fae and slipped on some boxers. There was no need to dress, as I still had to shower. I grabbed my cell from my pants pocket where I had discarded them last night and headed to the sitting room.

Retrieving a donor bag to heat, I started my computer and plugged my phone to charge it. I called Bobby while my blood was warming and confirmed that Sookie's new phone had been delivered and was waiting on the kitchen counter for her. I also requested that he purchase some 'healthy' groceries and the implements necessary to prepare it, as well as dishes and utensils to serve it on and eat from. I swiftly consumed my meal once my conversation with Bobby was complete.

Retrieving the remote from our bedroom I engaged the light tight shutters on the windows of the house allowing me to leave the security of our inner sanctum. Knowing that Sookie soon would be waking, I retrieved one of the premade sandwiches and a diet Coke that I had purchased for her last night. I snatched the phone box off the counter as I headed back to the sitting room with her food.

After placing her food in the mini-fridge, I took her phone out box and plugged it into her charger. That task completed I called Mr. Beauchamp, the realtor, to confirm the time Sookie, Eric, and I would be meeting with him. He let me know that he had two additional properties and gave me the address we would meet at.

"I will see you at 7:00 Mr. Beauchamp." I stated and disconnected as I heard Sookie moving around in the bedroom. I sped into the other room to see her struggling with the weight of Eric holding her down.

"Do you require any assistance?" I asked, a smile tickling my lips. She shrieked slightly as my voice startled her. She turned her head to face me, her usual blush staining her cheeks.

"Please?" She beseeched me with a grin belying her entreaty.

I picked her up from under Eric and held her close to my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck giggling slightly and nuzzling my neck. Her eyes were sparkling at me in merriment when she pulled back from me.

"Good morning. Umm...what time is it?"

"Half past four." I disclosed.

"No wonder!" She exclaimed wiggling in my arms.

"Godric can you put me down, please, I need to use the ladies room." I set her down and she scuttled into the bathroom to take care of her needs. As she did this I went back into the sitting room to wait for her. Several minutes later she walked into the sitting room smiling and sits down next to me on the couch.

"How come you're up so early?" She asked looking intrigued.

"I am old, and don't need much rest." I divulged.

"Don't tell my Gran that. She'll argue that it's just the opposite." She replied through her sniggers. "Do you always get up so early?"

"Usually, unless I'm gravely injured and my body requires time to recuperate." At this statement she sobered immediately.

I could feel through the bond that the idea of me being injured distresses her and I experienced a passing quiver of satisfaction that she had already begun to care about my well being. I pulled her into my lap and she instantly snuggled into me.

"Do not worry for naught. It takes an extraordinary amount of damage and lack of blood to weaken me to that extent." I stated trying to comfort her.

"I just don't like to think about you getting hurt." She admitted softly. I stood with her still in my arms and walked to the fridge pulling out her food and beverage. She looked in to see what I was getting and noticed the bagged blood.

"Don't you have that bottled stuff?" She asked surprise in her voice.

"Neither Eric nor I can stand the taste of that noxious excuse for nutrition." I proclaimed.

"When we are in public we must carry out the AVL's charade and act as if we are drinking it, but I do not as a rule willingly subject myself to that foul concoction." She threw her head back, chortling about indignant vampires, and I wanted nothing more than to take her back to bed to finish what we started last night.

Sensing the change in my mood, she placed a small peck on my cheek and wiggled to be put down. Not wanting to release her so soon I headed back to the couch and sat holding her firmly in my lap. She rolled her eyes at me and settled in to eat her meager lunch while I grabbed her phone. Seeing that it was half charged I programmed all mine and Eric's contact numbers into her phone as well as Fangtasia's, my child's club. After she finished eating I place the phone in her hands.

"Do I need to call somebody?" She looked at me questioningly.

"No, it is yours." It appeared like she was about to argue but I cut her off. "It is a compromise for my peace of mind since you refuse guards."

"It costs too much though." She refuted.

"If it makes you feel any better you can think of it as a security measure, it is on my service plan and the cost means nothing to me compared to the price of losing you. If ever you are in trouble you can call any of the numbers I programmed and reach myself or Eric or at the very least leave a message so we know the details of your emergency. Plus, I will have a way of contacting you when you are not at home." She acquiesced hesitantly, albeit graciously, once I had explained my reasoning for the necessity of a phone to her.

"Good! Now we have an appointment at seven this evening, and then we have your Gran's meeting to attend at eight thirty, after which I would like you to complete the second exchange with both myself and my child." She nodded her head briefly.

"Eric should be up any minute. Would you be willing to bathe with us, or would you rather be alone." I asked, honestly wondering how she was handling ramifications from this morning's encounter. She has not yet broached the topic, but neither was she shying from my touch today. She looked down meekly.

"T-together w-would be nice." She stuttered out quickly in her embarrassment as she stared at the ground. Needing to know if it was just her innocence that was causing her awkwardness or if she was shamed by what we did I questioned her further. I knew I was pushing her out of her comfort level but I wanted her to be able to discuss all matters openly with us.

"Why do you look down when we talk of our relations? Are you ashamed of what we do?" At this her head shot up, shaking violently in denial. Through our bond she felt curiously resolute. I smiled widely.

"Good, because nothing we may do is bad as long as we are all willing." I felt Eric awaken and looked to see it was just after five p.m.

"Eric is stirring. Shall we ask if he wants to shower with us?" She smiled sweetly nodding her head, but I was still feeling an odd sense of determination coming from her. Still holding her in my arms we met a naked Eric in the hall.

"Do you want to shower with us?" Sookie drawled out trying to keep her eyes from drifting down his exquisite form. Eric's brow quirked up in question at me as a smirk settled on his lips.

"Of course, Lover! Would you like to get dirty with me, before we get clean?" He retorted impudently. Sookie's eyes got wide and I felt lust blazing through our bond just as I smelled her excitement.

"I believe that was a yes, Lover." He turned away strutting to the bathroom and Sookie's jaw dropped open as she stared at his rear. Knowing Eric was playing with her I followed slowly, allowing him to have his fun.

"Does he have a license for that thing? I'm sure it could be a deadly weapon. Ya know, 'Buns of Steel' ain't got nothing on him." I could not help the laughter that rolled out of me at her assessment and I could hear Eric chortling in the bathroom.

"Maybe we could sell tickets." She continued snickering at her own musings.

I could not remember ever being as amused as I had been in the last several evenings. When we reach the lavatory Eric was already in the shower under the 36" Dornbracht Rain Sky and I noticed in the mirror that there are bloody tears running down my face from having laughed so hard just moments ago. Sookie looked into my eyes as she leaned forward in my arms and kissed the tears from my face capturing them between her lips. I was startled and delighted by her boldness.

I gently set her down in front of me to remove her clothing. As I slid Eric's shirt over her head, I was caught off guard to find that she has no underwear on. She grinned saucily at me before her fingers grasped tightly in the short hair on my head pulling my face down to hers to chastely kiss my lips. Turning in a spin worthy of a professional dancer, she skipped into the shower. She wants to play I thought, smiling to myself. She continued to surprise me. I quickly stripped off my boxers, grabbed the bottle of almond oil from the tub, and followed her into the shower. She was definitely becoming more comfortable around us.

Once Sookie stepped under the water Eric grabbed her from behind pulling her into his lap as he sat on the bench against the wall. She squealed playfully, straddling him with her back to his chest and unable to see when he grabbed the adjustable hand sprayer. He sets it to an aggressive pulse used for deep tissue massage and directs the stream to one of her still bruised nipples, before alternating to the other. Groaning, her head slammed into his sculpted pectorals as her eyes rolled back slightly. While her attention was still diverted I parted Eric's legs, forcing her limbs to spread even further. When there was enough room for me, I knelt in between Eric's firm legs. Sliding my fingers up the insides of his thighs, lightly scraping with my nails, I reach the junction where his testicles hang down. I could see Eric's hardened staff resting slightly in the crevice of Sookie's round cheeks.

Leaning forward, I place my mouth over her dripping core, sliding my tongue into her tight cavern. I fondled Eric's full sack, dexterously rolling the small orbs with the loose skin as my agile lingua slid inside her pulsing, wet heat. Mewling pleasantly, she tentatively rocked her hips. Her hands found their way to my head and she was grasping my short hair as she directed my mouth higher to her swollen nub. Eric returned the hand sprayer to the cradle and began manually manipulating her peaked mounds while grinding his rigid flesh against her rear. Popping the top on the oil I liberally applied it to the fingers of both hands and reached between them to grease his distended pole. He began to piston his hips in earnest his erection sliding back and forth between her voluptuous globes. Still swirling my tongue I started rubbing my lubricated fingers around her puckered rear hole. At first, I felt her tense when I graze her back entrance. As she became used to the sensation and relaxed, using only my index finger, I began to gradually add pressure until I pierced the tight outer and inner rings of her sphincter. Gently rotating my digit until her muscles relaxed again, I began cork-screwing my finger in and out. Once she was meeting my leisurely penetrations and pushing down on my hand I inserted a second finger, she only paused momentarily she was so overcome with her ardor. Once I was able to scissor the two fingers in and out while pressing into her, I introduce a third. My child was large even by conventional standards and I wanted her to feel only pleasure. Using my other lubed hand I firmly grasp his slick shaft to align with her passage. When my fingers pull free of her channel Eric's hard rod quickly replaced them meeting only a trace amount of resistance. Sookie gurgled out an elongated throaty moan at the new sensation as his lengthy rod thrust in slowly till he reached the hilt.

Growling in pleasure, he began an unhurried deliberate cadence. Reaching down I thrust three of my still greased fingers into Eric's rear orifice, causing him to falter slightly. As her moans gained in volume, his pace accelerated. He was grinding into my hand every time he evacuated her tight crevice. Once she began to tremor I allowed my fangs pierce the tender flesh around her engorged clit.

She screamed my name harshly as her orgasm ripped through her petite body, juices flowing from her core coating my wrist and Eric's testicles below her. Her back arched severely, grinding her still stuffed rear into Eric's over sensitized rod causing him to release as well. I closed her punctures and tenderly removed my fingers from Eric's body. I quickly washed my hands in the still cascading water and returned to her side while she was still recovering. Upon opening, her eyes lock with mine and her smile was beatific. Her smile faltered as she thought of something.

"You didn't get to…" She uttered quietly, becoming upset.

"It was not necessary. I still enjoyed myself immensely." I tried to interject, but she was having none of it.

"But I want you to cum too!" She pouted adorably.

"Can I...try something with you?" She was hesitant again. I believed it was only because she was unsure of herself. Wanting her to gain confidence, I nodded my head briefly.

"I will allow anything you wish to try with me." I was curious what my innocent little faerie had in mind. Eric stood and cleaned himself, while watching to see how this unfolded.

"Anything?" She smirked, a playful gleam to her eyes.

"Sit!" She declared assertively.

I instantly sat on the bench Eric just vacated. She leaned forward and I sensed the warm air from her exhalation as her hot wet mouth encompasses the head of my phallus. Her mouth slid down until the tip of my thick, hard shaft hit the back of her mouth. She swallowed slightly, allowing it to slip into throat and constrict around the head. She pulled back torturously slow, grazing her teeth down the entire length until she came to the tip again. Then fast and hard with intense suction as she pulled up with only the pressure of her lips stretched around my aching staff.

Back and forth she alternated this pattern randomly until I felt two fingers probe my anus. Obviously she had been holding back. Once she found the spot she was looking for she curled her fingers and rapidly twitched them while sucking powerfully surging up and down on my aching erection. The sensation of her finger convulsing within me in conjunction with the powerful suction on my member soon sent me over the precipice. She convulsively swallowed the cool emanations that erupted from me, as I shouted out her name.

"I always wanted to try that." She grinned, looking at me.

"Did I do it right?" She asked exuberantly. Both Eric and I could hold back no longer as great booming guffaws spew out from both of us.

"You were perfect." I told her honestly still chuckling.

"Where did you learn that?" She looked at me pensively for a moment.

"I read about alternating suction strength and speed in a magazine, but swallowing to get deeper and the p-spot I heard from someone." She pointed to her temple.

"Mostly it was just seeing which things you liked best, and your reactions told me that." In some ways she was so completely innocent yet she repeatedly displayed insight someone of her limited experience would normally lack.

"If it felt good to you…" She continued.

"…your hands clenched, but when it felt really good you growled." She beamed at me and I noticed she was shivering slightly. The water temperature had dropped significantly while were pleasuring each other. I knew then that we had spent more time than we should have, exploring our new intimacy.

"We must finish up quickly if are going to make all our appointments this evening." I stated lathering her hair as Eric took a sudsy cloth to her smooth skin. After she had rinsed and stepped out with Eric to dry, I quickly washed myself. Sookie returned to the bathroom to redress in her clothing from last night, as I dried myself and Eric blow dried his hair. After we finished in the restroom, Eric and I headed back to the bedroom to dress. He donned his typical black straight leg Stitch's jeans and black Diesel tank with black Havaianas 'urban' flip flops while I paired some dark wash straight leg Affliction jeans with a white long sleeve San Remo tunic and Affliction brown leather thong sandals. I told Eric of my plans for the evening, and he disclosed that he had rescheduled the next three days for our bonding. We decided to take Eric's Escalade rather than two vehicles given that we will be ending the night mutually once more. Taking the opportunity to have further time together I sat in the back seat with Sookie. She sat in the middle snuggled up to me as I gave Eric the address for the property we are to meet the realtor at. It was roughly halfway between Eric's bar and Sookie's home. We talked quietly about our lives and inconsequential things as we rode toward Bon Temps. She spoke frequently and fondly of her grandmother, and I was thankful for the chance to know the person who had played such a pivotal role in her life. We were about ten minutes from our destination when I heard her stomach growling. I had Eric pull into a Pilot truck stop advertising a Subway eating establishment that was open 24 hours a day. Sookie ordered a six inch toasted roast beef sandwich with spinach and tomatoes, and a bottle of water. She ate her food as we continued our journey.

"Where are we going, anyways?" She asked looking up at me.

"I have been wondering when you would ask." I scoffed.

"And?" She huffed.

"We are meeting a realtor to look at properties near Bon Temps." I answered mildly.

"Oh. But why do you want us there?" She asked.

"As we discussed the previous evening, we are in need of a house that is closer to your family and friends."

"Isn't it too soon to move in together? I mean we just started dating… umm seeing each other. What are we doing exactly, just in case my Gran asks?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, it is not too soon. Tomorrow would not be soon enough, but I am realistic and understand that the process could take several days. We are bonding. Dating implies a temporary relationship and bonding is permanent. Let us not forget there is also the fact that I don't like Compton being so close to you. I don't trust him or his intentions toward you, and we should remain wary of him until we know all the facts." I answered candidly. She was surprised by my frankness and her expression was bordering on comical.

"What about my job, and my Gran?" I heard reservation in her voice.

"We barely make ends meet now, with my tips! The only reason she accepts that is because I live there. That's why I haven't left, well that and the fact we don't really have any close neighbors. Her social security alone isn't enough for her to survive on." She stated, panic building in her voice.

"I can't leave my Gran. She needs me!" I could feel her sorrow beating against me. She is deeply protective of those she cares for. I could only hope to soon gain her devotion as well.

"Sookie," I began.

"Do you think your Gran expects you to stay with her?" She shook her head tears pooling in her eyes.

"Why don't we talk with her this evening after her meeting? I could set up an account that would automatically settle her accounts…"

"I couldn't ask that of you and my Gran would never accept it anyway." She retorted.

"We will discuss it this evening." If nothing else I could just glamour Adele to accept the money.

"You will do no such thing." She stated firmly.

"Why should I not talk with you about it?" I refuted wondering at her obduracy on this matter.

"No you can argue with her to your heart's content, but you cannot glamour my Gran." She stated resolutely.

"I didn't say that Sookie." I revealed looking intently at her face. "I thought it."

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening! I didn't mean to! I'm not supposed to hear vampires. I don't want to hear vampires! I'm so dead!" Her voice was rising with the completion of each proclamation.

"You are in no danger." I assured her.

"Neither Eric nor I would harm you and none other knows of this nor will they ever. Have you heard any vampires beforehand?" Her head jerked in denial.

"Can you hear Eric as well or just myself?" She looked at Eric, horror growing on her face.

"He thinks this could be useful and he wants to hire me as a business consultant." She stated dejectedly. I looked at Eric disgustedly; he was not helping to decrease her obvious emotional distress.

"Perhaps it is only because we are bonded to you." Eric said finally, trying to console her.

"Try listening to Compton this evening at your grandmother's meeting. If you hear nothing it is only due to the bond" She looked hopeful at this prospect.

"D' you think so?" Her voice squeaked pleadingly.

"It is a possibility Lover." He gently soothed.

"Do you hear us randomly or does it take concentration? Lover, can you hear us when your shields are up?" I looked at Eric with approval those were astute questions. My child was a wonderful tactician.

"I usually don't have my shields up with y'all; it's the only time I get to relax." She shook her head then.

"I think I only hear you when I focus on you. I can't hear you at all with my shields up and they are easier to put up too." She exclaims brightening at this new bit of information.

"I have to concentrate real hard most times to build up my shields, but it was so easy just now. It always feels like peoples voices are pushing against my shields, and sometimes with people that are strong projectors their voices come through even when my shields are up. That's why most people think I'm crazy." I stroked her hand caringly.

I was glad that she was able to focus on the positive aspects of issues that disturb her. We had just arrived at the first property and I could see the realtor talking on a cell phone in his Prius. We would have to shelve the rest of this discussion till later when we are alone again. I help Sookie disembark, and as we approached the structure the realtor advanced on us.

"Mr. Letum?" He questioned walking toward us. Sookie looked at me in askance.

"I had no surname as a human, or if I did I have no memory of it." I elucidated quietly in her ear

"When I first came upon my child, he asked if I was death. The name stuck, as you say. Letum is Latin for death." She grinned tittering at my clarification.

"Mr. Beauchamp, correct?" I confirmed nodding at the realtor.

"As I explained over the phone I have the four locations to show altogether." He pronounced courteously.

"This home is a beautiful 1 year old 2 story 5 bedroom 4 bathroom with wrap around porches (2,734sf each) on 5.49 acres for $650,000. The square footage is 10,250sf heated, and with screened porches and the unfinished portion it totals 16,821sf." He stated obligingly.

"It has side-by-side attached double garages with overhead automatic doors. Over the garage there is 2,085sf of unfinished area that has wiring and plumbing." He pointed over the garage.

" There are pecan wood floors, slate and travertine tile, crown moldings, cherry stained cabinets in the kitchen, stainless steel Viking appliances, and many more extras throughout the house." He delivered his spiel in almost one breath.

"There is an additional 45 acres available for $150,000: it crosses the road to the lake side and goes within 10' of Crane Lake." He led us around the house, pointing out features, as we walked through the rooms.

My child's face lit up as we entered the home gym, and we saw the sauna and hot tub. It was Sookie's reaction as we stepped into the gourmet kitchen, however, that was truly endearing. She trailed her fingers across charcoal colored granite counters and the 48" Range top as she walked to the 30" Electric Touch Control Double Ovens. She paused momentarily to inspect the interiors and controls before moving on to the 72" side-by-side refrigerator/freezer.

"The island also contains two warming drawers, as well as an under-counter beverage fridge and Miele Optima dishwasher." The realtor advised.

When we reached the unfinished compartment over the garage, I easily determined that it was the ideal location for our sanctuary, and would require minimal effort to make it secure. Once the tour was completed Mr. Beauchamp followed us out, locking up behind us.

"What did you think about it?" Mr. Beauchamp inquired.

"It was beautiful, and enormous." Sookie breathed beside me.

"What could we possibly need with all that space?" She looked confounded. I could only smile at her unassuming question. My little faerie was not a materialistic being. This thought amused me greatly, as most faeries are quite covetous.

"Shall we continue on to the other locations?" I prodded, pulling myself from my own musings. I was willing to look at the other sites but I believe this one best suit our needs. "We still have another appointment to make this evening."

"Yes sir, please just follow me." The realtor motioned to us striding over to his vehicle. We followed behind him to the second location which was much closer to Bon Temps. We met Mr. Beauchamp at the door and I could immediately see that it was another impressive home.

"This exquisite house with 5 bedrooms, 3 full bathrooms, two half baths, and a 3 car detached garage has 6,357sf of living area and was the builder's personal home." He praised the unknown builder, while starting our tour.

"Inspired by the Rosedown Plantation it is situated on five beautifully landscaped acres with fruit and pecan orchards and is going for $950,000. The welcoming front porch leads into a magnificent foyer opening to the formal living area. There is 12" nail down antique heart of pine flooring in the formal dining, foyer and formal living room." He stated gesturing expansively with his arms.

"The living room opens to a sunroom which provides great natural light." Sookie snickered at his obvious faux pas as the realtor continued to ramble on.

"The kitchen features custom antique pine cabinets, old St Louis brick floors, double ovens, gas range and a large island. The butler's pantry is open to the breakfast area and also has old St Louis brick floors, brick archways, fireplace with brick hearth, pine beams, pine plank ceilings, and cypress fixed window units. There is also a large mudroom off the kitchen and on the way to the serene back porch. The porch swing is a great place to relax and just enjoy the peace and quiet." He stated pointing out the long bank of kitchen windows.

"The master suite is an area all its own! The pine floors can be found in this 25'x17' room as well as floor to ceiling windows which bring the outside in and shows off the landscaping." He looked Sookie oddly when she started giggling.

"Doesn't he realize that y'all are going to have to cover up all the windows on the house you end up buying?" She whispered to me, giggling, but Eric heard her and started chuckling as well. The realtor looked at them disgruntled to have his expiation interrupted, but continued on with his dialogue.

"The office can also be accessed from the master bedroom. A newly renovated utility room offers tons of storage cabinets and space to organize laundry. It's also connected to the master bath. The master bath includes an oversized jetted tub, fully enclosed walk-in steam shower with dual heads, and his and hers vanities." My little fairy flushes while looking at the lavish shower, and I could tell she was remembering our earlier exploits.

"The master closet is a 'dressing room'. It is truly a closet made for any woman, featuring an island with granite top, built in drawers, separated hanging spaces, tons of shoe shelves, and a jewelry box with lock and key…everything any woman could ask for!" He stated looking at Sookie. She nodded appreciatively but looked disinterested.

"The second floor offers four large bedrooms which share two full baths, a landing/sitting room, and an office/media room. Or you can watch a movie in the 22X18 theatre room ready for your screen and equipment." He concluded our tour.

While the house was pleasant the realtor seemed more impressed than any of us. I was still inclined toward the first property, but would allow the next tour to proceed. The next house, just a few miles from the second home, had a gated driveway but it was purely ornamental. Once we were all ensconced in the front entry Mr. Beauchamp began to extol the various virtues of the house.

"This grand home, called Oak Manor was patterned after Oak Alley Plantation. Asking price is $780,000. The house has 6 bedrooms, 4 full baths, 2 half baths, a 3 car detached garage, and is approximately 5,172sf. It sits on 7.2 acres surrounded by live oak trees, numerous fruit and tropical plants, a pond, several gazebos, an 18'x36' enclosed pool with a new liner, a 15'x32' workshop, and several storage buildings." He stated before we even entered the home.

"The quality of construction and workmanship are evident both on the exterior and interior. The brick floors, wainscoting, and plaster molding are truly works of art! The first floor contains the main living areas-Formal living and dining, large Great Room/Den, kitchen and breakfast rooms, Master Suite, laundry room, another large bedroom and an elegant foyer with an exquisite circular staircase! The 2nd floor has 4 large bedrooms and a sunroom. The 3rd floor is sheet rocked and could easily be made into two more bedrooms and a bath. Atop the house from the 3rd floor is a terrace which allows for terrific views of the countryside!" While I was sure the house is charming it did not meet any of our needs.

"Thank you Mr. Beauchamp, I see no reason to continue on I believe I have made up my mind. I am offering $1 million for the first home and additional property." I handed him the business card of my lawyer, Desmond Catialades. "Please contact my lawyer to settle the contract."

"But sir…" He spluttered. "…that is $200,000 more than the asking price."

"Yes I understand. I want to expedite the sale, and by offering more money to the seller, that is more likely to occur. Is it not?" I queried. Sookie's eyes were large as she observed our exchange and Eric was chuckling.

"I expect to have the keys before the week is concluded. There are still construction and security measures that are necessary before it is habitable and I wish to relocate as soon as possible. Good evening, Mr. Beauchamp." At his dismissal he scurried to his car in all likelihood to begin the paperwork necessary to rush the proceedings.

It was in my favor that he would undoubtedly be receiving a handsome commission from this sale. We headed back to the Escalade to continue on to Adele's 'Descendants of the Glorious Dead' meeting. I was curious what this meeting would entail and what that buffoon Compton could disclose that would be of such interest to Sookie's Gran.

"Eric, I'm sure you are familiar with the various construction companies in the area." He nodded his head.

"Good! I will leave it to you to pick the one that best meets our needs and arrange a meeting for me once I have received the keys."

We were approximately five minutes early when we arrived at the church for Adele's meeting and she was bustling around with another human woman preparing for the upcoming meeting. A male obviously high on V walked up to Sookie. From his similar features I would say he was the brother she came to the club seeking information for.

"Jason Stackhouse!" She hissed at him voice low.

"What were you thinking doing drugs and coming here? That's right you weren't, you never do. You don't have a lick of sense. It's not bad enough you got those cops on you for those murders! You got to add this on top of everything." She stomped her small foot in frustration.

"Who do you got with ya there Sookie?" He asked ignoring her tirade.

"Jason, this is Godric and Eric." She introduced, "This is my brother Jason Stackhouse, who doesn't have the good sense to use the brains god gave him."

"Excuse me everyone our guest speaker is running a little late due to car trouble." Adele's female companion announced. "Please help yourselves to the refreshments."

A short while later Compton arrived and everyone moved to find a seat as Adele introduced him at the podium. When he arrived at the lectern he looked up staring at Sookie as we found seats at the rear of the room. Sookie leaned into me holding Eric's hand once we had seated ourselves. She was distressed about something, but we would not be able to discuss it till later.

As Compton began to speak, a group of young males made a show of holding up garlic cloves, trying to get a reaction from him. He continued his story unperturbed, painting a picture of gruesome wounds and impoverished conditions. Compton was in the middle of recounting one of his human experiences during the war when he was asked about individual named Tolliver Humphries. He affirmed that he did know the man in question, and that they were comrades.

"There had been an injured boy that was left calling for help." Compton explained.

"Tolliver was shot and killed by a sniper during a rescue attempt." He looked disgruntled at the fact that the boy survived after his companion's loss.

How petty he seemed to me, but most of the audience was enraptured with his dialog. Several people asked questions regarding their ancestors and he responded to most. When the final question had been answered, the evening ends with a man presenting to Compton an archival photo, of the wife and children from his human life. Holding my hand Sookie walked up to her Gran, Eric trailing closely behind. As we neared her grandmother was speaking to Compton. Her grasp tightened and I could feel through our bound that she was troubled but her face was smiling brightly. How I wished at that moment to have her ability to hear people's thoughts.

"Thank you Mr. Compton for your contribution to our meeting this evening. You don't know how much it means for us to have a guest speaker that was actually from that period." Adele prattled on.

"To think that you knew most our relations, it's just more than we ever expected." She stepped aside allowing one of her other society members to converse with him then. Still gripping my hand tightly Sookie followed her Gran, with Eric on our tail. When Adele went to gather her serving dishes, Sookie just waved her away.

"I'll get that Gran." She scolded gently.

"We have some stuff to talk about with you. Why don't you head home while I gather all this? We'll be right behind you." She said still smiling brightly and made a shooing motion with her hands.

"All right then, I'll see you at home." Her grandmother smiled warmly hugging her and left going to her car. Sookie was shaking nervously as she gathered up her Gran's dishes and placed them within a plastic tote.

"Sookie what distresses you?" I asked becoming worried. She just shook her head and continued packing up. Once she was finished I grabbed the full container from her hand and let her lead us to the SUV.

"I heard him." She blurted out once she felt we were far enough away.

"Who is Sophie Ann? He's supposed to bring me to her." Her words were not completely unexpected to me, but I noticed Eric jolt in his seat.

"She is the Queen I told you of. Do you remember?" She bobbed her head and I continued.

"She is comparable to a spoiled child, and I am not entirely certain that she is mentally stable. She recently approached Eric to market her blood. She is not wise with her money and has incurred many debts, including your IRS. That she is involved in this means we have to tread forth carefully. Once we are fully bonded, that will alleviate some of your danger from her." She nodded and then continued.

"You were right Godric; he did set me up with the Rattrays. He was thinking about what a waste that his plan hadn't worked as he thought it would because he wasn't able to influence me with his blood. He was mad I wasn't with my Gran tonight too." She declared just as we arrived at her house.

Suddenly she screamed and threw open her door running to the house before Eric had even parked. I saw someone coming to intercept her as she rounded the back corner of the house. I was instantly in front of Sookie grasping her would be assailant by the throat before he could harm her.

"Don't kill him." She shrieked before rushing around us still on her intended course to the house.

His eyes dart wildly as he plunged his bloody knife in the direction of my chest. I snapped his wrist and the knife clattered ineffectually to the ground. He screamed empty threats to me and driveled on about how the world should be cleansed of all vampire filth and the whores that associate with them. I was no longer willing to subject myself to the filth spewing from this vermin. How dare he speak such vile words about one as wholesome as Sookie?

After I rendered the worthless male insensible, I handed him over to Eric's tender mercies, and followed the smell of blood and tears. As I approached the door I could hear Sookie weeping while her Gran tried to comfort her. The smell of fresh blood pervaded my sinuses, and I could see Adele's life essence was rapidly flowing out of her frail body. Sookie was holding her Gran's hand and her cell phone was on the floor beside her.

"Don't cry baby." Her grandmother soothed. She had lost too much blood and it was too late to save her life, but there was an alternative.

"I could turn you." I offered and heard Eric's unnecessary intake of breath behind me. Sookie looked at me gratefully with hope shining in her eyes. Adele shook her head smiling slightly.

"No, the offer is appreciated, but I am old and have been away from my love for far too long." She smiled tiredly, her eyes drooping as she struggled to remain awake. I could hear her heart faltering. She looked gently to Sookie, who had tears coursing down her face.

"I'm so glad you found someone who will love you like you deserve. You deserve every bit of love that comes to you. Don't let other people get in the way of your happiness!" She said sternly, gasping slightly as she inhaled.

"I've always been so proud of you. You were always a good girl. Whether you end up with a human, faerie, vampire, or even two" She had a twinkle in her eye as Sookie choked up.

"You always stay true to yourself and remember family is what you make it." I could hear the emergency vehicles in their final approach.

Adele's eyes closed and she expelled her final breath as her heart stuttered its last beat. Sookie cried out in anguish and lunged into my arms. I pulled her forcefully into my lap and cuddled her quaking form. Eric dropped his now bound charge, and joined us on the floor, pulling Sookie and myself into his larger bulk to lend support to Sookie in her grief. Great wracking sobs shook her tiny frame within our arms, as tears traced down her grief stricken face.

Her sorrow was heart rending to witness. The EMT's and police arrived and called out that they had received a call. Looking at us she smiled tremulously, tears still streaming, and whispered her thanks. She kissed each of our cheeks softly, and then stood up proudly to face the humans. The medical technicians were trying to resuscitate her Gran, but they soon stopped as it was evidently too late.

"Sookie, can you tell us what happened? Did these vampires attack you and your Gran?" One police officer inquired.

"No Andy, these vampires saved my life and captured the man that killed Gran. Rene Lenier was the one that killed my Gran." She replied with fire in her tone, standing up for Eric and me as she pointed to the immobile man on the floor.

"If you would do your job instead of accusing innocent people, you would see she was stabbed and not bitten." She continued.

"Now if you are quite finished accusing my boyfriends you wouldn't mind finding the knife that he used to murder my Gran." I could not help smile that she has verbally claimed us in front of these humans even if the term was inaccurate. She turned suddenly and fury was written on her face as Compton entered her back door. I could see Sookie almost physically brace herself for what was to come as Eric and I flank her, ready to protect her if needed.

"What has happened?" He asked and even I could discern the false concern lacing his voice.

"How could you, Bill?" She sneered and her words raised alarm in my mind. I feared she was about to betray her own secret. But my Sookie was smart, and she recovered beautifully.

"How could you enter my home, Bill Compton, when I rescinded your invitation just the other morning?" She spat out, venom thick in her voice.

"Why are you here anyway, Bill? What reason could you possibly have for being at my home the night my Grandmother is murdered?" She queried. He looked startled by her vehemence but quickly recovered.

"I came by earlier to help her out to her car before the meeting and was allowed entry then…" He stated smoothly. "…and I came over once I saw the emergency vehicles."

"You're a liar Bill Compton. My Gran was helping Mrs. Fortenberry set up refreshments for the meeting when you called late." She decried voice low and thankfully the humans were still too busy with the bodies of her grandmother and her attacker to pay attention to the drama that was unfolding.

"Funny how someone always gets hurt when you're late, Bill!" The room was getting brighter and I looked around to see where the additional light was coming from.

I felt the rage rolling off of Sookie and looked over to her. It was Sookie that was glowing, more specifically her hands. They are clenched tightly shaking fiercely by her sides as she struggled to contain the emotions boiling within her. I signaled to Eric and we moved as if choreographed to block her from the humans view.

"Bill Compton, I rescind your invitation!" She screamed pointing her finger at him, and a pulse of energy left her hand and slammed into his body as he was pulled from her house.

The look of pain and bewilderment on his face as he was flung from her home was one I shall most likely cherish all the rest of my days. Compton laid there for several moments, obviously trying to recover from Sookie's attack, before speeding away. The humans were confused by all the commotion but did not seem to be aware of what had happened. Sookie sagged against me and pulled Eric to us. My fangs rushed down at her delicious aroma. Her scent was always tempting, but her aroma now was almost pure faerie. I looked to Eric to ensure he was able to control himself. His eyes were dilated, fangs down, and arms rigid around her as he stood there forcefully restraining himself. Sookie stood there ensconced in our arms oblivious to his internal struggle as he slowly recovered his composure.

"Jag vill bara att bita henne, och knulla henne, och rulla mig över henne!" (_I just want to bite her, and fuck her, and roll myself all over her!_) My child proclaimed quietly after his equanimity was reclaimed. I nodded to him in understanding. We were still holding her when her brother walked in yelling Sookie's name. He walked up to Sookie with the detective in tow.

"I was at Merlotte's when I heard about Gran. What happened?" He asked indolently.

"It was Rene. He was waiting for us to get home from the meeting." She barely whispered.

"Where were you? You don't look hurt." He accused. She flinched at his hurtful words and tone.

"We…" She motioned to the three of us. "…were collecting the dishes for her after the meeting. I heard him hurting her and Godric stopped him from hurting me when I went to her. I called all over for you Jason. She wanted to talk to you. We sat with her while we waited for the ambulance but she died before they got here. Godric even offered to turn her but she was ready to move on." She stated pointing at me and her brother sneered.

"Did she tell you…?" His voice came out bitterly. "Did she tell you she left you this house all by yourself?"

"No we didn't talk about any of that, Jason. She was dying, we were saying our goodbyes." She said with distaste. "I always assumed we would share it, like Momma and Daddy's house."

"She gave you all the land too." He said acrimoniously.

"What does that matter, Jason Stackhouse? Our Gran was just killed!" She exclaimed with tears running down her face. The remaining humans had stopped to observe the spectacle unraveling before them.

"It's not fair! She gave it all to you a filthy fangbanger and now she can't fix it." He yelled slapping her face. It was so sudden and unexpected it caught us all off guard. Sookie stared at him in disbelief, and it took every bit of my self-possession to keep from killing him on the spot.

"That is enough from you Stackhouse!" Eric decreed grabbing the boy by the neck and 'escorting' him out the door.

I held Sookie as she cried bitter tears, whether for the loss of her grandmother or her brother's callous words and action I was unsure. Eric returned with a glass of water for Sookie.

"I have called my cleaners. Perhaps you would like to gather some belongings and return to my home for the evening. You will most likely have numerous responsibilities tomorrow and could use some rest tonight." He stated, ushering us into her bedroom.

"Lover if you need to run any errands tomorrow all of my vehicles are at your disposal." He continued, forestalling any arguments from her.

"Eric, if by cleaners you mean a maid, then thank you. I'm too tired to deal with this right now. That bein' said, next time you can't be so high handed, you need to ask before you go making arrangements without me. Not that I plan on having bloody bodies to clean up after very often." She rambled.

"I think I'll pack now." She ambled listlessly about her room, folding clothes and methodically placing them into bags. She was not aware that she had emptied most of her closet.

"Eric behöver vi fortfarande diskutera vad som hände med Compton kväll med henne. Jag tror att tillströmningen av vårt blod har stärkt sin telepati och fick henne faerie sidan att manifestera i förtid. (_Eric we still need to discuss what occurred with Compton tonight with her. I believe the influx of our blood has strengthened her telepathy and caused her faerie side to manifest prematurely._) So many effects were spiraling out of my control, and I was becoming concerned for the small woman that had just recently come to mean so much to me.

"Sookie kunde höra hans tankar och efter mötet hon hörde Sophie Ann namn. Du såg hans ansikte när hon slog honom med den energin sfären. (_Sookie was able to hear his thoughts and after the meeting she heard Sophie Ann's name. You saw his face when she hit him with that energy sphere._) Eric grinned widely recalling that particular moment, and if I had not been so concerned for Sookie, my face most likely would have mimicked his.

Det är också oroande att vi vet vilka förändringar hon kommer att drabbas. Har du luktar henne efter att hon använde sin magi?" (_It is also worrisome that we know not what changes she will incur. Did you smell her after she used her magic?_) I worried about the ramifications of this newest development.

"Om vi inte var lika kontrollerade som vi är eller var yngre, skulle denna natt har avslutat mycket annorlunda." (_If we were not as controlled as we are or were younger, this night would have ended much differently.)_He conceded.

"Sedan har vi frågan med Stackhouse. Var börjar vi även med det lura bror hennes? Du luktade det också? Han är en V missbrukare. Vi kan inte döda honom. Det skulle skada hennes förtroende för oss. Vi måste ta reda på vem leverantören är dock."_(Then we have the issue with Stackhouse. Where do we even start with that fool brother of hers? You smelled it also? He is a V addict. We cannot kill him. It would damage her trust in us. We need to find out who his supplier is though.)_ Eric looked up abruptly and smiled at me.

"Tack för att du låter mig gå din obligation till henne Master. Vår lilla faerie har fört spänning till min tristess. Jag ser fram emot de argument som sannolikt kommer att uppstå med henne. Hon är märklig blandning av motsägelser. _(Thank you for allowing me to join your bond to her Master. Our little faerie has brought excitement to my tedium. I look forward to the arguments that will likely ensue with her. She is peculiar combination of contradictions.) _I nodded at his assessment as Sookie walked over to us.

"I guess I got carried away."She declared, looking at her multiple bags in chagrin.

"Are y'all done talking about me?" Eric looked at her with startled eyes, and she shook her head tiredly.

"Oh don't look so astonished." She waved her hand.

"I may not speak that language, which is rude by the way, but I can recognize my own name. What language were you speaking anyway?"

"East Norse, it is the predecessor to modern Swedish." I explained.

"Did you know that when you talk in a language, that you actually think in that language too?" She sounded surprised by this as she told us. I had never thought about, but I suppose she was correct.

"How many languages do you speak anyway? Can you teach me any?" Although I knew she was interested, I realized she was trying to deflect the conversation away from the tragedy that she had experienced this evening.

"I have never counted them all but many of the languages I know are extinct so it matters not, but I would enjoy teaching you my native Gaulish or Latin and any others you would like to learn." She smiled tremulously at my earnest reply.

"Gaulish, so France or Belgium? She asked.

"Didn't Julius Caesar defeat the Gauls in 51 B.C.?" Both Eric and I were surprised that she knew this.

"You have unexpected depths Lover." She blushed bashfully upon hearing Eric's praise.

"I would love to learn more about you Godric." She uttered shyly.

"I'm sure there is a lot I can learn from you and you too Eric." She smiled guilelessly at my child. The detective entered her room then interrupting the peace we had just found.

"We're done collecting evidence Sookie. We found the knife on the ground outside, but it doesn't look like we'll need it. Rene is singing like a canary, his name is actually Drew Marshall. He's even admitted to the other murders, so your brother's off the hook." The detective sneered.

"Anyway, Mike Spenser already took the body… I mean your Gran, so you can start cleaning up." He finished.

"Thank you Andy." She responded then looked to us.

"Are y'all ready to go home?" She may not have realized it yet, but she was already distancing herself from her childhood home.

It would do her good to get away from this town and the closed minded people that obviously look down on her. Even her own brother treated her as a lesser being. Eric and I grabbed her bags and led her to the Escalade. She only looked back once as we piled her belongings into the vehicle. The cleaners arrived as we are pulling out.

"Do you have any special instructions for them before we leave?" Eric asked Sookie.

"If you give me your house key I can have them lock up afterwards." He suggested amiably.

"No special instructions, but thank you for asking!" She handed him her key and smiled wanly at him.

"I understand that you don't normally ask before you do something and I appreciate you making the effort for me. I can't promise I won't get mad when you are high handed, but I'll try to keep in mind that you've got good intentions." Eric nodded his appreciation for her candor before turning back to his cleaning crew. He gave his orders, handing her key over, and then we left.

"Oh I have to call Sam. I am scheduled to work the early shift tomorrow. I was only supposed to have two days off." She fretted needlessly.

"Lover I am certain your employer will understand your need for additional time off. By law you are entitled up to three days leave of absence without penalty but it is at the employer's discretion as to whether it is paid time off or not. I do, but I am not most employers." Eric asserted.

"Lover, are you hungry? Two sandwiches are surely not enough sustenance for you to remain healthy." He interjected, changing the subject as tears started to trace down Sookie's face once more.

"I could eat again, with everything that happening I just kind of forgot. Plus my days and nights are backwards from spending time with y'all but my body hasn't caught up yet." She stated defensively.

"Mo Sí, _(My faerie)_ I believe Eric is just displaying concern over your health." I explained calmly.

"Now, what would you like to eat? Protein would be preferable since you have been donating blood to us. It would be best if we exchanged blood before we go to rest as well." She looked at me thoughtfully as she pondered that information.

"Umm…do you know any places that serve steaks at one in the morning?" She answered hesitantly.

"There are several establishments that cater to vampires and their companions as well as other supes." I informed and she looked at me questioningly.

"Supes?" She inquired.

"Supes is short for supernaturals. Vampires, were-animals, shifters, faeries, and demons are all types of supes…just to name a few." I clarified, and she was gaping at me.

"They are all real? Are all the faerie tales real then?" She asked looking bewildered. "My world just got a whole lot bigger."

"No not all, more likely that there is some truth to every story. Your world has always been the same. You were just uninformed of the existence of others of our kind previously." She was in no way responsible for her lack of supe education, her faerie relations should have seen to that long before now.

"I feel like I have so much to learn." She huffed.

"What would you like with your steak? Eric interrupted. "If we order now it will be ready for pick-up when we get there."

"Do they have sautéed mushrooms and spinach?" He nodded in affirmation.

"Oh, a baked potato would be nice also with butter and sour cream. Thanks! I guess I was hungrier than I thought." She smiled with embarrassment, face tinting faintly.

"Mo Sí, _(my faerie) _I know you have had a difficult night but we need to converse about several subjects before this night ends." I began.

"I want my lawyer to prepare a contract for your telepathy, and I would like for you to work with us." She started to contradict me.

"Please hear me out before you interrupt." She nodded briefly, halting her argument.

"We know the Queen has designs on you. With a contract for your services in place our presence could be part of the stipulation for any negotiations, and as our bonded she should not be able to dispute that." I had anticipated that she would have reservations.

"There may be other circumstances where as our sovereign she would loan you to another kingdom, and without a prior contract in play, I would rather not think of all the possible ramifications." I needed her to understand that the contract was for her benefit.

"As for working with us, we both have multiple businesses with many human employees, as well as human associates. It would be of great assistance to either me or Eric if you would agree to collaborate with us. You would not have to attend the club if that is what worries you." I would not lie to her though, having Sookie with us would benefit both me and my child greatly, just not for the obvious reasons that anyone would assume.

"Working with us would also enable us to have more time together, as we are predominately tied to the evening hours and your waitress schedule is unreliable. Will you think on what I have said?" I believed that I had laid out valid counterpoints to any arguments she may have had. She nodded her head concisely to let me know she was unhappy with the prospect of leaving her job but would think it over.

"On to the next topic, now I know you noticed that your brother was on drugs this evening, yes?" I questioned with no small amount of trepidation.

"I know and I know it was V and that it probably wasn't his first time?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

"I think I might know who he got it from. Say I give you the name. What will you do to the person who's selling V?" She asked timidly.

"Truly it depends on the circumstances, but Sookie if they are killing vampires and dealing V they won't stop until we stop them. Should we allow them to continue killing vampires indiscriminately?" Her eyes grew large at my inquiry.

"Of course not! She exclaimed.

"I only thought maybe we could turn them over to the police. If you would do that then I would be willing start working with you." She smiled at her compromise. That could work in most cases.

"I just hate the idea that something I hear could cause someone's death. I can't be responsible for that." She may be innocent but she was not naive.

"I understand your concern and I believe we can agree to that constraint for most situations. If for instance it is another supe will you allow us to handle them as supe law deems?" She nodded and our bargain was struck.

"Very well, I will have my lawyer draw up the contract this morning and it should be delivered before sundown tomorrow. Would you like to call your employer now to tender your resignation? You could always wait till after your grandmother's funeral, but the earlier you alert him the sooner he will be able to hire your replacement." She sighed but pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

"Merlotte's, this is Sam speaking, how can I help you?" I heard the voice emitting from the phone.

"Hey Sam, I'm sorry to bother you. I know you're getting ready for closing but I've had a crazy night and I need to let you know I won't be coming to work." Sookie stated to the voice dispassionately.

"I heard about your Gran, Cher, she was a good woman. Arlene's real tore up about Rene, but I expect you'll need some time off to take care of everything." Merlotte's voice told her.

"About that Sam, I'm calling to give my resignation. I can't be there for the next few days but I'll finish out my two weeks if you need me." She finished in a rush.

"That's alright Cher, Jason's girl Amy came in looking for a job today. I'll let her know a spot opened up. You don't be a stranger now." He finished.

"Thanks Sam, I'll talk to you later." Sookie said before disconnecting and turning to me.

"I feel kind of bad. He's been a good friend to me and I feel like I'm letting him down." Her shoulders slumped dishearteningly.

"Sookie, if he's as good a friend as you claim, he will be happy if you are happy." I stated, pulling her into my arms.

"We were sidetracked earlier and we still need to discuss your brother. What do you propose we do about him? Do you wish him to go to jail?" I asked and her head shook violently in negation.

"Please don't he's the only kin I got left, the only one that matters anyway. Could you just glamour him to stay away from V and vampires too for that matter?" She asked and I was surprised she would suggest this after vehement opposition to glamouring her Gran just earlier this evening.

"That would stop him from seeking V out temporarily, but he would still have an addiction." I explained to her.

"Could you glamour him so he has an adverse affect when he uses the V, like erectile dysfunction. He's such a horn dog he'll stop on his own." She was delightfully devious and her idea was particularly inventive. Eric who had been silent for much of this discussion erupted in hilarity.

"Lover I had no idea you were so Machiavellian, perhaps we should seek your counsel when negotiating vampire political strategy." He stated still chortling.

"It was just an idea." She defended in embarrassment.

"Your idea has merit, meum lumen! _(my little light)_ There is no need for your distress. In his own way Eric is praising you for seeing a creative resolution to a situation that we had not, as yet, been able to solve." I expounded.

At this time we arrived at an unassuming building with dark tinted windows just down the road from Fangtasia. Eric parked and ran in to pick up her food. He returned promptly with a bag in hand. The aroma from the food was pungent but not unpleasant.

"Would there be any objections if we stopped at the bar while we are in the vicinity?" Eric questioned. Sookie and I shook our heads that it was not an issue.

"You can eat in my office while I go over some details with Pamela." He said leading us through the employee entrance.

"The club is closing now so it won't take long." Sookie sat in Eric's large chair at his desk to eat her meal. She let out little moans of appreciation with every bite she took, making it problematical for me to control my growing lust. I was struggling not to throw her over the desk to make those sounds for an entirely different reason. She was about halfway through her meal when the waitress, Ginger, entered the office.

"What are you doing in Master Eric's chair?" She shrieked.

""I'm eating my food, what does it look like?" Sookie answered calmly then turned to me.

"Y'all really shouldn't glamour this one anymore, there is hardly anything left." She declared gesturing ubiquitously at Ginger.

"Master Godric, I didn't see you there." Ginger stated apologetically looking at me.

"Yes I know you were too busy scolding my companion." I reprimanded.

"Now if you will please leave us in peace so that she can continue her meal unmolested." Clearly dismissed she left, never stating her purpose for entering the office originally, and I turned to Sookie.

"What is your opinion of my child's club?" I was curious of her opinion and I needed to distract my mind from her luscious body if she was to complete her meal unmolested as I had just stated.

"I think it's horrible." She asserted, chewing her food carefully as she pondered her next words.

"Most of those people out there don't even see you as individuals, more like some spectacle or perverse entertainment. Most of their thoughts are of sex, but they are dark and violent and not anything I want to think about. Most of the fantasies revolve around Eric and Pam but there are several of you as well. It's just disgusting." She stated taking another bite and I felt her jealousy and censure radiating through the bond.

"The humans may be using us, but we use them as well." I reminded her as she continued eating. "Many vampires come here to find a willing meal for the evening and carnal relations often go hand in hand"

"I know it just feels wrong, there should be a better way to find willing donors." She snickered then as a thought occurred to her.

"I know! Y'all should start a donor website like a dating site for vamps. People could sign up and list their preference of male or female and instead of listing their interests they could list their blood type. Call it **fangbangerfinder dot com**." She laughed at her own joke. I knew she was only speaking in jest, but it was an intriguing idea.

"Catchy Lover, I approve." Eric retorted from the doorway, startling her, and we both chuckled at her expression. Like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, as the humans say.

"Eric, I didn't see you there." She affirmed flushing.

"I was just joking around with Godric." She confessed but I could already see the wheels turning in my child's mind.

"Are you ready, Lover? He asked. She looked down, and saw that her plate was mostly empty.

"I guess so." She replied sheepishly. We left the bar and headed to Eric's house. Once we arrived home she excused herself to take care of her human needs as Eric and I unloaded and put away her belongings.

"_Hon är ganska uppfinningsrik och har ett ovanligt perspektiv skulle du inte accepterar Master?"_ (She is quite inventive and has an unusual perspective. Wouldn't you agree Master?)Eric inquired pulling out his cell and texted someone as I set out Sookie's pajamas. I nodded and look at him in askance.

_"Jag texting Bobby att förvärva webbdomän **fangbangerfinder dot com** och starta en donator register som Sookie föreslagit. Hon kommer naturligtvis att få hälften av intäkterna, eftersom det var hennes idé. Med en liten justeringar kan det vara ganska framgångsrikt."_ (I am texting Bobby to acquire the web domain **fangbangerfinder dot com** and start a donor registry as Sookie suggested. She will of course receive half the proceeds as it was her idea. With a little tweaking it could be quite successful.) I could not help the amusement I felt at Eric's exuberance.

Sookie entered the bedroom and seeing her clothes laid out changed quickly before lying down in bed. We quickly undressed and slipped into bed beside her. She looked delectable resting there so demurely and I could not stop the erection that formed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't teasing." She looked at me apologetically. "I'm just so tired and it has been such an awful night…"

"You have nothing to explain Sí beag." _(little faerie)_ I interrupted before she could continue.

"I understand what a trying evening you have had. This..." I said pointing to my erection.

"…is a natural reaction that neither you nor I have any control over. I merely have to be within your presence to become aroused, you did nothing to apologize for. Now, before you lose consciousness let us exchange blood. Then we may all find our rest." Her arms reached for me and she pulled my head to her as if to kiss me, but surprisingly she veered to the side and forcefully sank her teeth into the apex of my neck and shoulder.

The intensity and suddenness of her bite bowed my body as lust overwhelmed me. I was lost to sensation as she drew deeply from the open wound and I felt my child's large hand wrap around my erect staff. His long tapered fingers were clenching and releasing intermittently as he forcefully and rapidly stroked my engorged member. She took one final pull of my life essence into her and that along with Eric's hand was enough to bring my climax. I was left reeling by the ferocity of my impromptu orgasm.

"That was unexpected." I confessed and she started giggling tiredly. I looked at her in question.

"If you could have just seen your expression, you would be laughing too." She continued giggling and Eric nodded in aggreement, chuckling himself.

"Eric, do you want to exchange tonight also?" She asked yawning.

"Excuse me." She uttered looking at him and I quickly grabbed my discarded shirt from the floor and cleaned myself.

"I do Lover." He confirmed turning her to face him.

"If you will face me as you did Godric we will both have enough access that we may both pierce you and complete the circuit simultaneously. Are you agreeable to this Lover?" He questioned.

She nodded briefly and moved into position in Eric's arms with me at her back. She quickly penetrated his flesh with her dull teeth. His body jerked against hers, arms clenching and pulling her slight form further into his, until she was lying atop him. We grazed our fangs against her tender skin, licking the site we would soon be partaking from. Our fangs breached the barrier of her silken flesh as one, and she moaned into Eric's throat as she swallowed convulsively.

Her blood was much sweeter now. It was not full faerie thankfully, so I was still able to pull away after a mouthful, and healed her punctures. Eric pulled away when she had finished as well, although desire was clear on his visage. I was concerned but he shook it off then cleaned and closed the small perforations he had made.

She looked at us guilelessly blood trailing down one corner of her mouth as she daintily licked her lips. I leaned down to lick my child's blood from her chin, as she shut her eyes and smiled blissfully. She was asleep before I had finished cleaning her face of Eric's blood. As I closed my eyes and waited for the sun to pull me under I could not help but think of what my progeny had said earlier. Our little faerie was a peculiar combination of contradictions.

TBC


	4. Just Can't get Enough

**Disclaimer: All errors are my own. **

**The characters are the property of Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball the plot and story are all my own imaginings. I am grateful to play with their toys in my sandbox and return them slightly used.**

Sorry Jason the dumb butt still has a future plot-bunny hopping around in my skull. Just remember good things come to those who wait. (Insert evil laugh here)

**'Thoughts'**

"Spoken words"

**_Written Words_**

**Just Can't get Enough**

"I've never had a taste before, but now you've got me wanting more." – Angel Taylor

I awoke later than I usually did Tuesday afternoon and could feel Sookie's sorrow and fatigue flooding our bond. I could tell she was some distance away, but the intensity of the emotions coursing through me was infinitely stronger in comparison to the slight bond we had shared up until last night.

I laid in the bed a while longer, struggling to control the internal conflict her vacillating moods were causing in me. Having never bonded before, I could only guess from other's tales what would occur. Stories of a human and vampire bonding were not uncommon. I knew that paired vampire and human bindings were rare but they had occurred. That being said, however, I had never heard of one vampire let alone two, bonding with a telepathic faerie.

I was at a loss as to what I should expect, and I was still unnerved by the increase of Sookie's faerie essence. Would we become immune once we were fully bonded, or would her essence continue to increase until both Eric and I were a danger to her? I had noticed his struggle during the exchange this morning. What if he was unable to control himself the next time? Would she want to be turned if he went too far? Could she even be turned?

I had never heard of a vampire faerie. So many questions chased around my mind, and no answers were close to being found. Who would I even turn to start looking for answers? Perhaps my child still maintained contacts with some of the fae we had allied many centuries ago. Finally regaining my equanimity, I ventured from the bedroom. There was a note from Sookie on the mini fridge.

**_Godric,_**

**_I hope you had a good rest. I wish I could be here when you wake up. I have some _**

**_final arrangements for my Gran's funeral I have to go to Bon Temps for. Please_**

**_tell Eric I said thank you for the use of his car. I'll be back as soon as I can. I_**

**_miss you already. Please tell Eric I miss him too._**

**_XOXO_**

**_Sookie_**

I could not help but smile at the affection I experienced surging through me at reading her simple note. How quickly I had become attached to this little fae who had turned my world on its axis. From the moment I laid eyes on her in my child's bar I felt drawn to her. The more time I spent in her company I knew I could never exist without her again.

I pulled out a blood and heated it in the microwave. I noticed that we were getting low, so I texted Bobby that he should have more delivered by Friday. I was curious as to what progress he had made on Sookie's website. I would let Eric manage that, however, since he had seemed so excited at the prospect of the new project.

Sookie had affected my existence so much in the short time we had been together. She had repaired my relationship with my child. She had given me new reason to live. She had given Eric new zeal. It was no surprise that I loved her. I love her? Yes I determine, if only to myself for now, I love Sookie Stackhouse.

With that settled in my mind I knew there was nothing I would ever do to harm her, no matter if her essence was pure fae. My only concern remaining in that regard was how Eric would react, as we proceeded, if her cruor did become undiluted fae. I could feel her coming closer, mere miles away now. It felt as if my soul was being stretched to her and only now that the tension was relaxing could I feel the strain I had been under.

The sorrow I felt from her earlier was still present, but simply in the background, and I could sense her building joy as she arrived. I quickly closed the shutters and rushed to meet her up stairs. Within moments she was upon me, her trim arms wrapping around my torso. I briefly noticed a myriad of scents on her, including a shifter, but quickly dismissed these thoughts as I became lost in the feel of her pliant body in my arms.

I kissed her fiercely, picking her up to carry her to the sitting room in our chamber. Her legs wrapped around my hips reflexively as I started walking and the skirt of her demure navy sundress dress slid up to bunch at the top of her thighs. Her pelvis jolted into mine with every step causing frissons of pleasure to race through my body.

"I missed you so much." She declared, hugging me tightly.

"I think I felt when you woke up. It was odd at first I had all these extra feelings but I could tell they weren't mine you know? Then they faded little by little till they were like static noise in the background. There but not distracting." She stated as we entered the chamber.

"I missed you as well." I affirmed and it was the truth.

Smiling she leaned in pressing chastely against my lips. I followed her mouth as she started to pull back, deepening our kiss. Having recently realized that I was in love with her, my need for her had only multiplied. I changed direction walking to the bedroom. She shrieked in merriment, as I gently dropped her on the bed. She sat up looking over my naked form, arousal growing in her eyes. Her luscious scent became even more so.

I slid her cardigan off exposing her bare arms and shoulders to my hungry eyes, as she watched me. Looking intently in her eyes I slowly slid the zipper down the side of her strapless dress. I wanted to give her the chance to stop if she was still unsure. The dress skimmed down her torso till it caught at the swell of her hips. She lifted her buttocks off the bed and slithered the smooth fabric of her dress over her full hips and down her legs. Folding her arms at her back she unhooked her bra.

Unable to just observe any longer ,I slipped the straps of her bra down her arms, as they came forward from behind her back. Her lacy boy shorts quickly followed her bra on the floor as I lay my body beside hers. Her face showed amazement as her fingers trailed softly over the tattoos on my arms and around my neck. Hands joining behind my neck she pulled my head down to hers and captured my lips with her own. Her kiss was filled emotion and ardor, and she only pulled away when her need to breathe overcame her.

"Godric," Her voice was husky with desire. I stroked her breasts gently pinching and rolling first one still slightly bruised peak then the other.

"Don't tease." She cried as she curved into my palm, squirming slightly.

I slid down her body my hands grazing her silky smooth skin as I spread her sylphlike, supple legs settling them to either side of my shoulders. Leaning in I slid my hands back up her sinuous thighs and used my thumbs to spread her sparse downy cleft. I blew a cool breath on her heated core and she writhed under me. Dipping and swirling my tongue faintly at her entrance I moved up and then sucked her swollen nub with fervor.

I held her down firmly, as her body tried to thrash beneath me, and continued my assault on her sensitive clit. Her delicate fingers grasped the short hair on my head pulling me closer, nails scratching lightly against my scalp, as she moaned and panted my name. Her labia were swollen and glistening with her arousal as I slid one hand down and dexterously inserted two fingers into her soaking core carefully avoiding her barrier. I stroked her until I felt she was ready then added a third finger continuing to twist and pump her slick entrance. I was not as long as my child but my circumference was greater and I feared I would injure her without enough preparation.

"Oh please more Godric." She breathed plaintively rocking her pelvis into my fingers and I could tell she was getting close.

Holding her engorged nodule between my blunt teeth, as I continued to stroke her tight channel, I gently applied pressure until she fell apart in my arms. Rising up while she was still peaking, I harshly bit my hand. Stroking my bloody palm over my shaft to coat it, as it would mend whatever tears that occurred, I swiftly entered her clenching slit. The sweet aroma of her blood was the only indication she gave that I had breached her virginal membrane. Too consumed in her pleasure, she gasped and bucked her pelvis further into me as she strained to prolong her climax.

Her legs curled instinctively around my hips and her hands reached up clutching at my shoulders. Leaning forward I braced my arms on the bed as I allowed my little faerie to pull me down to her. I thrust my hips into her and could feel her slick heat envelop my hard shaft gripping me tightly within her soft folds as she stretched around me. As I withdrew I felt the drag of her flesh pulling against mine creating a vacuum trying to pull my swollen member back in. I could still feel residual pulses from her orgasm as her channel clenched around my engorged rod. Sookie moaned harshly into my ear as she clasped my shoulders in her petite hands. Her nails dug into my skin deliciously and I could smell my blood as she managed to break the skin.

"What do you want mo ghrá (my love)?" I murmured harshly in her ear.

"More Godric, please more." She gasped out pleading frantically.

"Do you want me to go faster?" I growled at her as I stroked her at vampire speed a few moments and then slowed to the leisurely pace I had been doing just before.

"Or do you want me to go harder?" I grunted at her, barely restraining myself, then pushed in forcefully a few strokes at almost my full strength and she howled in pleasure.

"Yes, please harder Godric." She squealed when I began to piston into her powerfully.

"So good," She panted.

"Faster please oh please go faster Godric." She pleaded. I could not deny her and was soon moving at vampire speed.

"Yes!" She shouted out surprisingly meeting my thrusts. I could feel my climax approaching when I felt her slick sheath flutter around my sensitive shaft.

"Godric!" She screamed.

I curved my head down and bit her puckered nipple as her walls constricted around me, ripping my orgasm from me and milking me of my seed. I took only a mouthful of her sweet ambrosia before reluctantly healing her. Her blood was just as sweet as it had been this morning and I was glad to find I had no conflict in controlling myself. Rolling us till she lay atop me, her legs splayed at my sides. I held her in my arms against my chest, as she regained her composure. I could feel our secretions oozing from her, where we were still connected.

"May I join, or am I to be only a spectator this time? It would be only fair as this is my bed." Eric interrupted our reverie startling Sookie and making her blush brightly.

"It was truly a magnificent show Lover there is no need for embarrassment." He continued his lighthearted teasing.

"I'm so sorry, well umm…maybe we should go to another room next time." She stated sitting up on me. She writhed above me moaning as her movement jostled my semi hard shaft still within. I grinned that she was already thinking of our next coupling.

"We didn't think it would bother you…well we really didn't think. At least I didn't but…" She rambled obviously flustered.

"Lover does that mean you do not want my attentions?" He asked half seriously.

"No of course not, I just meant that we shouldn't have done that while you were in bed asleep." She clarified.

"I would still like your attentions." She finished shyly. I shifted her to my side closer to Eric and moved to the edge of the bed unsure if she was ready for sex with us both simultaneously.

"Please stay." She entreated grasping my hand.

"Whatever you want _mo ghrá _(my love)." I stated honestly and Eric's head jerked in his haste to look at me. He quirked his eyebrow, silently questioning me about the veracity of my endearment. I nodded my head minutely. All would be explained shortly.

"Later can you tell me what that means?" She asked looking in my eyes and I nodded.

I knew that this would be a significant discussion and she was correct, now was not the time for talking. I noticed Eric had moved down between her svelte limbs. His head dipped down tracing her sopping slit with his agile tongue and I kissed her capturing her sharp gasp with my mouth. She moaned bucking as his flexible muscle swirled and plunged into her overwrought core. Her back arched into my hand as I fondled her peaked mound. Pulling away from her mouth, nibbling and kissing down her jaw I made my way down the slender column of her throat and sucked at the erratic pulse visible there before continuing down.

I saw Eric insert his long tapered fingers into her tight channel as I licked the perspiration from her cleavage. Moving on to her firm mounds, my hand plucked deftly at one puckered nipple as my mouth sucked harshly on her other rosy peak. As previously proven our little faerie unquestionably enjoyed intense nipple stimulation and she was wailing her gratification at our joint manipulations.

In my periphery I noticed Eric rise up and she whimpered at the loss of his contact. I watched him as I continued my ministrations to her pillowed mounds alternating pressure and intensity all the while. He grasped her hips firmly as he slid his rigid pole into her receptive body. She shuddered in delight as he rocked into her experimentally. She groaned discordantly when his long shaft became fully seated in her tight channel and I knew he had bumped her cervix. I sat up to watch them using only my hands to manipulate her mammaries. He began to pendulate methodically reaching her end with every stroke.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed breathily eyes tightly clenched at the ecstasy bombarding her senses.

"Not God Lover, Eric. Look at me lover." He said and I could see her juices glistening on his hard rod before he impaled her forcefully.

She screamed out in bliss eyes snapping open and staring into his. My hands released their grasp on her as he spun them pulling her body astraddle his. He motioned for me to mount her from behind as he pulled her body forward giving me better access. Reaching between them as he leisurely stabbed up into her I lubricated my fingers in the slick excretions dripping from her. Sliding my fingers up I began to fondle her rear passage liberally coating her puckered entrance. I slowly exerted pressure until I had pierced her pumping in rhythm with my child gradually adding additional fingers until I had three in her and she was grunting with ever stroke.

Biting into my other hand I rubbed it over my shaft to lubricate as well as repair whatever lesions might occur when I penetrated her taut behind. I felt Eric slow. Once I had aligned myself with her rear chute I withdrew my fingers, painstakingly replacing them with my hardened pillar. I pushed forward until I reached my end and my child stilled beneath us firmly burrowed within her tight tunnel.

My russet thatch was nestled up against her smooth tan skin. I could feel Eric's firm shaft against mine. The thin membrane of her channel the only thing separating us. She tensed momentarily throwing her head back as she was filled in entirety in both orifices. I held her rigid as we began to move slowly in and out of her in counterpoint of each other. She panted harshly as we changed our rhythm so we were filling her as one.

"Yes, oh yes, please." She pled sweetly as she trembled between us.

"Yes, tell us what you want _mo ghrá_ (my love)." I urged her.

"Faster, oh please Godric, I'm so close, please go faster Eric." She pled beautifully and we increase our speed together.

"Yes, feels so good. Close oh so close." She mewled out breathily and I felt flutters around my staff as she reached her peak.

"Yes, oh-h-h…" She gurgled out.

I heard Eric bellow out his climax as he pulled her down harshly and bit into the junction of her shoulder. She only moaned at the additional stimulus as she rode out the waves of ecstasy coursing through her body. The spasms from her passageway around me combined with Eric's twitching shaft rubbing against mine pulled my orgasm from me.

I watched closely as he swallowed two mouthfuls then unenthusiastically pulled away and healed her bite. After my member finished discharging within her I pulled out gently and she lurched against Eric moaning at the stimulation of her over sensitized nerve endings. Her twitching caused Eric to rock back into her and they were soon grinding and thrusting into one another again.

I quickly sped into the bathroom to clean myself. When I returned Eric was atop her forcefully pushing into her. Her ankles were up on his shoulders and he had her folded nearly in half leaning into her as she bawled out her enjoyment urging him on. I hardened once again seeing this display before me. Sidling up behind Eric, I stabbed into him brutally with my hard shaft as he was fully imbedded in her sheath causing us all to cry out. I set a harsh rapid cadence into Eric forcing him to pound into Sookie brutally beneath us. He ground into her cervix harshly with every down stroke and she was too caught up in pleasure to distinguish pain.

"Faster, oh God faster..." She shouted as her nails raked down Eric's shoulder blades marking bloody trail down his muscled back. Unable to resist, I leaned forward licking the bloody trails, inducing shudders in him beneath me, as I pumped into him at top speed. Sookie's groans were increasing in volume and frequency as she neared her peak.

"Cum for us now, Sookie!" I commanded her, and watched as she fell apart below us in sweet release.

"Godric, oh Eric!" She screamed as her orgasm washed over her.

I kept pummeling Eric into her and she was climaxing repeatedly. A few moments later Eric hollered out as the stimulation became too much and he came in her. I could hold back no further when he jerked and convulsed around me and my climax tore through me and I was momentarily overcome.

Once I had recovered, I pulled away and lay beside them. Eric then moved off her still shuddering and whimpering form. She writhed erratically as his shaft slid from her swollen seeping nether lips. Knowing that she would soon be sore after our recent forceful union I bit into two of my fingers. I rubbed her bruised vulva until my wounds close. Biting my fingers once more I inserted my bleeding digits into her channel and rubbed her inflamed core both soothing and further stimulating her.

Observing my actions, my child leaned over kissing her and capturing her whimpers. His hand soon joined mine, coating his fingers in her nectar and my blood. Trailing his fingers along her slit he lightly brushed her enflamed nub as I continue to gently stroke her to completion. She groaned loudly and her body convulsed delicately as her slick channel clamped around my invading digits. We both pulled away and licked our respective fingers of her tangy honey. She looked up at us smiling serenely.

"Wow, that was…" She trailed off unable to find words. "Just wow!"

"Lover, you can feel free to rouse me any time you like if you promise that we will do this once I am awakened." He chuckled at her blushing visage.

"Eric, don't tease her." I scolded him, and then faced her.

"Would you like to take a shower now?" She nodded but looked at me seriously.

"I would love a shower but I don't think I could walk right now if 'Garmr' was after me." She proclaimed dryly. Eric jolted at the familiar name of the Norse hellhound and bellowed out laughing in mirth.

"Lover you continue to surprise me." He stated emphatically scooping her up in his arms and leading the way to the shower.

"Eric!" She squealed, admonishing him lightheartedly when he sat her down on the cold marble bench in the shower to turn on the water and adjust the controls.

He grinned at her playfully and splashed the still cold water at her. She squealed as the cold water hit her. When he turned to grab the shampoo and body wash, she turned on the hand sprayer. As he turned back around she sprayed his face and began giggling at his stunned expression. As I stood there watching their playful conduct, I couldn't stop my quiet laughter. Hearing my amusement she turned to me.

"You think that's funny do you?" She asked in mock censure before turning the water on me as well. She fell into a fit of giggles as Eric's roars of hilarity echoed off the shower walls. I walked casually over to the temperature controls and adjusted the water to a cool 65 degrees as she watched me.

"You wouldn't dare." She challenged me as I picked her up and held her to my chest. Scoffing at her challenge I took the two steps that put us directly under the rain head. She thrashed in my arms trying to escape the frigid liquid cascading on us while tittering and squealing.

"I yield!" She burbled in merriment after just a few minutes still wiggling in my arms and smiling widely.

"I never had any doubt you would." I smirked at her mischievously and she slapped my shoulder lightly as I sat her back on the bench.

_"Jag har aldrig sett dig uppträda så livligt innan min herre. Inte heller har jag känt så levande i ganska länge. Våra små Faerie delar sin vitalitet hos oss, tror jag." _(I have never seen you behave so animatedly before my master. Nor have I felt as lively in quite some time. Our little faerie shares her vitality with us, I think.) Eric stated to me, looking at us in awe. I nodded in understanding but also because he was correct.

"You really need to teach me that language." She huffed slightly.

"He was merely stating that he was unused to playful behavior from me and he thought we both benefit from your exuberance." I explained to her as I adjusted the controls on the water setting it at a more comfortable temperature for her.

"Then why doesn't he say that so I can understand also? It feels like y'all are keeping secrets when you do that." She said crossly and I could not argue as she had a valid line of reasoning. Eric shrugged his shoulders, quickly bathed himself and departed the lavatory, leaving me to explain his actions to our little faerie.

"_Mo ghrá_ (my love) it is not intentional to exclude you, we have been communicating as such for nearly a millennia. We shall endeavor to alter this behavior in private, however, when we are in public we will most likely continue to converse thusly." I defended as I tried to diffuse the situation at hand.

"You are correct in that it allows us to discuss private matters without having to be concerned that others know what we do not wish them to. I will make preparations for your language lessons to commence posthaste." She seemed slightly mollified that it was not our intention to keep her out of our discussions, and that I would teach her the language we conversed in so that she would no longer be excluded.

"In the mean time, please know that you may ask me any questions you may have and that I will always answer them honestly and to the best of my ability." I explained sincerely.

"Now let us finish cleaning up before the water becomes too cold for you again and then you can tell me of your day." With new understanding in her eyes, she accepted my explanation and consented to my suggestion.

She soaped up the pouf and washed her body thoroughly. This completed, she moved under the pouring water to rinse the soap from her form and wet her tresses. Her hands agilely skimmed over her skin body and between her legs ensuring no soap residue remained. When she stepped out from the water I lathered her long mane, thoroughly massaging her scalp before tilting her head back into the water and rinsing it. Once that was completed I slathered her hair with conditioner before rinsing a final time. After she was cleansed from head to toe she grabbed her razor and shaving gel and sat on the bench to shave.

I was completely entranced at this modern female grooming habit that was such a foreign concept to me. The women of my era never removed their body hair, but I must admit that I enjoyed every inch of her smooth skin that I touched earlier. She had no idea how enticing she looked as she used long languorous strokes to lather the gel over her graceful limb.

Merely observing her innate sensuality caused my erection to grow once again. Once she was satisfied with the foam coating her leg, she began unhurried careful sweeps of the razor along her flesh. She looked up as she noticed me watching her and smiled self consciously at being scrutinized so intently. I shrugged noncommittally but continued observing her sensual movements. She trailed her fingers along her calf feeling for any missed areas. Finding none, she rinsed her once again smooth limb and repeated the process on her remaining leg and under both arms.

"You have no idea how alluring you look sitting there tending your body." I stated simply as she stood before me her bathing ritual completed.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her soundly before releasing her and submerging myself in the warm cascading water. Closing my eyes I let the water sluice over my face and head trying to quell the desire coursing through me. My hunger for her had not been diminished by our earlier exploits. It seems where she was concerned I just could not get enough. When I pulled away from the water and opened my eyes she was standing in front of me shower gel in hand.

"You helped me. Can I help you too?" She queried timidly.

_"Mo ghrá_ (my love) my body is at your disposal to do with as you wish." I stated truthfully causing her to flush tantalizingly.

Looking me in the eyes, she smiled beguilingly and began lathering my body with firm caresses. Her diminutive soapy hands rubbed across my broad shoulders and swept down my arms fingers delicately tracing the designs on my skin as she passed over them. She poured more body wash in her palm before massage my pectorals and torso with her sudsy digits.

She knelt behind me then, lifting one foot and meticulously cleaning it before setting it down, moving to the additional foot and doing the same to it as well. Once again she added soap to her palms and began pressing her nimble fingers into my muscles in my legs. She methodically worked upward from my calves. Stalling briefly to manipulate the muscles of my firm posterior she continued up my back kneading into the muscles along my spine.

She paused briefly fingering the tattoos on my back before resuming her massage, until she was rubbing at my neck and shoulders once again. Quickly grabbing the shampoo she pulled my head towards her and began scrubbing my short chestnut locks, softly scraping her blunt nails against my scalp as she did so. She moved away then, allowing me to rinse my hair.

Once my eyes were closed under the water, I felt her dainty fist wrap around my firm shaft causing a groan to escape my lips. I looked down as she fastidiously worked her digits over my erection and sack; thoroughly lathering me before she rinsed the suds away. Grinning impudently at me once I was clean to her standards; she bent and took me into warm moist mouth earning another groan from me. She delicately fondled my testicles rolling the firm orbs between her fingers as swirled her tongue around my broad head. I pulled away from her, lifting her into my arms. As I backed her into the shower wall her arms and legs wrapped around me automatically.

I brushed my fingers against her folds and thanked every god I could name when I felt the moisture seeping from her. Aligning my staff with her weeping entrance, I pushed into her tight channel. We both moaned loudly as I inched forward. I paused briefly when my dark curls were enmeshed with her blond ones enjoying the sensation of her soft warm sheath stretched around my erection. I changed my grip hooking her knees over my elbows spreading her even further for me and giving me better leverage. I raised her bottom until just the bulbous head of my shaft was encased in her tight grasping sheath, then tugged her down my rigid length.

I repeated this until she was screaming out arching her back in release while gripping onto my sinewy biceps. I felt her spasms constricting my excited shaft and I quickly followed her with my own explosive release. Still holding her in my arms I walked us under the water. I let the cooling water run over bodies as I released her legs and gently set her on her feet. We finished rinsing quickly and I turned off the water while she grabbed towels for us both.

"Poor Eric," She giggled.

"His water bill is going to be outrageous if we keep taking showers like this." She advised mirthfully as we dried ourselves.

"That is unlikely_ mo ghrá_ (my love). He has a well. This house is what they call off the grid." I disclose as we walk to the bedroom to dress.

"Is it safe to drink?" She asks cautiously as she looks for clothes.

"It has been for the last several years. He hated the residual smells left on his body from the contaminated water and had a whole house water treatment system installed. He has always a marvelous tracker but he has been overly sensitive of smells ever since the mid fourteenth century. In all likelihood he will demand that we install one at the new house as well." I stated while pulling on my dark wash jeans and a red Fangtasia t shirt.

"Oh, how is it off grid? I thought that meant it was away from other houses and there are several homes nearby." She inquired voice muffled as she pulled her dress over head.

No off grid means a house is self sufficient. It does not require outside sources to provide utilities for it." I explained.

"The electricity comes from solar cells mounted on the roof and the excess energy is stored in batteries." At this she doubled up in merriment.

"Oh that's rich!" She chortled.

"A vampire that needs the sun to give him energy, now that is what I call irony!" I could not help but chuckle at her quip. My little faerie has a very idiosyncratic sense of humor.

"Are you ready to join Eric and tell us of your day? I believe he is in the kitchen waiting for us." I stated standing at the door waiting, as she slicked gloss over her plump pink lips.

She was dressed in another of her sundresses this one yellow with white ribbon straps. Above and below her bust and just above her knees there were additional white bands on her dress. The color showed her tan off amazingly and the simple style fit her curvaceous petite body perfectly. She grabbed the white cardigan I had removed from her earlier and nodded.

"I'm ready now." She walked over to me pecking me on the cheek as she passed me.

I followed after her sealing the chamber behind us as we continued to my child. Eric was leaning up against the island drinking a glass of blood when we got to the kitchen and there was a salad sitting on the countertop. Sookie looked at Eric in surprise before walking up to him and giving him kiss.

"Thank you Eric that was real sweet of you to make some food for me. That reminds me thank y'all for all the food. When I got up this morning I was real surprised to find so much variety available to eat. I had a vegetable omelet with steak, toast, and apple juice." She said as she moved around the kitchen preparing additional fare.

She warmed up a steak, that she had obviously pre-prepared, in the microwave and grabbed a glass of milk. Once her steak was warmed she sat down with all her food and settled down to eat with great zest, relishing every mouthful. She made small sounds of appreciation with each bite she took. She looked up at us watching her.

"Why are y'all staring at me, do I have something on my face?" She asked self-consciously brushing her lips with a napkin; completely unaware of the tantalizing noises she had been making.

"No Lover, but if you continue to make those noises one of us will be." He leered and when her mouth gaped open he began laughing in earnest.

"That's just nasty Eric!" She accused still gaping at him as he laughed.

_"Mo ghrá_ (my love) why don't you start telling us of your day as you eat. Perhaps it will keep Eric's attention otherwise occupied." I stated admonishing Eric lightly.

"Well it was almost noon when I woke up. While I made breakfast I called Gran's lawyer and he said he would need to see my brother and me together to read the will. I set an appointment for seven thirty tomorrow evening so that you could be there, if it's not an inconvenience to you." She reported, taking several more bites while waiting for our reply.

"Of course Lover, I have cleared my week of all but the most pressing matters." Eric informed her. "I do have something later tonight though that may require your assistance, but that shouldn't be until the bar closes. Pam will confirm by text when she needs us."

"I told you previously _mo ghrá_ (my love) I am completely at your disposal." I confirmed with determination. "Most of my business holdings are overseen by managers or accountants and all my transactions can be completed in a few calls or emails. Most of which I perform when I first wake up in the day."

"You are never in any way an inconvenience. You, my little faerie, are now my 'reason to be'. As I explained to you already, I was struggling with the emptiness of my long existence but the moment I saw you in my child's club I felt drawn to you." I reiterated as she took several more bites.

"Godric, I felt something when I met you too. It was like I knew you and I felt, no I knew I could trust you no matter what. But how is that possible, I couldn't even hear you then?" She confessed bewildered at her own admission.

"As I came to know you the more positive I became that you were the missing part of me. My soul mate as it were." I told her as she finished the last bites of her meal and elegantly wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"I thought the myth was that one being was torn asunder and the two halves had to find one another to once more feel whole. There are three of us. What about Eric?" She asks concern for my child evident in her voice.

"Let us not have any misunderstandings, I do not share you without great consideration. I care for my child and it is only because he is who he is that our relationship can transpire. Were any other to try to touch you, my ferocity would be a tangible thing not many would be willing to behold." I asserted firmly.

"Does that mean Eric is your soul mate as well or is he supposed to be mine? This is so confusing, but it feels right when we are together." She declared sincerely albeit somewhat bewildered.

"It was my blood and magic that allowed him to exist as he is. I had become bored and was wandering when I saw him in battle. He was glorious to behold, so self assured and indomitable against his foes. He became injured and was lying in wait of his death. Even then he had a zest for life that I had not felt in so long. I assume it was his vivacity that kept me on this earth long enough to meet you. But that is just conjecture." I speculated getting somewhat off track.

"Eric is but an extension of me. I believe it is that part of me that Eric holds that draws you to him as well." I explained to my best ability.

"Today when I was in Bon Temps it felt wrong somehow to be so far away from y'all. Honestly, it scared me but as soon as I got home to you I felt better. It was like everything was all better because I was in your arms. Why is that?" She questioned astutely.

"I felt that as well. I have never bonded before but as I understand, in a love connection the blood in us will call to one another." Eric was still down for the day when she was gone and I could not help but wonder if he would be affected as we had been. This is something we should test at a later date.

"This is crazy!" She exclaimed.

"We haven't even known each other very long but I know I'm falling in love with you. That is a scary thing to me, but at the same time, I can't deny that it feels right." She confessed hesitantly.

_"Mo ghrá_ (my love), I know for certainty that I love you as I have never loved any other. Not even as a human did I feel this depth of emotion that I now feel for you." I pronounced fiercely, permitting no misconception of my adoration for her to either of them.

"What is it, that you have been calling me tonight, 'moe greh'?" She inquired soothingly, calming the intense atmosphere after my recent outburst. "You called me other things last night, but tonight it has been mostly that one thing. What does it mean?"

_"Mo ghrá_ is Gaelic for my love. I have been calling you _mo ghrá_ this evening because that is what you are to me, my love." I stated plainly, laying myself bare to her. She stood crossing over to me and kissed me then.

"I'm sorry you were in pain for so long, but I'm glad you decided to live, so we could meet. It's only been a few days since we met but I know I can't imagine my life without you anymore." She stated sincerely.

"If he weren't such a creep, I'd thank Bill Compton for helping us get together." Eric chuckled at this but the mere mention of Compton's name had me growling.

"Oh hush you I'm not really going to talk to that jerk; I was just saying is all." She slapped my arm, gently admonishing me.

"My apologies, _mo ghrá, _but if you could but observe my perspective you would growl too." I half-heartedly defended.

"A lesser vampire seeks to harm that which I cherish above all others, and has already injured you at least once that I know of." I listed just a couple of my grievances against Compton.

"Oh my gosh, with all that happened last night and tonight I almost forgot." She interjected.

"It was Bill that killed my Gran. I mean it was René, but Bill glamoured René to do it. Bill caught René killing Dawn Green and found out he hated fangbangers." She informed us sadly.

"That's why he was late to the meeting and how he was able to come in the house. René was supposed to kill my Gran and injure me, and then Bill was going to swoop in and save the day. He actually thought killing my Gran would make me turn to him for comfort, as if." She rolled her eyes at the thought and Eric sniggered at her obvious disdain of Compton.

"I was so mad I almost let him know I could hear him." She declared angrily as tears filled her eyes.

"What's worse, it was my own cousin that told the Queen. Hadley told them stories about me from when we were little. The reason Bill acted like a southern gentleman at first was because Hadley told them I used to love gone with the wind." She sneered.

"I heard all sorts of nasty things in Bill Compton's mind." She said disgustedly.

"He thinks I'm a simple minded, back-woods telepath. I'm not even a person to him I'm like an MRE (Meal Ready to Eat).Well, he's got another thing coming to him." She declared vehemently.

"He's real mad I'm with y'all now too. He thinks you've ruined all his plans and he moved to that 'God forsaken' town for no reason." She stated with scorn.

"He's real worried that the Queen's going to punish him, but he thinks that the Queen will get me either way." She stated with derision.

"He thinks the Queen will share me, like she does Hadley, and he'll get to feed and 'F' me whenever he wants. He also thinks it's a shame he probably won't get to take my virginity, because virgins are apparently extra tasty." She looked revolted at this idea.

"His mind is a nasty snarly web and he thinks real quickly. I've heard people like him before they're always plotting but they only think of themselves, a selfish sneak is all he is." She spat out disdainfully.

"Lover I had no idea heard all this last night. All considered you restrained yourself surprisingly well, but I would not suggest using your faerie powers around too many vampires." Eric stated pride in his voice.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't even know I could do that." She defended, slightly embarrassed.

"It just sort of happened. I wish I had someone to teach me." She stated plaintively.

"I am looking into that _mo ghrá_, but we must be cautious." I informed and she looked at me in surprise.

"There are some fae who do not like the mixing of their species and will not look upon you kindly. After last night it became apparent that your spark has already become activated." I explained to her truthfully and she looked at me with worry.

It may be due to your magic reacting to the magic of our blood or it could be the duress from your grandmother's murder, I am unsure. Uncertainty is a tendency I have experienced frequently since I first encountered you." As I said this, I realized that I had not been sensing her emotions for some time.

I open my end of the bond fully and could tell that she had her end muted to some degree. I could feel her there but not sense her feelings. This was a surprising new development that we would have to discuss as well.

"Everything about you and us is singularly unique." I stated trying to quell the worry I observed just moments ago.

"Fact one, you are a fae-human-other hybrid." She started to interrupt but I continued before she could.

"Did your Gran not state that your telepathy came from something other than faerie?" She nodded her head and I conjectured further.

"We know telepathy is not from the fae, and it is not a human characteristic either, so that means somewhere in your ancestry there is something else other that you are as yet unaware of." I concluded succinctly and she bobbed her head in understanding if not agreement.

"Fact two, you were raised as a human completely unaware of supe society. The humans around you are generally ignorant and bigoted, yet you harbor no ill will to any who are different from you. In fact you are very accepting of almost any new experience and have an inquisitive nature." I further illustrated and Eric nodded his head in agreement as she listened attentively.

"Fact three, you contain the spark allowing you to perform fae magic. Not only have you started to manifest physical energy but you are currently muting your side of the bond from both Eric and me. I also believe your shield growth is due to your increased magic." I hypothesized and they were both engrossed by my frank assessments.

"Fact four, a fae bonding with a vampire is unheard of, yet you are bonding with two. A faerie's scent is extremely delectable and their blood even more so. Vampires are usually unable to control themselves around faeries. They become lost in frenzy." I briefly explained.

"Fact five, your scent changed last night after you worked magic and is almost entirely fae, yet both Eric and I were able to stop feeding from you." She looked at us slightly stunned.

"You were at no time in any harm from either Eric or me. It was not till I bit you during our second bonding exchange that I realized your physical essence had altered from your magic. Although I find your blood is sweeter now than it was previously I have no doubt of either of our control." I clarified for her ease of mind.

"I agree lover," Eric added in affirmation.

"It tastes infinitely sweeter, far different than my first taste. I would not mind to have more but I could not bring myself to harm you. It feels wrong, like trying to harm myself. Most likely, it is part of the bond." Eric rationalized and she bobbed her head again in understanding.

"There are many more such unusual facts_ mo ghrá_. Do you understand now what I mean about our connection being the only one of its kind, or you being an extraordinary individual?" I tried to rationalize with her.

"There are so many unknown variables surrounding you that I don't know for certainty what is expected of you and therefore us." I added hoping to justify my lack of knowledge on what to expect for our future.

"Are you sure I'm worth all the trouble?" She asked smiling tremulously.

"I can assure you unequivocally, that you are worth that and so much more to me." I vowed to her.

"Do you have any more questions?" I asked wanting to hear more of her day, and she shook her head in denial.

"What else happened today?" I questioned. "You smelled of shifter when you arrived home."

"That would be Merlotte. He's the only shifter in that area." Eric pronounced and Sookie gasped.

"He never told me. That jerk, all this time he knew I was different and he just lied to me. To think, I thought he was my friend. I should have listened to him; it would have served him right." She prattled on in her ire before regaining her temper and refocusing.

"I had to finalize the arrangements with the funeral home for Gran to be buried in our family plot, and I put a notice in our local paper for the date and time of her services." She said morosely.

"After that was done I stopped at Merlotte's and grabbed a quick bite to eat and to pick up my final check. He gave me a hug when I walked in and told me how sorry he was about my Gran. He also told me I smelled funny. I should have known something was different about him. Before when I accidently heard him his thoughts were kind of hazy." She asserted as Eric's phone rang. He quickly stepped out to take his call while she continued her oration.

"After that I went to the bank and deposited my check and came home. Oh, I also had the lawyer call Jason and tell him about our meeting. I don't want to talk to him right now." She professed dejectedly and I readily agreed that she should not be subjected to his idiocy. It was unfortunate that she would be in his presence tomorrow but I would be alert to his erratic behaviors now that I know he is capable of harming his own female kin.

"Lover, you stated last night that you would be willing to work with us did you not?" Eric inquired as he returned to the room.

"Do you recall that I told you earlier that I had an issue that might require your assistance?" He verified looking at her intently.

"Yes I remember, but what could you possibly need my help for?" She looked at him completely baffled.

"My accountant recently discovered $60,000.00 missing from our funds."

"Who would be dumb enough to steal from a vampire?" She stated looking incredulously at us causing us both to chuckle.

"But that still doesn't explain how I can help. I don't know anything about accounting." She continued still looking dubious.

"Pam has gathered all the human employees that were working on the same nights that the money was pilfered. I would like you to read them to find out if you can locate my missing money."

"I can try, but remember if a human is guilty we call the cops. Got it?" She reinforced our earlier agreement and Eric nodded his head in affirmation. I would be pleased when we received her contract, for then we would have no further misunderstandings.

"Wait, what if it was a vampire?" She inquired hesitantly.

"I mean I wouldn't want them to know I can hear them too. You know what I mean?" I was glad she is being cautious.

"There were only four vampires working on every occasion, myself, Godric, Pamela my child, and Longshadow the bartender." Eric stated resolutely.

"Godric has no need of my money, and Pam, Longshadow and I are each partners in this venture." He stated to allay her reservations.

"Ok, let's do this then."She stated enthusiastically.

She cleaned up the kitchen as Eric and I finished preparing to leave. By the time we had finished the kitchen was tidy once more and she was waiting by the island. She had added white platform espadrilles that had laces that wrapped around her calves and was clutching a simple white bag. We gathered in the Escalade with Eric driving and us sitting together in back as we did the night before. She cuddled against me sitting quietly as we rode to the club. Once we arrived we went directly to Eric's office through the back entrance and saw that Pam was already waiting none too patiently for us.

"Finally, some of us have pleasures still to be enjoyed tonight." Pam snarked.

"How do you want to do this then, cupcake?" Pam continued in bored tone.

"First you can stop calling me cupcake." Sookie chided as she sat on the couch adjacent to Eric's desk.

"You don't know me and probably don't like me but you will treat me with respect and civility or you won't talk to me. Do we understand one another?" Sookie concluded glowing slightly and Pam looked at her speculatively.

"Dear Abby says 'There are two kinds of people in the world. Those who walk into a room and say, "There you are" and those who say, "Here I am" ', and you my little telepath definitely say 'here I am'." Pam quipped.

"She also said "The best index to a person's character is (a) how he treats people who can't do him any good, and (b) how he treats people who can't fight back." and you have yet to prove your character to me." Sookie retorted sassily and Pam started laughing merrily.

"I think I'm going to like you, you're not bad for a breather." Pam said smiling widely with plenty of fang showing and Sookie smiled back at her as Eric and I looked at them dumbfounded. Sookie must surely have cast a spell over Pam for her to actually be 'nice' to someone.

"Now that we have that settled, it'll be easier for me to talk to the employees one at a time and sometimes it helps if I can touch them." Eric and I both growled after Sookie stated this.

I looked at Eric surprised that he would act this way. Thus far he had seemed amenable to Sookie if somewhat indifferent; perhaps he did care for her after all. Sookie shook her head at our possessive display but continued conversing with Pam.

"It would probably be best if the others didn't witness what we are doing. Calm minds are easier to understand. When people are frightened they tend to ramble and it's even worse in their heads." Sookie informed us knowingly. Pam left us but returned quickly.

"I set up a table with two chairs by the bar and I have the accountant waiting whenever we you are ready. Everyone else is waiting in the employee's lounge." Pam stated all business.

"Well lead the way, the sooner we finish this, the sooner you can get to your 'pleasure'." Sookie stated standing from the couch.

As we trooped over the bar Longshadow joined us. Eric and I found positions around Sookie as she sat across from Bruce, Eric's accountant, and gripped his wrist.

"Did you take the money?" She asked him simply and he uttered his denials.

"He didn't do it. Next person please." She requested and Longshadow sneered.

"You are going to listen to this bloodbag." He scoffed as Pam led in a waitress.

Sookie listened to several waitresses but none had any clue as to what she was talking about. Pam led in each one and escorted them out when Sookie had finished listening to them.

"This is the last one." Pam stated contemptibly.

"Hello master." Ginger simpered to Eric but he pulled away when Sookie scowled with distaste at the waitress.

"Ginger, answer this woman's questions!" Eric ordered pointing at Sookie.

"Yes master." Ginger responded obediently sitting in front of Sookie.

"Don't touch me!" Ginger rebuked when Sookie grabbed her hand, trying to yank it away.

"Pam, hold her!" Eric ordered and Pam immediately complied.

"Ginger do you know who took the money. " Sookie paused briefly listening to what only she could hear.

"She knows who it is but she has been glamoured so she can't say the name or picture the face." Sookie said as Ginger glanced at Longshadow.

Longshadow propelled himself toward Sookie, but he was young and much slower than me. I detained him before he laid so much as a finger on my sweet faerie. Eric pulled on some gloves and retrieved silver chains to confine his unruly bartender with. Sookie watched silently her eyes wide as Eric proceeded to shackle the bartender that I was restraining, and Longshadow yelled obscenities as he was bound until Eric finally gagged him. Pam glamoured the screaming Ginger and she quieted immediately leaving us suddenly in silence.

"Silence is golden." Sookie whispered and Pamela started cackling riotously.

"You're my new favorite breather." Pam said pointing Ginger out the door.

"Pamela, call the Magister while I handle of this." Eric called over his shoulder as he carted the bartender down to the dungeon.

Pam whipped out her phone and relayed the pertinent details to the Magister as Sookie sat calmly looking around the bar.

"That was…different." She finished halfheartedly, trying to make small talk after all the chaos she had just observed.

"Are you alright? Would you like something to drink?" I inquired, she looked slightly shocked.

"A gin and tonic would be nice, please. We'll speak later." She nodded as her eyes slid over to Pam by the entrance. I prepared her drink and brought it to her.

"Thank-you!" She smiled up at me warmly.

"Pam is very loyal to Eric. She can be trusted if you don't mind her knowing your secrets." I whispered quietly in her ear as I kissed her cheek.

She sat quietly sipping her drink as we awaited Eric's return. When Eric finally returned he walked straight to Sookie and pulled her into his arms.

"It seems I owe you an apology, Lover." He informed regretfully and Sookie looked at him in question.

"I dismissed you earlier when you stated the possibility that it was a vampire and not a human that would double-cross me. My refusal to listen to your suggestion almost caused you be injured. I don't believe I could live with myself if you were harmed because of me." He said repentantly as Pam gaped at them taken aback at Eric's behavior. It seemed I was not the only one so affected by our little faerie.

"Eric, I'm not upset with you. You obviously trusted him and he betrayed you. Besides it's not like you could read his mind." She consoled him as he held her tightly.

"Do you trust Pam?" She asked sincerely.

"She is very loyal to me. I would trust her with my life." He affirmed nodding his head at Pamela.

"Would you trust her with my life as well?" She questioned and I tried to understand where she was leading with this question, as Pam stood listening quizzically. Eric thought a moment before replying.

"She would not seek to actively harm you because we are bonded." He stated carefully and Pam's head shot up at that. He had not imparted this information to her yet, interesting.

"She would protect you in so far as it did not interfere with her own well being or mine." He finished cautiously and Sookie giggled at him.

"You do know her very well! That was almost exactly what she was thinking, except for the bonded part. She didn't know you were bonding to me too." She exclaimed mirthfully and Pam's eyes widened as she understood Sookie's implication.

"Well played _mo ghrá, _you simultaneously tested her loyalty and uncovered your new talent." I congratulated as understanding dawned in Eric and he began chuckling.

"You said that she could not hear vampires." Pam accused me under her breath.

"So I did, and she could not. Her powers are increasing, however." I responded, vaguely irritated by her insolent tone.

"Or she lied to you! What game are you playing at human?" Pam said looking closely at Sookie.

"You will not take that tone with our bonded!" I commanded Pamela.

"You both bonded her? Is there something else I don't know about your telepath?" She asked us astounded.

"I think you have had enough shocks for one evening, Pamela. Let us just say that Sookie is not a typical 'breather', that is what you like to call her is it not." I stated shrewdly not wanting to disclose Sookie's ancestry just yet.

"Now that your business is completed here Eric, let us depart. I find I no longer have the disposition to socialize." I stated walking toward the back exit. Eric and Sookie followed behind me as we walked to the car. I sat in the back seat and pulled Sookie in beside me as Eric sat up front to drive.

"What's wrong Godric, why do you feel so upset?" Sookie asked while soothingly stroking my arm.

"Can you not hear me any longer?" I inquired harshly.

"I could if I wanted to, but I don't like to do that especially with people I care about. You should be able to decide what to share with me or not." She informed me caringly.

"Just earlier you were scolding Eric for speaking in a language you did not understand. You are speaking at cross purposes." I disputed looking at her crossly.

"No I 'scolded' Eric for talking in front of me in a different language, which is rude. If he didn't want me to hear he only had to wait till I wasn't around. There is great big difference between keeping your own thoughts private in your head and speaking about someone in front of them so they can't hear or understand." She disagreed.

"When I was in school I didn't have such good control as I do now, and the other kids would whisper about me behind my back. I tried not to listen because it was never good, but just seeing them whispering and point at me never made it hurt any less." She illustrated.

"Eric was not saying unkind things though; it is not the same at all." I defended not understanding her rationalization.

"It is the same! You speaking a different language about me in front of me are no different than those kids whispering about me and pointing at me. Either way I know you're talking about me and I don't know what is being said about me." She declared vehemently and I finally understood. Eric had hurt her feelings earlier.

"Look I don't want to argue with you. I wanted to help you stop being angry and I think I'm only making it worse. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone since you don't want to talk." She said pulling away from me. I immediately felt the loss of her warmth.

"It seems this is a night for apologies _mo ghrá. _I believed earlier you were upset at being excluded but it just now occurred to me that your feelings were hurt. I did not understand this and I thought you were being contradictory. I am sorry it was not my intent to quarrel with you." I stated remorsefully.

"Your reactions are never what I expect. I am vampire but am I am old and think differently from most vampires. I was once human so I understand how a human thinks to some degree, but you are not entirely human and your responses are foreign to my scope of understanding." I tried explaining as I pulled her to my body once more.

At this time we arrived home and I lifted her into my arms as I stepped out of the car. I could not stand the thought of her being away from me right now, but she came willingly even cuddling into me. Eric unlocked the doors opening them for us and securing them behind us as we made our way into our bedroom. I set her on the bed and she removed her shoes then situated herself in the middle of the bed reclining against the footboard legs stretched out. Eric and I both removed our shirts and shoes and settled in our normal sides facing her leaning back against the headboard.

"I know we are different people Godric and we're not always going to see eye to eye. I accept that even and I'll even let you get away with not understanding me sometimes, but you got to talk to me." She continued after we were all situated.

"Shutting me out won't work, and don't even tell me to listen to you." She stated pointing at her temple.

"First off I already told you last night you think in the language you talk in or I guess the language you are most comfortable with. Last night when I heard Eric he was thinking in English, so I understood him. Besides I don't like listening to people, especially people I love. It's an invasion of privacy." I smiled at hearing her declare her love once again.

I can't help but wonder if she is including Eric as one of the people she loves. He leaned forward grabbing one graceful foot and started rubbing it releasing a small groan of appreciation from her.

"Lover, I cannot speak for my master…"

"Eric, at home he is Godric." She interrupted him.

"In public he can still be your master but for this to work; when we are at home we are all equal." She stated firmly brooking no room for arguments.

"Very well Lover, as I was saying, I cannot speak for Godric, but I would find it comforting for you to listen to my mind." He raised his hand before she could interject.

"Please listen Lover, I have no secrets I do not wish you to know and it will be easier for you to understand me personally. I may not always be able to word what I want to say to make my meaning clear. You proved this evening, however, that even when a person was saying nonsense their mind speaks the truth." I found this a comforting thought.

"It will also be helpful in situations where we are unable to communicate. I would like to try something with you tonight after we complete our final bonding exchange Lover, if you are amenable." He stated looking hopeful.

"Well if you tell me what you want to try I'd be more willing to agree." She said sagaciously.

"I would like you to talk to us Lover." He stated grinning and she looked at him in confusion.

"Haven't we already been doing that Eric?" She asked bemusedly.

"No, talk with your mind Lover." He clarified.

"You might even be able to do it now. You said you could feel Godric in the car, yes? If you opened your end of the bond fully and pushed a thought through it perhaps we could all communicate silently" He stated excited by the prospect of this capability.

"If it is that important we can try now if you like Eric. But I don't want to make any promises. I've never done this before so don't get your hopes up." She said trying to placate him. Her brow creased in concentration.

**'I hope I'm doing this right. Can they hear me? I hope he's not too disappointed. I wish this would work he looked so excited.' **I could hear her yelling within my mind. Eric swooped in and kissed her soundly looking pleased.

"That was magnificent Lover I knew you could do it. I wonder how far apart we can be and still be able to hear each other." My child pondered eagerly.

"You truly heard me?" She questioned sounding amazed.

"Yes you were quite loud_ mo ghrá,_ could you not hear us as well?" I asked becoming interested.

"I was concentrating so hard on pushing the thought to you I wasn't listening to y'all." She explained yawning.

It was already five a.m. and we did not have much time remaining before we would need to go to rest and Sookie was obviously worn out from her long day.

"Perhaps we should leave our experimenting for another night. We have our final exchange to still accomplish this morning. Also, Sookie has had a long day and is undoubtedly exhausted." I could not get enough of my little faerie and I was determined to have her once more before the night ended.

She excused herself to take care of her 'human needs' heading into the closet first and then scampering off to the bathroom while Eric and I disrobed and lay in the bed waiting for her. She returned wearing a pink silky robe edged in black lace that ended just above her knees. Once she was standing next to me she let the robe slither down her body to reveal that she wore nothing beneath it and I heard a sharp hiss of breath. I was undecided if it was mine or Eric's and did not really care.

"It didn't make sense to put something on when I knew it would just be coming off again." She stated blushing enticingly as she started to climb over me getting into the bed.

I grasped her thighs and settled her over me before she was able to pass. Her hot core pulsed against my hard length as her shapely legs straddled my lean hips. Eric moved up behind her over us both as I pulled her down for a kiss. She embraced me eagerly and I could smell her fragrance strengthen as her excitement grew. She rubbed her slick folds against me coating my length with her secretions as I deepened our kiss.

Panting she pulled away for breath and sat up leaning her delicate hands against my chest. Eric lifted her hips slightly allowing me to align my rigid shaft with her weeping cleft. She groaned loudly as the broad head of my erect phallus breached her silken crevice. She mewled sweetly as Eric slowly lowered her on my shaft. Once we were completely joined he released her hips. She looked me deeply in the eyes.

**'I love the way you feel in me. I feel so full.' **She used her new ability to speak in my mind and began steadily rocking into me as I fondled her stunning breasts.

**'I love everything about you. How wet you get for me. They way your tight sheath stretches around me. The way you smell when you become aroused. The way your body flushes as you cum. The way your sweet nectar tastes. The sweet sounds you make as I stroke into you. I cannot get enough you.'** Her pupils became dilated in lust as I told her how I felt and showed graphic images of us together in my mind.

She cried out closing her eyes as I felt Eric enter her from behind restricting the already limited tunnel I was moving in. He put his wrist in front of her mouth as he began a cadence in counterpoint to her motions on me.

"Bite me Lover!" He ordered firmly.

She wrapped hands around his forearm and pulled it to her mouth. Clamping her blunt teeth on his wrist she bit down sucking deeply on the injury she had just made. I released her breasts and grabbed her hips and began sliding her over me forcefully. She moaned at the stronger sensation but didn't stop sucking. She bit him again and I could feel him shuddering through the thin membrane separating us.

As his cool seed ejected inside her, he jerked and moaned yelling out her name. Once his wound closed he pulled his arm away from her and slid out from her. He left us to clean himself up as we carried on lost in our own passion still. She leaned forward kissing me as I controlled our rhythm. She had blood on her lips and as she swept her tongue in my mouth I tasted my child's blood. Eric returned and I felt him sit beside us as she moved her kisses down my jaw and neck.

**'So close Godric, please go harder. I want you to cum with me when I bite you.'** She sent images to me as she projected her words and I began a harsher pace as she requested.

I had just felt her walls begin to contract around me when she struck her dull teeth into my neck and tore through my flesh. My orgasm surged through me and I could feel her hungry mouth siphon my blood as her hungry slit milked my seed from me.

**'Drink from me.' **She called in my mind and I saw Eric hover over us.

She must have called to him as well because I saw him bite as my fangs slid into her tender flesh. Biting me once she came again as we sucked her life essence. I pulled away and healed her punctures after a couple swallows and saw Eric did the same. I felt her wet tongue lave at my neck cleaning any missed blood from my flesh. When she sat up her eyes were glassy, cheeks pink, and lips crimson from the residue of my cruor.

Her image looking down at me while her tight sheath was still throbbing around me excited me and I wanted her again. I rolled us, laying her beneath me and kissed her arduously while pumping her constricting cavern. Her legs wrapped around my hips spreading her wider and allowing my hand to manipulate her swollen nodule. She was meeting my vigorous thrusts with her own when Eric entered me grasping my pelvis. We were soon moving at a rampant tempo when Sookie began to squeeze and twist her nipples. Sookie came screaming twice more before Eric and I reached our completion.

Eric slid from my passageway and I rolled myself and Sookie back over taking my weight off her as she recovered. Eric stroked her back as she held me firmly. Her breathing evened out and her saturated tunnel pulsed around me randomly as she calmed down.

After a short while I noticed that she had fallen asleep atop me, but when I went to move her she held me tighter and I didn't want to wake her. Eric curled up to us both, as the sun rose, wrapping his arm and leg around her body and jostling her slightly. She moaned in her sleep and ground against me as her confining cavity clenched my semi erect shaft. The irregular stimulation from her narrow canal made me hard again as I lay beneath her waiting for the sun to bring on my day rest.

The torture of laying there as her slick walls pulsated against my erection became too much for me and I began tenderly arching my pelvis into her. My stiff rod slid into her lubricated sheath repetitively and I could feel her muscles rippling around me bringing me as she had a gentle climax moaning in her sleep. I could not get enough of her and I continued smoothly pumping her until the sun finally made me rest.

TBC


	5. So Addicted to You

**Disclaimer: All errors are my own. **

**The characters are the property of Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball the plot and story are all my own imaginings. I am grateful to play with their toys in my sandbox and return them slightly used.**

**A/N: **Sometimes people are people are small minded, and it doesn't matter what species they are. How will our trio cope with Sookie's ever growing powers, while dealing with the small minded people in both the human and supernatural worlds?

** 'Thoughts'**

"Spoken words'

**_Written words_**

Now without further ado, on with the show! Thank you and enjoy!

**So Addicted to You**

"The first time I kissed you. One kiss, I was totally hooked. Addicted to you. I could never love anyone the way I love you." – Ellen Hopkins

When I awakened nothing had altered from when I went to rest. Sookie was still astride me with my child wrapped around us both and my rigid shaft was still entrenched within the slick wet heat of her snug cavity. She was undulating atop my body moaning my name in her sleep as her slippery channel contracted around my length.

It was a singularly delicious torture and I was unsure if I should pull away and allow her to sleep further or give her what her body was plainly craving. I looked at the clock and it was 1:15 in the afternoon. I determined that she had slept close to seven hours but she had not had much sleep the day before. I knew what I wanted but I struggled to determine what was best for her.

"Please Godric." She whimpered still slumbering and my decision was made.

I pushed Eric from us and eased us over laying her on the bed and bracing my weight on my arms. I settled over her as her legs splayed widely. Moaning as I jostled inside of her, she writhed beneath me as I leisurely buried myself completely within her yielding canal before withdrawing. As I pressed into her for the fourth time her eyes fluttered open and she smiled languorously at me.

"I was dreaming about you." She uttered her voice husky with desire, whimpering when I withdrew again.

"I wish I could always wake up like this." She whispered lifting her hips to meet my thrusting body as her fingers began tweaking her pebbled pink tips.

"By the gods, you are so wet Sookie!" I growled out propelling into her passion-moistened depths as I leaned down to delve into the sweetness of her mouth.

Her hands stopped their nipple stimulation to cling on to my shoulders as our tongues danced and curled around one another. I began swiveling my hips as I drove into her narrow slit; grinding into her pubic mound as I filled her. She clawed into my back arching and calling out my name as she convulsed into a chain of spasms. Her confining sheath strangled around my turgid shaft and milked my release from me.

I bent my head and pierced her nipple taking only a quick mouthful before mending the punctures. Her taste was stronger this afternoon but not entirely faerie either. It was as if the other in her had become stronger and canceled out her human essence. As I pulled back looking down on her and noticed that her entire body was glowing. I pondered this new development as I gazed at her beauty.

She looked resplendent in her post coital bliss. Her entire body was flushed from our exertions and her face wore a tranquil smile with her eyes still slightly glazed. I had never before met anyone with her perfection and I could not thank the gods enough for deeming me worthy enough to deserve her affections. Her stomach growled then and I reluctantly withdrew from the petal-soft folds of her twitching tunnel. She trembled below me as I slid out and frowned in disappointment.

"I could spend the remainder of our evening in bed with you and never tire of our pursuits." I reassured honestly and she smiled in delight at my words.

"However, you need to eat and I am unsure of how restful your sleep was." She frowned as I continued.

"You held me within your luscious body the entire day while we were at rest." I explained.

"You were really in me the whole day?" She questioned amazed and I nodded.

"You would not release me after you fell asleep and I did not wish to wake you." She smiled sweetly as I related the circumstances that had occurred.

"As I waited for the sun to pull me under I was unable to resist your tempting body and I coupled with you in your repose. I went to rest still making love to you." I confessed candidly.

"No wonder I had such erotic dreams." She interrupted giggling and blushing rosily.

"When I woke this afternoon you were still astride me." I continued becoming aroused as recalled my awakening.

"You were moaning my name as you glided your saturated channel up and down my still hard shaft." Her sweet aroma spiked again at my words and her eyes dilated in lust.

"We must allow your body recovery time. I want you take some more of my blood as well this evening to prevent a future tenderness." I beseeched but it was clear she did not concur.

"Please Godric I still need you!" She entreated me pleadingly reaching out to me and I felt my resolve crumble.

"I'll eat afterwards I'll even drink your blood, I promise." She vowed as I joined her once more in bed.

I flipped her over pulling her up on her knees with her shoulders pressed into the mattress and knelt behind her. She looked back at me over her shoulder as I began rubbing my hard shaft along her cleft. Collecting moisture on the head I aligned my erection with her dripping slit. She screamed out in bliss as my burgeoning erection quickly pierced her sopping entrance. The resistance against my thick rod as her flesh was forced to stretch around me created indescribable sensations. I could not stop myself from completely extracting my wide column and shoving into her again.

"Yes Godric, oh so good please more." She beseeched me evocatively.

The vacuum created as I withdrew slowly, caused her flesh to pull against mine. Once I was fully withdrawn I vigorously penetrated her welcoming depth yet again and she cried out and wriggling below me. Relentlessly I breached her narrow entrance stretching her each time as she chanted my name mindlessly. I knew I was most likely being too rough, but the pleasure we both felt in this moment was too much to deny.

The stimuli was too intense, knowing I could not last much longer I reached around her hip between her folds and steadily applied pressure on her clit as I continued propelling into her. She illuminated once again and shouted out climaxing when I exploded inside her. I slid out from her tight sheath and leaned my face into her inflamed core. Quickly nicking my tongue on my fangs I laved her abused flesh soothing her with my blood and saliva.

Once she had calmed I stood reaching my hand to her help her up from the bed. She stood a little wobbly at first but soon had her legs steady beneath her. As I retrieved the shutter remote her stomach growled loudly. I engaged the light tight shutters so that I could move around the house freely with her.

"We should get you some food before your growling awakens Eric." I teased.

"I have to take care of my 'human needs' first and then I'll meet you in the kitchen to cook something." I nodded my head at her proposal and she left me walking to the restroom.

I grabbed my phone as I walked out of the bedroom. In the sitting room I stopped at the fax and saw that Sookie's contract and the real estate agreement had arrived. I grabbed those as well as my laptop then headed to the kitchen. I set up my laptop on the bar at the island, and went to the refrigerator to get some blood.

Realizing I was hungrier than usual after the amount of blood Sookie had drank during our exchange I heated two bloods. While drinking the bloods, I read over the contracts as I waited for my computer to finish booting up. My computer was ready once I finished reading those over so I opened my email and got some work done while I waited for Sookie.

I had finished half of my emails when my little faerie walked in with her robe hanging loosely on her svelte body. Each step she took gave tantalizing glimpses of her full breasts. She went to work preparing her meal as I finished my emails and made a few calls. By the time my last call was completed she was sitting beside me with a plate full of food that looked questionable at best.

"What is that?" I asked pointing at her plate.

"Let's see, I got eggs over medium, sliced fruit, biscuits with sausage and country gravy, and a chicken fried steak with gravy also." She pointed around her plate as she listed her food.

She turned back at her food too quickly hitting her glass of milk with her elbow and knocking it off the counter.

"Oh, no!" She yelled lunging at the glass and her hands lit up as they had the other night. All at once, her glass was sitting on the counter and Sookie was staring dumbfounded between the floor and the glass that should be there.

"Did that just happen? What just happened anyway?"She asked looking at me astonished.

"I believe you just discovered another of your powers. It could have been telekinesis, but that does not seem accurate." I said and honestly I felt as perplexed as she looked.

"Telekinesis is the ability to move things with your mind however, you caused the glass and spilling liquid to vanish and then rematerialize safely on the counter. I truthfully have no idea what that ability would be called." I finished obviously not adding any useful insight for our new conundrum.

"Perhaps exerting your will would be a more accurate description of what you did." I stated trying to elucidate the difference.

"It sure would be nice to have a book that teaches me what I can do and how I do it." Sookie huffed exasperatedly.

"Where is the fun in that?" I teasingly chided.

"You should be aware that when you use your magic your hands blaze." I acknowledged alerting her that she has a physical tell.

"Great, so I need wear gloves for now on." She pronounced acerbically.

**'That is going to be the strangest tan line I ever had.' **She projected at me.

"Incidentally _mo ghrá_ you also glow now when you orgasm." I chuckled as her eyes grew large.

"What?" She screeched.

**'When did this happen? Why didn't he tell me?'** I hear from her again and realize she is not projecting at me. I am merely hearing her on my own.

**'Sookie it happened when we were having sex earlier. I didn't mention it before because I was otherwise occupied, however I am telling you now so please calm down.' **I thought at her trying to alleviate her worry.

**'You could hear me? I wasn't trying to send to you.'** Sookie reflected stunned.

**'Eric will be elated by this new development, you know.'** I reflected thinking of my child's eager behavior this morning.

**'Yeah he'll be pleased as punch, I'm so glad someone is thrilled about all this.'** She sounded dejected.

_"Mo ghrá_ you knew changes were going to come to pass, correct?" She nodded at my query.

"Then why are you so distraught over these recent changes?" I asked and she looked at me intently as she mulled over the cause of her distress.

**'I guess what bothers me the most is the realization that I'm not really human.'** She surmised as she started eating her food.

**'I mean I knew before, but this makes it more real somehow. On the bright side how cool is it that I can talk and eat without chewing with my mouth open.' **She thought trying to be upbeat but her other thoughts gave away the truth.

"Perhaps when you finish eating we can practice some of your abilities." I proposed and she pulled a long face as she took several more bites.

"If you practice it is more likely that you will gain control and if you have control it is less likely that you will harm yourself or others." I asserted trying to get her to see this as the benefit that it was.

"But I wouldn't hurt anybody." She spluttered indignantly setting down her fork.

"I would not be so sure of that _mo ghrá_; do you not recall what you did to Compton just two short nights ago?" I reminded her and her heartbeat sped up.

"Oh my gosh I forgot. I don't even know how I did that." She exclaimed anxiously.

"If we were to replicate the situation conceivably you would be reenact the use of your magic as well. Would this be amenable to you?" She deliberated my question as she chewed her mouthful.

"Who would we use as our dummy? I don't wanna hurt anybody." She stated fervently.

"Me." I stated simply.

**'Absolutely not! I can't even think about the possibility of hurting you Godric!'**She yelled in my mind startling me with the force of her projection as tears ran down her cheeks.

I pulled her from her stool settling her in my lap as she looked at me sorrowfully.

**'Please don't ask me to do to you what I did to Bill, Godric. I love you! I don't want to hurt you!'** She pleaded with me and I could feel her anguish like physical thing pressing against me.

Maybe her ability to feel my anger last night had nothing to do with the bond and everything to do with her. She could be empathic as well. There is so much we do not know and I fear finding out when we are in the midst of our enemies. Perhaps we could start out practicing her lesser powers and move on to the ones she is more frightened of once she becomes more comfortable with what she can do. I hate seeing her cry. I bent my head and licked the trailing tears from her cheeks.

**'Alright Godric I'll try.'** She agreed reluctantly as her tears slowed.

**'I heard what you were thinking. I didn't do it on purpose but it was like you thinking about me opened me up to you. I don't know if that made any sense but that's the best I can explain it.'** She disclosed and I was glad she was getting used to speaking with me mind to mind.

"I love you Sookie! I want only what is best for you." I swore ardently. I only hope I am what is best for her.

"You are Godric! You're the best thing that has happened in my life." She declared obviously hearing my thoughts again.

"Before you came into my life I was so lonely. I mean I had my Gran but it's not the same thing. I'd pretty much given up the idea of ever having someone to love, let alone someone to love me. Since I met you, you and Eric…" She amended to include my child.

"Since I met y'all I feel full of love. I love you so much!" She leaned forward capturing my lips with her soft ones.

Her kiss was sweet, tender, and over way too soon for my liking, but still inflamed me. She giggled hiccupping slightly when my erection pressed against her thigh. I set her back on her stool reluctantly. There was no doubt in my mind that I was addicted to my little faerie.

"You need to finish your food and then you promised to take my blood to replenish your strength." I prompted and she sighed audibly rolling her eyes in exasperation but started eating again. She finished quickly and then tidied up the kitchen while I finished up my business matters.

"Your business contract arrived while we were abed; I think you will be pleased. You should read it and sign it as soon as you can." I stated as she was cleaning. She stopped filling the bowl with leftovers and looked at me.

"I trust you Godric, if you think the contract is o.k., I don't have to read it."

"No Sookie you do need to read it. It is important to always read any contract you are putting your name to, but more importantly you must know what your rights are according to the contract you are signing." I state trying to impart the importance of always reading a contract to.

"Why don't we go back to the sitting room? I still need to take your blood and we will be more comfortable on the couch in there while I read the contract." She told me with a glint in her eyes.

She helped me pack up everything to take back to the sitting room and lead the way to the chamber unlocking it for me and securing it behind us. I set my computer up on the table beside the couch plugging it in and sat down. Sookie sat beside me cuddled into my side as she began to read. She was on the third page when I pulled her in my lap and began running my fingers through her soft blond waves.

"Mmmm…that feels good but no funny business mister. I got to read this contract, bosses orders." She stated giggling and went back to reading as I continued to pet her hair in soothing strokes.

"$250,000.00 salary per year, and $200.00 per hour when I am loaned out on retainer, that must be a typo!" She exclaimed looking flabbergasted.

"Telepaths are very rare _mo__ ghrá_. This is the mid ground to what you deserve." I clarified trying to calm her.

"It says here I get a percentage of any future business ventures with you and Eric. What kind of business would I do with you besides my telepathy? I don't know how to do anything else except waitress."

"You sell yourself short _mo__ ghrá_ you are very intelligent, but in this case it could be something as simple as making suggestions to us when we start a new business."

"Okay I could understand that, but a percentage of the business that seems like too much. Don't people normally get like a commission check?" She says astutely.

"In some cases yes, but remember we wish to be partners with you not have you as an underling." She nods at me comprehending what I am saying and continues reading.

"Wait a minute, it states here that if I am 'able to determine the culpability of any human(s) and establish the substantiation necessary to be admissible by law; the human(s) will be remitted to human judiciary custody if the crime is punishable in human judicial system and the penalty is deserving of the transgression against the supe(s)'. I don't know if I like the wording on that Godric. It sounds like a big ole loop-hole to me." She declared glaring at me cynically.

"Before you get upset with me Sookie please consider the circumstances. If perchance you were to discover a cell of drainers that had already put multiple vampires to their final death yet you were unable to prove their previous actions to the authorities they would still be able to continue their pursuits without so much as a slap on the wrist. What would be our recourse for that situation?" I explained as logically as I could without skewing her perceptions.

"Alright I can see where that would be valid, but I don't want some person I read killed or tortured because he stole or damaged some vampire's property." She clarified.

"And if the property taken is the vampire's human that was beaten and tortured for the information they know about their vampire or worse simply because they associate with vampires in the first place, what then Sookie?" I asked plainly.

"I wish I could say you're joking but the look on your face says you're not. Are humans really that bad?" She asked naively.

"Do not ask me questions you already know the answer to _mo__ ghrá_. I wish I could tell you otherwise Sookie but I will not have lies between us, even pleasant ones." I expressed honestly as she sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright I understand and I can even see your point but who determines what the penalty for the transgression is?" She asks still concerned for this as yet unknown human.

"In most cases it would be the injured party asking for recompense. But we can add a clause 'that an impartial party of your choosing determines the penalty for the perceived transgression and concludes if the human punitive equivalent is just' if you so choose." I disclosed and grinned widely at me.

"That's brilliant!" She kissed me chastely and continued her reading.

"It states here I get health, vision, and dental insurance, accident insurance, life insurance, 401k, child care benefits, vacation benefits, yearly clothing allowance, transportation allowance, fuel allowance, meal allowance, expense allowance, merit pay, hazard pay, stock options, tuition reimbursement, and corporate discounts. Godric I'm never going to use half this stuff. What's that all for, child care benefits, really?" She exclaimed looking at me exasperatedly.

"Sookie, it is the standard employee benefits package for both Eric's and my companies." I informed her perfunctorily.

"It doesn't say anywhere on here that where I go you go, it just says I am to have an escort when not within 'imminent proximity of consultant's residence'." She pointed out.

"Eric and I were not certain who you would prefer to have with you on any excursions outside our area of residence or if you would prefer a guard with you for business situations." I disclosed hesitantly.

"Silly, I want you both of you with me of course." She professed playfully as she kissed my cheek.

"I understand though, if you can't always both come with me because y'all have business to take care of and Eric's an important vampire sheriff." She allowed amicably.

"As for a having a guard with me, definitely not, who would I trust to keep me safe more than you two? No one, that's who!" She stated firmly as she finished reading her last page.

"How do I make changes?" She asked tentatively.

"If you tell me what changes need to be made, I can email the lawyer right now and he'll send the corrected contract before the night is through."

"Just those two things need to be added, the clause and y'all accompanying me on all business meetings regardless if it is here or away. I trust y'all but that doesn't mean I trust all vampires." She stated sagely as she stood and went to the mini fridge to retrieve a beverage.

I typed in her requested changes clarifying the wording for Catialades. After I hit send I turned to see Sookie standing before me with her robe pooled around her feet on the floor. She leaned forward and pushed lightly against my shoulder indicating she wanted me to sit back against the couch.

Kneeling on the floor before me she took my stirring erection within her diminutive fist and pulled the loose skin back revealing the smooth wide head. Varying the pressure as she stroked, her fingers abraded the flesh of my throbbing shaft. She leaned in. An unnecessary ragged sigh left me as her mouth engulfed the knob of my thick staff. Her soft rosy lips were stretching wide as her mouth slid up and down my rigid column. The dexterous fingers of one hand began rolling the delicate orbs within the lose flesh encasing them. Her other hand started a twisting motion at the base of my straining shaft while her mouth intensified its suction on me.

_"__Sea,__ mo ghrá, ná stad. Ní bheidh mé a fháil go leor de tú. Tá mé ag __andúile__ sin a thabhairt duit__." _ (Yes, my love, do not stop. I will never get enough of you. I'm so addicted to you.)I called out as I poured myself into her waiting mouth.

When I finished she straddled my lap, gyrating against me and kissing my along my neck. Her delicate fingers wrapped around my still swollen girth between us. She began massaging me and rubbing the crown along the delicate softness of her slit. Moaning each time she grazed her distended nub she leaned in pulling my earlobe between her lips sucking firmly and sending shivers, which had nothing to do with cold, through my body.

We both groaned when she bit on my earlobe and slid my engorged staff in her snug channel. She backed away gazing into my eyes lovingly as she rode me gently. Her dainty hands trailed down my arms till they met my brawny hands. She interlaced her elegant phalanges with my thick ones and raised our joined hands up tenderly kissing the knuckles of each. Using our intertwined hands as leverage to push and pull against she slid smoothly up and down my hard shaft.

**'I want you to know that no matter how strange things get for me I'm glad that we're together.' **She broadcasted as she gyrated her pelvis in slow, insistent circles.

"Never in my long existence have I hungered for anything as I do you." I panted needlessly beneath her.

** 'I desire your body.' **I sent to her as I bucked beneath her.

**'I crave your blood.'** I arched upward as she rhythmically ground into me.

**'I covet your love.' **I drove my pelvis into her yet again.

**'Everything you have to give I require. If we have the rest of eternity it will not be long enough.' **I transmitted as I propelled into her once more.

She struck then tearing into my flesh as we both climaxed. Her luminous hands released mine grabbing my shoulders as she drank my blood deeply and drained my seed. Her scent beckoned to me as her brilliancy blazed around us and I sank my fangs gently into her arched neck as she fed from me. Holding my mouth over the punctures, not drawing against them, I let her blood seep gradually into my waiting mouth. I repaired the injury I had made and she languorously swept her tongue over the wound she had created as it closed.

"I feel neglected Lover." Eric pouted from the doorway.

Shuddering, Sookie lifted off me and we both groaned at the additional stimuli. I watched as our emanations trickled out of her pulsing core. She leaned down kissing me chastely before walking to Eric.

"You weren't neglected Eric, you were sleeping." Sookie pointed out reaching up to pull his face down as he bent capturing her mouth with hungry urgency.

He stretched down grabbing a cheek of her glorious rear in each hand and lifted her as he straightened.

"But you see Lover, while I am at rest my master, excuse me, Godric is awake." Eric corrected himself as Sookie started to scold him.

"Godric is able to spend time alone with you and I find that I want that as well." Eric informed us cautiously.

"I understand 'Lover'." Sookie mimicked Eric.

'You are jealous." She threw his previous words back at him teasingly as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck. I could not help my chuckle when Eric sulked.

"Seriously Eric, if you want to spend some time with me or Godric too for that matter, you only need to ask." She stated compassionately.

"None of us are used to being in relationship together and there's bound to be a learning curve and there'll probably be some toes stepped on too while we figure it out." She reassured as she looked between us.

"Would you both allow Sookie to spend time alone with me tonight?" Eric asked formally as he looked at me.

"I am agreeable Eric, if Sookie is." I stated reluctantly and she nodded smiling.

"Good now that that's settled, let's go shower. We have a meeting at 8:30 this evening then Eric and I can have some alone time." She said trying to wiggle out of Eric's arms.

"It is not even four thirty yet Lover, do you plan on running my well empty before we move to the new house?" He inquired humorously as he held her tighter within his arms.

"Isn't that kind of early for you? What time did you wake up, Godric?" She looked at us wonderingly.

"It was early even for me _mo ghrá_. I frequently wake three to four hours before sunset but this afternoon it was only a quarter after one."

"Does that seem strange to either of you? Will you get, like, sick or something?" She asked seriously and both Eric and I laughed at this.

"Lover we cannot get ill." Eric stated definitively and her face relaxed.

"Since I am up early Lover, would you be willing to spend our time together now?" Eric requested hesitantly and she nodded.

"Eric, do you wish for me to leave you to your selves?" I questioned sincerely albeit unenthusiastically.

I did not relish the thought of leaving my faerie's side but my child was correct in his earlier assertions. Eric looked at me as he carefully deliberated my query. His face showed that he was clearly torn and I was about to leave when he shook his head and spoke.

"It is not that I wish to take her from you _min skapare_ (my maker), it is that I want what you two have already formed between you." He stated quietly as he looked intently at my face.

"I am excluded when you are awake together alone. I fear that Sookie will never feel for me as she already does for you and I will be pushed away." His face looked anguished as he confessed this last statement.

"No Eric, we wouldn't cast you away. You mustn't think that." Sookie reassured as she held his face between her palms.

"You are a part of us, both of us, please don't doubt that Eric." She stated sincerely and reclaimed his mouth. He held her in his arms and deepened their kiss feeding from the sweetness of her mouth.

"In honesty, I do not want you to leave us Godric. However, I am uncertain of my value to this arrangement and because of all the time you two are able to spend without me I worry my contributions will not be enough if we are all together at the times I am available to spend with Sookie." Eric disclosed to me after their kiss.

"I do enjoy sharing with you _min skapare_ (my maker) but that is not to say I would not appreciate her to myself some times as well." He affirmed as he carried Sookie to the chair adjacent to the couch. He sat in the chair with Sookie astraddle and her back to his chest.

"When you do not wish me to participate, if I am present, may I observe?" I requested frankly. I loathe being away from Sookie if it not absolutely necessary and hope this would be a compromise that would meet both our needs. I hope Sookie will find this an acceptable solution as well she has become more comfortable with us but she is still quite modest.

**'It will be alright with me Godric. I don't 'want' to be away from you I just don't want Eric's feelings to be hurt anymore either.' **She transmitted to me. She had obviously heard my thoughts again. She nodded her head in answer smiling and looking between us as Eric considered my proposal.

"That would be amenable to me. It seems the most logical solution as it is evident you do not desire to be away from Sookie. It means much to me _min fader _(my father) that you would leave us together alone when I know you are compelled by your own instincts to be at her side." He confirmed nodding to himself.

"I would be able to enjoy the treasures of her sweet body but we would still be able to remain in your company." Sookie frowned slightly at his words.

"Eric, when you say that it sounds like you just want sex with me." She said sounding offended.

"Lover I will not lie, I do want to have intercourse with you but I also want to have discourse with you." He said chuckling and Sookie giggled with him at his play on words.

"That is exactly what I am talking about Lover, many times since we have met you and I have shared our humor. In addition, your intelligence and logic intrigue me." He statedamicably.

"Godric may I borrow your laptop?" He inquired changing the topic and I nodded.

"I wish to show you something Lover." Eric stated as he adjusted the table beside the chair and raised it high enough to fit over both their laps.

Once he had the height set he swiveled the top and it rested just over Sookie's bare thighs. I brought my laptop over and set it in front of them, then pulled a foot stool over to see what he would show her. He bent over her much smaller frame and quickly opened a web browser and typed in **fangbangerfinder dot com** as we watched. Once he had the page pulled up Sookie looked at it bemused.

"There really is a site like this? I thought I was just making it up." She said bewildered.

"You did make it up Lover." Eric clarified smiling.

"But there are so many members and that was only two nights ago!" She disputed with confusion written on her face.

"How did so many people join so quickly?" She asked with wonder.

"I had Bobby advertise it on the Fangtasia's website and several radio talk shows. I obtained an endorsement from the AVL last night and they posted an ad on their website as well." He stated excitedly.

"Human donors can join for free but must prove within ten days that their blood is clean, meaning no drugs or disease. Donors are able to decide who they accept. They can be part of a relationship or a monetary transaction." Eric stated becoming involved in his explanation.

"The vampires have to pay each time they access the site. The human can rate the vampire they 'hook-up' with and if the vampire receives three bad ratings they are banned from future use for ten years." He described animatedly.

"We split the profits fifty–fifty Lover." Eric informed her.

"But I didn't do anything." She said with confusion.

"It was your idea Lover, in any business the person with the ideas receives a cut of the earnings."

"It was just a joke Eric."

"It was an ingenious idea lover and to be perfectly truthful I am outraged that I did not think of it first." He stated smiling broadly belying his ire as Sookie gaped at him.

"Since the late 1980's the internet has existed but this is the first donor registry site ever created." He continued his admiration.

"But Eric vampires didn't come out until four years ago. How could they make a website like this?" Sookie rebutted.

"We had websites Lover. Some sites, humans could not access and other sites appeared to be a fantasy game of some sort." He divulged ruefully as he pushed the table away.

I took my computer back to the couch to plug back in and sated myself in my original position as I listened on their remaining conversation.

"I had no idea." She replied astonished.

"That is the point Lover you were not supposed to know, well humans were not to know at any rate." He ameliorated drolly.

"Ha-ha, you think you're so funny don't you mister." She admonished light-heartedly as she turned her head to kiss his cheek.

Eric captured her mouth with hungry urgency as his hands roamed her body. Fondling her breast with his right hand, his left made its way to her dewy cleft and stimulated her small nub. She made mewling noises into his mouth as he deftly manipulated her body. He parted his legs spreading hers wide open atop him.

From my position on the couch I could see the moisture glistening on her pretty pink nether lips. He tweaked her puckered nipple as he inserted two fingers into her grasping canal. Her body flushed as she hunched into his hand riding his fingers. Pulling his hands away he pulled her legs up bending them at the knee. She cried out missing the contact of his fingers within her moist needy crevice.

He placed her graceful feet on the leather cushion of the chair to either side of his thighs. Settling his palms on her hips he lifted her slight body and settled the entrance of her dripping canal over his long pole. He pushed her down on his shaft suddenly entering her fully in one deep thrust.

"Ahh!" She screamed out at the abrupt penetration.

"Did you know vampires do not dream Lover?" Eric quizzed as he lifted her hips again and she shook head in denial.

"But I did today, or rather I heard you Lover." He whispered intensely in her ear but I could hear him clearly.

"Every delicious dream as you slept I experienced in my own mind. Every exquisite fantasy you had after you woke you broadcasted to me. Every moment you were being filled I heard in my mind but was unable to move trapped as I was by my day rest." He said darkly in her ear punctuating each statement by slamming her onto his lengthy shaft.

"Ahh!" She shrieked again but I could see the pleasure on her face as he came to the end of her channel. Her eyes were delirious with lust, his words inciting her as much if not more than his motions.

"Do you want more, Lover?" He queried in a sinister way and she jerked her head affirmatively in way of response.

"Did you like it when my master pounded into you so roughly earlier?" He interrogated growling in her ear as he embedded himself deeply in her warm, dark haven once more.

"Yes!" She screamed loudly as he hit her cervix.

"I loved it!" Her voice came out a throaty whisper as she looked at me.

I began stroking my hard shaft as I observed them. Sookie's glassy eyes stared at my hand working my stout erection as Eric pushed her up and down his extensive rod. As I smoothed the pearly pink bead that had collected at my slit over the broad head with my thumb, her tongue darted out tracing over her full rosy bottom lip.

"Do you like it when my head goes so deeply within you, Lover?" He questioned voice hoarse with tension and she nodded frantically.

"Do you like when I connect with the end of your tight wet sheath?" He probed and she nodded again frantically.

"Am I causing you pain?" He rasped as he continued to shove her slight body up and down his rigid staff and she shook her head sharply.

"Say the words for me Sookie."

"N-no you f-feel good when you go s-so deep in me. Oh G-God, so deep!" She groaned as he bottomed out again.

"You will scream my name when I make you cum Sookie, not gods. Do you understand?" He ordered her harshly as he quickly jerked her hips up and down his shaft. My hand chafed the flesh of my rigid column in time with their coupling and I could feel my final moment approaching.

"Oh God, Eric, so close. Please don't stop." She pled her voice husky with need as her dermis began to glow slightly.

From my seat I could see the little lightning bolts of energy dancing just beneath the surface of her skin that I had not noticed earlier. The smell of their sex permeated the room as she arched to meet each possessive thrust. She was calling his name out harshly each time he reached her limit and I could notice a sort of grim satisfaction on his face. Groaning as I watched the erotic show before me my shaft erupted coating my digits and palm.

I sat watching with rapt attention as Eric pitched his hips into hers once again roaring out as he shuddered and convulsed deep within her. Her dripping slit visibly quivered around his invading pole as he continued propelling her up and down his hard length. Sookie threw her head back gripping the armrest of the seat, trembling as her skin blazed like a brilliant torch.

"Eric!" She howled as she came with soul-shattering intensity and an outpouring of clear liquid jetted from her throbbing center, coating him beneath her.

He roared again as the energy around her pulsed drawing another climax from them both, and sank his fangs into her shoulder. He swallowed several mouthfuls before he pulled away and healed her. He stared eyes wide at her as she lit the entire room. He bit his wrist deeply and placed it at her mouth.

"Drink Lover." He barked and she latched on quickly taking several long draws as he moaned and rocked gently into her.

Her slight hands wrapped around his forearm as she moaned against his wrist and when the wound began to close she bit once more. He stiffened below her calling out her name in an unexpected release as she continued drawing several more mouthfuls. When his wound closed again he lifted her up turning her around facing him and hung her knees over the padded leather arms of the chair.

Their combined juices ran out from her to flow over him as he resettled her and slid his shaft home once more. This new position held her legs wide open above him but allowed her little movement as he began to glide long smooth unvarying strokes in and out of her dripping slit. Leaning forward automatically, her hands grasped his shoulders so she could steady herself against him. He slid tenderly up into her hot, sweet tunnel as his gently kneaded and stroked her swaying soft, ripe swells.

He leaned forward his lips wrapping around one distended quivering point. As he suckled one swollen peak his fingers tugged gently on the remaining engorged dusky pebble. She panted chest heaving when he began fine, subtle, circling movements of his pelvis below her as he continued his languorous deep strokes. Her pelvis slanted as her back arched, changing the tilt of his lengthy staff as their bodies joined.

This new angle presented me with the wondrous view of her slick entrance as it was methodically pierced by his greased rod and I wanted to join them as badly as I have ever wanted anything before. I could tell he was no longer bumping her cervix but the new position allowed his head to stroke her g-spot continually. Her head was thrown back as she became lost in sensation.

"Look at me Lover!" He demanded and her head snapped down facing him once more.

"I'm so close Eric." She mewled softly and he moved his hand down from her creamy swell and started fondling the tumescent nubbin at her core.

"God, Eric, just like that. Don't stop, please…ahhh!" Her entire body shook with the force of her climax and the light radiating from her began to pulse.

Surprisingly I began to experience what they were feeling as if we were one entity. I felt their orgasm, as my own, a molten sensation of total release as glorious waves of splendor crested over us. Lightning bolts of fulfillment coursed through me at that moment and I felt cool spurts erupt from my pulsating shaft splashing against my abdomen.

I felt as Eric continued to stroke within her. Her body milked him bringing him with her again. When his chilled juices erupted in a frenzy of simultaneous explosions to intermingle with hers, I groaned in blissful agony as well. Once again his head swelled. His cool seed burst forth as another explosive orgasm bowed all our bodies, tied together as we were.

Still he pumped within her and wave after wave of rapture overwhelmed us all. I rushed forward pulling Sookie off Eric before we all became lost in an endless loop of agonizing pleasure. The sensation of his cool emanations shooting against her swollen sensitized clit as I pulled her away forced another fearsome wave of pleasure crashing over our bodies sending me sprawling on the floor with Sookie in my arms. I lay there, my body's sensations their own once more, as I recuperated from our recent unexpected ordeal.

"Jesus Christ shepherd of Judea! What in the name of all that's holy was that?" Sookie squeaked panting atop me as she struggled to recover from her epic orgasmic encounter. Eric's booming laughter filled the room as he shook in mirth looking down from above.

"That, Lover, was the most earth shattering release of my entire existence and you caused it." Eric proclaimed proudly between great guffaws and I began to snicker with him.

My child, who for the last thousand years has been renowned for his carnal pleasures secondary only to his fighting skill, was just completely undone by our innocent faerie. Sookie looked between us the startled her expression on her face clearly stating that we had lost our minds and my hilarity only increased.

"Truly you are magnificent _mo ghrá_ for I was no less than six feet when you caused the amaranthine cascade of orgasms to reduce each of us to a quivering mass of sensations." I decreed chortling as she looked at me in shock.

"I don't know how you managed it Lover but I felt, not heard, felt every sensation you and Godric experienced." Eric further explained. Understanding suddenly appeared on her face before it flushed brightly.

"I wanted you to know what I was feeling." She said looking down sheepishly.

"Before when you were asking all those questions, I felt your need for the answers and this time I was trying to show you how you made me feel." She said embarrassedly.

_Mo ghrá,_ there is nothing for you to be embarrassed over. In over two thousand years I have never experienced the pleasure you have given us this night and I have had plenty of opportunity." As I stated this her face became a curious combination of pride and jealousy.

"There is no reason for jealousy my love, for none can compare." I assured.

"It's not that, I know that y'all had long lives before me. It's just that the thought of either of you in someone else's arms…" She trailed off as sparks shot away from her body. I jumped startled as they tingled ineffectually against my skin.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She began crying as she hurried to move away from me. I swiftly wrapped my arms around her holding her close to my body. The little energy fissures pulsing from her continued to erupt against me as her emotions escalated.

"Please let go Godric, before I hurt you." She cried hysterically in fear of my safety as she tried to escape my grasp.

"Sookie calm down, you are not injuring me." Motioning Eric to join us I spoke calmly trying to reassure our frantic faerie.

Eric sat wrapping his arms around us and caging her between us. I saw his eyes widen appreciably as the energy pulsed around him as well.

"Look _mo ghrá_, even Eric is able to safely be with us." I illustrated pointing at Eric holding us and she relaxed perceptibly still crying.

"You said earlier I could hurt you like I hurt Bill." She said worriedly as tears streamed down her face.

"No Sookie I merely pointed out it was possible for you to injure others with your power when you dismissed me out of hand. It was never my intention to scare you _mo ghrá._" I professed trying to console her.

"As I explained before, I do not know what strengths you may develop nor can I ascertain how forceful your powers will be. I was only warning earlier that you should gain control of what talents you have to prevent any unintended consequences, like injuring someone." I reiterated.

"It is my belief now that neither Eric nor I can be injured by your abilities. If I am correct your sortilege recognizes us and will not cause us harm." I informed her encouragingly and her tears gradually came to a halt.

"Not that I want to interrupt this discussion, I believe Godric is correct in that we will not be harmed by you accidentally, but it is now seven o'clock and we must still bathe before we attend your meeting Lover." Eric asserted as he stood reaching down to pull us both up.

"Where did all the time go?" Sookie asked looking surprised as she stood.

"I believe we lost some time when we were trapped within your enchantment mo _ghrá._" I informed her smirking as she turned pink once more.

"I'm sorry…" She started but Eric cut her off.

"Never be sorry for pleasure you give me Lover. As a matter of fact, feel free to repeat that anytime you desire." He declared.

Smirking he leaned down and captured her mouth with savage intensity before pulling away and sauntering to the bathroom. Her expression was dazed as I picked her up and followed after him carrying her within my arms. When we entered the shower Eric was already scrubbing his hair.

Sookie slipped from my arms and knelt at his feet taking his flaccid member between her lips. He groaned loudly becoming almost instantly erect. She wrapped one fist around his base stroking firmly where her mouth couldn't reach. With her other hand, she gently squeezed his testicles. She sucked him hard and fast and he was quickly bellowing as he jerked slightly within her mouth. Sookie stood up grinning widely licking her lips as she looked up at him.

"Yummy!" She smirked impudently."You are amazing Lover!" He said kissing her as shampoo ran down his face.He soaped up his body then rinsed his skin and hair off quickly and grabbed the bottle of 'Oribe' shampoo for Sookie as we wet ourselves under the rain head. Eric and I both enjoyed the faint watermelon, lychee, coconut, and edelweiss fragrance combined with Sookie's natural scent. After she moved from the deluge of water, he lathered her hair massaging her scalp and she moaned appreciably. Grabbing the hand sprayer he thoroughly rinsed her luxurious locks when she sat on the bench.I scoured and rinsed my body as Eric exhaustively polished Sookie with the Philosophy coconut frosting salt scrub. Joining him we caressed her rosy skin with Philosophy coconut frosting shower gel. He paid particular attention to her silken core and I carefully lathered every inch of her creamy breasts before he meticulously rinsed her again. She wriggled about on the bench when he spread her legs widely and directed the stream at her pink velvety center. As the water jetted over her sensitive nubbin, he pumped his dexterous phalanges within her pulsating tunnel. I captured her mouth as she screamed in ecstasy.We turned off the water and dried off as she recovered herself. I handed her a towel as she headed over to the sink to grab her lotion. She dried her body and smoothed lotion over her tan flesh as she waited for Eric to finish using the blow dryer. Instead of handing the dryer to her he turned it off and set it on the counter."May I braid your hair Lover?" My child enquired."If you want to, I'd appreciate it." She acquiesced smiling at his offer."I'm not very good at braiding so I usually wear it down or in a pony tail." She explained as she handed him her comb.Carefully combing out the tangles in her hair he parted it in to sections. Eric deftly twisted her long golden tendrils into intricate plaits that wrapped in a coil around the crown of her head. Reaching into a drawer of the vanity he pulled out some hair accoutrements and pinned her coiffure in place. Stepping back he admired his handy work as she looked in the vanity with the aid of a hand mirror."It's so beautiful Eric. How did you learn this?" She breathed out in an awed voice."It was how my people did our hair to keep it clean as we performed our daily tasks. I have never forgotten." He replied candidly, shrugging as he put away the comb and hair dryer."Thank you, maybe one day you will teach me so I can do this as well." She said standing on tiptoes to grace his chin with her lips."If you wish it, I will do so." He affirmed as we walked to the bedroom to dress.

We all dressed quickly for our meeting with the lawyer. Sookie wore a charcoal fitted shirtdress reinvented with an asymmetric neckline, notched cap sleeves, 6" vent at left front, and a built-in belt that nipped the waist in. She completed her outfit with simple black pumps and black leather bag.

Eric dressed up from his usual attire wearing black Mc Q jeans, a cobalt black safety pin collar, long sleeve, button down shirt, and black New Rock buckled biker boots. I pulled on some grey corduroy straight leg pants, charcoal long sleeve button down shirt, and charcoal, leather, lace up chukkas.

Once we were all ready we gathered up our phones as Sookie transferred the contents of her purse from yesterday and made our way to the garage. Deciding I felt like driving this evening I pulled the tarp off my other car, a black green Rolls Royce Phantom with extended wheelbase. Once the car was uncovered Sookie gasped sharply.

"I don't know what kind of car this is but it sure is pretty." She declared whistling appreciatively.

Eric chuckled as he opened the back door for her. He surprised me then by following behind and sliding in beside her. It is not like my child to sit in the back, although with his height, that is not really an option in most cars. Sookie gave me the address and we were soon on the road.

We were not too far from the house when 'Blondes with Lobotomy Eyes' by My Life with the Thrill Kill Cult started playing on Eric's cell. He answered his phone and I could hear Pam on the other end. She gave him a lengthy report as Eric listened before posing an uncharacteristic request of him. I watched in the mirror as he looked at Sookie introspectively.

"Lover, how would you feel about having a girl's night with Pam on Monday night?" Eric inquired undecidedly.

"Okay I guess, but what brought this on? I got the impression she didn't really like me." Sookie's rejoinder was full of doubt.

"One of her fashion magazines stated that females bond over this ritual. Is this not correct?" Sookie nodded at Eric's question.

"As you are our bonded and will remain with us, she has determined that it is 'necessary to get to know' her new mistress." Eric informed Sookie and she looked at him uncertainly.

"I'm almost afraid to ask Eric, but what is Pam's idea of a girl's night?" She quizzed tentatively.

"Ask her, Lover!" Eric said handing her his mobile.

"Hello Pam? What exactly would you like to do for our 'girl's night', if you don't mind?" Sookie probed cordially if still cautiously.

"We will have a slumber party, watch 'chick flicks', paint each other's nails, and discuss sex. The article clearly stated these as customary female camaraderie building activities." I heard Pam's blunt response and rolled my eyes.

"There is no way we are talking about sex Pam, that's private, so what movies would you like to watch?" Sookie entreated warily and I could hear Eric chuckling quietly at the two women's conversation.

"No need to be so defensive my telepathic friend, but I believe my movie choices will be acceptable to even your prudish standards." Was Pam's acerbic reply, could she not even try to be nice? What happened to the Pam of the night before that had surprised both Eric and me with her congeniality?

"And they would be called?" Sookie prompted, becoming impatient with Pam's snarky behavior.

"Very well, I believe we will start out with 'The Devil Wears Prada', then 'Funny Face', 'Kinky Boots', 'Breakfast at Tiffany's', and finally 'Zoolander'. Maybe you can help settle a dispute Eric and I have about 'Zoolander'." Pam asserted and I began sniggering.

Looking in the mirror I saw the expected scowl on Eric's face. Pam and Eric have had a standing argument concerning one of the characters from the ridiculous movie. She alleges the actor that portrayed the character Meekus could be a double for Eric and he adamantly refuses such claims.

"Pam!" Eric growled snatching back the phone.

"You will not bother Sookie with your preposterous notions! As I have told you before there is no likeness between that actor and I." Eric insisted steadfastly and Sookie began giggling.

"Your face Eric!" She exclaimed gasping between giggles. She grabbed the phone back from Eric.

"It's a date Pam." She giggled into the phone before ending the call. She handed his phone back to him, sticking her tongue out at his sullen expression.

"You're so cute when you pout Eric." Sookie continued her tittering and my chuckles escaped as well.

Eric harrumphed glowering at being the butt of their humor and we continued our trip in relative silence. We arrived at the lawyer's office, a non-descript brick one-story office building. Eric handed Sookie out of the car and then I locked the car behind us. We walked into the office all three of us hand in hand with Sookie betwixt Eric and me. Her brother had arrived before us and was sitting alone in the reception area in a chair along the wall when we entered.

"My sister a fang-banging whore, I'm glad Gran is dead so she can't see what you've become. She's not even in the ground yet and you're shackin' up with two bloodsuckers." Stackhouse spat standing as he accosted Sookie. She clutched our hands tighter and I could see the white standing out around her knuckles.

"Please don't!" She said to us as we tried to pull away but her brother had obviously misunderstood.

"Pleading won't do you any good. You always acted like you were so good. You had Gran fooled, but not me. All those lies you spread about Uncle Bartlett. You were jealous he liked to spend time with me, so you had Gran run him off." Jason sneered at her.

"That's not true Jason you weren't there to see what he was doing to me and you didn't hear the nasty thoughts of what he wanted to do before Gran stepped in and protected me." She cried out in anguish and Eric and I looked at each other apprehensively. There was something about this story we were both missing and it was evident from her words we would not like what we found out.

"That's right you freak, it was your fault Momma and Daddy died. They needed some time away from your shit so they left us with Gran. If they hadn't needed to get away from you, they'd still be alive today." Stackhouse yelled spittle flying from his mouth with his venomous words.

"Jason how can you say that, you know I had no control over it." Sookie began crying in earnest.

I was coming to the end of my patience with this infantile imbecile. The only reason I had not killed him already was the fact that Sookie would be upset with me if I did so. Thankfully I was prevented from having to do anything when another door opened and Stackhouse's attention was diverted. Due to the commotion coming from the reception area the lawyer made his way to us. He was a slim fellow with a slight paunch around his middle that stood a few inches shorter than me. He had graying hair and spectacles and a pinched expression on his face. Taking one look at Jason's belligerent features and Sookie's tears he came to the correct conclusion of what had occurred.

"Mr. Stackhouse if you are unable to conduct yourself with a modicum of décor I am afraid I will have to preclude you from the following proceedings. Are we in accordance Mr. Stackhouse?" The lawyer decreed.

"Whatever, I don't want to be around this fangbanger trash anyhow. I already know my Gran left everything to Sookie. I'm outta here." Stackhouse derided as he walked away.

"My assistant will mail you the details pertaining to your bequeathal." The lawyer called after Jason's retreating form."I'm so sorry about my brother, Mr. Crawford. He's just not the same person since our Gran died." She stated graciously, making excuses for her brother as tears streamed down her face.The lawyer's face clearly showed that he did not believe that anymore than we did. Jason Stackhouse was very clearly an ignorant, avaricious, self-absorbed, and prejudiced being and everyone here knew it, even if Sookie was unwilling to state that fact out loud. Crawford led us to an unassuming conference room and indicated for us to find our seats at the odd kidney shaped table as he sat in his own chair. We sat across from him with Eric and me to either side of Sookie."Now Miss Stackhouse," Crawford began pulling a file from a small stack beside him. "Your grandmother has left you a considerable bequest as well as several letters. There are however, stipulations regarding her final wishes. If it is alright with you I will discuss the stipulations first and then we may proceed." Sookie nodded her head for him to continue."Your grandmother wishes for you to sign over your portion of the home and property you inherited from your parents in conjunction with your brother so that it will henceforth belong solely to him. Are you in agreement to this?""Yeah, I mean he already lives in it and takes care of it himself." She affirmed nodding her head."Very well, I need you to sign the deed transfer here and initial here, here, and here." He stated pointing to the pages.Sookie quickly read over the contract that would relinquish her ownership of the property. I smiled pleased that she had remembered my earlier admonishment to always read any contract she signed and Eric and the lawyer both looked approvingly as well. Once she completed her perusal she signed the document and slid it back to Mr. Crawford."Good, now she asks that any personal affects that you don't wish to keep be donated to charity. Are you able to establish this or do you need some assistance to facilitate this?" He said amiably."No, I'll donate what I don't want to the disaster relief center." Sookie avowed as she shook her head in negation."Moving on then, as your brother declared earlier, the Hummingbird Lane house is now yours as well the twenty acres surrounding it and the mineral rights." Sookie looked surprised at the extent of her bequest."These documents here need to be signed and once you sign, if you allow, I will file them for you to expedite the transfer of ownership." He stated courteously. He slid them to her and she read them carefully before signing and handing them back."If that is no extra trouble for you I would appreciate your assistance." She smiled tremulously at him."No trouble at all, my dear, I assure you. Your grandmother was a dear friend and she spoke very highly of you. I was saddened to hear of her loss." He commiserated shaking his head. "As the value of the estate does not exceed $1,000,000.00 the state of Louisiana does not require you to pay inheritance taxes." He consoled."There was also a modest savings that she has split between you and your brother." She nodded her head dazedly as he continued."She had also accounted for remuneration for her funeral and burial fees, which are slight as she is being placed in the family plot. That is all being handled with the funeral home. So please, be at ease in that regard. I believe the funeral is tomorrow is it not?" He concluded."Yes sir, it's at one thirty Thursday afternoon." She confirmed and he nodded as he pulled a thick manila envelope from the short stack of papers and opened it looking inside for something. She looked at it questioningly."These are the letters I spoke of at the beginning. Minus the one I must deliver to your sibling." He stated pulling out a slim white envelope before handing the remaining packet to her. She looked at it with tears in her eyes."Thank you Mr. Crawford for all your help this evening." She voiced politely extending her right hand to him."Your quite welcome Miss Stackhouse, I'm only sorry about the circumstances that caused our meeting." Crawford replied congenially shaking her hand.He stood and showed us out locking up behind us once we departed. We were settling back into the car when I heard Sookie's stomach grumble. I quirked my brow at her and she flushed charmingly as she slid into her seat. Eric once again sat with her in back. We soon departed and were rapidly out of Bon Temps."Do you never eat Lover?" Eric inquired teasingly as we headed down the highway."I ate a big breakfast earlier." She replied defensively."Would you like to stop for something _mo ghrá, _or would you prefer to make something at home." I queried leaving the decision up to her as we headed towards Shreveport."Godric, we need to head to my club again tonight. Compton is making a nuisance of himself, and has requested an audience." Eric informed us."That's alright we can pick something up from that place we went before. The food was really good." She declared making a yum sound and Eric whipped out his phone to order her meal."Which would you prefer Lover?" He listed their entrees for her.

"The 'creamy sun-dried tomato, roasted red pepper, spinach and artichoke pasta' sounds good with the 'pan seared veal chop' and sweet tea." She decided and Eric gave her request.

After we had reached the restaurant and picked up Sookie's food we headed to Fangtasia. We entered through the back as per usual and went straight to Eric's office. Sookie sat on the couch with her carry out plate on her lap. Eric sat at his desk and I sat next to Sookie on the couch. Once we were securely ensconced in Eric's office Sookie began eating her food with enthusiasm.

I had viewed other humans from my previous nest as they took sustenance and it had always disgusted me. Watching them was equivalent to observing cows masticate their own cud. Sookie took dainty forkfuls savoring each bite as she chewed. I watched her mouth wrap around her fork and slide the tines between her lips as she pulled it away leaving her lips glistening with the juices of her food. The way her throat worked as she swallowed the morsels was tantalizing. The sound of enjoyment as she took another bite had my member twitching.

Eric released an unnecessary breath drawing my attention from Sookie. His fangs were peeking out from between his lips and his eyes were dilated with desire. Sookie was oblivious to our discomfort as she sat innocently eating her food. I had been with courtesans who could not rival the innate sensuality Sookie possessed with no artifice. Pam walked into the office when Sookie was half finished with her meal.

"Compton is here and requests an audience with you pertaining to your bonded. I can keep her company while you handle matters with the cretin." Pam proposed suggestively.

"That will not be necessary Pamela we have no secrets from our bonded." I stated reproachfully.

"Send Compton back to us Pam. I will contact if we require anything further." Eric confirmed.

"Sookie will you come sit on my lap to finish your meal? I would prefer more distance between you and Compton with him in my office."

She nodded and hopped up carrying her plate in her hands as she rounded Eric's desk. Sitting down on his lap she wiggled around until she found a comfortable position and settled in eating her meal once more. As I heard the doorknob twist I zipped over to Eric's side and settled on the arm of his seat before Compton set one foot inside the door. Sookie looked at me slightly startled but shrugged her shoulders and continued dining on her food at Eric's desk. Upon seeing Sookie Compton made a face of distaste.

**'He thinks it's disgusting that you allow me to eat in front of y'all. Apparently, human food reeks to high heaven. He's also upset 'cause he thought you would send me away so he could talk to you in private. He is going to threaten you with the Queen. He's scared of you both but he thinks that the Queen will protect him.' **Sookie projected to Eric and me as she took slow meticulous bites. She gave no outward sign of anything she was thinking or feeling.

Eric's grip tightened on the other armrest but other than that he gave no outward sign that anything was amiss.

"What do you want Compton?" Eric inquired in a bored tone.

"Sookie, how are you doing after your grandmother's death? I'm sure you are ready to settle back in your home and move on now that the murderer has been apprehended, yes?" Compton fished for information.

**'He can't smell me very good with you two so close and the 'wretched' food. He thinks something is different about me but he can't tell and it's making him mad. Does my food really smell all that bad?' **She questioned uncertainly.

"As you can see Compton our bonded is doing fine in our company." I stated contemptuously.

**'No ****mo ghrá, your food does not bother Eric or me. Just earlier we were having difficulty controlling our lust as we observed you eating.' **I concluded answering her question and she jumped up giving me a quick kiss on my cheek before settling down in Eric's lap again and kissing him as well. She turned back to her food on the desk in front of her and resumed her munching.

"Y-your bonded, you bonded them both?" Compton spluttered as we nodded.

"Sookie you cannot be serious. They are just using you. These two vampires are renowned for their brutality. Do you really want to tie yourself to killers?" Bill asked her with mock concern in his voice.

"Bill Compton," Sookie began.

"Who I associate with is none of your concern. If they are using me then I must admit I am using them. As for tying myself to killers, I think I know them a lot better than you do and I accept them as they are warts and all." She stated looking warmly at Eric and then to me.

"Of course it is my concern, Sookie, we are neighbors and I counted your grandmother as my friend." He smiled at her trying to convey his sincerity.

"You were not my Gran's friend. As for you being my neighbor Bill, that remains to be seen." She scoffed at him.

**'I can't believe the audacity of this fool, spouting his lies to my face." She vented in our minds.**

"So you have decided to go live with your brother then." He asked obtusely.

"As if I'd wanna stay with Jason, I'd never get any sleep with the revolving door on his bedroom never stopping." Sookie snorted.

**'Plus he hates me!'** She sniffed sadly at this thought.

**'Your brother is not worth any more of your tears ****mo ghrá; don't give him the satisfaction of hurting you any further.' **I informed, trying to console her.

"As Sookie has already stated to you Compton it is none of your concern where she is, what she is doing, or who she is doing it with." I informed him forcefully.

"I believe you asked for a meeting with me but thus far you have insulted both my master and me by disparaging us to our bonded. Not only that, but you have not spoken to me. I would even venture so far as to say that you have completely ignored me. Now, what was your purpose in requesting an interview Compton and it better have nothing to do with our bonded?" Eric was growling by the end of his dialogue.

"Sheriff, perhaps you would send your human away so that we may discuss important matters." Compton stated patronizingly.

"Who is it that deems this conversation important Compton, you? Just what is it that you deem so important, that you demand an audience with me but do not speak with me?" Eric's rejoinder was condescending and the smile on his face could only be described as malicious.

"I am here on the Queens business Eric." Compton announced imperiously.

"Really and why would the Queen not call to discuss important matters with me, her Sheriff, rather than send you? Perhaps I should call the Queen to find out what is so pressing?" Eric cross-examined the pompous fool in front of us as Sookie finished her last bite.

"Maybe she sent Bill here to let you know she wanted to talk to you, Sweetie." Sookie added as she stood from us and deposited her trash in the receptacle. Eric raised a brow at Sookie's endearment but continued looking at the pitiful excuse for a vampire in front of us.

**'Lover I am not 'sweet' and you will not ever call me that again.'** For the first time I heard Eric project to Sookie as well.

**'You are sweet to me. Not to mention your blood is sweet but not as sweet as your cum.' **She projected impudently with a small smile quirking at her lips.

Compton never noticed the exchange as he raptly watched Sookie while she moved around the desk cleaning up from her meal.

**'He is so scared, if he could he'd be peeing his pants now. He's sure the Queen is going to punish him and he has all sorts of torture scenarios running through his head. Is she really that inventive? ' **Sookie projected at us pleased by the prospect of Compton getting his just deserts as she settled on Eric's lap once more.

"If that is the case I will call her immediately." Eric stated already dialing the phone.

"That is not necessary Eric." Compton tried to insist but the call had already been answered.

"This is Sophie Ann Leclerq's office. May I ask who is calling?" The Queen's answering service requested. She was a well known business woman in New Orleans, but humans were unaware she was also a vampire Queen.

"This is Sheriff Northman calling for the Queen." Eric responded formally as he put the call on speaker phone.

"Wait one moment please while I give her Majesty the phone, Sheriff." The anonymous voice said before Eric was placed on hold.

"Really Eric we should not bother the Queen with inconsequential matters. I'm sure if you will just allow me to speak with you privately everything will become clear." Compton entreated his tone becoming panicked.

"Nonsense Compton, you stated it was of great importance involving the Queen." Eric cut off as her Majesty came on the line.

"Northman what has caused you to call this evening? All is well in area five I presume. I just got my large straight and I want to get back to my game while the dice are still lucky." The self-indulgent regent proclaimed.

"Majesty, my apologies if this is an inconvenient time for you. I have William Compton in my office claiming he has a matter of great importance concerning you to discuss. I thought it prudent to call you and cut out the middle man as it were since he has spent his entire time in my office ogling mine and my master's bonded." Eric stated to the Queen coming straight to the point.

"I wasn't informed you had bonded anyone Eric." Our sovereign proclaimed voice sharp. She was paying attention now.

"Yes, until recently she was a neighbor to Compton. He brought her to my club one evening last week and she and my master hit it off you could say." At Eric's words Compton became pallid.

"You don't say, and she was Compton's neighbor? My, that is fortuitous for your master." She stated darkly.

"Yes but doubly so for me since she consented to allow us both to bond with her once she discovered the strong tie my sire and I shared." Eric intoned drolly.

"Why wasn't I apprised of this Eric?" She asked shrilly.

"Once she consented I filed the document of intent to the Magister for Godric and myself as well as the document of final bonding. Do not tell me he has not yet forwarded you copies for your files. I have always found him to be most punctual when it pertained to paperwork." Eric stated with appall.

"Andre have there been any deliveries from the Magister's office?" The Queen's harsh tone came through the phone and Compton sank even further into his seat.

"Yes my Queen." Her child's voice came faintly through the phone as if from a distance.

"Why did nobody tell me of this?" She inquired scathingly.

"We did my Queen, but you insisted you would read over the Magister's missive after your Yahtzee game was completed." We heard his plaintive voice through the speaker as Andre groveled.

"Very well!" She huffed clearly irritated.

"What else did you call about Northman?" She inquired annoyance in her voice.

"Perhaps you should tell me, Majesty. Compton stated it was a matter of great importance regarding you. Alas, he never stated what the matter was." Eric reiterated with mock regret.

"He was obviously mistaken Eric. Why would I send an underling to do anything of importance when I have my loyal Sheriff?" She said deviously.

"Indeed Majesty, I thought the same thing which is part of the motivation for me contacting you." Eric replied conciliatorily.

"Actually, now that I think of it, Compton was supposed to have returned to me several days ago for a computer project he is to start." She said gleefully and Compton moved as if to flee. I flew across the desk and restrained him as he tried to escape and Compton screamed as I broke his arm.

"What on earth is that racket?" Our regent exclaimed appalled and I snapped his neck and knocked him out cold for a short while.

"My master apprehended Compton as he tried to escape. Shall I have him shipped to you, Majesty?" Eric stated pleasantly.

"You could always deliver him yourself. I'm sure I can pull myself away from my busy schedule long enough to keep you entertained for an evening." She purred into the phone and Sookie gagged.

This was all the confirmation I needed and began trussing Compton in silver chains over his clothing so as not to cause injury. I gagged and blindfolded him as he was regaining consciousness and carted him down to a coffin in the dungeon. Thankfully Longshadow had already been apprehended by the Magister so it was empty once more.

"Regretfully I must decline Majesty, but if you read our contract it is stipulated that my master and I may not seek carnal pleasures other than from our bonded's flesh." He stated in a mollifying tone, his voice drifting to me through the open dungeon door. After Compton was secure I returned to sit on the couch in Eric's office.

"But she's just a human, why did you allow this?" The Queen asked scandalized and I saw Sookie roll her eyes.

"Godric fancied himself in love with her and had already agreed to her terms and I had to do so as well to be allowed into their bond." Eric commiserated falsely for Sookie and I both knew the story was pure fiction. Sookie moved to get up but Eric wrapped his arm around her holding her in his lap as he looked at her worriedly.

**'I just want to get a drink Eric. I know you don't mean what you are telling her, don't worry.' **She thought to him and patted his cheek gently. I thought curious that I was able to hear the thoughts she directed solely to him.

"But surely now that the bonding is complete you can control your pet and do as you wish!" The Queen imparted with outrage.

**'Eric can you hear my thoughts?" **I enquired and he nodded as well as Sookie.

"I am a vampire of honor and would never do as such once my word was given. Besides, Sookie is immune to glamour and cannot be controlled." He stated proudly.

**'_M_****_o ghrá_ it seems that your desire to have no secrets among has become a reality.' **Sookie raised her brow at this assessment.

"How is this possible? Why was I not alerted?" The Queen interrogated in obvious distress. If we hadn't already known of her ruse she was about to give it away now.

**'Each time we communicate with one another the third hears as well. Before I could not hear Eric, nor could Eric hear me, but since your enchantment earlier this evening I have been able to hear Eric's thoughts directed to you and just now he heard mine.' **I disclosed as Eric continued to converse with our petty sovereign.

"I believe that was disclosed in the bonding announcement, Majesty, as well as the terms of the contract pertaining to her immunity." Eric stated vaguely.

"I see perhaps I will call you back later after I have had a chance to peruse said documents." She informed him before disconnecting.

**'Pam.'** Eric 'called' his child to him and she entered the office.

"No need to shout. I don't remember your 'call' ever having so much oomph to it before 'master'." Pam complained to Eric.

"Have you always been able to talk to Pam with your mind?" Sookie questioned confused.

"I don't actually talk to her Lover. I focus on the maker bond and send a command as it were. She never actually hears my voice she just feels the intent." Eric explained patiently as Sookie listened raptly.

"Yes now if we are finished with the classroom session what did you want of me?" Pam asked with her usual snarky flare.

"We have a guest in the basement that requires secure transportation to the Queen. Be sure he arrives before sunset tomorrow. Also, Sookie is thirsty, bring her a ginger ale." Eric ordered dismissing her.

Pam stomped out the door to complete her instructions leaving Eric with a smirk on his face. At times they exhibited more of a sibling relationship than one of master and child. They seemed to take a perverse pleasure in annoying each other. It was comical at times but mostly it was just vexing.

"Why do you enjoy picking on her so much Eric?" Sookie said exasperated.

"Because I can and because she started it." Eric responded causing Sookie to crack up.

"What are you, like two years old? You are so cute!" She giggled and Eric huffed irritated at her descriptions of him.

"Lover if you do not stop laughing at me I will be forced to correct your misconception of me. Earlier you called me sweet and now you insinuate that I am a 'cute' infant. I am clearly the opposite of an infant Lover; clearly even you can see that." He mock growled turning her to face him and I could see the devilish gleam in his eyes.

Once he had her sideways across his lap with her legs hanging over one arm he held her tightly with one arm as the other hand roamed up and down her ribs tickling her mercilessly. She giggled and screamed for him to let go as she wriggled ineffectually.

"Now Lover would you like to amend your earlier erroneous claims?" He asked still tickling her.

"Alright Eric you win you are not a sweet, cute, two year old." She giggled and he let her up as Pam entered the office. Pam quirked her head at Sookie as Sookie walked over grabbing her ginger ale.

"Lover I believe you have yet to apply the right adjectives to me." Eric prodded.

"Thank you Pam." Sookie stated as she settled next to me. She turned then looking directly at Eric as he sat impatiently at his desk waiting for her reply.

"Ugly, old, and mean, were those not the adjective that you wanted to hear Eric?" She said laughing and his mouth gaped as he spluttered making me chuckle as well. Pam began chortling uproariously at Sookie's jibe and bloody tears trailed down her face as the cacophony spewed from her lips. Eric and I were so caught off guard by this unusual display of mirth from our acerbic Pam that we just gawked at her. Pam finally settled down and pulled a black handkerchief from the bust of her tight crimson corset and began blotting tears from her face and eyes.

"Oh please, get over yourselves." Pam said caustically looking between Eric and me.

"Sookie, my master never told me you were so funny. I look forward to our evening together." Pam affirmed before flouncing into the bathroom.

"Are we done here?" Sookie inquired yawning. My conscience plagued me as I recalled that it was I who had interrupted her slumber this afternoon.

**'Don't you dare! I don't regret one moment of our time together and neither should you!' **She scolded me as she yawned once more. Eric looked at us in askance of Sookie's non-verbal outburst.

**'I woke her this afternoon and she most likely has not had enough sleep in the last couple of days. I was feeling guilty and she scolded me for my guilt.' **I explained and he snickered at me.

"Why don't we go home, cuddle up, and watch a movie?" Sookie said stifling her yawn this time.

"That is an excellent idea Lover." Eric agreed and stood preparing to leave.

"Pam we are leaving now." He called into the lavatory.

"Fine, fine I have everything here taken care of. The new bartender Chow is working out well and there will be recompense from Longshadow shortly." Pam stated coolly and I felt lean into me heavily.

"Really?" Eric said archly.

"The Magister emailed us earlier regarding the theft. He is exacting his punishment swiftly. Longshadow is to be stripped of all assets, which are to be turned over to us, and then he will be tied once more to his sire Hot Rain." She concluded puckishly.

"That is very good news!" He said as he came back towards Sookie and me.

Noticing that she was already asleep he carefully picked her up and led us out of the bar to my car. He set her in the back scooting in after her and situated her head in his lap as I got up front. We were almost home when Eric started talking to me.

"When do you think the new house will be ready?" He questioned quietly so as not to wake our faerie.

"I sent the signed realty agreement off this afternoon. Once the safety precautions and construction are completed, it will depend on how quickly Sookie makes the décor selections. I already emailed the Herveau construction company as you suggested." He nodded his approval at this.

"After they receive the keys tomorrow, from Bobby, they will draw up the blueprints for the house and get us information regarding the security measures I want installed and what is necessary to complete the unfinished area over garages. I believe that is the ideal location for our haven." I revealed my plans to Eric.

"Since the walls are not up yet we will be able to install iron to keep strange fae from popping in without possibly injuring Sookie. There is no telling what kind of sensitivities she has developed since her fae essence has increased." I pointed out planning for the future possibility of the fae trying to harm her and saw Eric frown in the mirror.

"I had not thought of that possibility. That is most unsettling. What do we do if she has become more vulnerable?" He questioned concern in his voice.

"Calm down my child, we do not know this for fact, it is merely a possibility. My main concern is protecting her from other fae. Perhaps we should test Sookie for sensitivities tomorrow." I suggested to him. How quickly we had become addicted to the presence of our little faerie that the mere thought of losing her brought us to panic.

We arrived home and I scooped up Sookie leaving Eric to secure the garage and house behind me as we made our way to the bedroom. Her eyes opened when I laid her on the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on y'all." She stated sleepily.

"Hush _m__o ghrá_ your body requires more sleep and it is no hardship to either of us to allow this. You have had a taxing week and you are going through changes not to mention that you expended a lot of energy this afternoon with your magic. Perhaps this weekend you can lie outside and enjoy the sun or play in the pool."

"Okay I need to go to the bathroom real quick and if you don't mind we could watch a movie until I fell asleep." She confirmed as she sat up wobbily.

"What movie would you enjoy?" I asked as she was heading to the lavatory.

"Forest Gump or Cast Away would be good if you have them." She replied over her shoulder.

I located both movies in the sitting room and returned to the bedroom. Sookie had already snuggled up next to Eric on the bed and he was stroking her hair peacefully.

"We have them both. Which is your preference?"

"Castaway is pretty mellow but still good." She yawned. "Excuse me."

I put the movie in and snuggled on my side next to Sookie, as the movie began to play. Her heated flesh pressed against mine warming me, as she laid tranquilly between us. She grabbed my arm pulling it over her waist and sighed contentedly. Sookie stayed semi-alert until Chuck buried the pilot, at which point she nodded off again. I did not begrudge her the rest she found in our arms.

Eric got up shortly after she fell to sleep and turned off the movie and television and retrieved his laptop. Sensing his absence she rolled over curling into my body. I wrapped my arms around her holding her protectively as one hand soothingly stroked her back.

Once my child returned to bed he answered emails and talked over some area matters with me as I watched Sookie sleep. Eric closed his laptop and set it beside the bed when we felt the sun rising. He curled his body around ours protectively, closing his eyes as he died for the day and I followed soon after.

TBC


	6. New Horizons

**Disclaimer: All errors are my own. **

**The characters are the property of Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball the plot and story are all my own imaginings. I am grateful to play with their toys in my sandbox and return them slightly used.**

**A/N: ** How will our trio react as a new man makes his presence known in Sookie's life? What will this mean for them as they try to move forward with their relationship?

** 'Thoughts'**

"Spoken words"

**_Written words_**

Now without further ado, on with the show! Thank you and enjoy!

**New Horizons**

"Life is eternal, love is immortal, and death is only a horizon; and a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight." - Rossiter Worthington Raymond

It was an odd sensation to feel my child escape his death sleep at the same moment that I awoke. It was only noon but today was Thursday and I knew Sookie would have already left for Adele's funeral services. There were many emotions filtering through the bond from both Eric and Sookie and for a moment I had difficulty deciphering them all. My bond with Sookie dimmed considerably and I realized she was trying to ease my emotional burden. Eric looked at me with shock clear on his face as well as some other unidentifiable expression.

_"Vad bekymrar dig mitt barn?"_ (What troubles you my child?) I inquired still puzzled over Eric's demeanor.

"_Godric__, vad är denna fruktansvärda oro jag känner? Det är som inget jag någonsin har upplevt tidigare."_ (Godric, what is this terrible apprehension I feel? It is like nothing I have ever experienced before.) His voice was noticeably distressed.

_"Kanske du kunde beskriva vad det är du känner och vi kan avgöra vad som du så illa till mods Eric." _(Perhaps you could describe what it is you are sensing and we may determine what has you so ill at ease Eric.) He nodded his affirmation as he struggled to relate the anxiety he was experiencing.

**'Eric? Please calm down Eric. I can feel your distress from here. I have my bodyguard Mr. Dawson with me and I will be home as soon as I can. I am safe and I miss you both.' **His face visibly relaxed as we heard Sookie's voice in our psyches. I felt comfort, love, and reassurance being pushed from her through our bond.

I was awed at the strength of her powers from so far away. Her thoughts were just as clear from Bon Temps as they were when she was sitting right next to me. Her capability to send comfort through the bond already astonished me as well. She was such an amazing creature, and I could only thank the gods for sending her to me.

I tried to project my thoughts back to her but it seemed that my newfound gift to communicate with my mind was not strong enough without her presence to amplify my ability. I made due with pushing love through our bond as I marveled over my exquisite mate. I immediately felt a lessening of the tension coming from her and was glad I was able to ease her stress if only just minutely.

It was soothing to me to hear her voice even if merely in my mind. I remembered previously experiencing this 'separation anxiety'. It had felt as if part of me had been missing but I hadn't realized that it was Sookie until she was once more in my arms. It was then that I concluded what Eric was suffering from. I was only mildly surprised at the intensity of his unease.

My child had continuously acted as if he was indifferent to most things that occurred around him, showing only the cruel side of himself while exerting his dominance, but I have always known the truth. Eric feels deeply but has constantly maintained rigorous control, blocking off any emotions that could be construed as a weakness. Thus he was now unprepared for the magnitude of the feelings coursing through him now. I knew I was to blame for his conduct, for I was the one who had instilled the need to control those emotions in him since his first waking night.

I had been a different vampire, at that time, than I was now. I was merely two hundred years into this existence when I destroyed my own cruel master. After I killed my maker I became more of an animal, detached from my sentiments, allowing my base nature to dictate my actions for hundreds of years. There were so many wars at that time that I was able to follow from battle to battle and feed off the dying in the battlefields. I developed disdain for the humans that went so easily to their deaths when my entire existence was about survival.

I was still filled with that contempt for humanity when I found and turned Eric, but I had determined I would never be as sadistic to my child as my maker was to me. Looking at my child now as he struggled, however, I believed I may have done him a disservice in forcing him to guard himself from his feelings so thoroughly. Hoping to alleviate some of Eric's distress, I thought it best to divert his attention. Perhaps this would allow him time to become used to this new onslaught of sensations and I was certainly not opposed to giving him comfort.

Pulling his larger frame to me as I cupped his angular jaw, I turned his face to mine and captured his firm sensuous lips with my own. My hands slid further behind his head wrapping in his silky golden locks as I plundered his mouth. Our tongues dueled violently with one another thrusting against each others in dominance. I nicked my tongue on one of Eric's razor sharp fangs causing him to moan in delight. He sprawled back against the mattress dragging me over top of him as he went.

I became hard as we continued our oral battle and I could feel Eric's arousal as he grinded his pelvis against me. Finally releasing him from our kiss, I looked down at my child's face. I have always believed him to be the perfection of masculine beauty and have always been proud to call him my child. His lustrous flaxen hair, tousled from where my fingers had tangled in it, was framing his strong angular face as he gazed up at me. His piercing blue eyes sought mine and he licked his lips in anticipation as I slid to his side propping myself with one arm.

_"Det har varit__ så länge, Godric, sedan du senast tittade på mig som du är nu."_ (It has been so long, Godric, since you last looked at me as you are now.) He stated his voice deepening with emotion.

_"Hon leder mig till liv, mitt barn. Jag hade varit så förbrukas med tomhet inom i mig hade jag glömt hur lystnadsfull det kan vara mellan oss också."_ (She brings me to life, my child. I had been so consumed with the emptiness within in me I had forgotten how concupiscent it could be between us as well.) As I revealed this, I felt a raging flare of jealousy come from him. It was soon replaced by acceptance and even gratefulness before his anxiety once more took over.

Gliding my right hand along his sinewy neck, to pectorals that rippled beneath taut velvety skin, and beyond to the corrugated leanness of his flat stomach; I trailed my fingers down until I finally reached the firm length of him. He cried out as my fingers pulled the springy golden hairs surrounding his smooth long staff. When my digits finally curled around his magnificent erect shaft he thrust his pelvis toward me groaning in desire. Brushing my thumb over the domed head of his erect rod, I collected the translucent liquid bead that had formed at the slit. I quickly brought the small pearl of moisture to my mouth tasting the evidence of his arousal before returning my hand to drag up and down the firm length of him. Still stroking his firm length, I repositioned myself kneeling over his head facing toward his feet.

His large hands quickly grasped my hips as his wet mouth enveloped my rigid pole and I leaned forward replacing my hand with my lips. I spread his legs apart, bending them at the knee, to gain further access to the delicate jewels between them. Using my left hand I encircled the loose sack and began to tug gently in rhythm to my mouth. Eric grunted beneath me and started thrusting his shaft to meet me as I drew him farther down my throat.

As he withdrew his moist mouth from my aching shaft he would sweep the flat of his tongue over the bulbous head before inhaling it once more. I felt the sharp points of his incisors scraping slightly over my shaft as he swallowed me repeatedly. The rigidness of his body gave away his inner struggle to keep his fangs retracted as he held such a vulnerable part of me within his mouth. My mind reeled and my pelvis jerked as two fingers began to simultaneously fondle and penetrate my puckered rear entrance. His long tapered digits plunged into me forcefully as his wet mouth sucked me in powerfully.

A chorus of moans and wet slurping noises filled the room as we were brought closer to our releases. It was only moments later that we came in a furor of concurrent eruptions. I swallowed the cool seed that flooded my mouth as Eric siphoned the fluid that blasted from me. I felt a jolt of lust through my bond with Sookie before it muted once again, and realized that she had almost certainly felt everything we had. Eric began to chuckle below me, having probably felt Sookie's lust as well. My distraction had been successful and he was now able to regulate himself without becoming overwhelmed. I moved off from him and kissed his forehead chastely before moving to the sitting room and preparing some blood for both of us.

He joined me shortly bringing his laptop and cell phone to work on while we waited for our faerie's return. After we drank our bagged blood Eric settled in to his chair and logged into his computer. As he began working I heard his maid service enter the house and begin their cleaning routine. I knew we were secure in this area of the house, as there were only four individuals that had the means to enter these compartments, and decided to get some work of my own accomplished. After retrieving my laptop I grabbed my phone as well and settled in to what I was now beginning to think of as my end of the couch. I contacted Herveaux to see how the construction plans and modifications for the new house were coming along.

Although my concentration was greatly divided, I accomplished quite a lot over the next several hours. Both Eric and I struggled with the barrage of foreign emotions coming from Sookie as we worked through our emails and phone calls. Although I don't believe Eric recognized it for what it was; I knew the disconcerting hollowness from our bonded's absence was taking a heavy toll on both of us as well.

I could well imagine that the strain that Sookie was experiencing was double and I regretted the added grief she was living through because we were not physically together. Had I known that she would be encumbered with the need of our presence at all times, I would have warned her before we completed the bond. I could only hope that she did not become cross with us for unintentionally impeding her freedom.

"_Jag känner__ dig så mycket starkare nu än jag någonsin gjort tidigare. __Hur kan det vara__?" _(I feel you so much stronger now than I ever did before. How can that be?) Eric questioned searching my face for answers as the strain finally became too much to allow further concentration for his tasks.

"_Du__ är bundna till mig två ganger, först som mitt barn och nu som en del av mate obligationen. Eftersom du är nu en kompis jag inte längre kan stänga länken mellan oss. Det kan mattas men såvitt jag har blivit informerad, kan det aldrig vara helt stängd." _(You are bonded to me twice, first as my child and now as part of the mate bond. Since you are now a mate I can no longer close off the link between us. It can be dulled but as far as I have been informed, it can never be closed completely.) Even explaining this as I was, I do not believe Eric truly understood the full implication of my words.

Perhaps if he was able to think clearly it would have occurred to him before that he was feeling me through Sookie. Having felt his earlier jealousy I was hesitant to spell it out for him. I closed off the maker child bond from him and watched his eyes widen as he fully comprehended why he now had a stronger tie to me.

"_Det är genom__ henne som jag känner dig nu. Detta är vad du menade när du sa att du inte kunde stänga obligationen från mig längre?" _(It is through her that I feel you now. This is what you meant when you said you couldn't close the bond from me any longer?) He questioned incredulously and I nodded my head in confirmation.

" _Ja, det är__ varför så få vampyrer slutföra en parning obligation. Obligationen kan bara stängas av döden, och om en kompis dött den andra snart skulle följa efter."_ (Yes, that is why so few vampires complete a mating bond. The bond can only be closed by death, and if one mate died the other would soon follow.) His brow twitched momentarily as he pondered my disclosure.

_"Varför är vi båda lider så mycket idag? Är det för att vi reste så tidigt på dagen?_ _Du verkar__ inte så förberedd som jag känner."_ (Why are we both suffering so much today? Is it because we rose so early in the day? You do not seem as unprepared as I feel.) I was momentarily taken aback by his sudden change in topic.

"_Jag är medveten om__ vad som orsakar vår nöd_. Jag har upplevt detta oro en gång tidigare, men det kommer snart att avhjälpa själva_." _(I am aware of what is causing our distress. I have experienced this inquietude once before but it will soon remedy itself.) He looked relieved by my admission.

_"Men vad som orsakar det?"_ (But what is causing it?) He questioned once more looking for the answer that was right in front of his face.

"Sookie..." I stated simply and he immediately began to glower.

"Hon gör detta för oss?" (She is doing this to us?) His voice was harsh with anger.

"_Lugna dig__, mitt barn, missförstår du mig. Hur kan du tro möjligen Sookie avsiktligt skulle skada någon av oss? Jag menade bara att hennes avståndet orsakar en belastning på obligationen. Jag skulle våga säga att hon lider dubbelt så mycket som något av oss är, som hon är bunden till oss båda." _(Calm yourself, my child, you misunderstand me. How could you possibly think Sookie would intentionally cause harm to either of us? I simply meant that her distance is causing a strain on the bond. I would venture to say that she is suffering twice as much as either one of us is, as she is bonded to both of us.) I explained coolly holding back my growing ire.

_"Kommer det alltid att vara sådan elände att få bort henne från vår sida?"_ (Will it always be such misery to have her away from our side?) His tone was lugubrious with this inquiry and I felt his contrition over the accusations he had condemned Sookie of just moments ago.

I was about to respond when Eric's phone rang. As he looked down at the caller id I saw astonishment clearly written on his face.

"Brigant, I had not expected a call from you. How can I help you this evening?" My child stated courteously when he answered the phone. I recognized the faerie's name immediately. With a pang I recalled that I had not yet mentioned Sookie's lineage to Eric.

"On the contrary Northman, I believe it is I that can help you. It has come to my attention very recently that you have made certain inquiries, in which only I am privy to the answers. If what I believe is true then we have much to discuss, however, it is nothing that should be spoken over a phone. I am available this evening. If you could specify a time and location for a meeting, that all interested parties would be able to attend, that would be advisable." Brigant's voice was polite but detached.

"Of course, would nine o'clock this evening at Bella Fresca's be permissible to you?" Eric queried as he looked directly at me.

I could feel Sookie finally getting closer to home and I knew without doubt she would want to be present for the upcoming discussion. I nodded to Eric as I grabbed my phone and stepped into the bedroom to contact our faerie in private. It would not do for Brigant to overhear any conversations I had with Sookie. She picked up on the second ring and I could hear the tension in her voice as she answered.

"Hey sweetie, I'm on my way home now. I can't wait to see you; I missed you something fierce today. I could also really use a hug." She stated wearily and I smiled to myself at her term of endearment for me.

"_Mo __ghrá_ we have just received an unexpected phone call regarding the matter your Gran discussed with us before her untimely demise." I stated vaguely as I pushed caution through the bond. We were on encrypted phones but I knew Sookie was not alone and there was every reason to remain vigilant about this information, especially with all the factions coming against us these days. She let out a sharp breath in the receiver before responding to me.

"Hold on let me ask how long until we get home." I heard a male voice advise an ETA of twenty minutes in response to her inquiry.

"Did you hear? About twenty minutes. Thank you for the guard today by the way, I'm sorry to say that he was necessary." She professed regretfully.

"What happened today _mo__ ghrá_?" I was unable to keep the growl from my voice as I questioned her.

"Wait till I get home. It looks like we'll be talking about a lot of things this evening." She sighed dejectedly.

"I had a rough time with my brother and another family member today and I heard some stuff that Eric is not going to like it at all. I hope y'all don't get mad at me." She said and I could sense her dread through our link.

"Whatever quandary it is that is worrying you _mo __ghrá_ we will come to a decision together. Please do not fret unnecessarily. Nothing you could have heard would affect the way I feel toward you. Please stay safe _m__o__Sí__beag__álainn_ (my lovely little faerie). I love you and will see you when you return home." I stated with conviction.

Eric was already off the phone when I returned to him. He looked up at me as I approached him. His face was a careful mask of blankness but his eyes gave away the thoughts racing in his mind.

"As you heard, we now have a meeting with Fintan Brigant this evening." Eric stated stonily.

"Well that answers the question as to which Brigant you were speaking to. The next questions are how did he hear of our unique situation and what does he intend to do about it? I was under the belief that the fae were no longer on this plane." I spoke aloud as pondered this newest predicament. Vampires and the fae have a long history with one another and while we are now at a truce, it is tenuous at best.

"As you requested, I spoke to a contact regarding some of our unusual circumstances. She is normally very discreet and has ties to the fae as well as the rest of the supe community. I swear I gave Dr. Ludwig no names and only vague information. How did this turn into such a cluster fuck so rapidly?" I arched my brow at his outburst.

"Language Eric, you know I don't approve of such vulgarities." My voice was full of censure. After our many centuries together my child knew of my distaste for profanity and it was a testament to how discombobulated he was that he had used such a word in my presence.

Thinking of this made me recall when I had first moved in with Eric. After I had first arrived to live with him, I had forewarned Pam that after the first two weeks moratorium I would make her perform penance for every evening that I was subjected to her foul speech. I can still recall how her eyes lit up when I presented her with the first jewelry box from Tiffany's.

Her language had been particularly vulgar the night before and I had ordered the jewelry before I went to rest. I had it engraved by rush order and picked up by Bobby Burnam that same day. She had laughed when she opened the box seeing the silver cuff bracelet and said there must have been a mistake. After I explained that there was no error and that this was the penance I spoke of and that I expected her to wear it she had rushed to Eric's office. She returned moments later scowling but had put on a pair of elegant opera length black leather gloves and had the bracelet over top the glove on one wrist.

Over the next month I had purchased Pam a new piece of silver to wear for each evening that she spoke profanely within my hearing range. She was able to wear almost everything over a clothing barrier however; the silver still weakened her considerably during the night of her punishment. Oddly enough the last purchase I gave her was a pair of earrings that she was unable to prevent from touching bare skin. As a matter of fact she had to pierce her ears just to wear them for the evening. By the time she had a learned to curb her crude tongue around me she had amassed quite an addition to her jewelry collection. Among those were:

Elsa Peretti® Snake necklace in sterling silver.

Tiffany Locks vintage lock in silver and 18k rose gold cuff bracelet.

Large round link bracelet in sterling silver, 7.5" long.

Elsa Peretti® Teardrop hoop earrings in sterling silver.

Elsa Peretti® claw necklace with black jade in sterling silver.

Elsa Peretti® Mesh scarf necklace in sterling silver, large.

Tiffany Locks vintage round lock in sterling silver and 18k gold.

Sterling silver 18" chain necklace.

Letter 'P' lock charm in sterling silver.

Tiffany Locks heart lock ring in sterling silver and 18k rose gold.

Elsa Peretti® Cabochon ring in sterling silver with black jade.

Paloma's Zellige medallion ring with black onyx in sterling silver, large.

Tiffany Locks wide ring in sterling silver with diamonds.

Tiffany Locks heart lock hinged bangle in silver with rose gold heart lock.

"Yes my Maker I momentarily forgot myself." Eric's words pulled me from my reverie and as I looked at him I saw he was properly repentant from my reprimand.

"We will worry after we find out Brigant's motives. This is not a completely unexpected complication Eric. I was alerted to her lineage but was under the mistaken belief that faeries had left our world centuries ago, after the last vampire-faerie war." Eric nodded his head in compliance of my words.

"As you know I called Sookie as you were finalizing arrangements with the faerie, and it seems this has been a trying day for all of us. It is 6:43pm, and there is roughly thirteen minutes remaining before she is due home. Perhaps we should shower and dress so that we have time to talk before we must leave for our next appointment." He nodded his head in agreement to my proposal and sped off to the bathroom.

I secured Eric's and my computers before joining him in the wash room. He was already drying himself as I began lathering my body and hair. Vampires do not sweat or shed skin but we do collect other foreign matter and scents on the surface of our bodies. Eric had been appalled by my grooming habits when I had first created him and I must concede that I would not willingly allow myself to become as I once was. The ability to have clean running water at our disposal was one of the accommodations I was forced to forego for so many centuries and I am glad I no longer have to do so. I finished rinsing and drying myself then returned to the bedroom to dress.

I could feel the sun setting as I picked out my clothes. Knowing that we would be meeting with the faerie later I decided to wear my grey Versace two-button suit with an ice blue collarless button down shirt. The fae are well known for their beauty and decadence. If he truly was of any relation to Sookie he would want to know that she would be well cared for. I finished off my ensemble with some grey crocodile/lizard/ostrich leather bicycle toe oxfords. After I finished dressing I met Eric in the kitchen. He had on a grey suit as well but he had paired it with an onyx black dress shirt.

We both headed to the front door as we heard the car pull in the driveway. Sookie was out of the SUV within moments of it stopping and ensconced in our welcoming embrace. Eric looked over her head at me his expression both incredulous and awed. His eyes made a circuitous route from Sookie to the car and back several times before settling his eyes on me once more. I had not seen her move either. The door had opened and she suddenly appeared in our arms.

**'We will need to discuss this as well.' **I thought and both Sookie and Eric looked at me. It seemed now that she was within close proximity to us, we could once more speak mind to mind. I would have liked to test the limits of this sharing at some point but now was not the time. Eric nodded his head to me in understanding.

**'What will we need to discuss?' **Sookie projected as her guard finished parking the car. I watched as a brawny barrel-chested were climbed out of the SUV. He came around the vehicle and closed the passenger door that Sookie had left ajar before crossing the lawn.

"Dawson, is there anything to report?" Eric queried as the were approached us.

"There was some difficulty with the brother, Sheriff. He's is a real piece of work." Somehow neither Eric nor I were surprised when Dawson gave this bit of information.

"There also seemed to be some issue with an old guy that was in attendance. He stated that he was her Uncle Bartlett, but I wasn't getting a good vibe from him, if you know what I mean." I felt Sookie shudder in my arms at the mention of her uncle's name and there was terror, shame, and abhorrence pulsing from the bond. Looking down, I saw Sookie standing stiffly with her back ram rod straight. It reminded me that I had not yet had a chance to find out the full story from her regarding this individual.

"Your girl here started glowing during one argument with her brother when the supposed uncle put a hand on her arm, but they were away from the rest of the humans. Someone should probably glamour the brother and the uncle though to be on the safe side." I could not be more proud of the way she held her head high as her guard recounted the day's events to me and Eric.

**'Jason's lucky all I did was glow. I should have blasted him like I did Bill Compton.' **She broadcasted loudly as her body vibrated with her suppressed fury and I noticed Dawson eyes go wide.

Interesting, it seemed she was able to communicate with more than just Eric and me telepathically. Her gifts kept expanding at unexpected rates. We had much to discuss and not very much time to do so. I had known from our phone conversation that this afternoon had been emotionally challenging for our sweet faerie but she was resilient and more courageous than she gave herself credit for. I only hoped we would get some of our many questions answered this evening.

She looked chagrinned at her outburst and I could physically feel her blocking herself off from the bond as she put up her mental barriers. I could still feel her there but it was so muted that I could sense nothing from her other than her life-force even though she was right there in my immediate vicinity. It was an unpleasant sensation to have our bond muted to such a degree and it made me wonder if this is one of the reasons we had suffered so much throughout the day. Thinking back over the course of the day I recalled how I had felt each time I sensed her suppress the bond. I realized that her blocking had increased the intensity of my distress and resolved to inform her of this consequence.

"I'm so sorry Tray. I didn't mean to yell that in your head. Especially after all your help today, I appreciate you escorting me to my Gran's funeral while my guys were unavailable. " She said graciously as she stepped over to him and gave him a brief hug in what I assumed was thanks or apology before promptly backing away.

I was surprised by her willingness to touch another individual. I knew it decreased her ability to block others thoughts. Eric gave a low territorial growl under his breath at seeing Sookie embrace the were, but he had obviously not been quiet enough. Dawson shook his briefly before looking down at her in confusion. I noticed her hands had a slight glow to them as she moved them behind her back and was curious about what she had done. Upon hearing Eric, Sookie turned her head narrowing her eyes as they landed on him.

"You better cut that out mister. I've had quite enough for one day. I was just being polite by showing my appreciation. There is no reason to act all jealous I'm yours and your mine and that's that." She admonished Eric her eyes flashing as she walked back over to us.

"It's alright Ma'am. It's a man's way to mark his territory, don't matter if he's human, were, or vamp." Dawson stated still looking befuddled. Eric nodded his head in corroboration, looking for a way back into Sookie's good graces. I had a feeling we were missing something.

"Well thank goodness he didn't pee on me." Sookie huffed grumpily and the burly were released a loud guffaw. Eric scowled at having been chastised in front of Dawson and now being the brunt of the were's humor.

"That's more a were's style ma'am." Dawson stated dryly and her eyes went large as she stared at him with her mouth agape.

"You're kidding me!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Yes ma'am I am." He retorted chuckling. Sookie gaped at him disgustedly for a moment before letting forth a peal of giggles.

"Oh my gosh, I thought you were serious for a minute there." She stated wiping tears from the corner of her eyes once she calmed down.

"Man this day just flew by." Dawson stated looking down at his watch.

"Well, I best get going Sheriff; it was nice meeting you Ma'am. Northman, you give me a ring when you need me to look at that Night Rod again." Dawson said as he departed hastily.

"Sookie can you please explain what you just did to the were?" I inquired after Dawson pulled away as we walked into the house. Sookie looked at me self consciously. I believe the analogy 'like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar' would apply to our little faerie right now.

"What do you mean Godric?" Voice laden with suspicion, Eric whipped his head around narrowing his eyes as he looked between us.

"I was going to tell you when we talked later, honest. I only found out this afternoon, by accident, that I could do it." She squeaked.

"What exactly did you do lover?" Eric questioned as his eyebrows rose up toward his hairline.

"I sort of altered his memory." She stated sheepishly as we headed to our sitting room.

"How did you know I did something to him?" She inquired looking at me surprised.

"You do not often engage in physical contact with people by your own admission, yet you hugged the were. There is also the fact that the were appeared confused after you hugged him. At first I believed he was caught off guard by your hug, but as he left he spoke of my child's motorcycle which was completely unrelated to what we were discussing and he acted as if he had just met you instead of spending the entire day with you." Eric looked at her speculatively as I listed the peculiar anomalies I had noticed.

"Were you genuinely annoyed with me or was it an act to deflect our attention while you performed your magic on one under my employ?" He accused her suspiciously.

"It wasn't an act, I was annoyed. I still am, as a matter of fact. You're acting like I did something wrong or worse like I betrayed you." She stated resentfully and I could hear the hurt in her voice. It occurred to me that she was still muting the bond from us and this could be the root of some of our irrationality.

"_Mo __ghrá_ perhaps you would consider unblocking your end of the bond before we sit and discuss this calmly." Interjecting before the situation could escalate any further between her and Eric, I gestured for us all to seat ourselves.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asked skeptically as she sat demurely at one corner of the leather sectional with her feet tucked under her legs. Eric removed his suit jacket to keep from wrinkling it and sat in his usual chair across from her. Taking off my jacket I decide to get comfortable as well and reclined opposite of Sookie on the chaise part of the sofa.

"If you would please humor me first, and then I will willingly explain." I prompted her and I immediately felt her presence expand within my consciousness.

The relief I felt was instantaneous and tremendous and I could tell it was the same for Eric as well. I felt Sookie's emotions swirling as she looked at us in confusion.

"What's going on, I feel like I'm missing something" She asked me as she looked back and forth between Eric and me.

"_Mo __ghrá _may I ask whywere you subduing the bond or how you knew how to do it?" She looked surprised by my question.

"It seemed to help Eric earlier when he had his panic attack." Hearing her words Eric scoffed in derision at the notion that he would have a 'panic attack'. I was able to keep from laughing at her assessment of my child but it was a near thing. Sookie rolled her eyes and continued with her explanation.

"Remember before when I had gone for the day and we felt each other until you pulled back some. I felt he was suffering when he woke up and I figured with my emotions being all over the place I was disturbing y'all. I focused on those parts that are you and Eric in my head and put shields around y'all like I do my mind so I don't hear other people's thoughts so bad." She explained logically.

"I know we experienced this disjointed feeling to some degree before we were fully bonded and therefore, should have anticipated that it would become even more pronounced once our tie was complete. Are you able to shield your mind without muting our bonds?" She nodded her confirmation to my inquiry, confusion still showing on her lovely visage.

"I believe that when you subdued your end of the connections to me and Eric so thoroughly, it was exacerbating the anxiety we were already experiencing from having the ties stretched by such a distance. Please refrain from closing our links to you in the future, it could be extremely detrimental. " Sookie looked at me appalled by my words. I was certain she would become incensed at having her autonomy fettered even further.

"Please do not become angry_ mo __ghrá _but I thought you understood that if our bond was to be completely cut off it would most likely mean that one of us had been killed. Once the tie becomes severed, the vampire becomes deranged with grief which frequently results in the death of said vampire. I sincerely apologize for my shortsightedness _mo __ghrá. _I never thought you would be able to do such a thing as closing us off or I would have advised against it..."

"Oh Godric, no I'm not upset with you, I'm upset with me." She interrupted me she leapt up from her seat opposite me. I was unprepared when she suddenly disappeared only to reappear atop me enfolding my torso in her warm embrace.

"I was trying to help and I only made things worse." She said dejectedly the words partially obscured as her face was buried in my chest. I was sure my face held the same awe as Eric's as he stared at her slight form atop me.

"How long have you been able to teleport _mo __ghrá?" _I inquire cautiously, still hesitant to anger her.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" She asked bewildered pulling back from me as her guileless amber flecked chocolate eyes looked up at my face. I quickly deduced that she had not intended to teleport. The meeting with Brigant could not have come at a more opportune moment.

"Twice this evening you have teleported. The first occurrence was when you arrived and you popped out of the were's vehicle into Eric's and my arms. The second occasion was just now when you materialized on top of me." Sookie's mouth was agape as I informed of her new ability.

"You got to be kidding me! What else am I going to start doing? Wait, do you think I'll be able to fly?" She asked excitedly as she considered the possibility. Eric smirked that she would find this ability intriguing as this was an ability we both possessed. Now that we had all relaxed I thought this was most likely the best time to bring up her incident with the were and whatever happened earlier.

"Sookie you said you altered the were's memory and you found out you could do it earlier by accident. Could you please elaborate?" She sat up on my lap but made no moves to leave me and I could sense that Eric felt excluded. Sookie had obviously felt his longing as well.

**'Men, I swear even with a direct line into their brains I'll never understand them. Why would he sit there pouting instead of sitting with us? Well don't just sit there, come join us!' **She ordered with exasperation and I could not help but chuckle as I did not believe she meant to project everything she sent to us.

"I was not pouting Lover. I merely believed you still to be incensed with me." Eric huffed as he sat next to us. My suspicion was further substantiated by the pink tingeing her face upon hearing Eric's words.

"As entertaining as it is to watch you put my child in his place _mo __ghrá_, time is growing short until our next appointment. Perhaps now that everyone is comfortable you would care to explain what you meant earlier." I prompted once more.

"Well like Tray told you my brother was giving me a hard time at the funeral, and he invited my great uncle Bartlett." She squirmed uncomfortably as she explained and her wriggling was making it difficult for me to control myself.

**'Calm yourself _mo _****_ghrá,_ you are safe with us.'** My words had the desired effect as she settled immediately. She smiled to me in thanks and continued her story.

"Well Jason pulled me aside at the farmhouse after the funeral and started saying all these awful things about me being a fangbanger and that Reverend Newlin was right 'thou shalt not suffer a demon to live nor those that consort with them'." She stated wearily as she recalled her ordeal.

"That's not even the real quote from the bible. That reverend is just a bigoted man filled with hate because he's scared of what he doesn't understand and worse he's preaching his hatred to other scared, impressionable humans." She exclaimed angrily. Without even realizing, our little faerie had already subconsciously begun to reclassify herself as a supe.

"That's not all there is, this next part will probably affect Eric with him being sheriff and all." She stated meekly as she grabbed his hand. I could not tell if she was seeking or giving comfort, but knowing her it was probably both.

"As you could probably already tell my brother's been going to the Fellowship of the Sun, but you should know they are not really a church. Well not any church I recognize. Some of his church members were there with him and his girlfriend and I heard all sorts of things. They have an army called 'Soldiers of Light' and they are recruiting young able bodied men and women to help eradicate the 'ever growing hordes of demons', their words not mine, by gaining access to vampire nests or by just killing them outright." Her voice escalated as she continued her diatribe.

Eric growled in frustration at this revelation. I had been aware of FOTS for some time because of their presence in my previous territory, but this new entity of theirs gave me some concern. Previously they had been disordered with Theodore Newlin at the helm. However, since his death it seemed they had become more organized under the leadership of the younger Newlin.

"Oh it gets better! My brother's girlfriend is a drainer, they are both addicts and so are half the 'Soldiers of Light'." Sookie said looking disgusted and I was starting to understand why she called her telepathy a curse. For an innocent compassionate person like Sookie to be constantly subjected to the filth and hatred of other people's minds and from childhood as well; it must be truly wearying.

"On top of all this, when my pedophile uncle put his hand on me I got to hear every vile, horrid fantasy he never got to enact with me as a kid and then I think I gave him Alzheimer's." At this last statement, Eric and I both snarled loudly and Sookie burst into tears.

Before I had time to even react to her crying she suddenly disappeared from my lap. My initial reaction was to think that Brigant had taken her. Pain and fury swept through my body releasing in terrible roar of anguish. I felt a hand on my arm. Realizing at the last moment that it was my child, I narrowly regained my control before lashing out and injuring him. His eyes were wide at my outburst as he held my gaze. Having something other than mine or Sookie's pain to focus on helped me regain my usual calm demeanor.

Once I calmed I realized that I could hear Sookie muffled cries coming from in the bedroom. I sped to our room and found her lying in the middle of the extra large bed curled into fetal position wrapped around my pillow weeping.

"_Mo __ghrá,_why did you run from me?" I asked her quietly as I gently picked her up and held her delicately in my arms.

"I u-understand if you d-don't want me no-no more. I'm s-sorry, I s-should have t-told you before. I j-just try to f-forget, m-most of the t-time, what h-he did to me w-when I was l-little." She sobbed barely getting the words out and my heart ached for her. Death would be to kind a punishment for any creature despicable enough to do such a thing to a child, much less someone as tender as Sookie.

"How old were you when this occurred, _mo __ghrá_?" I inquired compassionately as I eased the pillow from her grasp.

"I-I was about f-f-five when it started and my m-momma called me a-a liar w-when I told her a-about him. My G-Gran caught h-him t-touching me when I w-was n-nine and s-she chased him o-off with her s-shotgun." She stuttered out as she shuddered from the memories.

"Lover there is nothing for you to be ashamed of nor do you have to disclose anything more to us if you do not wish to. If at any time you want to tell us we will always be willing to listen." Eric stated with compassion as he brushed away the tendrils of her beautiful golden waves that had adhered themselves to her tear stained face.

_ "Ceann beag,_ (little one) there is nothing that could make me want you any less than I do, except my death. Perhaps not even that. You have done nothing wrong except leaving me in the other room." I explained to her as I struggled to control my emotions once more.

"Why did you come in here _mo ghr__á_?" I said as I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I-I didn't think you would w-want me anymore once you knew I was d-dirty, but I didn't mean to leave. I was just s-scared and I feel safe h-here, I can smell you and E-Eric and it's c-comfortable." Her sobs had slowed but tears still streamed down her face as she answered me.

"Were you afraid of me or Eric? I can assure you neither of us would harm you." I explained softly fearing I would frighten her further.

"Y-you were both so angry I felt it b-beating against me like I was a k-kite in a hurricane. You asked me not to close off the b-bond but it felt like I couldn't breathe and the next thing I knew I was on the bed." She snuggled into my chest as she spoke relaxing somewhat. At her explanation I was utterly relieved that I had not irreparably damaged our relationship. Eric left the room returning momentarily with a glass of cold water and a wet rag for Sookie.

I took the damp cloth he offered me as I struggled to regain my composure. I knew I had better control than this but somehow all my centuries of hard won restraint were torn away at the perceived torment of my love. I also found it both intriguing and worrisome that her powers were so closely tied to her emotions. I hoped it was because her abilities were so new, that she was only acting instinctively, and that as they became more familiar she would also gain control of them.

"Please know that neither of us was angry with you we were only angry at what happened to you. You know how protective we can be, yes?" At this question she finally looked up at me and nodded hesitantly. I took this opportunity to wipe away the traces of her anguish with the cool damp cloth in my hand.

"Just look at how fiercely protective Pam is of Eric. She spends half her time plotting how best to antagonize him, and the other half planning how to spend his money." Eric released a snort at my comment and Sookie finally cracked a halfhearted smile. He handed her the glass of water and she murmured her thanks before gulping it down.

Eric reached down capturing a stray tear on his finger as it rolled down her smooth flushed cheek. As he licked the droplet from his finger his finger his fangs ran down.

"Please do not cry anymore Lover. I hate to see you cry, no matter how sweet your tears taste." He stated licking his lips as he took back her empty glass.

"Perhaps we should shelve the rest of this conversation until later. It would be best if we all get freshened up. We need to leave to meet with your faerie grandfather in twenty seven minutes." I stated to Sookie, while looking at the clock.

"Wait, I need to tell you something." She interjected before we could move. Eric and I looked at her expectantly waiting for her to elaborate.

"I took his memories." She said in a small voice as she looked down guiltily.

"What do you mean _ceann beag _(little one)?" I asked gently.

"I couldn't stand to hear another thought from him; he's such a loud broadcaster. I pushed into his mind the way I talk with you two sometimes. I was so angry I kind of shouted in his mind 'you should never think of me again'. Then as his thoughts were bombarding me my face disappeared from his thoughts. He must think about me a lot because pretty soon his mind was just this grey fog of blankness as he stood there looking at me." She said and I could feel fear coming from her.

"Jason was there with some of his 'church' buddies and they saw me glowing. I had Tray detain them while I got as much information about the reverend, the FOTS and the SOL as I possibly could. Then I did the same thing I did to my uncle and made them forget about today and meeting me." I was bursting with pride at her resourcefulness.

"_Ceann beag_ (little one), I am truly sorry that today was so difficult, more so now that we know of extent of your trauma. Most regrettable is that you will not get a chance to recover from earlier and you will most likely find out more hard truths before the night has ended. I only hope you can forgive me for any additional stress I cause to you during this time of upheaval. Please believe me when I say it is entirely unintentional." I professed to her sincerely.

"I know you would never intentionally hurt me." She said as she cupped my right cheek in her palm.

"Well, let's get ready to go meet my supposed grandfather." She said with false enthusiasm, as she took a deep breath to center herself.

"How do we know if he is who he says he is?" She asked wisely as she washed her face more thoroughly with the damp cloth. I quickly changed out of my tear stained shirt into a charcoal grey collarless button down and gathered mine and Eric's phones and jackets as she picked out her apparel.

"I know him Lover." Eric stated hesitantly.

"Huh, well it is a small world after all." She chuckled wryly to herself and began to hum under her breath as she changed clothes. Taking cues from our dressier attire she donned a tea-length, crimson, silk, form-fitted, sheath dress with cap sleeves and a boat neck with a deep notched v-collar and structured bodice. The color looked sensational against her bronze skin. She asked Eric to plait her golden tresses into a herringbone braid which she coiled at the nape of her neck in a loose bun. Once her hair was completed there were thin curling tendrils framing her face but still managed to leave her elegant neck bare. She touched up her lip gloss and slipped on some three inch black leather ankle strap peep toe pumps. Once she grabbed her black leather clutch from earlier she was ready to go.

We arrived at Bella Fresca's with ample time to spare. Since Eric had already called in our reservation after speaking to Brigant we were seated immediately in a private table in the back corner away from the other patrons. The waitress brought two waters to us and took our orders before leaving us once more to wait for our guest. Several minutes later she returned with iced tea for Sookie as well as an hors d'oeuvre of six giant prawns with a different sauce for each one and two glasses of O-positive for me and Eric.

Brigant entered not long after we received our drinks and Sookie stared at him unabashedly as he approached our table. Once I saw him I recognized the familial resemblance immediately. He motioned for our server placing his order as he stood beside us. I felt a wash of power fall over us he seated himself at the table and decided he had probably obscured himself from the other patron's vision and hearing. Sookie gasped beside me and when I looked over at her she was rubbing her goose bump covered arms brusquely.

"He could be a dead ringer for my brother well a slightly taller and younger version of him at least." Sookie exclaimed in awe. I had to agree the resemblance was uncanny.

"Excuse me where are my manners, as you know I'm Sookie Stackhouse, this is Godric Letum, and you already know Eric Northman." She said, very much the gracious southern hostess she was raised to be.

"What should I call you?" He looked surprised by her blunt question but quickly recovered.

"I would like for you to call me grandfather." He said smiling serenely.

"What about if we're in public, what should I call you then? Do I let everyone know that I am part faerie and kin to the Prince of the fae?" She inquired wisely and Brigant sighed knowing that she was correct.

"When we are in public you can call me _seanathair_ (grandfather). It has the same meaning but is Gaelic. It was my mother Einin's native tongue almost four hundred years ago. It is doubtful any from this region would recognize the word. " He said softly and Sookie looked over at me.

**'Will you teach me Gaelic so I can converse with my grandfather and you privately when we are in public?'** Sookie asked.

**'As I explained before _mo ghrá_****everything I am is yours, be that my knowledge or my love. We have yet to find spare time to set aside for lessons to begin. I believe once we settle into routine after this week we will have more time available.' **Sookie grabbed my hand under the table giving a little squeeze that she understood as she spoke to her grandfather once more.

"My dear, I am so glad to meet you at last. But I should inform you that your true name is Susanna Adele Stackhouse Brigant. Both my children were given my surname as well as Jason and yourself. It was necessary that my children's and grandchildren's identities remain unknown and for human purposes the name Stackhouse was important to your grandmother." He pulled out several sheets of paper from inside his breast coat pocket and handed them to Sookie.

"This looks like my birth certificate it even has momma and daddy's signatures but I never saw Brigant on there before." She stated cautiously as she looked over the remaining documents. I found it interesting as she had never mentioned the name Susanna before, but did not think too much on it. Vampires often changed their names before the reveal therefore names really had no meaning to us.

"There is a small bit of glamour that was used to keep the name hidden from those that do not need the knowledge." He explained to her patiently.

Once she had finished looking over the papers she passed them to me for inspection. I perused them carefully before handing them to my child. Eric whipped out his phone and took a picture of one page when Brigant interrupted him.

"There is no need for that Northman. Sookie can keep these papers. I have copies as does my father and a demon friend of mine that I believe you are acquainted with." The faerie stated before turning his attention back to Sookie.

"Adele has told me a great deal about you throughout the years. You remind me so much of her when she was younger. She was always quite beautiful." He smiled wistfully looking at Sookie but there was sorrow in his face as well.

"Did you love Gran?" Sookie asked bluntly as she looked into his eyes.

"I will love her even after we are joined in the Summerland." He stated candidly as a beatific smile lit up his visage.

"Please explain to me how you met my Gran and how you got my Granddaddy Earl to agree to his wife having your kids. I just found out about you and I need to understand more about this situation before I can listen to anything else you've got to tell me." She informed him politely. He looked at her searchingly as he contemplated his tale.

"Where do I begin?" He spoke to himself aloud.

"I've found that starting from the beginning is usually best." Sookie said conciliatorily but her sarcasm was evident.

"Very well, many centuries ago the vampires and the fae were at war and there were many lives lost. Lives we could not afford to lose. The fae were already having fertility problems and infant mortality was becoming more common. Fearing that we would die out if we did not find a solution, many fae began to mate with other species of supes, some fae went so far as to mate with humans. In that age, with poor medical care, humans were still quite fruitful. Even my father, the high Prince of the sky fae, mated a human. She became pregnant with me and my twin brother." He chuckled, finding some hidden humor in his own words.

"Soon there were quite a few human-hybrids, many had fewer weaknesses than a full fae but conversely they did not always have all the magic of a full fae. About this time the fae retreated to our own realm and the magic there increased even the weaker half-blood's spark. A group of pure fae became jealous of the human-hybrids and went rogue; believing that we would decrease the magic available or pollute the blood. The rogues, led by Queen Mab of the earth fae, felt the human-hybrids were abominations and began to hunt them down and this started the first fae war." He shook his head wearily as we sat listening quietly.

"My father's nephew Breandan who is a prince of the water fae saw this as a means to take over the throne, and united with Mab to eradicate all hybrids. My father seeking to further protect our people made a peace treaty four hundred years ago with the vampire authority in exchange for their assistance with the rogue fae. Some older vampires were even allowed access to the portals to help eradicate our enemies." Sookie looked enraptured by the story Brigant was weaving for her as she ate her appetizer.

"After the vampires helped wipe out most of the rogue fae they left our kingdoms and we retreated to our realm once more, but we worried the vampires would still be able to gain access to our plan. To prevent that from happening we warded them and left human-faerie hybrids to guard the portals. The Earl Stackhouse you knew was the offspring of a demon-faerie-human hybrid. The land you now own has always belonged to a fae and as long as it does the wards of protection on the portal to our kingdoms will remain intact." He disclosed as he took a sip of his water.

"But my Gran owned it after Granddaddy Earl disappeared almost twenty years ago." Sookie interjected.

"No it was held in trust until you reached the age of maturity, but once she died it automatically reverted to you." He explained.

"Okay, that is all very interesting but that still doesn't explain how you met my Gran and how you got my Granddaddy Earl to agree to his wife having your kids." Sookie prompted.

Our waitress was approaching with our orders then and Brigant paused his retelling until she had left. Sookie had the beef bourguignon with an asparagus and artichoke salad complimented with a glass of pinot noir. Eric and I shared a bottle of AB-negative donor blood for our meal but the quality paled in comparison to Sookie's sweet essence. Brigant's supper consisted of fruits, cheeses and steak tartar. After the server left we settled in to our meals as Sookie's grandfather continued his account.

"Having been filled with ennui for over a century, I decided to go on a journey-quest. After crossing through the portal, I saw the most enthralling creature crying while hanging laundry on a line strung between two trees. I knew I was still on fae property and recognized immediately that she was human. Nothing mattered at that moment, I wanted her instantly with a desire I could not suppress. I could not stand her tears, so I approached her and offered her comfort." The smile on his face as he recalled this particular memory was very revealing of the depth of his love.

"She provided me a glass of iced tea and explained that she had just found out that day that her husband, whom I knew was part faerie or she would not be on that land, was unable to give her the children she desperately desired. I offered right then to give her what she wanted, but she became angry and said I should leave since it was improper for her to have a gentleman caller while her husband was not present." He chuckled sadly lost in his recollections.

"I returned that same evening and spoke with Earl and Adele about me mating with her. I explained how I had felt inexplicably drawn to her from the moment I saw her and I could tell she was just as fascinated by me. I knew without doubt that she was destined to be my mate." When Brigant said this I felt Sookie looking at me. I knew she and I were seeing the same parallels in his attraction to her Gran as there was in our connection.

"Earl explained to me that he had only married her in the human custom. His magic was not enough to tie their souls as our people do. The only abilities he had ever manifested were mind speech from his demon ancestry and a small gift of seeing from his fae side." He looked at us then but did not believe that he actually saw us as he relived those distant memories.

"Earl knew I was the next prince in line of succession to the sky throne and he could sense that my magic was strong. He also knew he could not give her children. As a youth he had contracted a human illness which should have been impossible due to his magic, but his faerie essence was so slight that he was more human and demon than fae."

"They requested a week to think it over and when I returned he agreed to allow Adele to mate with me. In addition, he believed his magic would not be enough to keep up the wards. Although he did not age as a quickly as a human he realized, just as his magic was restricted, his lifespan was limited as well and he would need a fae to take over for him once he departed this existence. He also explained that he thought I would be better able to protect her and our offspring if a fae war was to start once more."

"With her husband's blessing Adele agreed to a hand-fasting with me. If after a year she still had not conceived a child I would have to let her go, but if she became with child she would complete the mating ritual with me." Brigant smiled caught up in his memories as he took a drink.

"The next night we performed our hand-fasting ceremony and over the next several weeks we copulated frequently during the day while her husband worked the farm. In the evening we would all enjoy each other's company, talking until Adele and Earl would retire to bed and I would return home."

"After she became more comfortable with our arrangement she set up a room for me and I would occasionally stay with them. She became pregnant with Corbett the second month we were together. She radiated joy while she held our son in her womb. The day after she told me she was expecting we performed the bonding ritual. I lived with them intermittently for several years." He paused momentarily as he seemed to collect his thoughts.

"Four months after Linda was born my father recalled me to his side in our realm. The rogue fae had resurfaced and were once again hunting hybrids. I informed Earl and Adele of what was transpiring before placing my strongest protection wards on your property and leaving. Earl raised my children for me while I fought to keep them safe but time moves differently in our realm and by the time I returned my children were grown." He looked weary as his head hung heavily.

"Adele asked me to allow them to continue with their human lives and since neither one of them contained the spark I saw no reason not to grant her request. I kept in contact with her frequently checking on the children. We established a means of communication through the portal, and when Jason, Hadley, and then you were born she sent word to me. I knew the moment your bright eyes looked up at me that you had a powerful spark." He said looking proudly at Sookie.

"You were still a small child when the water fae killed your parents and it was not long after, that the man you knew as your grandfather was abducted. There is speculation that Mab is keeping the hybrids that have useful talents alive and compliant by feeding them enchanted fruit but their location is as yet unknown." Sookie looked to be in shock by all the information she had been given.

"So what you're telling me is, some rogue fae drowned my parents like they were a bad batch of puppies and probably want to hurt or capture me too because I'm also a mutt." Although filled with sarcasm her summation was spot on.

"I would not have stated it in such a manner, but I believe that is the jist of my warning." Brigant retorted lips quivering as he fought to hold back his smile at Sookie's moxie.

"Alright we got that settled. Now I want to know what exactly do you want with me, and why am I just now meeting you?" She asked bluntly.

"I mean my Granddaddy Earl agreed to everything because he thought you would protect us, right? So far though my momma and daddy were killed my surrogate granddaddy was kidnapped and a vampire Queen tried to abduct me." She pressed on tenaciously.

From Sookie's demeanor, I would say she was on a quest for information and I was proud of her. By taking control of this meeting as she was, she was asserting to the faerie that she was also the one in control of her life and Eric and I were here to support her.

"Regarding why now, I believe the blame for that falls to both me and Adele. I was gone for long periods of time fighting in skirmishes and Adele wanted consistency for our children. Her human beliefs also taught her to be ashamed of loving someone other than her husband. I believe that she overcame that over the years, but as she aged she was embarrassed that she looked so much older while I stayed the same. It was foolish of her for her soul had not changed, but I hated causing her pain and only visited when I could not stand to be parted from her any longer." He sighed sadly but continued once more.

"In addition, as I explained earlier Adele requested that our children and grandchildren be allowed the chance to live 'normal' human lives. I promised I would allow this as much as possible unless they joined the supe community of their own volition or until their spark became active. She sent me a message through the portal on your property once it was apparent you had decided to get involved with the vampires." He shook his head at the irony of his statement and I found myself agreeing with him in that regard.

The very notion that any fae would willingly choose a vampire companion was paradoxical at best, but I would forever be appreciative of Sookie agreeing to bond with me and Eric. I sensed that Sookie was surprised by his words but her face was a mask of polite curiosity and gave nothing away.

"Since you are no longer trying to live a human life and you have now ignited your spark, initiating the change, it is time for you to be educated in our ways." He stated simply.

"How can you tell my spark is activated? Why would it activate now? I'm twenty-five and Gran said it wouldn't happen till I turned thirty." She retorted astutely.

"I can tell it has become activated because your aura is ablaze with it, I can also tell that you have bonded with both vampires and that 'Death' has merged with your soul. Were you coerced in any way?" At his mistrustful question I could feel Sookie's fury spike and noticed that her hand began to glow in mine as her energy pulsed around her.

"How dare you make presumptions about us! Not that it is any of your damn business, but I chose them just as they chose me. I didn't ask for, nor do I require, your blessing with whom I associate with. The only person I ever sought approval from was happy with my choices and you aren't her!" I was both surprised by the ferocity of Sookie's outburst and proud that she had claimed me and my child so adamantly to her faerie relation.

"Please calm yourself. Truly I meant no harm. I was merely seeking to find out if you were forced into this relationship. Clearly that is not the case and I apologize for any affront my query brought you or your vampires." He soothed and the energy pulsing from her began to diminish.

"What did you mean my soul has merged with death? Is that a threat?" Sookie bristled suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed as she stared down her grandfather.

"The vampire at your side, is he not known simply as 'Death'? There are tales of the child known as death that reach back over millennia. I do not recognize this false moniker you have given him, but among our people a true name is an essential detail pertaining to an individual." I looked intently at her kin wondering just how much he knew of me.

"Be that as it may, but if you're going to be in my life you need to recognize that he goes by Godric Letum now. I love him and you need to respect that. If it makes you feel any better Letum means death in Latin. So it's not even a fake name to you, now is it?" Sookie reasoned with him and I was briefly overcome with emotion as she professed her love for me to her kin.

"Very well, I will keep that in mind from this point forward. As to why your spark has activated now, I truly could not say but you should promptly commence instruction for all that will to come to you." He concluded enigmatically.

"What will this training entail and where will it take place?" Sookie inquired guardedly.

"Ideally you would return with me to our realm…" Eric and I began growling at him as soon as the words left his lips.

"That won't be happening! I will not be leaving Godric or Eric." Sookie stated firmly as she grasped our hands firmly under the table.

"Of course not, it is too dangerous for you there. I only meant it was ideal because you would be able to tap into your spark easier there because our plane is abundant with energy." He clarified and I could feel the tension diminish in us as one.

"I understand through Sookie's godfather that you will be moving soon, perhaps you could create an environment within your new home that is suitable for training." Sookie gasped beside me as he said this.

"I don't have a godfather." She stated with certainty.

"Of course you do my dear; he has been dear friend of mine for quite some time and of immeasurable assistance to Adele and me over the years acting as a go between when I was unable to be with my family. He even placed additional wards on the property to mask your spark from other fae passing through the portal." He insisted as he smiled paternally at Sookie.

"I am sure Desmond would be willing to provide the wards necessary to make the room safe for magic instruction." I was astonished that the lawyer had revealed my particulars to the faerie without my authorization. My face must have betrayed my shock as Brigant turned to address me.

"Do not concern yourself, Letum, Desmond disclosed nothing other than the fact that my granddaughter would be relocating to a new home. Since you are evidently her mate it is only logical that it would be your home as well. I am, as of yet, unaware of the home's location but that information will be necessary once I am to begin her education." His words did little to assuage my overall apprehension but I was somewhat relieved that the demon had not been exposing my details with me unaware.

"I will of course provide for the property to be warded properly and will be placing wards on it myself. Dare I say that Northman will likewise be living in this new abode?" I was not pleased with the direction our conversation had taken.

"Yes Eric will reside with us, but it is unnecessary for you to bother yourself with the wards." I informed him stiffly.

"Nonsense, I will not accept no for an answer. Sookie's safety is paramount to me as I am sure it is to you." He stated pleasantly but there was no missing the steel in voice as he spoke.

"Now the hour is late and I am sure you have additional questions for me before we depart." He stated looking to us expectantly.

"We recently discovered a plot against Sookie from our Queen. Her intent was to make Sookie her bonded child. Can Sookie even be turned?" Eric questioned as he looked at Brigant unwaveringly.

"No she cannot be turned, not now at least, perhaps not even before. You may have detected that Sookie's essence has changed now that her spark has been triggered, but surely even before you recognized that her blood was unusual, yes?" He looked to us in confirmation.

"Yes, she was sweeter than a normal human but I was unsure of her fae heritage until Adele verified it." I explained and I saw Eric nodding his head in agreement.

"Because her spark was so great, even as a child Sookie was hardly ever ill but her brother pushed her out of a tree once and she ended up at a human hospital. The doctors tried to keep Sookie for studies because she had no discernible blood type. Fortunately, Adele contacted Desmond and he was able to get Sookie out of the facility and take care of everything." Eric grunted at Brigant's final statement and turned facing Sookie.

"I had wondered who was so important that the demon would clear my debt so easily. At first I thought it was one of his nieces but the facts never added up. It had to have been you." Eric exclaimed animatedly, having solved a puzzle.

"Would you care to elaborate my child?" I prompted him surprised to hear he had once owed a debt to my lawyer. Brigant looked just as interested to hear this information.

"Approximately nine decades ago I was given a tracking job for the Queen and I found myself in a precarious situation that Catialades was able to help me with. I owed him a debt of honor. Then about fifteen years ago he called in a favor. I was to glamour some human doctors to forget wanting to do studies on a supe child. If I completed this task, he would consider my debt cleared." Eric explained to us.

"I must give you my gratitude then Northman. I never knew the particulars of how he remedied the situation. That does explain why he was so firm in his belief that you were an honorable being." Brigant stated astonished.

It seemed Catialades did not share everything he knew with his faerie friend. Perhaps I would not need to seek alternate legal counsel after all. I would need to discuss my concerns with the lawyer and listen to what he had to say for himself.

"Are you aware of how Sookie inherited her telepathy? Is she part demon?" I inquired.

**'Thank you for remembering for me.'** Sookie lightly squeezed my hand in her gratitude.

"In a manner of speaking her telepathy has to do with her spark, or rather the fact that she contains a spark." He explained in a round-about way.

"I thought telepathy wasn't a fae ability." Sookie interjected.

"It is not. As I mentioned earlier I have a demon friend. As I am sure your vampires are aware Desmond is only half demon?" Eric and I nodded in confirmation.

"As we were both half-breeds with great magic other fae were jealous of us. We became friends over the centuries having faced many of the same issues from our kind." He smiled as he related his tale.

"Wait I thought he was a demon is he a demon-fae-human hybrid?" Sookie questioned confusion written on her face.

"Demons are a species of fae, as are faeries, elves, angels…the list is numerous and would take quite some time to recount. Desmond is a demon-human hybrid." He informed her imperturbably.

"Sorry, this is just all so new to me." She said abjectly.

"Completely understandable my dear, that is why you must be educated to our ways. I am positive your vampires will help you in that regard as well." Her grandfather stated waving off her apology.

"As I was saying before, Desmond and I became dear friends. As my friend he became somewhat of a benefactor to any of my descendants. Upon their birth they were given a gift of his blood and magic. If the child contained the spark it combined with Desmond's magic and gave them demon telepathy. It is a safeguard of sorts to protect them from those that seek to harm them." Sookie looked at him aghast.

"Can he take back his 'gift'?" She questioned scornfully and the faerie was momentarily taken aback by her derision.

"Of course not, it is part of who you are. Why would even you want to?" Brigant asked honestly bewildered by the concept.

So quickly that her movement barely registered to even my vampire sight, Sookie lunged across the table and grabbed her grandfather's bare hand in her glowing grip. The look of concentration on her face as she looked at him was the only indication that anything was happening. Brigant's face drained of all color and I was unsure if I should stop whatever she was doing to him. It was not a good idea to make any enemy of such a powerful being and I worried for Sookie's future well being. Her grandfather released a loud gasp as she released him and Sookie sat back in her seat looking at him defiantly.

"Now you know what a 'gift' this has been to me. How well this 'gift' protected me. Even Gran was killed because of my 'gift'." She scoffed at him.

"I swear I never knew what grief it caused you. Adele never told me." Brigant pledged contritely.

"How could you know anything? You were never present for any of my family let alone available to protect us. When Gran was scrimping every cent she could to buy Jason a used bike for his birthday, where were you? When my own parents didn't believe I was being molested by my uncle, where were you? When my parents were murdered by faeries, where were you? When Gran was being murdered by a man glamoured by a vampire to get to me, where were you?" She asked cuttingly.

"I was not on this plane at those times, I had responsibilities to my father that I had to attend to, but I have checked in on all of my relations when I was able. I believed that between Adele and the wards, my family would be safe. You think I did not know of Adele's struggles? I offered all of my wealth to her but she was full of pride and refused me. Your parents were killed because your father's wife was a jealous woman. She hated for him to even be near his own mother or daughter, whom she felt were competition for his attention, and that left them susceptible to attack." He responded tersely.

"Look I believe you tried to protect my family as best as you could, but you can't just come in here and expect me to be okay with everything. I'm glad I got to meet you and maybe I'll even get to know you if you stick around for a while, but you've proven that you can't be counted on. I'd be appreciative if you were able to teach me some about my fae magic but even if you don't I'm sure I'll figure it out by myself just like I had to with my telepathy." She took a deep breath to steady herself and blew it out slowly.

"I'm sorry this meeting probably didn't go like you wanted it to and that might have been partly my fault. You're going to have to forgive me but I just buried my Gran today and after dealing with some issues that I wasn't expecting today I'm just not feeling all that gracious right now." She said conciliatorily her eyes softening as looked over his now haggard face.

"I felt her die that night but I was too far away, in the middle of a hunt for Neave and Lochlan. Because our souls are tied she came to me as she passed to the Summerland. She said she would wait for me on the other side and requested that I 'have patience and allow Sookie to love you when she's ready'. I believe this is just such an occasion to show my patience. Therefore, I will leave you now to think over what I have discussed with you. If you have need of me please contact me at any time. If I am not in this realm a message will still be delivered to me." With that he pulled out a crisp white business card and handed it to Sookie before standing. As he departed, the barrier that he placed over us earlier dissolved with a trembling of energy around us.

"Well Lover, that could have gone better but all is not lost. It seems Brigant is still willing to teach you about your fae abilities." Sookie dabbed at the tears in her eyes with a napkin nodding in response to Eric's statement as she looked down at her empty bowl.

"Are y'all ready to go yet, this has been a long stressful day and I just want some time with you two alone." She disclosed smiling tremulously as she gathered her composure once more.

Eric called for the check but we found out that Brigant had already paid the tab as well as the gratuity. We left the restaurant to return home. Eric called Pam to discuss some issues at the bar while he drove us home and Sookie quietly sat snuggled up to me in the back seat stroking my hand occasionally as she thought over her day. Once we arrived home she headed straight to our bathroom and began to fill Eric's giant sunken jetted tub.

My body reacted immediately when she undressed revealing her smooth luscious curves. She set some oils on the side of the tub and grabbed a hair clip from the drawer as the tub filled. As she put up her hair I added a couple drops of the jasmine, orange, and German chamomile essential oils she had chosen to the water. The room quickly filled with the fragrant aroma as I gathered the other accoutrements necessary for our bath.

Quickly undressing as she stepped down into tub I turned on the water jets and joined her pulling her onto my lap once I had seated myself in the steamy pool. She relaxed finally as she leaned back against me releasing a low moan as she let her tension seep away into the bubbling depths. I soaped up the sponge and scrubbed gently over her arms and torso. She turned sideways taking the sponge from me and began to smooth the sudsy porous sphere over my flesh.

"Do you think I was wrong?" She asked quietly as Eric entered the bathroom. She was momentarily distracted as he shed his clothes and joined us in the churning water.

"Do I think you were wrong about what, _mo ghrá_?" I responded softly not wanting to disturb the tranquility we had established.

"I guess, wrong for saying what I said." She said shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

"Was it the truth? Did you mean what you said?" I inquired surprised that she now regretted her words.

"Every word of it!" She stated with conviction.

"Then you were not wrong Lover. Is it not better for your grandfather to know up front, how you feel and what you believe? This way he can make amends for the difficulties his lack of involvement in your life gave you. Once you forgive him I am sure you will care for him deeply. You have a very generous heart Lover." Eric responded and I nodded my head in agreement.

"_Mo ghrá_, I know you worry that you may have hurt his feelings but it is better this way. If you had held this resentment inside of you it would begin to fester and eventually turn to hatred. Now you can let go of your hurt, to heal yourself and possibly begin anew with your fae kin. He seemed sincere in his desire to educate you tonight and knowledge is never a bad thing to have in our world." I impressed upon her.

"I think your right." She stated looking up at me as Eric grabbed her left foot and began massaging it.

"I didn't realize how angry I was about finding out from Gran I was part fae, but seeing him tonight made everything more real. I don't even know if I was really mad at him or just the situation, but I did feel better after I told him what I thought about everything. Now I'm just relieved it's over and it's just us again." She concluded leaning back and relaxing into me once more as Eric switched to her other foot.

"I just have one question _mo ghrá_, what were you doing when you grabbed his hand?" I questioned as I began to rub her shoulders.

"I showed him my life, the foot notes edition." She retorted sheepishly and I sensed she was not revealing everything.

"Why would he have lost all color to his face then my love?"

"I may have made him experience through my perspective, as a child, the worst parts of my life." She confessed without remorse and Eric began to chortle with mirth.

"She truly is fae." Eric stated to me and Sookie looked to me for explanation.

"Lover, remind me to never anger you, your punishments are devious. Perhaps I should allow you to determine Pamela's discipline the next time she misbehaves." Indignant at his jest, Sookie splashed water at Eric's laughing face.

I laughed at the surprised look on my child's face as he spluttered out the aromatic liquid that had filled his mouth. Before she could even register the wicked gleam that filled Eric's eyes he had pounced on us caging Sookie between us and began to tickle her unmercifully.

Our somber mood was quickly forgotten as they began to play in the water like children. As she giggled and wriggled about atop me trying to escape Eric's assaulting digits her rear grinded tantalizingly against my phallus inciting my arousal. I could not stop my hips from bucking into her and her giggles died out to be replaced by sounds of desire as I reached down gliding the fingers of my left hand through the silky folds at the apex of her thighs. She sighed loudly as

Eric left off his tickling and began to expertly manipulate her beautifully formed breasts. Turning her face to me I captured her full soft lips with mine in hungry urgency. Knowing the water would keep washing away the natural lubrication that was necessary for this to continue, I concluded that our bath time was over. I motioned to Eric lifting Sookie into my arms and made haste to our bed with Eric right behind me.

She looked up at us breathlessly through passion glazed eyes and reached her hand out beckoning us to join her. As I knelt on the bed at her side, Eric mirrored me on her opposite flank. He leaned across, over her torso, and kissed me passionately. I immediately smelled the sweet aroma of Sookie's arousal spike intensely. When I finally pulled away from Eric's ravenous embrace I looked down at Sookie's face and saw only carnal desire as she looked between us.

Eric sat her up and stacked pillows behind her for support as I moved down her body. I watched from below as she fondled his long shaft with her delicate fist until he straddled her torso blocking my view of them. Starting at her feet and placing a chaste kiss on the delicate bones of each ankle before splaying her lean limbs wide, I moved upwards slowly. She gasped softly as I nibbled and scraped my fangs working my way up her legs going back and forth at random intervals.

When I finally reached the downy golden curls nestled between her thighs I blew a cool breath on her seeping core. I could tell by the muffled groan that came from her that she now held Eric within her mouth. I slipped two fingers inside her tight dripping sheath swirling them around as I sucked strongly on the hard pearl above her slit. Her hips bucked into me and I saw Eric shudder above us as she released a muted moan around his shaft in her mouth. I noticed her hands squeezing the firm pale globes of Eric's backside and decided to help her give Eric more enjoyment.

There was a wet squelching noise as I pulled my dripping fingers from her sopping core. Removing my mouth from her nub earned me another sound from Sookie, one of protest. I could not stop the masculine chuckle that escaped me at her impatience. Reaching forward, I rubbed my lubricated fingers between Eric's smooth round cheeks.

Grasping Sookie's hand I placed her first two fingers at his back passage and helped her push them in. She understood immediately what I was demonstrating and began to scissor her fingers while pumping them in and out of his rear chute. Eric released a salacious groan at the titillating new stimuli as I returned to my position between Sookie's firm tan thighs.

Tilting her pelvis I began to slide the engorged head of my rigid column along her weeping slit. Her hips jerked as I slowly pushed into her moist velvety heat and she let loose a prolonged muted moan of relief. Her movement was encumbered by my child's presence over her body but she soon found a rhythm as she eagerly and relentlessly slurped Eric's elongated rod between her plush pink lips. I saw his body begin to tremor in front of me as I smoothly glided in and out of Sookie's pulsating steamy core.

"Du är perfekt älskare. Ja, använd dina tänder min älskare. Det är rätt. Det är bra." (You are perfect lover. Yes, use your teeth my lover. This is right. This is good.) I heard Eric as he climbed toward his release. I do not believe he realized he had spoken in Swedish but Sookie did not seem to mind in this instance. Eric bellowed her name bucking his hips as he abandoned himself to his pleasure and I felt Sookie falter beneath me as she struggled to swallow all that he gave her. After he had reached his fulfillment Sookie removed her fingers from Eric and he moved from atop her.

Eric settled down beside us and began fondling her flushed voluptuous breasts. He plucked and pinched the taut rosy pebbles of Sookie's full mounds as I continued my slow deliberate penetrations into her narrow cavern. Releasing one nipple he reached a hand between us collecting the moisture flowing from her and circled her swollen nub with one of his dexterous digits.

"Oh yes, please." Sookie cried out.

I reached down grabbing her trim ankles. Then lifting and spreading her legs as far as my arms would reach I continued to relentlessly and methodically impale the petal soft folds of her passion moistened depths. My child captured one of her rose-tipped distended peaks between his lips and began to suckle it powerfully as he continued his siege on her swollen nubbin. She whimpered as she clenched one hand in Eric's golden tresses and the other in the blankets beneath her. She arched her back pushing her breast further into Eric's waiting mouth and tilting her pelvis even further. The new angle allowed me to stroke constantly against her g-spot as I slid my thick rod through her sodden tunnel.

"S-so good, Godric, oh God please don't stop!" She cried out. She began to glow as her breathing became harsher and I felt the first faint flutters from the muscles surrounding my swollen staff that indicated her climax was near.

"Faster, Godric, please go faster." She pleaded sweetly as she looked into my eyes.

I accelerated my thrusts becoming only slightly more forceful as I pushed into her repeatedly. My testicles drew in tighter as I propelled into her and I knew I was close. I saw Eric's fangs flash briefly before he bit into her turgid nipple and Sookie released an animalistic scream as her muscles clenched around me. We came together in a frenzy of synchronized candescence and my cool seed shot deep into her molten sheath as it quivered with uncontrollable, shuddering contractions. After only a sip he pulled away quickly healing her punctures.

As I pulled away Eric lifted her body flipping and placing her astride his lengthy rod. Her legs fell to his sides and she braced herself against his chest as he entered her. He sighed lustily as he slid all the way inside her still pulsing core causing her to moan vociferously as he came to the end of her dripping pink pulsating heat.

Eric languidly slid her body up and down the sinewy length of his pole pausing each time he became fully seated inside her and listening to her erotic moans. Leaning forward slightly she cradled his face between her palms pulling him in for a languorous exploratory kiss that quickly turned turbulent. She pulled away gasping for breath as she opened her mind to me.

"Du är perfekt min älskare. Det är rätt. Det är bra." (You are perfect my lover. This is right. This is good.) Eric said releasing a throaty growl and sat up leaving her fully impaled on his extensive shaft and she keened softly on the cusp of both agony and bliss.

He flexed his hips into her while he savagely devoured her soft swollen lips once more. Her delicate fingers twined in the golden hair at the nape of his neck as he fed from the sweetness of her mouth. Before long the pleasure-pain she had felt was overcome by delight and she was rocking her pelvis to meet him as his rounded head butted against the portal to her innermost center. She panted laboriously when he finally freed her from their libidinous osculation to rearrange themselves. He folded his powerful legs beneath them wrapping her svelte bronze thighs around his lean pallid hips.

"Eric, I feel you so deep inside me." She whimpered breathily as this latest position opened her in a new way pushing him even more firmly against the back of her snug tunnel.

I sat back entranced, as Eric had Sookie to himself. His long elegant hands spanned across her round pert rear parting her cheeks as he once more began leisurely sliding her slight body up and down his lumbering staff. She vibrated with tension as she neared her release and I noticed Eric straining as he fought himself to continue the methodical repetitive invasion of her tight dripping channel.

"Bite me Lover." He growled hoarsely as he bent over her and I knew he was close. She leaned into him and kissed along the straining tendon on the side of his neck. Without further ado she bit down harshly and began swallowing his sanguine ichor, causing Eric to roar out as ecstasy raced through him. He sank his fangs into her shoulder with a speed that left her gasping and she convulsed in a dizzying explosion of release as her skin illuminated with the light. He took only a few sips before closing her wound and Sookie relaxed against his chest as she tried to calm herself.

"Eric, can you help me get off of you? I don't think I can move right now and I'm starting to feel sore, you know, down there." She said reluctantly and I looked at my child sharply. He looked ruefully down at Sookie as he smoothly lifted her from his lap.

"Of course Lover, I regret that I have injured you." He stated as he laid her on the bed propped against the pillows and pushed her tousled golden tresses from her flushed damp forehead.

"Please don't feel bad Eric! It felt good at the time but not that's over I feel a little achy. I just don't think we should be quite so vigorous next time. It wasn't like you were trying to hurt me. We just need to remember that I'm mostly human and break easier than you do." She joked lightly smiling reassuringly at him but the affect was ruined when she took a deep breath and grimaced.

I knew I would be having words with my child later. I quickly retrieved a cloth from the bathroom and wet it with cool water before speeding back to the bedroom. Sookie lay boneless in the center of the bed, still struggling to regain her breath from their strenuous pursuits.

"_Mo ghrá_ I am going to clean and heal you. You may feel some discomfort at first but I pledge that it will soon turn to pleasure." I vowed to her as I looked at Eric in censure.

My child should have already provided her with relief. His blood would take time to heal her. She would be fine by the time she woke, but she would suffer needlessly in the intervening time. I gently wiped down her face and body and she looked up at me smiling sweetly with love shining in her eyes.

It was as I moved her hair that I noticed that Eric had left his mark upon her shoulder closing the wound but not healing it completely. How dare he injure her and leave blemishes upon her as if she were nothing more than some contemptible plaything. She deserved better treatment than he had shown her this night especially as our bonded mate.

"What is the meaning of this?" I snarled pointing at her shoulder.

"With all of our blood inside of her, it will heal." He replied shrugging nonchalantly.

"You would treat her as one of those useless blood-bags in your club?" I seethed indignantly.

"Guys, what's going on?" Sookie anxiously looked back and forth between us.

"Can I not enjoy seeing proof that she is mine, as well as yours, until it heals?" Eric spat venomously as his jealousy began to show.

"My child, she is our mate and undeserving of this petty envy. Just this night she claimed us both to her faerie kin." My tone softened as I sought to reassure Eric.

"She does not love me, she may lust for me, but it is you she loves and you care for her above me as well. She feared she would be a third wheel, but it is I who has become extraneous in this arrangement. If I cannot be the better lover what else is left for me?" He stated acidly but I felt his underlying desolation through our bond.

"That's not fair Eric and it's not true either! I do care about you and if my feelings are stronger for Godric that's because he talks to me and cares about what I say to him." She interjected as she looked searchingly in his face.

"How many times, since we met, have you tried to have a conversation with me?" She asked rhetorically.

"I'll admit that my feelings for Godric came out of nowhere, but that doesn't mean I can't love you too!" She articulated fervently as she grasped his hand.

"I agreed to this relationship in the beginning knowing you didn't love me and possibly never may, because I felt Godric's love for you and I saw love in your eyes when you looked at him. I cared for Godric already and knew it would be wrong to keep you two apart. I was willing to share you with him and I hoped one day you would come to care for me too." She declared bluntly.

"Now tell me honestly Eric, why do you even care? When this began you basically stated that you wouldn't love me, that I would be your 'Lover'." She challenged him and she hissed in pain as she tried to sit up further.

"Please lay back _mo ghrá_. I do not wish for you to cause yourself further injury. While it is true that you will heal, I still do not wish for you to suffer unnecessarily." I stated as I pushed her shoulder back down.

She nodded her head and lay back with no resistance and I realized two things in that moment. The first was that she was in greater pain than she was letting on and the second that she must be shielding because I could sense nothing from her.

"Please tell me that you didn't injure me just to prove a point Eric." She implored as anguish infused her features.

"I swear to my gods, that I did not intentionally damage you Sookie. When you took all of me within your sweet body I was sure that even _Folkvang_ could not be as perfect as you felt." He said remorsefully.

"Okay, I believe my getting hurt was just a case of us both getting swept away in the moment. Why didn't you heal the bite you gave me though?" She inquired softly as she tried to reason with him.

"Your grandfather stated that you had bound your soul to my master. How else are you to be mine?" He rationalized as he looked upon her visage.

"I already bonded with you Eric. What more do you want from me?" She asked simply, pushing him once more to explain his behavior.

"All. Of. You." He said, forcefully punctuating each word and I was surprised at the vehemence with which he spoke.

"You already have me Eric. I am yours." She placated.

"No you are ours!" He declared heatedly and I braced myself to protect Sookie if the need should arise.

"Isn't that what we agreed upon?" She inquired amicably and I realized she was leading my child somewhere with this conversation.

"Yes, but that is not what has occurred. You are his and he is yours while I am nobody's." He declared accusingly as he growled in frustration.

"You are ours, Eric." She stated logically.

"Yes and you love each other." He sneered looking between us.

"Why does that bother you so much?" She asked as she searched his face for answers.

"Because I love you and I want you to be mine but you are his! I hate these feelings you cause in me! They make me weak." He derided her before he darted from the bedroom. She gasped moving to go after him but I held her back.

"Let him regain his equanimity before you confront him again _mo ghrá_. Did you already know what you were pushing him to confess?" I chuckled lightly thinking my child had fallen so easily into her trap. She turned her head to face me as I lay down beside her, creating more intimacy to our conversation.

"Not all of it, I knew he was jealous and that his perception of me had changed but I didn't know he loved me. I don't want to hurt to his feelings. I am attracted to him, and there are too things I like about him besides his looks or umm, performance." She stated blushing.

"For instance I love his sense of humor. Plus he almost always gets my jokes and thinks they're funny too. There are also times where he has been so tender that I could easily see myself falling in love with him. I do care about him and with some time I'm sure it will become more, but I guess I need to know more about him. What do you think would be the best way to fix for this situation?" She asked, sincerely wanting to mend things between her and Eric.

I knew he was able to hear her words from the sitting room where he had withdrawn to. Gasping sharply as she rolled to her side and faced me further. She winced in pain as she gingerly pulled her knees into her torso to relieve the ache in her abdomen.

"Perhaps you could spend some time talking with him_ mo ghrá_, but for now let me heal you. I know you are shielding so we do not feel the extent of your injury, so you must answer me truthfully. How badly are you damaged?"

"I'm really not sure. I'm sorry, I know you said I shouldn't shield from y'all but I'm not doing it all the way. I didn't want to hurt Eric's feeling even more and you were getting angry at him over me. I don't want to cause problems between you two and this seemed like the best option." The amount of compassion she showed even for those that had hurt her astounded me.

"It feels like a sharp throbbing ache though. Kind of like cramps but worse than any I've ever had before." She whimpered as I lay her on her back once more and settled between her now spread her legs.

Biting deeply into my two of my fingers I gently worked them inside of her still soaking channel. Trying to distract her from her discomfort I suckled the small nub in her cleft. She moaned painfully as my bleeding digits massaged their healing cruor into her abused cervix. It took only a few minutes before her pain subsided. I could immediately tell when she was fully restored as she bucked her heated core into my cool mouth. She pulled at my shoulders trying to drag me up her body. I felt her mind brush against mine.

**'Please Godric; I want you to make love to me. I need to feel you inside me but we have to be gentle. Can we do that?'** She implored as she completely opened the gates of her mind to me.

I was overrun with her emotions and the sensations my touch caused in her. Feeling her like I was, being connected as we were, I felt her need as my own and I could not refuse her. I moved slowly up her body placing light sucking kisses along her torso that made her writhe for me. When I reached her shoulder my fangs snapped down at seeing the lingering mark on her unblemished skin. I nicked my tongue on one of the sharp points to heal the punctures Eric had left. Pushing my restorative serous into the small wounds as I licked them, I was able to heal them quickly.

When I pulled back her slender arms circled my neck and she looked deeply into my eyes as she shared her love and desire with me. I allowed her to pull me down into a kiss that grew with a slow burning passion. She wrapped her delicate pink appendage around each of my fangs before slowly and deliberately piercing the flexible organ on the razor-sharp end of one of my incisors.

I growled pulling her tongue fully into my mouth sucking harshly and tasting her sweet essence. She mewled into my mouth as her finger twisted and pulled the short chestnut locks at my nape. Regaining my senses before I ravished her I pulled back slightly looking into her desire suffused features.

"I'm trying to be careful of you _mo ghrá_ but you make it exceedingly difficult when you tempt me as you have been. Have caution that you do not awaken the beast within me, or the last thing I will be with you is gentle." My voice rasped deeply as I admonished her gently.

Using my vampire ability, I levitated my torso above her allowing my hands freedom to roam over her body. She arched her back into me as my thick fingers caressed the puckered pink peaks of her full voluptuous breasts. Her hands wandered from my neck gliding over my shoulders. Scratching her nails gently against my skin, she roved over the contours of my chest.

She grasped one of my small pale nipples in between her dainty forefinger and thumb. I moaned loudly when she pinched the sensitive flesh and began rolling the small tip between her dexterous digits. Moving one hand down between us I grasped my heavy shaft and slid it along her well lubricated slit.

**'Please Godric, don't tease me. Please just make love to me.'** She begged sweetly as her carnal hunger crashed through my body.

Easing the broad head of my aching erection through the tight portal of her entrance, as she stretched around me, felt like coming home. I groaned profoundly and she released a prolonged sigh of contentment as I slid fully into her wet welcoming heat. I agreed with Eric, she was perfect but this was only one of many reasons in my mind.

Her moist velvety folds parted around me as I slid into her fiery depths and dragged against me as I withdrew. Bending forward wrapping my lips firmly around the warm supple flesh of her lush left breast, I pulled her protruding rosy peak into the cool cavern of my mouth. Her arms wrapped around my head holding me to her flawless chest as I methodically glided in and out of her moist grasping sheath.

I kissed over to her other tumescent rosy peak and began to suckle it fervently as I manually manipulated the one my mouth had just released. Her excitement fed mine as we strained to remain in control of our ardent movements. Her breathy moans and the sounds of our coupling echoing through room were a symphony to my ears. I felt the tension coil in her as the churning in my testicles began and I knew that I would not be able to hold back much longer.

**'I wish to feel my blood race through your body as you take my seed. Bite me _mo ghrá_.' **I requested half desperately and I knew she felt my urgency.

**'Only if you bite me too, I feel so connected to you when we share blood at the same time.' **I understood the intimacy she felt from our mutual exchange because I felt it as well.

Knowing I would not be able to maintain control of my levitation any longer, I braced my hands to either side of her ribcage. Releasing her engorged reddened nipple from the strong suction of my ravenous mouth, I kissed recklessly up to the apex of her shoulder. Having now been presented with my flesh within her reach, Sookie struck my neck with astounding force. I roared out at the pleasure of her blunt teeth piercing my flesh and was just barely able to control myself as my fangs sank into her shoulder.

Sookie blazed with blinding intensity below me as we came together in a dazzling, pulsing explosion of ecstasy. She keened her pleasure as I bellowed out at the intensity of our release. A torrent of steaming liquid gushed forth from her coating my groin as she milked my cool essence deep within her clasping tunnel. I vaguely heard my child shout out from the other room as she continued to fuel the intensity of our orgasm.

Licking her wound closed as another powerful climax ripped through us, I was unable to stop thrusting inside her constricting channel as we began an endless loop of gratification. I felt the cool splash of my seed spraying against the overheated walls of her clenching flooded sheath as we continued to erupt in pulsating waves of pleasure. So fully merged were we that I felt her orgasm as my own and it would set me off once more. We were helpless to our own rapture as we continued a frenzied cycle of mutual release.

I was caught in yet another rapturous convulsion when I felt large powerful hands grasp my hips and my rear entrance was forcefully invaded. Sookie writhed below me as her soft feverish walls continued to quake around my surging column. Shuddering behind me Eric continued to piston his spewing shaft in my back passage. My mind was inundated with Sookie's and Eric's euphoria as well as my own. I felt a build up occurring but was uncertain of the ultimate conclusion.

Knowing that something was about to transpire but unable to arrest the proceedings my only course of action was as a captive participant waiting for the outcome. As the next euphoric crest crashed over us there was a concussive detonation of light that, emitted from Sookie, propelling me from her body. Eric's arms wrapped around me as we were thrown and I levitated us down to the mattress. I was dazed as I looked around and it took several moments for me to recognize that none of the lights were working. That did not matter, however, since the entire room was lit by Sookie's illumination.

I lay there a few more moments inventorying my body and determined that I was unharmed. Eric groaned as I removed myself from his body and hastened to return to Sookie's prone form. She opened her eyes staring up at me as I looked over her figure to assess whether she was undamaged. Noticing I had not healed her bite, I pricked my finger and rubbed it over the small punctures.

"What was that?" She asked looking bewildered and I was almost certain my face held a similar expression.

"Are you well?" I inquired apprehensively. She still gleamed like a star and I was uncertain what effect this was having on her.

"Actually I'm exhausted but accept for that I feel amazing. How about you sweetie, are you okay?"

"I am unsettled I should be at rest but otherwise I am quite energized. I would equate this to days of old when I would gorge myself on the blood of the dying on the battlefields, but even that seems inadequate." She looked both amazed and aghast by my admission.

"Okay then, how come you're glowing so much brighter than you normally do Godric?" She said sitting up. Once upright she spotted Eric sitting up at the foot of the bed.

"Did you know you're also glowing brighter?" She inquired hesitantly, noticing that he had remained silent during our verbal exchange.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior Sookie. I hope you will forgive me." He stated solemnly as looked unswervingly into her eyes.

"I was never mad at you Eric and like you said you didn't mean to hurt me, since I'm all better now there's really nothing to forgive. Are you alright?" I was once again astounded that her generosity had no limitations.

"I am enlivened Lover. Never have I experienced anything that would equal this in all my days of existence. This force courses through my body even now as the sun is high in the sky. What did you do to us Lover?" He asked as he looked at her in wonder.

"I don't know, maybe we should call my grandfather, but later would be better." She stated reluctantly as she yawned widely. Her light finally began to dim and I was uncertain if that was a positive sign or not.

"I really have to go to the bathroom but I need to change the bed. It's all wet. What time is it anyway?" She said groggily flitting from topic to topic as she looked at the clock.

"Why isn't the clock working, did it get unplugged?" She asked in confusion as she tried to stand. I did not believe she recalled the intensity with which her energy surged from her.

"All the electrical fixtures in this room stopped working after you exploded Lover." Eric stated with less tact than I would have preferred and Sookie looked at him in puzzlement as she yawned once more.

"I'm sorry guys I guess I'm not firing on all cylinders because you're not really making sense to me. I'm just really tired all of the sudden, maybe we can talk after I get to sleep. Wait, Eric didn't you say the sun was up? Shouldn't y'all be in bed too?" Her mouth gaped once more as her weariness overcame her.

"I should be at rest but I do not feel the pull as I always have. I do not believe that will stop me from still finding my rest however." Eric stated with amazement and I had to agree with his assessment.

_"_Go to the lavatory_ mo ghrá, _Eric and I will change the linens." I confirmed helping her to the bathroom.

Eric had completed removing the soiled covers and retrieving fresh bedding before I returned. The bed was already remade by the time Sookie stumbled out of the restroom. She slid immediately into bed after I helped her cross the room.

"Sleep _mo ghrá_ and we will all rest. I can feel your exhaustion beating against me. We can discuss everything else once you wake." I pulled her towards me and she relaxed against my cool body. Eric joined us on her other side pressing his cool frame to her heated one as he pulled the blankets up over us all.

"I'm so tired." She said wearily as she closed her eyes. Her vibrant radiance had dimmed to a pale luster that did not falter as her breathing became even.

Eric passed into his day rest Soon after Sookie. For the first time in centuries the sun did not pull me to my death during the day. I enjoyed the feel of Sookie's warm breaths against my chest as she lay snuggled into my shoulder, for a few moments longer. I could still sense the tingling energy moving throughout my body and wondered to myself what new things tomorrow would bring with our little faerie by our side. Whatever it was, it was sure to be interesting. I chuckled quietly to myself as I finally allowed myself to die for the day.

TBC


	7. Salvation

**Disclaimer: All errors are my own. **

**The characters are the property of Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball, but the plot and story are all my own imaginings. I am grateful to play with their toys in my sandbox and return them slightly used.**

**A/N: ** Someone has leaked information about Eric, now he must deal with those that wish to harm him and everything he has come to care about.

** 'Thoughts'**

"Spoken words"

**_Written words_**

Now without further ado, on with the show! Thank you and enjoy!

**Salvation**

"An idea is salvation by imagination." - Frank Lloyd Wright

Sookie was draped over me, still fast asleep when I woke on Friday. There was a faint glimmering light still radiating from her petite body as she slept. While I gazed into her serene visage, the slow even breaths whooshing in and out of her full lax Mouth left a humid trail as they hit my neck and face. Her bronze eyelashes fluttered softly against her full cheeks as she lay alongside me in her slumber.

I had a Moment of curiosity, as I wondered what dreams coursed through her mind while she rested snug against me with Eric curled so tightly around her. My fingers smoothed over her tangled golden tresses as I pondered our situation. The irony that any faerie would sleep so peacefully, sandwiched between two vampires, was not lost on me. Shaking my head of my maudlin thoughts, I carefully eased myself out of bed so as not to wake her.

Since the electrical items in the room had all been destroyed this Morning, I was unsure of the exact time. I knew by my own internal clock that it was early evening and that the sun was close to setting. It had been quite some time since I had remained at rest for a full day. I was not overly concerned, however. Sleeping in later did make sense to me; since I had remained alert until late in the Morning. After dressing in my favorite dark wash button fly jeans I went to check the lights in the rest of our sanctuary.

As I walked to the sitting room, I became aware that even the lights in the hall and outer rooms had been damaged. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the bulbs had been burned out. Fortunately our personal communication devices had not been plugged in and our computers were on surge protectors and had come to no harm. Testing out a theory, I went to the breaker box and found that all of the switches had been thrown.

After resetting the breakers, I obtained new bulbs from a supply closet and changed all the bulbs within our chambers. I was still hesitant about leaving our safe compartments until the sun was fully down. Although the circuits for our shelter were on a separate circuit than the rest of the house, there was a possibility that the entire house had been affected by Sookie's power surge last night. If that was the case, I would be unable to make sure the shutters were secure.

I heated a blood and plugged in our phones, as I waited for my computer to boot up. Once I was able to log in to my email, I saw that there were several messages from Herveaux regarding the house. I was pleased to read that Most of the major construction had been completed. The majority of what remained was the finishing fixtures and decorations, which I had planned to leave to Sookie. I wanted to ensure that she would be comfortable in the new residence we would be residing in. I had high hopes that she would create a place that she felt just as at home in as her family's farmhouse.

It was not too long after I had sat down at my computer that Eric joined me in the living area. He retrieved himself a blood, before warming it in the microwave just long enough that it would be warm to drink. Upon sitting down in his recliner, my child went straight for his computer and powered it up. I knew he would avoid discussing what had occurred between him and Sookie this Morning, if I allowed it. He had to know, however, that after his recent behavior a conversation was inevitable. I looked back towards the bedroom, where our bonded still slept peacefully, while I gathered my thoughts.

"She still sleeps." He told me as if I was not already aware of this fact.

"I am conscious of that detail, my child. I was simply pondering how best to start a necessary conversation." I sighed wearily as I looked back at his masculine beauty.

Even now his strong Nordic features held the same virility that first drew my attention to him all those many centuries ago. His long lean face with its angular jaw perpetually covered in soft straw colored stubble that vaguely hid the cleft in his chin. The full lower lip of his sometimes cruel mouth drew my attention as the corner pulled up forming his lips in their customary crooked smirk. The nostrils of his prominent nose flared out scenting me as I regarded him with such deliberation. His deep set piercing blue eyes were topped by a pronounced brow ridge, making them appear like bottomless twin pools of arctic sea. The well defined pale caramel arches above that led to the expanse of alabaster skin stretching across his broad forehead which was fringed with tendrils of his flaxen locks.

He tilted his head forward hiding his face slightly in the shadows of his golden tresses. My child has always known how to use his beauty to his advantage. Although he has always tantalized me, I would not allow my attention to be diverted on this occasion.

"Are you truly jealous of me, my child?" I started what looked to be a most difficult exchange.

"Have I not agreed to share Sookie with you, when I could have kept her to myself? Is it not sufficient to know that I love you enough to share that which I believe to be a true mate?" I asked almost rhetorically, as I was still unsure of what he would say. The silence in the room stretched on while I awaited his reply.

"It is merely that I am jealous of what you share with her master." He finally responded.

"I am grateful you agreed to allow me to join you both, my master." He searched my face as he spoke and I could feel his turmoil.

"These past days being in her presence I have observed her strength. She grieves, but she moves forward with her life like a hardened warrior. She is not well educated but she has a perceptive intelligence. The biting wit of her humor could rival Pamela but she is not cruel." He looked at me but was not really seeing me as he extolled but a small portion of Sookie's intrinsic worth.

"All these qualities and then some, but put simply she accepts us for who we are and not what we are." He stated in perplexity.

"A faerie choosing a vampire, who ever heard of something so extraordinary?" His question mirrored the same thoughts I myself had had on several occasions now.

"She is a rare individual with great capacity for love. She would love you as well, if you would truly show her yourself Eric, and not the indifferent mask you present to others. I have explained this to you before my child but this is not what I wished to discuss with you." I concluded with mild exasperation as I contemplated the direction of our conversation.

"Your behavior this morning, will never repeat itself." Eric looked surprised at the vehemence of my words.

"I swear to you now as I did this Morning that it was not my intention to harm Sookie." He vowed solemnly to me.

"I believe you Eric. It is not only that you hurt her, but the malevolence you showed toward us both. She could love you as well but you have been distant and resentful by turns. You cause strife where there should be none and I will not allow you to damage what we have started." I stated with conviction as I looked sternly into his eyes.

"At first I believed you were resentful of her, but then you stated that you were envious of me. Neither explanation makes sense, however, since we have all agreed to share. What is truly bothering you my child?" I inquired softly trying to get to the root of the issue without inciting any additional conflict betwixt us.

"You have changed from the master that created me." I was taken aback by his declaration.

"We must all learn and adapt to that which is constantly changing around us. You know that, Eric. It is one of the things that I have always admired about you, my child. You have always had the ability to adapt." I stated with conviction.

"It was you, who had so much disdain for all the weak humans, who taught me 'A vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions, he dominates them.' Those were your words Godric." I nodded as he repeated my own words back at me.

"You have been named death because of all those whom you have slayed, yet now you show her a softness that I would have sworn did not exist before. Loving her has made you vulnerable." He looked at me beseechingly.

He was correct in some ways. I did scoff at the weakness of humans; in fact I detested them for their fragility. For who else would know true vulnerability, but one who was once without control of his own life. Thinking of my own vulnerability inevitably brought on memories of the past, most of which were best left forgotten, crashing through my mind.

By today's standards I had been but a child when the Roman's first came to conquer my people. That did not, however, stop me from taking up my sword alongside each and every one my tribesmen. Among my people, at the age of thirteen I was considered a man. When war came, I answered the call to arms. I was newly fourteen when my tribe was defeated. The remaining survivors, myself included, fled to warn the other tribes of the massacre; when I was captured and taken slave by the being that was to become my maker.

He bid me to call him 'Dominus', (master), for that is what he was to me. Although in my time it was not a concept yet conceived, Dominus was a true sadist who taught me the actual meaning of helplessness. He was the one that taught me that my emotions could be used against me. If he could tell that something displeased me, he ordered me to beg him for extra. If he noticed that I enjoyed something, I would never receive it again. He carried out every hedonistic and degenerate fantasy he could think of on my defenseless human body, and then even after I was human no longer.

I was not yet seventeen, when he determined that he did not wish me to age any further; for he was a lover of boys. By sixteen and a half, I was made vampire, but still a slave to the whims of my cruel maker. For many years I bided my time, plotting every eventuality, until the day finally arrived that I was able to destroy the monster that kept me captive under his merciless rule.

After that day, I determined I would never be vulnerable ever again. I ventured out into the world keeping to myself, staying to the shadows, honing my skills, and doing whatever I thought was necessary to survive. Following the human armies, I fed on the injured left to die after battles. It was a heady feeling at first, being able to gorge myself on blood routinely, after having been kept so close to starvation for so many years.

As much as I relished in the human's wars for sustenance, I scoffed at the petty squabbles the humans had that led to the deaths of so many of their retainers. It was during this time that I saw how meaningless all of their fighting was. I often derided the humans for being so weak, as to knowingly follow their leaders to their deaths.

For several centuries I kept this solitary existence. Night after night, I followed the stench of humanity and blood from one battle to the next until I found Eric. Seeing him fighting, lit a fire in me afresh. For the first time in a very long time, I wished for companionship.

Thinking of Eric brought my thoughts back to the discussion at hand. Shaking my head gently, to clear the memories from my mind, I looked back at Eric's expectant visage.

"As it turns out, I was wrong." I stated simply.

"It is not feeling for someone that makes that make us weak, Eric. I have loved you for nigh on millennia, my child. Do you think that made me weak?"

"Truly, I was never sure. After you took Nora in under your wing, you became remote, and then you asked if I wished to be released." He disclosed a look of pain within his eyes.

"You retreated from me, Eric, and I offered to release you so you could go with Nora. Although you had left me temporarily, before, you had been with me far longer than many children remain with their makers. I believed you longed for freedom just as Nora did." Eric looked surprised by my statement.

I had not thought of my adopted child in some time. She was but a few days risen when I found her hungry and disoriented, wandering through a deserted graveyard in Victorian England. Her large stormy cinereal eyes had immediately drawn my attention. They were such a counterpoint to my own child's cerulean eyes but held the same fire. She'd had rich russet locks that hung down ragged around her shoulders. She was a couple inches shorter than me at 5'6", but her stature never affected her ferocity.

She had looked so lost and alone, but she did not back down from me as so many would. With her willowy frame still adorned with the dirty and tattered finery she had been buried in, she stood there facing me and braced to protect herself. How surprised she had had been, when instead of fighting, I had simply conversed with her.

She had no recollection of her master, and felt no bond when I explained it to her. I surmised that her master had perished before her rising. Knowing the difficulties that awaited her, due to my own solitary past, I resolved to take her under my wing. I taught Nora what I felt was necessary, in order for her to survive in our world. Since then she has always called me her 'maker' given that 'I made her what she is today'.

She and Eric became instantly infatuated with one another, when I had first introduced them, although they squabbled as often as they screwed. He was correct in stating that I had distanced myself, but they were so enamored of one another that he had pulled away from me long before I had begun to detach myself. About fifty years after I had adopted her, it became apparent to me that Nora wished to go off on her own. I had offered to release Eric as well, so that he could continue on with Nora when she left me. He did leave again, although he did not accompany Nora.

Nevertheless, I still feel a certain responsibility toward Nora, and I have always wished her well in all her endeavors. I have remained informed of her whereabouts and activities but we do not communicate often due to her precarious position. She admitted to me, herself, that she was a double agent within the authority. I have every confidence that she will endure; because I know I taught her well, and she is an excellent liar. No one knows of her association to me or Eric, and we have all agreed that that is best. She had even given me information on several occasions in the past when I was Sheriff of area six.

"You did not require me any longer, and Nora wished to be on her own. What else was I to do, but go my own way?" He exclaimed bewildered and his words pulled me from my reverie.

"We are getting off course again, Eric, so I will ask once again. What is it that vexes you about our charming Sookie?" All these side trips into my own memories had my patience quickly thinning. I regarded his petulant expression while I waited for his reply.

Eric's left hand swept through his hair, pulling his bangs away from his face and showing the stark emotion encompassing his visage.

"I cannot afford for her to make me weak." His aggravated tone surprised me when he finally responded.

"I was telling the truth last night; I do think that I am falling in love with her." I sat pondering his words in silence, while I waited for him to continue.

"I am not used to the vast emotions I feel coming from her, nor the feelings she has awakened in me. It is unsettling to me. I cannot think clearly or objectively, when my mind is distracted with thoughts of her or you and her together." Eric stated vehemently.

"How do thoughts of Sookie and I together distract you Eric?" I questioned, curious if it was indeed simple jealousy that was bothering him.

"I become aroused, Godric, and I can think of nothing else until my concupiscence is sated by one of you. It is as if I was newly risen with the hunger riding me." I was perplexed at the level of esurience I heard in his voice.

"Are you sure it is not her blood you crave with such fervor?" I asked with concern.

"No, this is much different." He shook his head adamantly.

"We do not dream. You know this for fact, yet my day-rest has been besieged with visions of you, her, and me in various positions of carnality. When I wake, I can think of nothing other than pushing my hard shaft into the silky heated channel between her luscious thighs." He disclosed with frustration.

"You know we hunger exceptionally when we first awaken, Eric." I stated trying to placate him, while I wrapped my mind around the predicament he had presented me with.

"I begin to wonder if Pam was correct, and she does have us under some spell. Listen to us Godric, we are not ourselves around her, and I suspect she will bring about the end of one if not both of us." He professed in agitation.

"You were both so enwrapped in one another the other day; you did not notice me come into the room. If I were any other, you would be dead." He accused.

"If that is your worry, Eric, rest easy for I sensed you the Moment you woke. I correctly believed you would join us after you fed." I tried to reassure him.

At that Moment I felt Sookie awakening, like a jolt of electricity through my body. Eric's whole body tensed, as he turned his head to face the hallway. The minutes seemed to drag by, as we listened to her begin her Morning ablutions. When I heard the shower water start running, I felt a flash of desire from her, and debated for a Moment whether or not to join her. Ultimately, I decided it was imperative that I finish my discussion with Eric, before we met up with Sookie. Slightly muffling my end of the connection, I turned back to Eric.

"Eric, I want to assure you that I am more myself since Sookie has entered my life…" I noticed he was still staring at the hallway.

"Eric?" Jerkily, he turned around to face me. A fervid expression of aphrodisia encompassed his countenance, as he looked at me with restlessness.

"She is pleasuring herself in the shower, because we have not come to her. She is 'calling' me to her as only a maker should be able to do." His was voice was strained, as he answered me.

I opened my end of the bond wider, and could feel her contentment. She was not actively calling either one of us, nor was she pleasuring herself. The sensation I felt coming from her was equivalent to an echo of recalled passion. Although I could feel her lust pulling at me, I was able to separate myself from it. It seemed, however, to be affecting Eric with added intensity.

I assumed this increased fixation could, perhaps, be an interesting new byproduct of Sookie's growing powers, but we would have to decipher its significance and any further consequences at a later date. Right now, I needed to focus on allaying his negativity as it related to Sookie and our continued relationship.

"Eric, please shield yourself from your bond to Sookie and myself." He looked shocked that I would propose such a thing.

"I am not asking you to close your bonds, Eric, just dim them gradually, until you regain your normal equanimity." I could tell the Moment he reclaimed his composure.

"You do not seem as affected as I am, master." I shook my head in answer to his statement.

"It could be because you share ties to both of us that you are so strongly affected, or it could be a manifestation of her growing abilities." I attempted to explain what I did not truly understand myself.

"She does not even know that we felt her arousal, does she?" He asked with asperity.

"Most likely she is trying to give us privacy, Eric, and does not realize the struggle you just underwent." I riposted equitably. I felt his relief and annoyance flare equally through our link.

"Surely you are not both pleased and irritated that she respects us enough to let us have a private conversation. Even you must recognize the absurdity of that Eric." He blew out an unnecessary breath and swept his hand through his hair once again.

"I told you, Godric, she makes us weak." I shook my head in denial of his ridiculous statement.

"She makes me want to live once again Eric, not just survive, but live! Tell me how that is weakness." He looked incredulously at me.

"You wish to be human?" He spat his question at me, like some foul curse. The preposterousness of his allegation made me laugh, until bloody tears ran down my cheeks.

"Of course not, do not be absurd, my child! I mean to live, by experiencing all that our existence has to offer me." I wiped away the hematic stains from my face, as he sprawled back in his chair and digested what I had said.

"You know I was close to turning myself over to the FOTS in Dallas before I came here, yes?"

"After you completely closed off your connection to me to me, I feared I would never see you again." He stated, and I nodded remembering how close I nearly came to that eventuality. That day when I had closed off our link, was my way of saying goodbye.

"At first I deceived myself. I thought surely they would see how peaceable I was, and would no longer feel the need to persecute all vampires. I soon realized that like most zealots, it would be impossible to reason with them. Following that precipitate notion, I considered meeting the sun." Eric began to protest, but I forestalled him.

"Rest assured, my child, I no longer feel the compunction to end my existence. If anything, I would say I have found renewed vigor to fight for what I have and what is mine." I explained to him forthrightly.

"Now I ask you again Eric, how does she make me weak?" I asked in a reasonable tone.

"Forgive me! I was mistaken, Godric. I believed she clouded your judgment, but I see now that your mind is unfettered." He bowed his head to me in show of his atonement.

"There is nothing to be forgiven for by me, my child. I know that a vast portion of your doubt is out of concern for me."

"I meant what I said earlier, Eric. What you did to Sookie this Morning will never happen again." Eric balked at my censure, over his behavior toward Sookie.

"I will not choose between my love for my child, and my love for my mate. There is no choice as far as I am concerned. Are we in accordance, Eric?" His head nodded jerkily, in response to my query.

"I stand by what I stated as well, Master. I did not intentionally set out to injure her." He looked intently in my eyes as he spoke. I did believed him, but I was still not about to allow anything like this to happen again.

"Be that as it may, Eric; there will be no one-on-one time, until I feel secure in the knowledge that you will not hurt her unintentionally or otherwise." If I had not been watching him so closely, I would not have seen the anger that flashed momentarily over his face. It was gone so quickly, it was hard to believe it was ever there.

"As you say, my Maker, she is your mate." His tone and demeanor belied none of his discontent, but he could not hide the resentment he felt from our bond.

"No Eric, as much as it provokes me, she is not just my mate." I shook my head dishearteningly.

"At my request and because of my love for you, Sookie bonded to you as well as me. Please do recall this fact, the next time you find resentment in your heart for either one of us." I hated to chastise him, but I needed him to move beyond his acrimony, and be the skilled tactician that I knew he could be. We had enemies coming at us from too many directions for us to keep challenging one another.

"This bond we have between the three of us could be a great thing; for you as well if you would end this animosity." I still did not comprehend why he could not see that we strengthened each other.

"Think on what I have said, Eric. Use that strategic acumen, for which you are so well known. I have every confidence that you will come to the same conclusion I have, once you look past your own pride." At that final statement, I left Eric to shower and dress for the night.

Knowing that Sookie had finished her shower, and was now dressing in our room, I stopped in to kiss her hello and grab a change of clothing. Shaking my head and smiling to myself, I followed the discordant humming to my closet where Eric and I had placed all of her clothing. I thought I might remind Sookie that we would be going to Fangtasia this evening, but all thoughts left my head when she stepped out from the dressing area.

Sookie walked into the room dressed in a blood red mid length halter dress with black and grey embroidered Sakura blossoms and grey patent leather platform Mary-Jane's with stiletto heels. My fangs distended as she sauntered up to me and placed a gentle kiss upon my lips. With the heels on she was at eye level and there was no need to lean down to deepen our kiss.

My right hand curled around the nape of her neck pulling her petite body into mine as I plundered her Mouth with ravenous insistence. Her fingers clutched at my shoulders as her warm slick tongue dueled with mine in fiery voraciousness. The candied sapidity of her own flavor was masked slightly by the mint of the toothpaste she had just used. Her natural perfume swirled around us as her arousal heightened. I was momentarily staggered, as an explosion of heady amrita slithered along my taste buds.

Realizing I had nicked her lingua on one of my distended fangs, I sliced my own tongue, slithering it against hers as we continued our kiss. The sapor of our mixed blood swirling in my Mouth was euphoria all on its own. Between that, her scent, and our kiss it was difficult not to lose myself in my senses. Reluctantly I pulled back from my delightful little faerie's succulent lips.

I leaned my forehead against hers, as we stood together in our embrace, gathering our composure. She blew small puffs of warm Moist air in my face, as her heart beat out an erratic staccato that beat against my chest, as she pressed so close to me, and echoed in my ears.

"Good evening!" My voice was gruff was from fighting back the desire flowing through my body.

"Back at ya!" Her husky lilting drawl was like the finest honey mead that I could recall from my youth.

"Is this okay for Eric's bar? I know I'm supposed to try and fit in now that I'm working for y'all and all, but I don't have a lot of Goth options. I don't want to embarrass him, but I just can't see myself wearing all that black all the time." I placed a chaste kiss on her rosy lips to bring her dithering to a halt.

"Firstly, you work with us not for us. You are our mate, Sookie, not just some random employee." I admonished lightly, tapping her nose playfully as I pulled away from her warm embrace.

"Secondly, you have a clothing allowance in your contract. If you need clothes, _Mo ghrá_, just go buy some." I said as I slid my pants off and tossed them in the hamper. I heard her breath catch and discerned that she was watching me as I walked to the dresser and picked out some forest green silk boxers.

"Just for clarification, _Mo ghrá,_ you are always beautiful no matter what you wear, and I am sure Eric will be of the same opinion as well." I reassured her as I headed to the closet to pick out the rest of my attire.

I chose a white button-up shirt with maroon stripes, it was Egyptian cotton, and had only gotten softer with every washing. I paired that with a cognac-colored, slim, leather vest, and a pair of straight leg, dark wash, button-fly jeans. I grabbed a matching brown, riveted, leather belt, and my comfortable coffee-colored, leather Talus-Burk Skechers.

Eric is quite vociferous about Pamela's shopping addiction, but since I have joined him I have found myself slipping her my black Amex on several occasions. As a result, I now have an extensive wardrobe; and according to my grand-child 'an impeccable fashion sense'.

"Thank you, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous, and I'm worried I'll let you or Eric down. Plus I need to talk to my grand-father about my powers, and Tara is moving in to my house on Monday. " She fretted anxiously as I walked back out to her. Setting down my bundle, I pulled her into my embrace.

"_Mo ghrá, _stop worrying. After we leave for Fangtasia, we can discuss some of your concerns and we will see if I can assuage some of this unnecessary anxiety." She cuddled against me, taking in my strength, as I wrapped my arms loosely around her.

"But first, I must bathe. It would not be very wise of me, to start a frenzy at Fangtasia due to the scent of faerie arousal all over my body." I said pulling away and retrieved my clothing from the end of bed.

She smacked my arm playfully and blew out a calming breath as she followed me to the bathroom. Hurrying to finish readying, Sookie sat down at the vanity and began to apply her light make-up. Eric had just stepped out from the shower to dry, as we entered the lavatory. Since he left the water running for me, I was able to step right under the spray. I washed myself quickly, as Eric finished drying himself.

"You are ever the tempting Morsel, Lover!" Eric's fangs descended as he sauntered over to Sookie at the vanity.

My eyes followed him as he traced his agile fingers along her bare shoulders and back. I smiled as I saw her lean back into him and visibly relax. He leaned down placing delicate kisses along the slender column of her neck. It was impossible not to notice the tiny shivers that made her small frame shudder against his, or the delicate gasps as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ears.

"Will you let me braid your hair again, Lover?" Surprise and delight chased across her countenance, at his query.

"Oh, I would love that, thank you Eric!" Her smile was beatific, as she gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

I finished my shower, quickly drying off and dressing, as Eric completed an intricate plait in Sookie's hair. He was quick and gentle, as his dexterous fingers wove her silky amber tresses into an elaborate up-do. Once he had finished her hair, Eric left the bathroom to dress, as Sookie finished applying her minimalist make up.

When he returned he was dressed in his usual black-on-black ensemble; but he had his hair plaited, in a style that I had not seen him wear in many centuries.

Once we were all ready, we left for Fangtasia in the Escalade. Sookie gave me a side long glance when I had Eric retrieve a decent sized cardboard box from the front stoop. As Herveau had stated in his correspondence he was ready for interior choices to be installed. I hoped Pamela would use this as another opportunity to do 'female-bonding' with Sookie. I understood Sookie would probably be overwhelmed with the sheer profusion of choices to be made and would probably appreciate Pamela's shopping savvy.

On the way to the bar Sookie explained that she had decided to 'lease' her home to her childhood friend, Tara Thornton. Since her friend had no possessions of her own we thought it best to leave Sookie's furniture at the farmhouse for her friend. Eric and I were able to allay most of her anxieties, regarding her meeting the previous evening with Fintan, and any further meetings that would inevitably take place for her training. We were able to discuss some tentative countermeasures against some of the enemies we were aware of. Although the threat of Queen still loomed, Sookie relaxed even further when I reminded her of the stipulations she had insisted upon in her contract.

After she let go of some of her anxiety, it was clearly apparent that her curiosity was eating at her about the contents of the box that Eric had collected for me. Although her good southern manners kept her from outright asking, what was in the box; every few minutes she looked longingly at the front passenger seat where the box was sitting hidden from her view. We were only minutes away from the bar, when her control escaped her. She accidentally projected some of her speculations, about the contents of the box, to me and Eric. I took sympathy on her, and explained the subject matter of the container but Eric was laughing uproariously at her humorous conjectures. Realizing that Eric was laughing at her expense, Sookie became embarrassed and began to fume at Eric for making fun of her.

Although I did not believe she could physically injure us with her energy, because of our bonding, her hands had begun to glow brighter as her anger grew. Thankfully, I was able to convince Eric to apologize to Sookie; when I reminded him that she would not be able to go into the bar, shining like beacon, as she was.

In the end we stopped at a boutique, that Pamela had coerced Eric to escort her to on one occasion, so that Eric could purchase some gloves for Sookie. Sookie and I sat in the vehicle discussing our plans, while we waited for Eric to procure the gloves for her. It was almost forty-five minutes later when Eric came back to the car with five bags in his hands.

"Good lord Eric, did you buy out the store's entire supply of gloves?" She said looking aghast.

"I did not know which pair you would prefer for your outfit." He stated simply, shrugging his shoulders.

He placed the bags in the cargo hold, returning to the driver's seat, so we could continue on our way, to the bar. Once we arrived at the Fangtasia parking lot, Eric withdrew the bags from the back as I carried the box and escorted Sookie to the employee entrance. We were just entering the door, when Sookie turned and screamed.

"Eric, watch out!" Her panicked voice spurred us into battle Mode. I dropped the box on the floor, pulling Sookie behind me.

There was an explosion of glass behind Eric, as he traversed at vampire speed rushing toward the rear entrance. At the same time that Eric advanced further inside and slammed the door closed behind him, I heard the unmistakable sounds of bullets striking a solid object. After securing the three inch thick metal door, he turned to face us. Sookie's hand was flung out toward Eric, while her entire body radiated a brilliant light.

"What did you hear, Sookie?" Eric looked at Sookie intently, but she was staring at two holes on the wall, merely inches away from where Eric's head was currently positioned. He turned, to look at what we were both seeing, and saw the fate that he had narrowly avoided.

"I wasn't sure if I would be able to stop them." She cried in relief, as she rushed forward and hugged him to her tightly.

It dawned on us both in that moment that Sookie had most likely saved his life. Eric looked at me, over her head, in awe while I nodded my head in total agreement. I shook my head, to clear my thoughts and focus on our current situation.

"Sookie, _Mo ghrá_, please tell us what you heard." I said grasping her arm gently, to get her attention.

She nodded jerkily, releasing Eric. She retreated slightly, so she could address us both, while she took several deep breaths to regain her composure. As she calmed, the glowing gradually diminished, until she appeared as she normally would. She huffed out one final breathe, before she looked over at us and spoke.

"There are two men. They were hired to execute Eric by the FOTS. There's one shooter and one spotter, on the roof of the Toys-R-Us across the parking lot." Her voice was hoarse but steady as she stood there explaining what she had discovered from the men's minds. She clasped my hand, gripping it with a strength that belied her petite frame.

"They're not alone Eric. Everyone in the bar is in danger. There are people with bombs here." Although I felt her terror for us, Sookie's voice was calm as she informed us of her dire intelligence. We stood in silence for a moment, as we pondered Sookie's words.

"Well, well, so nice of you all, to actually show up for work!" Pam's acerbic voice cut into my thoughts, as the three of us tried to contemplate our next Move.

"Now is not the time Pamela!" Eric retorted, as she looked around the floor and spotted the strewn boutique bags and the plethora of gloves.

Pam grasped Sookie's free hand, and after briefly examining it, she shook her head making tsking sounds. Eric rolled his Eyes at Pam's antics, and looked to be considering what she would do next. Sookie looked at Pamela, as if she had lost her mind, while I fought back the anger that was quickly consuming me. We were in the midst of possible war with the FOTS; Pamela was behaving like a spoiled newborn vampire, and not century old shrewd vampire I knew she was capable of being.

"Really Eric, is your bonded having a fashion emergency? I can have a manicurist here in less than twenty minutes, to fix her nails." Came her scathing reply.

"Pamela, enough! We have more noteworthy concerns to deal with right now than nails. If you would shut your lovely mouth for but a moment you would see that there are two bullet holes roughly two and a half inches to the right of my head." Eric reprimanded her behavior.

"What have you done now, breather?" Pamela's tone was derisive as she narrowed her eyes at Sookie.

"Excuse me? I saved his life is what I have done. Now if you'd be quiet I'm trying to locate the others, that you allowed in the bar with bombs." She said shaking her hand free of Pamela's grasp.

Clearly dismissing Pam, Sookie turned her concentration inward as before. Pam, having finally grasped the severity of the situation, shut her mouth and paid attention.

"Not if I can help it." Sookie murmured as she turned to Eric and grasped his palm with her once again free one hand.

I had not heard Eric say anything, so I assumed she was answering his thoughts. I looked to Eric to see what it was she was talking about, but he looked just as bewildered as me. I did not want to bother Sookie, about what she was referring to, for fear it would interrupt her focus.

"Eric, there is a woman that just left the ladies' room, she is with the FOTS. She is walking toward the entrance. She and two others have placed several bombs throughout your bar." I felt Eric's rage flare at Sookie's pronouncement.

"Sookie can you tell us anything else about the bombers, or the bombs themselves?" I inquired calmly, as I thought over our situation.

"Her name is Master Sergeant Gloria Hickson and she is he is a Munitions System Specialist at Barksdale and there is one other man working with her, still inside. She has some type of wireless trigger in her hand, but Newlin gave orders for them to wait until you were spotted before they blew the charges, Eric. He knows somehow that you are the vampire boss of Shreveport, but she doesn't know how he got his Intel. "

"Come, we must relocate to a safer location." Eric stated, as he turned away to lead us away from the imminent danger.

"Pamela, be sure to collect the box on the floor and Sookie's bags." Eric ordered, and she bent obediently to do his bidding.

As far as punishments went for her behavior, this was extremely minor. I hoped Eric would see to it that she learned her lesson. I cared for Pamela, but we could not afford for this continued antagonism. We had much greater circumstances at hand, and it appeared that we would have to contend with them sooner rather than later.

I lifted Sookie, carrying her in my arms, as Eric led us down the rear stairs and through the basement under the club. Towards the rear of the cavernous room, he opened a concealed door to an atramentaceous, concrete tunnel that would allow us to escape the club unseen.

The passageway was only six feet high by three feet wide, forcing Eric to stoop over, as we made our way through it. Once Pam closed and locked the hatch, the tunnel was plunged into total darkness. Sookie squeezed my neck a little tighter as she clung to me.

"Gosh I hope there aren't any rats." Sookie said, making me and Eric chuckle.

"Laugh it up you two. I'm just glad y'all glow, or I wouldn't be able to see nothing in here." She stated causing Eric's head to whip around.

"You can see our glow?" He asked in astonishment.

"Well yeah, that's how I figured out right away that Bill was a vamp." She affirmed like it was a common place occurrence. I growled lightly, at hearing that cretin's name, but Sookie just pinched my arm lightly and hushed me.

"Sookie, only other Supes can see our glow." I explained quietly as Eric continued to lead us.

"Oh!" She murmured apparently at a loss for words.

"Pam, is there any way that you can warn the other vamps still inside Fangtasia?" Sookie asked, concern lacing her voice, as she deftly changed the subject.

"Oh all right cupcake, it's not like I already have my hands full or anything." Pam stated dryly, as she transferred her packages to one arm, and whipped out her phone.

She feverishly typed one handed for several seconds, before putting her phone away. A moment later, as we came to a ladder at the end of the tunnel, I heard the chime indicating that I had received a text on my Mobile phone. Once I set Sookie down I pulled my cell out form my pocket and saw that I had received a group text from Pam. Curious about what manner of caveat she had given, to warn the others to vacate the bar, I read the message.

**_'Be advised, all area five vamps that value their existence should stay away from Fangtasia tonight due to the invasion of redneck breather fucktardedness.' _**

"Really Pamela, I have just the gift for your thoughtful words of warning." I advised smiling wickedly at her. Sookie looked back at me in askance but I simply shook my head.

**'It is nothing, _Mo ghrá_, merely a running jest of sorts between myself and Pamela."** I projected to her as we made our way up the ladder.

Eric went up the ladder first. He placed his hand on a biometric scanner, which would unlock the floor hatch above, allowing us to exit the subterranean route. He stepped aside, assisting Sookie as she made her way up the ladder. I took the box and bags from Pam and levitated up through the hole, handing Eric the packages as I entered the building. Pam climbed up immediately after me and secured the portal behind us.

The structure had once been a distribution center that had closed down in the 1980's, but due to the company filing for chapter 11 bankruptcy it sat vacant for quite a few years before it was actually put on the market. Eric liked that the location was so close to the railroad and main highway when he bought the property about ten years ago and converted the vast building to a warehouse for his expansive assortment of automobiles and collectables. There are office spaces on the second level, as well as temperature and humidity controlled rooms that he had integrated to store his art and artifacts.

When the authority declared that we would be disclosing our presence to the humans, providence struck and supplied a prime location for Eric's new venture. The new location was near one of his previously acquired properties approximately 66 meters diagonally. After we revealed ourselves, Eric opened the bar as the premier vampire/human establishment of Louisiana. Eric had had the subterranean tunnel installed two years ago as a precautionary measure after the club had been raided ten times over a three week period.

All of the construction work was done clandestinely while the storage rooms were being retrofitted on the second story so that there would be no record of it. Due to the heat of the summer, it is not that uncommon for construction crews to work in the evening in unpopulated areas. I remember him telling me about the complications he had experienced with the zoning board and inspectors while trying to keep his alternate project concealed. He ended up having to glamour the inspector after all, when he became suspicious of the additional equipment that was necessary to complete the underground passage.

"Where are we?" Sookie gasped as she looked around us.

"This is one my storage buildings." Eric stated matter of factly.

"Are all those cars yours, Eric?" She asked bewildered.

"Most of them, but Godric stores some here, as well as Pamela." He shrugged as we walked down an aisle of covered vehicles. He led us to the rear of the 80,000sqft building to a small office on the first level.

"Can you still hear them from this distance, Sookie?" I inquired.

"Loud and clear, I've been listening to them pretty much the entire time. Once I recognize a brain's signature, I can hear them clearly up to about five miles." Once again I was amazed at the strength of her gift.

"You can hear a mind from so far away?" Eric questioned in admiration.

"Well yeah, but after five miles it gets kind of spotty depending on whether the person is a loud broadcaster or not." She stated guilelessly.

"Mo ghrá, do the bombers know that we were in the building?" I asked, bringing us back to the topic at hand.

"They aren't sure if the man that the snipers shot at was Eric or just a tall blonde guy. Cheese and rice how many freakishly tall undead blondes do they think there are, anyway?" Sookie stated peevishly causing Pam to cackle like a demented hyena.

"The man, his name is John Garrett by the way, is getting anxious to just leave now and blow the charges." She advised nervously.

"Eric you have to call the cops! I have an idea, but first I need a phone book." Sookie exclaimed. He looked at her incredulously but retrieved a phone book from a drawer in a filing cabinet against the wall and pulled out his phone from his pants pocket.

"This should be rich!" Pam stated rolling her eyes in derision.

Sookie ignored Pam's jibe and laid out her plan for all of us hear. After hearing her proposal I had a tendency to agree with Eric's previous assessment that Sookie truly was Machiavellian. As instructed, Eric called the police and made a statement. He reported the shooting and answered their inquiries regarding the shooting as honestly as possible. He divulged that no one had been injured, but there was property damage.

In addition, Eric informed the dispatch that upon entering Fangtasia he overheard a woman discussing with two males that they 'were instructed by Reverend Newlin not to blow the explosives they planted until they were sure that Eric Northman was inside the building'. He described Hickson's and Garrett's appearance and gave their names according to Sookie's Intel. The operator questioned how Eric could know the identities of the alleged bombers, but he explained that every person that entered his establishment was carded and his door people had very good memories. When asked about the other male Eric explicated that his face had been hidden and thus he was unable to be identified.

After the officer inquired why Eric did not evacuate his patrons and close the bar, he rationalized that since the bombers were still present he did not want to alert them that he was aware of their presence until the authorities were present. He also rationalized that he had remained hidden so that the bombers would not see him for fear that they would blow the bombs with everyone inside. The operator never once asked where Eric was at during the conversation, but it was clear that he believed Eric was still in the club and did not really care. Once Eric reminded the police officer on the line that the majority of his patrons were human and that the AVL would be hearing about this hate crime, he disconnected the line and dialed his lawyer explaining the situation and outlining the plan Sookie had concocted to resolve it. Catialades congratulated him for his inspired solution to what could be an otherwise complex state of affairs.

"Actually it was my bonded's idea, Catialades." Eric said with pride as he looked over at Sookie.

"I believe you are familiar with my bonded and her family, yes?" Eric stated somewhat sardonically.

"Ah yes, most regrettable that I was unable to inform you of that previously, Mr. Northman, but I am sure you understand the need for confidentiality. I believe we will have much to discuss when next I see you." I heard the demon reply over the phone.

"I anticipate you will be arriving shortly then?" Eric questioned with a hint of command lacing his voice.

"I am scheduling a flight as we speak, Mr. Northman." The lawyer responded.

"Very well, I look forward to seeing you soon." Eric stated before ending his and handing the phone to Sookie.

"Now we turn the tables on the FOTS, and get some good press for the vamps." Sookie said grinning impudently as she began dialing the phone. She called several news sources, including two local stations KSLA and KMSS, as well as the vampire media outlet TBBN.

Sookie gave each news station a harrowing brief of the events that had occurred so far this evening and explained that the FOTS had a group of humans and vampires in a vampire bar rigged with bombs. She related that the bar owner had contacted the police, but informed them that she was worried the police would not handle the situation with the seriousness it deserved because it was a vampire establishment that was involved. Everything she stated was essentially the truth but the particulars were distorted just enough that the news people believed Sookie was one of the people inside and that she feared for her life. She even managed to disclose the names of the two known bombers and decried the FOTS as terrorists.

When Sookie ended her final call, Eric was looking at her with new found respect. Even Pam had reluctant admiration for Sookie's ingenious strategy. We all knew that this ploy would not stop the FOTS from pursuing vampires, but the bad publicity this would give them would set them back considerably. It could also very well lose them some of the government support they needed to be able to destroy us in our economical and political endeavors.

"What now?" Eric asked mildly irritably, as he paced the distance of the small room.

"Now we wait." Sookie said

My child definitely was not used to remaining hidden while others resolved his problems. I am sure he was chafing from this lack of action. Although he has always been a brilliant political strategist amongst our kind, vampires have rarely used public opinion to garner themselves a better position within the hierarchy.

In this case, Sookie's experience with humans would suit us well. Her idea to use public opinion against the FOTS would go a long way in swaying favor in future attempts to gain legislative footing, as well as providing temporary reprieve from an as of yet persistent opponent.

Within twenty minutes there were numerous police officials and news crews surrounding Fangtasia. Not long after that a jeep came on site with men in military uniforms. Sookie informed me that the military had their own police.

We decided it was in our best interests to remain close by in case we needed to return to the club for a police report or possible interviews. Eric led us upstairs to a large sparse conference room, the only one containing both a television with satellite feed and windows that allowed a partial view of the chaos that was occurring on the street below us at Fangtasia. He turned the news on as we found ourselves seats and watched the spectacle unfold before us.

The newscasters, from KSLA and TBBN, were able to get a picture of Master Sergeant Hickson's enlisted identification photo from Barksdale as well as John Garrett's previous arrest photo on the air in the limited amount of time available to them. The stations let us know they were trying to get Reverend Steve Newlin for an interview, but he was unavailable for comment.

"Good luck with that!" Sookie giggled at the television and we all turned to look at her.

"Why do you say that, Lover?" Eric inquired.

Sookie conveyed that Newlin was just down the road, sitting in a Garrett's black cargo van waiting to hear back from Hickson and Garrett. With all the news vans blocking them, there was no way they could leave without drawing attention to themselves. She divulged that Garrett was worried they would search his van because there were supplemental explosives in the back as well as other weapons that could be used against vampires. She further disclosed that according to Garrett, Newlin had insisted on using Garrett's van. Garrett believed that if he did not get shot on site, like they did to hostage holders on television, he was going to spend life in prison. Upon hearing this tidbit Eric used his encrypted phone and called in an anonymous tip identifying the bomber's van location to the police, as a concerned citizen of course.

Because the news crews were so close on hand, the police were not able to prevent them from filming the officers surrounding the black Ford Econoline cargo van. The takedown and arrest of the vehicle's four occupants took less approximately thirty minutes. The media were like sharks on the scent of blood when Reverend Newlin was escorted from the automobile, preaching that he was trying to save peoples immortal souls from the demon vampires sent to corrupt humans. After the van was cleared of all people the police started searching the vehicle and the news crews were able to record each incriminating incendiary device and weapon that the police found.

It was glaringly obvious, from Sookie's earlier insights into Garrett's mind, that the bombers were aware that they were trapped with no means of escape. When a police detective approached the front doors with a bullhorn, Sookie gave us a detailed narrative of both sides of the events that were occurring. About an hour and a half later, after much back and forth negotiation, the police got Hickson and Garrett to surrender and leave the bar. When the bomb squad rushed in and started escorting the remaining patrons out of the club, Eric voiced that he believed that only he and Pam should return so they could be seen escaping with everyone else.

"No way Eric! We left together, so we will go back together!" Sookie demanded adamantly.

"No Sookie, it is best if Pamela and I go alone." Eric refuted. Sookie fumed as she stood there glaring at him.

"What if there is someone still waiting on the sidelines to blow you up, I swear you are so hard headed." She advised angrily.

"I am not the hard headed one, Sookie. What would be the point of us all being destroyed?" Eric growled menacingly as he stood over her.

"Can you hear their minds to warn you to escape before the explosion? Because, surprise, I can!" She rebutted scathingly as she looked up at him. Such a little tigress she was when she felt she was defending those she cared about.

"Well while you two are arguing about this, muffin, the cops have pretty much cleared the bar. So, if were leaving, we need to go now!" Pam exclaimed cutting into their argument.

"We go together." Sookie said belligerently, turning to look at me.

"I have a feeling we need to stay together Godric. Please don't let them go without us!" She pleaded with me. Against my better judgment I agreed.

I picked her up and flew down to the tunnel entrance. After I scanned my hand and entered the shaft, Eric and Pam arrived as well and locked the portal behind us. We hustled back to Fangtasia with vampire speed and arrived back while the last people were being cleared from the bar. We had made our way out to the hallway outside the offices when the first police officer had spotted us. He turned his gun on us and demanded identification as he lined up his aim with Eric's chest.

"You!" Sookie screamed with a rage I had not known she was capable of.

When Sookie's hands lit up Pamela backed away from us like she had been burned, but that light was paltry compared to that which began to emanate from Sookie's entire body. It was so bright it was as if the sun was standing in the room with us. Eric, Pam, and I had to shield our eyes, less the intensity damage our vision.

"What the hell are you?" The officer exclaimed as he turned his rifle toward Sookie.

"Your worst nightmare buddy, you tried to shoot my boyfriend." She hissed menacingly.

"You got me mistaken with somebody else lady." He tried to reason with her.

With the man's attention diverted Eric raced forward at vamp speed and wrenched his gun out of his hands. The sudden Movement caused the officer to jerk however, and the gun went off with a rapid barrage of staccato explosions. Sookie turned and shoved me with considerable force before wrapping her small figure around mine. I felt her form jolt against mine suddenly as she screamed in anguish. The smell of her sweet blood hit me like a derailed train, and it took all the self possession I had within my body not to go to the offensive officer and tear him to shreds. Eric handed Pam the gun and restrained the man in his grasp as I pulled Sookie into my arms determined to give her my blood.

**'Not yet Godric, the police are coming toward us and need to see what has happened. Just put pressure on the wounds so I don't bleed out before we get some help.' **She hissed slightlyas my movements jostled her injured shoulder and arm.

**'Why did you do this Sookie, I would have healed.' **I stroked her flaxen hair away from her tear stained cheeks.

**'They were wooden bullets meant for Eric. I couldn't let them hit you, Godric. I couldn't bear it if I lost you.' **She projected as she rested her uninjured hand on my cheek.

I knew the Moment Eric realized Sookie was injured that he would drain the man without another thought. Her next words let me know that Sookie had evidently concluded that as well.

"Please don't kill him Eric, just glamour him. We have company coming and we need him alive." Sookie croaked out in pain as she turned to speak to Eric.

"Eric, I don't want him to recall anything about our bonded." I stated. Eric gave me a terse nod and turned back to his captive. Swiftly he invaded the mind of the miscreant that dared injure our bonded and expunged any information that pertained to Sookie from the last few moments.

Sookie's light ceased just as a group of three men covered from head to toe in armor entered the room. The large lettering printed on the chests of their uniforms that declared them to be SWAT, but they were completely indistinguishable from one another. They looked around the room in surprise and confusion.

"Can you help us please? That man shot me while trying to shoot my boyfriend…" Sookie stated ambiguously as she pointed at the man in Eric's arms.

"We were able to get the gun away from him before he hurt anyone else." Sookie said looking up at the SWAT team members.

They looked back at Pam who still had the rifle in her hands, Moving on to Eric who had the police officer gripped firmly in his hands, before looking back at me where Sookie lay bleeding in my arms.

"Excuse me ma'am but can you please identify yourselves." The lead man in uniform requested.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She stated voice slightly strained from pain as her southern upbringing suddenly took hold of her.

"The gentleman beside me is Godric Letum; the lady with the rifle is Pamela…" She paused unsure of Pam's surname.

**'De Beaufort' **I supplied for her.

"De Beaufort the manager of this club, and the gentleman holding the officer that shot at us is Eric Northman the owner of said establishment." She finished her introductions.

"Yes, well, um… Mr. Northman, how 'bout we take that gentleman off your hands there?" The lead SWAT stuttered sidling up next to Eric with some hand cuffs.

"It's okay Eric, I'm sure these good officers are here to help us." Sookie said emphasizing the word 'good' as she nodded her head for him to release the man in his grasp. Just that small movement drew a gasp of pain from her mouth, and made her eyes fill with tears anew.

Eric released his captive into the other officer's possession. Once he had the cuffs secure on his new prisoner he frisked him down removing several loaded clips and two knives off his person.

"Ma'am, can we get you to relinquish that weapon?" He asked of Pamela as he motioned another officer forward.

"Can you identify yourselves officer? I'm sure you can understand why I'm hesitant to 'relinquish' this weapon to one of your ilk." Pam stated raising an eyebrow in challenge, at the man who seemed to be in charge.

"Yes ma'am, I can kind of see your point. Be easy now, I'm just gonna' pull out my badge for you. I'm Officer Pollard at your service ma'am, this here is Williams and beside you is Robichaux." He grabbed a lanyard hanging around his neck and pulled out his badge from inside his Kevlar vest. Flipping it over to show his picture identification, he Moved forward slightly toward Pam allowing her to read it.

"Very well!" Pam sighed and handed over the rifle to officer Robichaux. Robichaux checked the safety, ejected the clip, and discharged a cartridge to check the ammunition.

"Hey Boss, we got slayers here." He said tossing the clip to Pollard. There must have been a look of confusion on our faces, because the officer answered the unvoiced question.

"Slayers are the new rifle cartridges that are made to take out vamps. Pardon the expression!" Pollard said looking slightly chagrinned.

"While this is very interesting, my mate is bleeding her precious essence onto the floor beneath us. Could we proceed with whatever it is you must do so that she can get the medical assistance she needs?" I inquired, coming to the end of my patience.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Pollard said He pulled out a radio and requested medical assistance for one non-vampire victim.

"I will carry her out if you will lead the way." I informed him tersely, ready to draw these proceedings to a close and get Sookie home.

Pollard took point leading us out the front with Robichaux right behind him leading the handcuffed prisoner. Eric came up beside me and stroked Sookie's face while I carried her. Pam came behind us just before Williams at the rear.

"I don't want to go to the hospital." Sookie stated anxiously.

"Mo ghrá, our private physician will care for you at home." I informed her as we made our way to the front doors. Eric pulled out his phone and requested that Dr. Ludwig meet us at his home.

A cacophony of lights and voices bombarded us as we stepped outside. The media throng rushed at us thrusting their cameras and microphones in our faces. Supplementary officers were called in to hold back the spectators and commentators as we made our way following the officers in front of us.

"Mr. Northman have you met the bombers before?...Is it true you were shot at?...Have any bombs been found?...Was it all a hoax?...Who's your friend?...Was it an attack by the fellowship?...How was the woman injured?...Would you call this a hate crime?" On and on the random questions were thrown at us, each person shouting to be heard of the voice of another. Eric and I did our best to shield Sookie from the press, but it was inevitable that someone would get a camera shot of her.

The police escorted us to the command center where a woman handed Sookie a medical gown and requested that remove her garments so that they could document her injuries. I helped Sookie out of her dress and slid the flimsy piece of fabric they called a gown up her arms, while Eric contacted Catialades to find out his whereabouts. The woman took pictures of Sookie's wounds for evidence and put temporary dressings on them to keep her from continuing to bleed. Although they continued to press her Sookie adamantly refused to allow them to send her to a hospital in an ambulance. Both Eric and I stayed by her side lending our support as she went through the ordeal.

Once Sookie was properly reconcealed the police woman allowed the other officers and our lawyer to enter and so we could give our individual statements. Once we concluded our statements, Eric pulled Catialades aside and gave him a statement to be presented to all news media present.

After Sookie was released with the admonishment that she needed further medical care, we were free to go. I requested that Eric send Pam to retrieve any item containing Sookie's blood from the police medics including the dress they had taken from her for evidence. I knew Pam would do what needed to be done, no matter what ill will she held against Sookie.

The bomb squad were still in the bar searching for incendiary devices of which they had already discovered four when Eric decided it was time to for a distraction so that he could retrieve an alternate vehicle. Catialades gave the press our statement and contacted the on-site reporter for TBBN for an interview exclusive with us tomorrow while Eric obtained a new SUV, as well as the box and bags we had left behind, from the warehouse. Once we were ready to leave Eric retrieved Pam to ride with us and had the lawyer follow us in his rental car.

Eric pulled up the large black H2 Hummer so we could finally depart. Pam got in the passenger seat while I sat in the back holding Sookie in my lap. Sookie's normally bronze skin had taken on anemic pallor as she lethargically lay in my arms during the drive home.

"Mo ghrá, you need some blood." I insisted.

"No I can wait a little bit longer, sweetie. I don't want my skin to heal with the bullets still inside me." She said weakly as she leaned against me.

Eric called the doctor as he drove, letting her know that we were finally on our way and extolled the extent of Sookie's injuries. Ludwig was waiting for us when we arrived at Eric's house. The minute doctor pulled up a stool and took over Sookie's care as soon as I lay her down on a bed in one of the guest rooms. She gave Sookie an unappealing concoction to dull the pain so she could remove the bullet fragments from our mate's torn flesh. Once Ludwig had concluded her task she ordered us to give Sookie some blood to complete her healing.

"I'll see you get my bill vampire." The diminutive woman barked, and then disappeared.

"I really cannot stand that woman." Pam spat after the doctor had vanished.

"Yes, her bedside manner does leave something to be desired." Eric stated drolly.

"Unfortunately, she is the best supe doctor Money can buy." He lamented as I lifted Sookie into my lap.

Sookie smiled up at me wanly as I bit into my wrist and placed it at her Mouth. She kissed my wrist delicately before latching on and siphoning the healing succor from my veins. Her coloring began to improve within Moments of her first swallow. When my wound closed she licked the crimson residue from her lips, before once again kissing the spot where my injury had been.

"Thank you sweetie, I feel much better now." She stated as sat up leaning into my chest.

"Blood, it does a body good!" Pam bantered mordantly as Eric sat down beside us.

"Lover, I want you to take my blood as well." Eric stated, brooking no arguments as he placed his wrist at her Mouth.

"Okay Eric, but I do feel better now." She stated looking up at him.

He looked at her stoically, waiting to see if she would reject him. Seeing no reason as to why she should deny him, she shrugged and turned back to his proffered arm. Grasping his sinewy arm in her delicate hands, she braced for her strike. He groaned with pleasured pain as she bit unflinchingly through the flesh of his forearm. Pam watched enthralled as Sookie unreservedly swallowed down several mouthfuls of Eric's claret.

"Pamela, please see to Catialades. You will, be spending the day." Eric stated, dismissing her from our company.

After Sookie finished she kissed his wrist as she had done mine. Eric leaned down and kissed her soundly, claiming her possessively. Her arms wrapped around his head pulling him further into her body as he fed from the sweet nectar of her Mouth like a man deprived of nourishment. When Eric backed away his hair was in disarray from where her fingers had twisted it, and I noticed he had smeared the small dribble of blood that had escaped her lips as she drank from him.

Bending forward I gave in to temptation and licked the carmine stain at the corner of her mouth. Having decided that she was not sated, Sookie turned her head slightly, capturing my lips with her own velvety labrum in a searing kiss that had my body raging for additional stimulus. Her tongue swept through my mouth dueling with mine as her blunt nails slid through my hair scraping against the flesh of my scalp. When we pulled apart Sookie was panting with desire and the room was saturated with the scent of her arousal.

"As much as Eric and I would like to continue this, Mo ghrá, we still need to talk with the demon." I reminded her hoarsely as I struggled to regain control of my straining erection.

"I'm sorry! I just get carried away with you two." She apologized her cheeks pinking as she looked up at us demurely.

"Would you like something else to wear, Lover?" Eric inquired solicitously as he looked over her barely concealed form.

"Oh yes, if it's not too much trouble. Thank you Eric." She smiled widely and he left to retrieve her some clean clothing.

"Drat, I really liked that dress. Tara picked it out for me." She said more to herself than me.

"I apologize that your dress was damaged, Mo ghrá, it looked very fetching on your lovely curves." I acknowledged openly.

"However, I am abjectly contrite that you were injured. Please promise me you will not ever do something like that again." I declared sincerely.

"I'm not going to lie to you Godric. I've lost too many people that I've cared about during my life to let anyone else go. If I can do something to keep from losing someone else I love, then I'm going to do it." She declared frankly.

"Then I will do what I believe is necessary to keep you from being placed in that situation." I avowed as Eric re-entered the room. I had just found Sookie, and I was not ready to lose her. I was looking forward to spending many centuries still to come with her.

Eric showed Sookie the attached bath and left her to clean up and change. Eric returned with an impudent leer on his face as he sat down beside me on the bed. Sookie took a quick shower to rinse off, and returned dressed and ready to meet company a few minutes later. When she came back into the room she looked refreshed but slightly annoyed.

"I can't go out there to meet your lawyer without a bra, Eric." She whispered harshly as if every supe in the house could not in fact hear her.

"You do realize that they heard you downstairs." Eric retorted drolly.

Sookie's face flushed an interesting shade of puce, as she looked at Eric in mortification. I began to chuckle at Sookie's expression, but burst out laughing when Eric lifted his shirt and pulled out her bra from inside his pants to dangle in front of her face. She huffed in aggravation, snatching the bra swinging from his fingertips, and flounced back into the bathroom.

"You're incorrigible Eric Northman. Just wait I'll find a way to get you back." She said, firmly shutting the door behind her. She returned moments later fully dressed, and we made our way downstairs to meet with Sookie's apparent godfather. Catialades stood from his chair as we approached the living room.

"My dear, you are as beautiful as ever. May I assume you are hale and hearty once anon?" The demon inquired solicitously.

"Yes sir, all better now." Sookie said as she sat down in the middle of the large sectional. Eric and I sat to either side of her on the sofa as well.

"Are you hungry, or do you need anything else to drink?" Sookie offered looking down at his empty glass.

"No thank you, my dear. Thank you for asking, but I have had my fill. I understand from your grandfather, you have some questions of me." He stated concluding his pleasantries and getting down to business.

"First, I guess, thank you for helping my Gran get me out the hospital when I was a little girl. I guess most of my questions for you are about my telepathy." Sookie asserted frankly.

"Now that your spark has been triggered, I will send one of my nieces to meet with you bi-weekly and train you in the minutiae of your telepathy as well as supe law." Catialades stated munificently.

"Thank you, I think." Sookie uttered somewhat dumfounded.

"Of course my dear, it is the least I can do as your benefactor. Is there anything further that I can do for you while I am here this evening." The lawyer articulated benevolently. Sookie shook her head in denial, as she looked at him in bewilderment.

"As for you Mr. Northman and Mr. Letum, I understand you have had some misgivings concerning your recent findings. Please be assured, however, that I have always had the utmost discretion through the course of all of our endeavors and have never disclosed any of your personal information to outside individuals. I guarantee I have never broken confidentiality for any of my clients. However if you feel that you no longer have confidence in my ability to perform as your legal advocate, I do understand and will provide you with names of alternative candidates for legal representation." Catialades insisted with his unfaltering professional demeanor.

"I cannot speak for my child, Catialades, but rest assured that I no longer have any such concerns, and I look forward to continuing our association for all future endeavors." I pronounced confidently.

"I agree with my maker, Catialades, obviously you were acting in the best interests of our bonded and I cannot fault you for that. I expect our affiliation to continue business as usual. I will, however, need you on hand for the next couple days to deal with this evening's debacle." Eric stated assuredly.

"Very well, I trust our business is concluded here, for this evening. Sherriff, if you have no further matters for me to see to this evening I will show myself out. Ms. Stackhouse I bid you good evening, unless there is any message you would like me to impart to your Grandfather?" The demon concluded congenially as he stood to leave.

"No, thank you Mr. Catialades, but I appreciate your kind offer. Please have a good evening, and tell your nieces that I look forward to meeting them." She stood and shook his hand as he prepared to depart.

After the lawyer left, Sookie asked Pam if she would help her with choosing the house décor and finishes the following evening, and then she excused herself to take a hot, relaxing bath. Eric received a call from the police stating that the club had been searched with bomb sniffing dogs, and that they were positive that all incendiary devices had been found and disarmed.

"Pamela, please note on the website that the human's drinks are half off for the first two hours after opening tomorrow night. Also, make sure the band that we have booked is aware that we will still be open tomorrow." Eric requested of her.

"Yes, Eric! Will there be any other requests?" She inquired in a blasé manner. Eric shook his head in denial and retrieved his computer to check on his emails.

Having determined that she was no longer needed Pam excused herself to meet her dinner date. As she was heading out the door, though, Eric made it clear, once again, that she was expected to return for her day rest. She rolled her eyes in typical Pam behavior but left without saying anything else. When Eric went to safeguard the house for the remainder of the evening and file his report of the evening's events to the magister, I excused myself to check on Sookie.

"I will join you, as soon as I finish the paperwork the Queen requires, master." Eric informed as I went to our compartments.

"Do not be too long, Eric, she has had a trying day. Perhaps we can find a way to relax her before she must sleep." I suggested as I headed to our compartments.

Sookie was still resting in the jetted tub in the lavatory when I found her. I could smell the scent of sandalwood and jasmine billowing through the air as she relaxed in the heated pool. She had her eyes closed while she lounged against the built-in reclining bench inside the massive tub and let the steamy water churn around her. Flushed from the heat surrounding her, her face held an inexplicable vitality.

Seeing Sookie as she was, I vowed to never again mock my child about his penchant for extravagant lavatories. When Eric had his various homes remodeled, he had been dissatisfied with the bathtubs available on the market. He said it was due to their inadequate size, but I still have reservations. Although he had kept most of the tubs in his homes standard sized, the tubs for his personal bathrooms he had custom manufactured to his preferred specifications. After seeing his new tubs, he had determined that they did not fit the style of the rooms they were meant to be installed in; so he redesigned all his personal bathrooms around his large new tubs. I was never as pleased as I was now, that we had so much room to bathe.

I walked over to the control panel recessed into the wall by the door and plugged my iphone into the integrated home audio system. Once I found the playlist I was looking for, I set the volume to ambiance level and pressed play. The orchestral music began playing as I divested myself of my clothing. After depositing my soiled clothes in the hamper, I went to join Sookie in the bath. She looked up at me smiling sweetly as I stepped down from the platform into the heated water.

"I was wondering if I was going to see you before I headed to bed." She said softly as she beckoned for me to join her.

"How are you feeling now, Mo ghrá?" I queried as I sat down in the water beside her.

"I'm very comfortable, thank you, and much so much more relaxed now that you're here." She giggled mellifluously and snuggled up against my side.

Although she was pressed up right beside me, the distance still felt far too great after the previous distress of the evening. I turned, picking her up, and placed her on my lap facing me. She gave a short shrieking gasp as I lifted her, but quickly settled against me once I sat her back down. Her eyes sparkled with merriment as she kissed my nose with a playful peck. Giggling playfully she plowed her wet, slender fingers through my short chestnut locks, leaving them in disarray.

"Now, my exquisite little faerie, I am more comfortable." I declared as I pulled her close.

She muttered her unintelligible assent as I gently nibbled the slender column of her neck and the sensitive area just behind her ear. Her playful demeanor quickly diminished as her slick body slid against mine and she began to place small open mouth kisses along the ridge of my clavicle. My hands roamed along the silky planes of her delicious backside, cupping the smooth pliant flesh of her rear. Pulling her hips into mine, I rubbed her sparsely thatched mons along my rigid shaft. She moaned faintly as she began to grind herself against me. The water sloshed against our bodies as Sookie created a rhythm. I pulled back, watching her face as her motions became abundantly restless.

In my periphery, I saw Eric enter the room. He disrobed quickly as he moved to join us in the oversized tub. His enthusiasm was immediately noticeable as he observed our foreplay. Small ripples collided with the miniature waves Sookie had produced, as Eric strode through the steaming pool to the opposite side where we had situated ourselves along the submersed bench. When Sookie felt Eric press himself along her back, she turned her head and smiled her pleasure.

"Let us move to the bedroom where we can all be comfortable, lover." Eric said as he cupped and massaged her firm voluptuous breasts.

"Yes, please." Sookie breathed out, barely more than a whisper.

Quicker than she could blink Eric had her out of the water and wrapped in a towel. We flew to the bedroom as only vampires are capable. Landing gently on the plush mattress, we placed Sookie between us. Eric lay down on his back and lifted Sookie, positioning her to kneel straddling his face as she faced his feet.

Sookie released a short squeak of surprised pleasure when Eric's tongue laved the silky pink cleft presented to him. Her eyes closed momentarily as she basked in the feel of his mouth on the small nubbin hidden within her velvety folds. She bent forward, grasping his rigid shaft and began to gently caress the smooth dome head. She gestured for me to join them as she leaned in farther and took the tip of his long hard rod between her plush rosy lips. Eric groaned deeply as she pulled him farther into her mouth. She cupped his testicles in her right hand, gently rolling each small orb within the loose skin.

"Sit up for me, Mo ghrá." I instructed as I positioned myself on my knees between Eric's splayed thighs.

She bobbed her head and sat up as I requested, allowing me to lift Eric's rear onto my lap. She continued to fondle and stroke him, as I positioned him over my engorged rod. Eric groaned loudly and flexed into me as I pushed into the tight aperture of his firm posterior. Once I was firmly seated within Eric's aft passage, I beckoned for Sookie to return to her previous activity.

Leaning forward once again, she engulfed Eric's long staff within her sumptuous mouth. The length of his hard shaft that she was unable to fit inside the depths her succulent orifice, she encircled with her dainty hand. Alternating her suction and hand movement, she stroked slow and deep then fast and shallow, as I kept a steady even rhythm.

Sookie released stifled moans of pleasure around the firm column filling her mouth, as Eric's dexterous tongue had her wriggling atop his face. His large hands maintained a firm grasp on her lush hips, inhibiting her respite from his vigorously delving lingua. She cried out with unabashed abandon as her release washed over her in a wave of euphoria. Her cries were muffled only by the solid length of flesh still firmly entrenched between her swollen rosy lips.

It was not long after when I felt the first tell tale signs of Eric's impending orgasm. As his muscles twitched around me, I continued my deep even strokes. Eric bellowed out in rapture, lean sinews bunching, as he strained to keep from jerking in Sookie's mouth and injuring her. Once his spasms had subsided I pulled out from him and allowed them both to recover while I refreshed myself in the washroom. I rinsed myself off quickly, before returning to the bedroom with a damp cloth for Sookie.

When I returned to the room, Sookie was on her back in the middle of the bed. Eric was on her left side feeding at her breast, while she drank from his wrist. As she siphoned his essence from him, she held his rigid mast within the soft skin of her diminutive hand and stroked him vigorously. He took several small pulls of her sweet cruor, before closing and healing the small piercings. His eyes closed, reveling in the sensations our diminutive faerie was producing from her ministrations. When she bit anew, to open his closing wound, he released a low groan of masculine satisfaction as hips flexed toward her reflexively. His cool seed shot out of his towering pillar with great force, splattering across her stomach and coating her hand. Once he pulled his wrist away, she licked daintily at the small droplets of blood that had collected on her lips as he pulled her close and plundered her mouth with voracity.

"You are perfect, Lover." Eric stated as he pulled away.

"Right back at ya!" Sookie said dazedly, smiling at him warmly before turning to look up at me.

"Where did you run off to, I wasn't finished with you yet?" She asked playfully as she motioned for me to join her on the bed.

"I thought you might need this later." I explained holding up the damp washrag.

"Thank you, I could probably use it now too." She said looking down at her abdomen and laughing slightly.

"Eric, you got me all wet and sticky." She swatted at him playfully but he moved away too quickly for her to make contact.

"I have been known to have that effect on people, Lover." Eric stated roguishly, with his brow arched and a leer on his face. She poked her tongue out playfully and scrunched her nose in distaste.

"Eww, Eric, I don't want to hear about your other conquests." She chastised him buoyantly, as she giggled at his antics.

"Now if you don't mind, I think I'll get cleaned up a little." She scuttled out of bed, careful not to touch anything with her left hand as she went.

When Pamela entered the house outside our compartments, Eric excused himself to go speak with her while Sookie cleaned up. He quickly threw on some warm up pants, and was out the door before Sookie had made it across the room.

"Would you mind company, Mo ghrá?" I inquired softly, as she went to walk by me.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, silly!" She smiled mischievously, as she smeared her left hand across my chest.

"Oops, looks like you need to get cleaned up too!" She exclaimed, before dashing off to the lavatory. I allowed her to get half way to the bathroom, before I snatched her up off the floor and hoisted her over my shoulder; as one would normally carry a sack. She shrieked with glee as I seized her and threw her body in the air.

"You, my little, puckish faerie, are a minx and I will have retribution for your mischievous behavior." I said lightheartedly as I gave her behind a couple frivolous swats and began to tickle her.

"Oh, please sir, have mercy." She giggled frolicsomely and pinched my behind as I carried her into the lavatory.

I grabbed the 'Love Balm' from the bathroom counter then walked straight into the shower. After adjusting the temperature control to 107 degrees, I turned on the steam sprayers and set the rain-head to mist. Swinging Sookie off my shoulder, I sat down on the shower bench with her straddling my lap. Her eyes were still dancing with merriment as I leaned in and captured her lips with mine in intoxicating invitation. She flung her arms around my shoulders as my tongue slid past her lips, delving into her Mouth repeatedly as I absorbed her drugging nectar. When we finally pulled apart, her breasts were heaving with the panting breaths she was taking, and her was heart beat erratically.

"I have never seen anyone more exquisite, than you are to me!" I declared reverently, as I looked deeply into her gold flecked, chocolate orbs. She looked at me uncertain and discomfited.

"Do you doubt my words?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh no, I believe that you think I'm beautiful, Sweetie. It's just that for so long people have called me crazy or worse, in their heads and even out loud, it seems like this is just a strange, beautiful dream and I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and you'll just have been part of my imagination." She stated sincerely, as she stroked my short wet locks with her nimble fingers.

I opened the jar of 'Love Balm', and smeared some lubricant on the fingers of my right hand. After bracing Sookie with my left hand, to ensure that she did not fall, I coated my swollen rod and Sookie's silky nether lips with my oiled digits.

"Does this feel like just some dream, Mo ghrá?" I asked as I slid two thick greased fingers deep inside her.

"No, this definitely doesn't feel like a dream." She whispered throatily, leaning into me.

She released a ragged sigh, as I pumped my fingers in and out of her constricting sheath several additional times. When I pulled my hand away, so that I could position myself at her weeping entrance, she protested my fingers absence. Grasping the head of my engorged phallus once again, I painstakingly slid the bulbous dome along the slit of her slick entrance. We groaned in unison, as I unhurriedly breached the small opening that permitted me access to her snug velvety channel. As I pressed in further, I felt her stretching around me to accommodate my wide girth. Her blunt nails tore into my flesh, healing almost instantly, as her fingers scraped down from my head to grasp at my shoulders. The slight stinging sensation only heightened my senses further, as my bloated staff slowly slid inside her pulsing resilient canal.

I huffed out imperceptibly in frustration, as I realized that our current angle would not allow for our flesh to be fully united. Scooping my arms under her legs, I grabbed her firm round buttocks. Sookie's legs draped over my arms, as I tilted her pelvis and thrust my remaining length into her welcoming depth.

"Oh, yes!" Sookie exclaimed in a hard rush of breath, as her legs tightened around my arms and squeezed against my torso.

The wet steam billowed around us creating a dense fog in the glass enclosed room, like a humid cocoon that enveloped us as we found pleasure with one another. Her labored pants and moans joined with my own lust filled groans to echo in the cavernous shower, as I slid Sookie's nubile body up and down my distended stave. Standing with Sookie still riding me, I strode to the nearest wall. After bracing her against the wall, I wrapped her thighs around my hips and began to plunge into her tight slick passage at vampire speed.

"Godric, oh god, don't stop!" She cried out in choppy urgent gasps, as she trembled on the very edge of infinity.

Her entire body gleamed, within my arms, emitting pulsating waves of light as her back bowed off the wall. She wailed my name in ecstasy, as great shuddering, clenching spasms rippled around my shaft and wrenched a jarring, pulsing climax from me. My cool seed erupted within her, coating her walls, and comingling with her own lava-like juices.

Cool air blew in around us displacing the hot vapor that had surrounded us during our coupling. Eric entered the shower, striding across the floor toward the rear of the shower where I held Sookie up against the wall. He looked us up and down smiling impudently.

"Did you change your mind after all, lover, and decide you wanted to try to run my well dry before we moved from this house?" He asked smirking.

"That's not fair; I didn't turn on all the different water nozzles. That was, Godric!" She exclaimed defensively.

"Is there room for another?" He asked leering cockily.

"As much as I'd like for you to join us, Eric, I got to tell you; I need to get out of this heat before I melt." She declared earnestly.

"Why did you not tell me, that this temperature was too excessive for you, Mo ghrá?" I questioned with concern as I carried her out of the steamy shower. Eric rinsed off quickly, before turning off the water and following us into the bedroom.

"Well, before, I was too busy to care. It wasn't till afterward that I started to feel a little woozy." She stated conciliatorily, as she leaned her flushed face against my bare shoulder.

"This feels weird." She stated as she lifted her head back up from my shoulder.

"What is weird, Lover?" Eric asked as he walked up beside us.

"Godric's skin is warm to the touch, and it feels wrong. Plus I kind of need to cool down right now." She explained as she fanned her face with her hand.

"You do not want us to be warm and alive?" Eric cross-examined her new revelation.

"Of course not, Eric, that's not who you guys are. I want y'all to be who you really are, not what everybody else thinks you should be. I'm no better than either one of you, so who am I to pick at your differences. Anyway, if you can't love someone warts and all, then you really don't deserve their love in return. Now do you?"

"What about children? Is your 'biological clock' not ticking?" He interrogated her as we entered the bedroom.

"To be honest, I love kids, but I never saw myself having any." She affirmed with a note of regret in her voice, as I placed her on the bed.

She clambered toward the center of the headboard to sit reclining amongst the pillows as Eric and I joined her at the foot of the bed.

"First off, I never had anyone close enough to me to be able to make any babies with. Besides that, I was always worried that any baby I had would have my little quirk. I just can't see myself saddling any child with that kind of life." She avowed with austere candor.

"Anyways, my life is just a little too chaotic right now to even think about putting kids in the middle of it. Maybe someday things will settle down and we can adopt." Sookie concluded with a hopeful smile.

"You would allow your children around us?" Eric queried as he gaped at her in confoundment.

"Well of course, silly, they wouldn't be 'just' my kids, now would they? Of course not, any children that join us would be all of ours. And wouldn't they be lucky, because they'd have a Momma and two Daddies." She said, answering her own question as if it were the forgone conclusion.

"Mo ghrá, your predilection to embrace the idiosyncrasies of others is both awe inspiring and humbling. Any child would be lucky to have you as their Mother." I pledged with earnestness.

"What about you two, do you guys want kids?" Sookie asked with honest curiosity.

"It would make no difference to me." Eric stated firmly before looking to me for my response.

Never in my many years, had I ever considered of such a thing.

"For so much of my long life I have remained hidden, keeping anyone other than Eric at a distance. I have never dreamt that there would ever be any possibility for me to have any children of my own, other than that which I made vampire." I said, suddenly disappointed that I would never be able to give Sookie a child of my seed, or see her grow ripe with mine or Eric's child within her nurturing womb.

"I meant, 'how do you feel about adopting a baby or child'. Don't be upset sweetie. I have so much more now than I ever imagined I would ever have, there's no way I couldn't be grateful." Sookie said with love shining in her eyes.

"But at what cost, Mo ghrá? You have lost so much, and now you have given up the prospect of having your own child." I shook my head grimly.

"You look at me right now, Godric, and listen up." The tigress came out in her as she spoke.

"I already told you; I never thought I would have my own children. Even if you could give me children, I would probably say no because of my disability. You are making this, into a bigger issue than what it should be." She argued, quite persuasively.

"Very well, Mo ghrá, I see now that you have no issue with my inability to give you children and will therefore concede this discussion to you." I heard Eric grunt as I gave Sookie my concession.

"Do you have anything to add, my child?" I inquired wryly as Eric tried to stifle his smile.

"Not at all, my master!" He cleared his throat unnecessarily.

"Yeah, well this slip of a girl is going to go to sleep on the couch if you keep thinking like that buddy." Sookie commented as she stuck her tongue out at Eric.

"That will not be necessary, Mo ghrá, I am sure Eric will behave from now on." Sookie released an inelegant snort at this statement, as she rolled her eyes and muttered something about flying pigs.

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm all talked out for tonight." She said as she slid down under the blankets, patting the bed on either side of her.

"Have you cooled down enough, Mo ghrá?" I requested solicitously, after noticing that she had not bothered to dress in her night clothes.

Eric turned out the overhead lights, leaving only the light on the nightstand for Sookie to see by. I slid onto my side under the covers on Sookie's left, as Eric joined us both in bed on her opposite side.

"In more ways than one." She huffed out with an air of bathos, as she laid flat on her back staring up at the ceiling.

**'Is there a problem, Mo ghrá?'** She exhaled slowly, but turned to face me.

**'We were having such a good time, until we weren't, you know?' **She stated ambiguously, as I looked into her face trying to decipher her words.

**'Sookie, unless you explain, I am afraid I will not be able to help solve whatever concern is bothering you. Unlike you, Mo ghrá, I cannot read minds.' **I reiterated for clarification.

**'I know! It's just that I thought after last night, Eric would believe that I care about him too. But, I still feel like every time he asks me something, my answers are being graded.' **She stated perceptively.

**'Give him time, Mo ghrá. Did you not say there would be toes stepped on along the way?' **I reminded her of her own words.

**'Sure, but not when it cuts into sexy-time!' **She stated emphatically, and I could not stop the laughter that erupted from me.

"Don't make fun of me. It's not very nice!" She said, slapping me lightly on the chest. Eric looked at me with his eyebrow quirked in question.

"I had no idea you felt so neglected, Mo ghrá!" I teased as my left hand skated lightly across her ribs.

The supple skin beneath my fingers began to dimple in goose bumps as I traced patterns across her tender flesh. Gently, I nudged her to lie on her back once again, and pushed the blankets farther down as my hand made its downward descent. She giggled breathily as my fingers trailed across her stomach, and released a barely audible moan as my hand reached the juncture of her thighs. I slid one finger in between her small puffy nether lips, and easily found the little bundle of nerves near the top of her cleft. She moaned inarticulately, as I depressed the sensitive nodule.

Her back bowed off the bed, offering her sumptuous breasts to Eric's eager hands and mouth. Eric leaned forward capturing one of the proffered turgid dusky peaks between his teeth and delicately pulled the tip taut before releasing it to snap back to a small pebbled peak. She gasped sharply at the intense sensation of the nipple play. His hands gently squeezed and fondled the sensitized swollen mounds, as his mouth alternated from one delectable rose tip, to the other.

She squirmed restlessly as two of my fingers breached her snug, dripping entrance. My fingers continued to plunge rhythmically inside her clenching core, as Eric began sucking strongly on her tightly beaded, right peak. She called out her pleasure, hands grasping whatever they could reach as Eric and I worked in unison to bring her to ecstasy. When Eric moved from her right side to capture the left rose-tipped pebble between his teeth, I noticed the deep discoloration around the right areola that indicated that quite a bit of blood had pooled there just under the skin. Eric kept up his extreme suction on the stiffened crest of her left, quivering, creamy mound, while my fingers continued to manipulate the small patch of ridges within her tight quivering sheath.

"Lie on your back and prepare yourself, Eric." I instructed with authority, as I knelt to lift Sookie into my arms.

He reached into the drawer, grabbing the lubricant, before lying back against the pillows as he was directed. Popping the lid open, he liberally applied the slick gel to his long rigid column. Sookie's slender arms and svelte legs wrapped firmly around my trim body, as I carried her to straddle over Eric's prone figure. One I was sure of my position over Eric, I sat on his muscular thighs and readjusted my hold on Sookie. Hooking my arms under her thighs to spread her legs open wider, I lined up the domed tip of my hard shaft with her dripping slit. Rubbing the crown along her seam, I collected the abundant Moisture located there, until it slid easily along her silky folds. Sookie's breath left her in irregular staccato pants, as I began to gently thrust the bulbous head of my rigid pole in and out of her slick, constricting entrance. Moving my hands to allow Eric room to maneuver, I gripped the firm, supple globes of Sookie's rear as I repeatedly pushed into her grasping sheath.

Reaching forward, Eric probed her rear puckered entrance with his greased fingers, so that she would be prepared for his penetration. Once he felt that Sookie was primed, he nodded and indicated that we could begin. Sookie released a long ragged sigh, as I slowly pushed fully inside her and lowered her down on Eric's hard length.

"Oh so full!" She moaned out in pleasure, when we were both fully imbedded within her.

Eric sat up further, and scooted back so that he was propped against the headboard. As I began to leisurely slide Sookie up and down the parallel pistons firmly entrenched within her hot pulsing body, her delicate hands clenched on my shoulders, digging her nails into the flesh there and drawing my blood. When Eric's hands gripped her full, ripe breasts and began to fondle and squeeze them, her eyes closed, as she threw back her head lost in pleasure. When the first rippling spasms contracted around my already constricted erection, Sookie's body began to blaze with pulsing energy.

**'Please don't stop!'** Her mind screamed in mine, when I faltered slightly, lost in the sensation of her flesh throbbing around me while her energy vibrated through my entire body.

I felt Eric's shaft pulsate against mine, through the thin membrane that separated us, as her muscles quivered around our geminate columns of solid throbbing flesh. The room echoed with our joined voices as we came collectively in powerful waves of intolerable pleasure. Her wet, fiery flesh squeezed my cool rigid post pulling every last drop of my seed from me. I felt Eric's hard rod jerk and quaver against mine, as he released his chilly essence within her back passage.

Sookie cried out at the intense cool sensation flooding her heated channels as ripples of spasms began to squeeze against our captive flesh once again. Her legs gripped me tightly as she threw herself against me, sinking her blunt teeth into my shoulder with unknown savagery as she was further claimed by wave after wave of rapture. The raw intensity and ardor as she fed from me stirred me to new heights of arousal. I bit into her shoulder with less brutality, but no less passion as my cool blood tinged semen erupted from me once again. She continued to drink from me even as Eric bit into her other shoulder and began to feed, biting again to keep the wound open. As I drank, I felt her energy surround us all and begin to collapse into us, caressing through my body like an erotic phantom and causing me to harden once again.

I pulled away closing and healing the injury I had created as I felt Sookie's draws begin to slow. She kissed my shoulder lovingly before pulling away to look me in my eyes. Her eyes shimmered with emotion, as she leaned forward capturing my lips with her own soft petals.

**'Thank you, Godric.' **Her soft, melodic voice floated sweetly through my mind.

**'You have no need to thank me, Mo ghrá. It was most definitely my pleasure.'** I thought at her, as our tongues danced with one another.

**'Not that, silly, for loving me.' **She pulled back giggling, which quickly turned into moaning, as her movements jostled both Eric and myself still firmly nestled within the still slightly fluttering depths of her heated body.

"Oh, do that again, Lover." Eric growled hoarsely as he pulled away from her shoulder, closing and healing her wounds.

He bucked gently against her rear, setting off a chain reaction as Sookie's overly sensitized flesh clenched around us. Sookie whimpered as she rocked her pelvis, enticing me further.

"Are you sure that you are ready for us to continue, Mo ghrá?" I questioned, as Eric grasped her hips. Together we slid her along our once again rigid lengths.

"Oh, please yes, don't quit now." Sookie's voice quavered as she breathed out her supplication for us to carry on.

"I do believe we have created a monster." I stated wryly to Eric, as I looked at him over Sookie's shoulder.

"Who am I to deny her needs?" He shrugged his shoulders airily, as he leered down at her petite body betwixt us.

Her tight channel squelched and slurped wetly around my invading member, as we smoothly lifted and pressed her down upon our twofold distended poles. Her soft panting and gasping breaths blew hot puffs of moist air against my face as she murmured incoherent words of pleasure. When Eric repositioned his hands, reaching around to hook his elbows under Sookie's knees, I pulled my hands from under her rear and started to knead and pluck her sensitized swollen red peaks. Leaning forward, I took the right, tightly beaded, rose-tipped point into my mouth, while continuing to roll and tweak the left, pointed tip between my dexterous fingers. I began to suckle her swollen bud strongly, like a babe's first feeding, after being long deprived. She moaned raggedly, leaning back against Eric as she thrust her aching breasts toward me for additional stimulation.

"Harder, Godric!" She mewled as her hands wrapped around my head, pulling me further into her body.

I siphoned harder, until I could smell the sweet scent of Sookie's blood pooling just beneath the surface of the tissues forming her engorged peak. She whimpered needily as I pulled away. I smiled in satisfaction, peering down at the dark discoloration around her distended nipple and areola, as I rolled it between my digits once again. I kissed the darkened protruding flesh lovingly, before switching to her other rosy tip to repeat my actions.

Her slippery sheath fluttered around my turgid flesh, throbbing in rhythm to my sucking of her now engorged tip, as she slid up and down my burgeoning staff. I felt Eric falter slightly as his climax started to mount and his extensive pole flexed in Sookie's rear passage. Knowing I would not be able to hold back much longer, I took several additional hard pulls against Sookie's enlarged reddened peak. I pulled back briefly and saw that she was as ready as I, before reaching down to press her swollen nubbin. As I pushed down on the little bundle of nerves, I leaned forward once again, plunging my fangs into one plump discolored crest.

Sookie's screamed, as light shot out of body. Her muscles contracted strongly trapping my erection in her slick, sweltering depths. A shuddering explosion tore through me, as my seed was drawn from me by the intense rippling spasms that were milking my erection. My cool injection mingled with her molten juices, as I heard Eric roar out in blissful agony. He spilled himself inside her back channel, as his shaft jerked in violent staccato spasms of release.

Eric leaned back into the headboard spent from the exertion of our couplings, as Sookie lay limply against his broad chest. Small beams of light bounced from her skin to mine and Eric's. Wherever her light touched small shockwaves of pleasure would radiate through me and Eric as well by his expressions, inciting me to further ecstasy. Eric's arms still held Sookie's legs splayed, giving me a delectable view of my thick rod protruding slightly from her glistening, enflamed core.

I watched intently as I pulled my heavy staff almost all the way out of wet grasping channel. The bulbous head dragged against her slick, silky passage, rubbing against Eric through the thin skin that separated us. Eric and Sookie both moaned beneath me, as I slowly pushed inside her once again. She quivered with tension, her channel still fluttering from our earlier pursuits, as she awaited my next move. Her energy continued to pulse against me, and I was having difficulty restraining myself.

"Relax for me, Mo ghrá. Trust me, you will enjoy what I am about to do. Hold on to Eric, he will keep you steady." I said my voice gruff as I fought to keep my self-control, while waiting for her to grab a hold of Eric.

She nodded her head briefly, wrapping her arms around Eric's taut biceps until his shoulders were within reach of her grasping fingers. She clutched him tightly, as if he were the only tie to keep her anchored to reality.

"Okay." She said looking up at me with absolute trust shining in her eyes.

Grasping her hips, I rose up on my knees and drove in deeply, not stopping until the hilt of my plump rod met her flesh and slid her up Eric's hard pole a few inches. She squealed out, her dull fingernails biting into Eric's flesh as she fought to hold on. Seeing my child's blood ooze down his arms broke the last of my hard won control, and I began to thrust in and out of Sookie at vampire speed. Eric flexed his hips, pushing his lengthy shaft inside her rear, meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Ohhh E-Eric, G-Godric!" Sookie exclaimed breathlessly as I steadily plunged inside her.

Her sheath rippled around me, as she glowed with blinding energy. I knew, without any reservation, that she was coming close to reaching the pinnacle of her ecstasy. As I continued to drive into her, I leaned forward. Sucking her still protruding, reddened, right nipple into my maw, I drove my incisors deep inside the swollen, sensitive tissue. Eric's grip on her legs was the only thing that held her down, as she shrieked out and came with soul-shattering intensity.

Her velvety heat rippled around me, as she erupted in wave after wave of rapture. I continued to drive into her at vampire speed, as a molten fountain erupted from Sookie's steaming core. Her sweet juices expelled from her in a gushing rush of liquid, soaking the bed around us. As her undulating channel rippled around my flesh, she elicited from me an ultimate jarring, pulsing explosion within her, which left me feeling depleted. I took only one small mouthful, before retreating and healing the small punctures I had created. Behind Sookie, Eric bellowed out in liberation, his tendons standing out in stark relief against his pale flesh, as he fought to control the spasms wracking his body.

As I withdrew from Sookie's quivering core and lifted her off of Eric, one final powerful contraction rolled through her body. Another gush of sweet perfumed steaming essence splashed against me, dripping down to saturate Eric and the sheets beneath us.

"Oh… my… gosh! What was that? Sookie panted out, trying to catch her breath as I held her in my arms.

"That was amazing, Lover! You are a glorious gusher." Eric exclaimed in admiration.

"Huh?" She said inelegantly as she looked at him in confusion.

"I believe he is referring to the copious quantities of ejaculation you are capable of, Mo ghrá." I elucidated as a pointed to the saturated bedding around us, as well as mine and Eric's bodies.

"You've got to be kidding me. I did all that?" She looked at the large wet spot in amazement and semi-mortification.

"Oh yes, Lover. Is it not quite a sight to behold? I have been with gushers before, but never quite so prolific." Eric looked at her with growing wonder, as he moved to allow her to view the entire inundated area.

"I'm so sorry Eric. I'll pay for whatever it costs to replace your mattress." Sookie said with anxiety she finally realized the extent of the area that she had saturated.

"The bed is fine, Mo ghrá. There is a protective cover to keep us from getting blood on the mattress. We will change the linens and all will be well again. Do not trouble yourself. " I explained, cajoling her out of her sudden bout of insecurity.

"Are you sure y'all don't mind?" She said as she chewed her full lower lip.

"It is a sign that we did our task well and that you were well pleased, nothing other than that." I kissed her forehead hugging her to me lightly as I resituated us to the edge of the bed.

"Okay, but can one you do me a favor?" She asked as she relaxed against me.

"Whatever you need, Mo ghrá, it is yours." I professed to her.

"Can someone take me to the bathroom please, 'cause I don't think I can walk." She stated with self deprecating humor, and Eric roared with merriment.

"What, I'm not kidding." Sookie exclaimed making Eric laugh harder. I left Eric in the room to continue his chortling, as I carried Sookie into the lavatory.

I placed her on the commode, and then returned to the bedroom to change the bedding with Eric.

"She is so fierce in her protection of others; it is hard to keep in mind that she is also so fragile." Eric stated seriously, as he removed the soiled bedclothes.

"Sookie has been through much in her short life, but she has a strong will. She is the perfect mate for us." I affirmed as I retrieved clean linens from the closet.

We worked quickly with each other, refreshing the bed in no time. I heard the flush signaling that Sookie was finished, and returned to the bathroom to assist her. Eric was right behind me, as I made my way back down the hall. Sookie had already begun to head to the shower with aid of the wall, when we reached the lavatory. When I saw her stumbling unsteadily, I scooped her into my arms, startling a gasp from her.

"I could have made it." She said stubbornly.

"Yes, I know, but this way I get to hold you close to me." I replied smoothly, knowing she would have no argument to that statement.

Eric turned on the water, letting it sluice over his sinewy body as he quickly rinsed off. Once he was finished, I stepped under with Sookie, letting the warm water cascade over us to rinse off the evidence of our recent love-making. Sookie groaned softly as the water beat down against her tender nipples, but finished her shower without any complaint. I smirked to myself at her silly obstinacy, as she decided to remain uncomfortable rather than ask for relief. I knew she had recently fed from us both and would heal shortly, but in the meanwhile she would be unbearably sensitive to any contact.

Sookie yawned widely as we finished drying, before heading back into the bedroom. She gasped, her breath catching in her throat as she looked at the bed.

"Oh they're beautiful, Eric." She stated as I set her down in the middle of the bed. She ran her hands over the deep aubergine 800-count Egyptian cotton sheets, as we both got into bed beside her.

She yawned again widely as Eric turned out the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. She turned on her side to lie against me as she normally would, but her tender nipples prevented her from finding a comfortable position. She jostled around for several minutes before huffing and lying on her back.

"Is anything wrong, Mo ghrá?" I asked solicitously, although I was extremely pleased she could not see my smile in the dark.

"You know dang well, so you can quit gloating right now." She declared petulantly as I waited for her to make her request.

I did not have to wait long before she broke her stubborn silence and asked for one of us to help alleviate the aching throb from her nipples. I explained soothingly that the easiest and most effective way was for Eric and I to pierce and suckle them to release the pressure built up from the blood that had pooled under her skin, but warned that it would be uncomfortable at first. Sookie agreed to try making us promise to stop if it became too painful. Humoring her we both agreed to stop if she asked us, but we both understood that she would derive much pleasure after the shocking initial sensation.

Eric and I pierced each swollen nipple in tandem, as Sookie cried out in distress. I pulled away and looked into her face as Eric retracted his fangs and gently suckled the pooled plasma from the small punctures he had made.

"Do you us to stop, Mo ghrá?" I enquired, knowing that she would not.

"No don't stop, it's starting to feel better." She said breathlessly as Eric lapped at her sensitized flesh.

I resumed my task at her other turgid peak as she laid back and held both our heads to her bountiful Mounds. She moved restlessly as we continued to softly nurse at her engorged peaks. Her hand released my head to snake down under the covers. She reached between her legs, so that she could relieve the new ache that had begun much lower than her chest, but I stopped her hand before she could reach its destination.

"Please Godric." She beseeched appealingly.

I had other plans for our little faerie this night, after coming so close to losing her. I knew I should let her rest, after her difficult night, but I could not let her be until I was forced to die for the day. I still longed to be inside her and feel her around me, but I was, to some extent, unsure of how much her petite body could handle.

"Tell us what you want from us, Sookie." I stipulated, as she rubbed her legs together restlessly.

"I want you and… and Eric!" she entreated, as Eric reached across and started suckling the breast I had vacated.

Her back arched up off the bed, wanting additional stimulation than the light nursing she was currently getting.

"What do you want from us, Mo ghrá?"

"Please make love to me. I don't want to play twenty questions with you. I just want to feel you both inside me again." She stated with fervor as she pulled my hand toward her sodden center.

"As you wish Mo ghrá!" I said resolutely, as I Moved down the bed.

I grasped her firm, supple thighs spreading them wide, allowing me to settle between them and lap at the honeyed nectar that was dripping from her throbbing core. I hooked both of my thumbs inside her; spreading her inner walls apart and stretching her entrance open wide, so that I could delve my tongue deep inside to collect her syrupy essence. Her hips flexed as she tried to buck against me, but my inhuman strength held her firmly in place while I lapped up every drop that she had to give me.

"Let go and come for us, lover." Eric insisted.

I felt his cool hand brush across my forehead as he found her swollen bundle of nerves and began to rub it in frenzied circles. Sookie's inner muscles clenched against my thumbs as I continued to hold her entrance open and lapped at the candied ether that emanated from her. I slid my pliant tongue in as deeply as I could, vibrating it against the roof of her slick, silky channel. Sookie screamed out in complete abandon, radiating energy from every pore, as a wellspring burst forth from her rippling core. I had only enough time to seal my lips around her entrance, when a torrent of honey flooded my mouth. I greedily drank down the spurts of warm, sugary nectar as they continued to surge out of her. Sookie lay immobilized beneath our ministrations, moaning in a quivering mass of rapture. I tapped Eric's hand, to let him know that we should give Sookie a moment of reprieve before we began anew.

Once I pulled away, I looked down and saw that I had wasted not one drop of the flavorful sap that had rushed out of her delectable core. I reached out to Eric, drawing him toward me in an ardent kiss, as we let Sookie regain her halcyon after being utterly depleted. Eric's tongue swept through my mouth searching out every molecule of Sookie's honeyed essence. His fangs ran down, as we broke apart, and I saw that his pupils were dilated in eager anticipation of what would next occur. I sat up against the headboard, beside Sookie. After lifting her to lie between my legs, I reclined with her against my chest. Bending my knees, I braced my feet against the firm mattress. Eric hooked Sookie's legs over mine, spreading her prodigiously, as he settled himself at the junction of her thighs.

"Are you ready to start anew, Mo ghrá?" I whispered in her ear, as I fondled one of her warm, pendant globes with my right hand.

"I don't know." She said huskily, breathing raggedly as desire still burned throughout her slight frame, atop me.

"Do you wish to stop?" I questioned. I would the strength within myself if that is what wished for, but I knew I would have to struggle.

"No, I don't want to stop." Her eyes were bright with desire as spoke her words to me.

"Drink from me, Mo ghrá!" I stated, placing my left wrist at her mouth.

Eric buried his hard length securely within her most intimate core, as she bit down deeply, groaning gutturally at his infiltration. She drank eagerly, moaning throatily, as Eric continued to steadily piston inside her streaming channel. She pulled away gasping for breath, when my wound finally closed. Her head thrashed from side to side, uttering incoherent, breathless words, as Eric glided upward, burying his rigid length home, full measure.

"Detta är rätt, det är bäst. Du är så tajt. Så perfekt, min kompis. Jag kommer aldrig få nog av dig." _(This is right, this is best. __You are so tight. So perfect, my mate. I will never get enough of you.)_ He bellowed out in elation, bucking within her, as he imbedded himself within her steaming channel, in one final thrust.

"Oh god, Eric!" She screamed in ecstasy, shining with intense light, as she fell over the precipice of euphoria.

She lay limply against my chest, heaving like a bellows, as she fought for more oxygen. She jerked reflexively, moaning in displeasure, as Eric extracted his now spent member from within her. As I set Sookie down on the mattress, Eric sped from the room, returning only a few moments later with a damp cloth and towel in his hands. She writhed ineffectually, as he gingerly cleaned away the vestiges of our carnal excursions.

"Thank you, Eric." She smiled up at him weakly, as she tried to smother a yawn.

I knew that it was well past dawn, but I did not regret a moment of the time we had spent sating our lusts with our fascinating faerie.

"Rest, Mo ghrá. You have much to do when you wake tonight." I reminded her gently as she burrowed against me.

**'I love you, Sookie.'** I thought at her, as she started to drift off in slumber.

"I hope you know how much I love y'all; I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." She murmured groggily as sleep finally overcame her.

"She loves me?" Eric said in shock, as he looked at me over her small body, nestled between us.

"How could you doubt, after all she went through this evening to ensure that you remained alive?" I questioned him in censure, my voice barely above a whisper.

"She took that bullet for you. She could have died." He hissed accusingly.

"Do you think I am not aware of that detail? The fact remains, my child; our petite faerie, single handedly saved your life at least twice tonight, as well as my own. There is also the reality, that she may very well have, single handedly, changed the tide, in our struggle against the FOTS."

"We cannot allow her to place herself in harm's way again." He stated, looking down at her with new tenderness. His movements were clumsy, from fighting the sun's pull to rest for so long, as he curled himself around her protectively. Unable to fight his day-rest any longer, his eyes closed as he died for the day.

"In that, my child, we are agreed." I said in concord, as I closed my eyes and let the sun pull me under as well.

**TBC**


	8. Surprising Illuminations

**Disclaimer: All errors are my own. **

**The characters are the property of Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball, but the plot and story are all my own imaginings. I am grateful to play with their toys in my sandbox and return them slightly used.**

**The song is 'Dance With Me' by Debelah Morgan**

**A/N: ** Our trio has triumphed over the FOTS, for now, but must now find out who would leak information about vampire politics to the known enemy of all vampires.

'**Thoughts'**

"Spoken words"

_**Written words**_

_-Sung words-_

**Surprising Illuminations**

"There are very few human beings who receive the truth, complete and staggering, by instant illumination. Most of them acquire it fragment by fragment, on a small scale, by successive developments, cellularly, like a laborious mosaic." -Anais Nin

It was just past one in the afternoon on Saturday when I my own consciousness come back to me. It still felt peculiar to be alert at this time of the day when I could sense that the sun was still dominating the world outside my shelter. I have been able to wake during the late afternoon and early evening for many centuries, but never before I met Sookie would I have ever had this much energy so early during this hour.

I noticed immediately that Sookie was not in bed with Eric and me, but I could feel her presence within the house. I looked at my child, so vulnerable in his repose, and wondered if he would rise soon as well. Sookie must have taken care to cover us both when she had gotten out of bed; since the covers were tucked firmly up to my chin, and around my slumbering child's still form. A small smile ghosted across my face as I thought of our sweet faerie's endearing nature.

After getting out of bed, I grabbed the shutter control and noticed that Sookie had already secured all the windows outside our chambers. I grabbed a pair of boxer briefs, slipping them on as I headed toward the sounds and aromas coming from the kitchen. When I found Sookie, she was standing bent over with her head inside the refrigerator and rummaging around inside looking over the food choices. My mouth watered at the delectable sight set forth before me, as I stood in the doorway and silently observed her. She was barefoot, wearing one of my white, cotton, button down shirts and a pair of her tiny, salmon colored, lacy boy-shorts, as she swung her hips rhythmically to the music she had playing on her iPod in the docking station.

_-Oh come and dance with me, my baby_

_Let's dance, 'till we go crazy_

_The night is young and so are we_

_Let's make love and dance the night away_

___What I really wanna do_

_Is just dance with you_

_And feel your body tight_

_Show ya how to do it right_

_I can show you every move_

_I know just what to do_

_Each step we do is refine_

_One dance and you'll be mine-_

The sultry voice sang from the surround sound, as Sookie swayed and bobbed. She pulled out her selections, setting them on the counter, and then set about preparing her meal. She worked flawlessly as she chopped and diced the assorted items in synch to the song's Latin tempo. Her movements were fluid and effortless, as she paused her knife work, and spun in a perfect pirouette.

_-So baby when we hit the floor_

_You'll be asking for more_

_Let's make love and dance the night away__  
__Oh come and dance with me, my baby_

_Let's dance, 'till we go crazy_

_The night is young and so are we_

_Let's make love and dance the night away__  
__Oh put your hand in mine_

_Promise I'll take my time_

_We'll dance from head to toe_

_I can dance fast or slow_

_Baby look into my eyes_

_Let the music hypnotize_

_Let our bodies synchronize_

_When we're dancing you'll be mine-_

I became enthralled with watching her. I saw the joy in her movements as she moved with such abandon. I could not imagine anything more beautiful than the beautiful carefree faerie shimmying before me. As the next verse began I joined her, grasping her hips within my hands and spinning her to face me. She faltered only momentarily before picking up the rhythm once more and continuing the dance with me.

_-So baby when we hit the floor_

_You'll be asking for more_

_Let's make love and dance the night away__  
__Oh come and dance with me, my baby_

_Let's dance, 'till we go crazy_

_The night is young and so are we_

_Let's make love and dance the night away__  
__Oh when it comes to dancing_

_I know how to move_

_When it comes to passion_

_I know just what to do_

_I feel the music inside_

_I feel like I am alive_

_Pretend I was right_

_Let's make love__  
__Oh come and dance with me, my baby-_

She smiled radiantly as I lifted her high in my arms, before letting her slide down my torso. When her feet touched the ground, she spun away, before rejoining me and grinding her delicious rear against my groin. Her left arm reached up above her encircling my neck, as her hips oscillated enticingly against me. She slid down me further, her arm trailing down my body, until her bottom reached the floor. Grasping her outreached hand, I slowly pulled her gyrating form up my body anew. Once she was once again upright, I twirled her away from me sharply, before returning her to my waiting arms.

_-Let's dance, 'till we go crazy_

_The night is young and so are we_

_Let's make love and dance the night away__  
__Oh come and dance_

_Let's dance the night_

_Let's make love and dance the night away__  
__Oh come and dance with me, my baby_

_Let's dance, 'till we go crazy _

_The night is young and so are we_

_Let's make love and dance the night away-_

At the closing refrain I lifted her, pulling her tightly to my body. She wrapped her trim legs around my hips unconsciously, curling into me for a passionate embrace. My fangs descended, as her slick tongue slid between my parted lips and tangled seductively with my own. Her face was flushed, eyes sparkling with passion, when we finally disentangled from our sensuous lip-lock.

We were both pulled from our lustful haze when her stomach grumbled loudly. She looked down in embarrassment, mumbling apologies, as she disengaged her legs and slid down my body. Not wanting to lose the intimacy just yet, I held her snugly in my arms, inhaling her enticing aroma for a few moments more before I let her go. Kissing the crown of her tousled golden waves lightly, I released her to complete her meal as she moved to pull away from me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm starving!" She said apologetically as she moved back to the food sitting on the counter.

"With everything that happened last night, I never got to eat any food." She explained unnecessarily.

"I apologize that your needs were neglected last night, Mo ghrá." I stated sincerely.

She shook her head, waving off my apology, as if she were not the injured party in this situation. We could not allow this disregard for her health to occur again. She was giving blood to both Eric and me nightly, and I did not want her to become ill from our inattention. She needed to seriously consider the ramification of not maintaining a balanced diet and plenty of rest.

'**Mo ghrá, you must realize that you cannot neglect yourself.'** I scolded lightly in her mind.

'**I know that, honey. That's why this is my second meal since I woke up starving about three hours ago.' **She admonished me in return her lilting voice brushing through my psyche like a soothing balm.

She placed some chopped meat into a pan, and it began sizzling immediately. Turning she looked at me compassionately as she occasionally stirred the pan.

"I know you mean well, Honey. I'm not really upset, but you have to realize that after the shock of being shot the last thing I was thinking about was food." Her voice was gentle as she spoke.

"First I was so scared I was going to lose Eric, and then I almost lost you, I just needed to feel you last night to be reminded that you were both safe with me." She explained emotionally as tears filled her eyes.

"You will never again put your life in harm's way, Lover!" Eric ordered firmly as he rushed into the room sweeping Sookie up into his embrace.

He kissed her with hungry urgency, and she gave back in return holding nothing in reservation. They fed each other's passion with their lips, teeth, and tongue. When he finally broke away to let her breathe, his eyes were glassy as she looked at him dazedly. She panted heavily in his arms as she regained her composure. Her nose wrinkled adorably as she smelled her meat beginning to burn.

"Put me down Eric, you're going to make me burn my bacon." She admonished good-naturedly, slapping his chest lightly.

She kissed him again chastely, as he carefully placed her back on the floor. Once her feet were on the ground she rushed over to the slightly smoking pan on the stove and immediately removed it from the heat. She took a deep calming breath, letting it out slowly as she turned to face us both.

"I realize it scared you both last night when I got shot, and if I got to be honest, it scared the heck out of me too. I'd really like to say that it won't happen again, but I can't make that promise." She stated honestly.

"Just hear me out, please." She declared, putting her hand up to forestall our rebuttals.

"I'm not saying, I'm going to go jumping in front of any more bullets, which I wasn't trying to do in the first place by the way. I was only trying to push Godric out of the way; and let me tell you it was like trying to moving a brick wall, thank you very much." She said in exasperation.

"The point is that I couldn't stand it if I lost either one of you, and I will do whatever I think is necessary to make sure you're both home safely with me at the end of every night." She confessed candidly as she looked between us.

"You are confused, Lover, it is not us that need protecting." He laughed ironically as he looked to me for support.

"Someone needs to protect you from that overinflated ego." Sookie muttered under her breath. "It might as well be someone that loves you."

Eric whipped his head around, his face a portrait of seriousness. "Say that again, Lover." He said gruffly, as he tightly contained his emotions.

"Geez Eric, there's no reason to get so upset I was just joking, well kind of. You do have a huge ego, but I'm sure you already realized that. It's just…" Eric cut her rambling short with his impatience.

"Not that part, Lover. Your second statement, I want you to repeat that." He huffed in exasperation as Sookie thought over what she had said.

"I meant that I would protect you if even just from yourself. Really Eric, if the people that love you won't protect you then who will." She stated looking at him in confusion, as Eric growled in frustration.

"Mo ghrá, I believe Eric is wondering if you count yourself among those that love him." I stated resignedly trying to clarify the current situation they found themselves in.

I could tell nothing good could come from this, but I did not believe Eric would be able to move past this. Until he had a definitive statement from her own lips, and not just my confirmations, I realized that he would not be able to accept that she loved him. Sookie looked at me in shock for all of two seconds before she turned to face Eric angrily.

"Of course I love you, you pig-headed, egotistical jerk. What do you think I've been saying for the last two days?" She threw her hands up in frustration and stomped out of the room.

I could smell her tears from where I stood as she retreated to our compartments. Eric stood rooted to the floor his mouth agape long after Sookie had vacated the room. I shook my head disgustedly at my child, as I wondered how he could fix his latest blunder. I looked around the kitchen and realized that Sookie had not been able to finish preparing her meal, and would most likely end up hungry again if I did not remedy the situation immediately.

"Eric, she did not eat at all yesterday, and now she will not be able to eat the meal that she started. She needs to eat. She was gravely injured last night and needs sustenance for her body to recover fully." I said as my anger grew.

"How could you still doubt her, Eric? I thought you were past this uncertainty, after last night, my son." I stated disappointedly as I put away the food that she had left out.

I heard the back door open and close with a resolute click. My head jerked at the sound and I knew immediately that Sookie had left the house. I tracked her movements as she made her way around the house and sat on the steps in front of the house. Never had I hated the sun as I did in that moment as I was trapped in the house while she cried out on the front porch. I tried reasoning with her through the door but she would not respond to me. Not long after I heard the sound of a vehicle pull up to the house and feared that, because of my child's callous behavior, she was leaving us permanently.

'**Sookie, please do not leave.' **My mind screamed out frantically as I thought back on what my existence had been like before she had walked into the club.

'**I'm sorry Godric, I love you, but I can't be here right now. Please don't fight with Eric about this. He needs you. I called my Seanathair. He wants to talk with me, and I need to go somewhere to think. I'll call you later, after I figure some things out.' **Her teary voice echoed through my head.

By the look of contrition on Eric's face I figured that he had heard our mental exchange as well. For the first time in my child's existence I wanted to lash out at him. No amount of his remorse would ever be enough if we lost Sookie because of this. Mentally cursing the sun still high in the sky, I walked out of the kitchen before I said or did anything that I might later come to later regret. When Eric started to follow me, it was only by the mercy of the gods that I was able to remain sane enough to speak civilly to him.

"No Eric, you need to let me be. You have done considerable harm to those you claim to love today, and right now I need to focus on how I can fix this rift you have created. The house will be ready for us to move into in three days regardless of décor. Until that time, I think it would be best if I retired to one of to one of your vacant rooms." I disclosed bitterly.

"There is no need master." He interjected.

"There is every need." My angry reply came out more harshly than I had intended.

"Why could you not accept that she loves you?" I inquired reproachfully. "She may not have frequently affirmed the words, but her deeds spoke in great volume."

"I do not know." He answered frankly and turned away from me.

I strode to my closet dressing quickly in the first jeans that I grabbed. As I stepped out from the closet my eyes spotted the white shirt Sookie had worn earlier laying across the chair on my side of the bed. Picking it up, I inhaled deeply; smelling Sookie's soothing fragrance permeating the fabric, before I slipped it on over my head.

I grabbed my phone and trudged into the sitting room to work at my computer while I waited to hear from Sookie. Upon entering the room, I was startled to find that my computer was not where I had left it the previous night. I looked throughout our compartments, becoming irritated when I was unable to locate the infernal device, before moving out into the main house. Finally, I found the sleek gray laptop in a corner on the kitchen countertop.

I noticed immediately that it was already powered up and had several website pages open to furnishings, and other home décor sites. I was not surprised to find that Sookie had been looking at mostly traditional furnishings for our new home. My attention was momentarily diverted as I thought of Sookie establishing our home. I briefly skimmed through the browser history and reviewed the numerous items Sookie had looked through.

I was impressed by many of her choices. Her décor selections tended to be timeless and elegant with a feminine flair. The color choices she favored tended to be light and airy; pale blues and neutrals with dark tones to balance the femininity. I could almost imagine what our home would look like once she was finished putting her own touches on it. Thinking about that brought me back to my current dilemma, and I wondered if she would still be moving with us at the end of next week. Despite how angry I was at the moment I knew I would not be able to deny Eric from coming with me to the new home if he wished to accompany me.

Releasing an unnecessary sigh, I gathered my laptop and returned to the sitting room. After drinking down three bloods, I sat down and worked at my computer hoping to distract myself while I waited for Sookie to contact me. After two hours I could no longer stand the distance and texted her. As I waited for the infernal sun to release me from my captivity, I sent multiple text messages to her throughout the remainder of the day. She responded to each one of my messages, but her answers were brief and she had muted her end of the bond to such a degree that I could hardly feel her except to sense that she was indeed alive.

About a half hour before sunset I felt her anxiety spike through the bond. Immediately following that, I heard a very distinct whooshing pop sound just behind me in the room I had been pacing in. When I turned around she was standing there with her back to me. Her luscious curves were displayed before me in one of her typical sundresses. The color started as a buttery yellow, up at the wide shoulder straps, intensifying in color to a deep tangerine as it ended right below her knees. She stood before me like a flame and like any moth I was drawn to her.

It was a mere moment later that I realized that her grandfather was in front of her as well. I was confused as to why he would be in our home when I noticed that her hands were braced against her grandfather's chest, and it appeared that she was trying to hold him back from me. I was unsure of what was occurring before me but I could feel the energy radiating off of both of them. I stood behind her in uncertainty not knowing if I would be a help or hindrance in this power struggle with her kin, but ready to lend her support if she needed my assistance.

"No, you will not hurt them!" Sookie screamed as she lit up as bright as the morning star that had held me prisoner these last several hours.

Eric came running into the room upon hearing the commotion. He saw the two shining fae locked in a battle of wills, and looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and shrugged in bewilderment as I viewed the scene unfolding in front of us. Sookie radiated a brilliant white with a faint pink halo, while her grandfather gleamed with mottled yellow and white. Brigant was encased in an oval of light that seemed to be holding him securely as Sookie shouted at him in angry outbursts. She vehemently declared that she would kill him before she would let him hurt either of the men she loved. Upon hearing this, the older fae's brows rose up into his hairline and a wisp of a smile briefly washed over his visage.

"Why would you still protect me?" Eric questioned bewilderedly.

"Because I love you, you idiot." She huffed in irritation, never turning her head, as she strained to keep her grandfather confined.

"You don't just stop loving someone when you're angry at them." She said indignantly. "You love them in spite of their idiocy."

"I believe that you have reached your answer then, granddaughter." Her patriarch stated compassionately as his magic suddenly ceased combating her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise as her grandfather shot like a projectile toward the wall. She screeched loudly in alarm throwing her hands out, as if she could somehow catch him before he struck. Much to my amazement, his flight stopped just as suddenly as it had started, just centimeters from hitting the painted, sheetrock surface.

"She is very powerful, is she not? Such control she has for one so young. She will be glorious once she has completed her training." He stated, his calm demeanor never altering, as he looked at Sookie proudly.

"Was this some kind of idiotic test?" She shrieked in distressed anger, at the fae prince standing before her, as she shook with barely suppressed rage.

"She does not yet know, but she carries a secret." He stated enigmatically looking between me and Sookie.

"Get out!" She hissed with venom, as she pointed one glowing hand out the door.

"Just one more thing my dear, and then I will do as you have requested." He stated serenely and then walked over to Eric.

"You would do well, vampire, to recall that it is not in your best interests to alienate those that love you. A time will soon come that you will be tested, vampire. Prove to me that you are the honorable being that Desmond swears you are." His voice was low as he said his shrewd words to Eric.

"Do not touch him!" Sookie said, malevolently blasting Brigant's upraised hand as he had reached for Eric.

Eric looked bewildered by this side of Sookie that we had not previously been privy to. She was every bit as ruthless as any vampire or faerie, she merely had an alternate impetus for her ferocity. Most vampires were inexorable about power, whereas, fae were notoriously cutthroat when it came to wealth. Our fierce little faerie princess, however, became relentless only when it came to protecting those she loved.

Brigant bowed his head respectfully to his granddaughter and retreated from the room, teleporting out of the house as soon as he was out of our sight. Once he was gone she dropped to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. I narrowly reached her, sweeping her into my arms, before her body made contact with the wood surface below her feet.

"It seems that we each have our jobs cut out for us, Mo ghrá, if we are to protect those we love from both themselves and those that seek to harm them." I informed her as I held her tightly to my chest.

"Perhaps it will teach my child humility that such a frail looking creature, can wield such power to protect him." I stated softly as she passed out from exhaustion in my arms.

"Master I beg your forgiveness." Eric stated going down on his knee before me as I held Sookie safely in my arms once again.

"It is not my forgiveness you must beg for Eric, and knowing her, she will not make you beg. No matter how much you may deserve it." I vowed as I held the slight woman that had come to mean so much to me.

Pamela walked in as Eric was kneeling at my feet. She flounced down in Eric's chair inspecting her nails as she tried to observe the display before her. I was sure that it was not an everyday occurrence, that one saw Eric the Northman on bended knee in subservience to anyone. I had never before cared for such a display of obeisance, preferring that we function more on the level of equals, but in this moment I could not bring myself to liberate him from his self imposed subjugation.

"We have much to discuss my child. Order some food for Sookie. She will need some nourishment once she wakes. As soon as her food arrives, we will be leaving. You and I have an excursion to make this evening." I stated clearly dismissing him. Pamela snorted in derision as Eric sped away to fulfill the task that I had assigned him.

"As for you Pamela, you will be pleasant to Sookie. She has had a vexing day." I almost lost my temper when Pamela rolled her eyes at me, but proceeded with my instructions.

"As you are already aware of, you will be staying with Sookie this evening. If she awakens, make sure that she eats as much protein as she can. She has been donating daily and after getting shot last night, she has not had an opportunity to acquire enough sustenance to replenish the nutrients lost to her. She has also depleted a considerable amount of energy today as well, and will need rest to recover." I informed Pamela curtly.

"Yes I heard her this morning. Quite vocal that one is." Pam snickered.

"Pamela." My voice was gruff as I growled out her name in warning.

"Perhaps next time you will let your human recover fully, before engaging in such extra-curricular activities." Pamela quipped snidely.

"You know not of what you speak. You have no idea of the power our bonded has had to expend this day and you would do well to remember just who you are speaking to." My ire grew as I was forced to put up with her insolent behavior.

"I can see how trying it would be when one is coddled and carried at every turn. Did the little breather break a nail today?" Pam sneered.

"That is enough, Pamela! Sookie put her life at considerable risk for me and my master last night. Then today while you were at rest in your secure room for the day she placed herself in harm's way for us once again." Eric scolded harshly as he walked into the room. His tone gave none of the normal teasing he usually used on her, and Pam's face was stricken to have been reprimanded so severely.

"Master, the food will arrive in twenty minutes." Eric stated deferentially.

"Godric, Eric, at home he's just our Godric." Sookie murmured tiredly, and reached her hand out to him weakly. He sped over to our side and gripped her delicate hand gently in his large palm.

"Pam, retrieve your mistress a ginger ale to drink." Eric stated to Pamela, and she rushed out of the room in a hurry to get back into her maker's good graces once again.

"I am so very sorry, Lover. I know I have said this before, but the truth remains behind my words when I say it was not my intention to hurt you." He professed sincerely.

"You do it so well; it's really a shame to find out you are so good at something without even trying." Sookie smiled sardonically at Eric. Her voice was still weak as she spoke, but was gaining strength as she gained alertness.

"Don't be so hard on Pam, you two. She loves Eric and is worried for him, but can't say anything without damaging her tough as nails image." She informed him, reaching up and stroking his rough cheek, as shock showed on his face.

"No not that kind of love, mostly she thinks of you as her savior or protective older brother. Well that's the closest thing I can think to equate it to at least." Sookie stated wisely as she snuggled into me.

I heard Pamela approaching and moved us over to the couch so that Sookie would be able to sit comfortably. I knew my grandchild would not appreciate Sookie airing her personal thoughts to Eric, even if it did help ease his aggravation with her. Hopefully she had not heard Sookie's invasive comments, but even if she did, there was nothing the uncouth younger vampire would be able to do about it.

"You never did call to inform me of your decision, Mo ghrá." I cut in on their discussion as I realized that Sookie was still shielding from us.

"I guess I didn't, honey, but in my defense I didn't really make up my mind what I was going to do until my grandfather started threatening y'all." She answered candidly as she looked into my eyes. I could still see the exhaustion written on her face and worried that she needed more rest.

"Oh please, what could a hick from the sticks do to my Master or Grandsire?" Pam snorted inelegantly as she entered the room with Sookie's drink in hand.

"Pamela, you are misinformed, her Grandfather is Fintan Brigant, a prince of the Sky Fae, and next in line for the throne." Eric stated rigidly as he took the drink from her grasp and handed it to Sookie.

"You're kidding right, is that what she told you to get her to bond with her, Eric. I will admit that she does smell delicious, but really Eric, there are no more fae." She asserted acerbically, rolling her eyes.

"No Pamela, it was not Sookie that told us this, it was her Grandfather that informed us of her true ancestry." Pam's eyes grew large as I revealed this bit of information, and she looked at Sookie with newfound respect.

"But you said she was human." Pam accused, glaring at me, as I helped Sookie sit up so she could drink the cool beverage.

"And she was, mostly, at that time." I answered Pamela honestly.

"Was?" Pam asked questioning the past tense of my statement.

"Are you knowledgeable about fae magic or the changes that occur as they age?" I inquired, my patience coming near to the end. Pam shook her head in denial as she looked among us in askance.

"Fae are born with their magic inherently, but it remains dormant until they reach the age of maturity. Do you understand?" She gestured her affirmation, motioning me to continue.

"Fae do not reach this point of development, until around thirty years of age, when the spark within them ignites. Sookie is only twenty-five, but it seems that the act of our bonding brought about this transformation prematurely." I concluded, and Sookie smiled tiredly and clasping my free hand in her own.

I felt her end of the bond open widely as she pushed love and acceptance at me. I was momentarily overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of emotions that washed over me. Sookie clasped my hand tightly as the tension and worry I had been experiencing for the last several hours, finally fled my mind and was replaced with relief and solace.

"If her spark did not ignite until after you bonded, how was she able to read human minds?" Pam inquired curiously, recalling me to our discussion.

"That was from the demon blood and magic she possesses." Eric supplied, in explanation.

"She is part demon as well?" Pam asked in confusion.

"Oh no, that was a gift I was given, by my demon Godfather, when I was born." Sookie cut in, trying to clarify. She no longer seemed to harbor animosity toward the ability that had been bequeathed to her all those years ago.

'**Mo ghrá, you are not still angry with your grandfather and the demon for the gift they bestowed upon you?'** I projected hesitantly with my mind.

'**I was never mad at Mr. Catialades. I can't blame him for trying to help protect his friend's children and grandchildren. He was trying to do a good thing. My Seanathair, however, is a different matter. I still don't know how I feel about the stunt he pulled earlier.' **My previous worries were further ameliorated when I heard her lilting drawl tingle through my psyche.

'**He and I talked about a lot of things today and he taught me some things to defend myself, but I don't like that he tricked me. I still feel like he would have really hurt one of you if I hadn't have been there to stop him, and that's just not okay in my book.'** Her irritated voice huffed in my mind.

**Have you decided, then, how you wish for us to proceed?' **I questioned anxiously.

'**Honey, you've got to know that I wasn't leaving you, but I wasn't sure if I could continue this back and forth thing that is going on with Eric.' **I sighed in frustration as she continued.

'**I would never make you choose between us, Godric, but it was hard to be so intimate with him one moment and then have him be so...distrustful of me.' **I nodded in understanding.

'**My Seanathair did give me some good advice earlier though, and I figured out that I can't just give up on Eric because I'm mad at him. I do love him, maybe not the same way I love you, but it's still there. I just need to put on my big girl panties and remember that this relationship is new to all of us, not just me.' **The room was quiet as she concluded her decision, and Eric and Pamela were looking at us expectantly. It became obvious that we had missed some portion of the discussion as Sookie and I were conversing mind to mind.

"Pardon us we were being rude, I apologize." Sookie stated contritely.

Eric realized immediately that we had been conversing privately, and looked at me expectantly. Pamela was just a bit slower in discerning that Sookie was able to communicate telepathically with us.

"My, my, you are just full of surprises my little faerie companion." Pam stated dryly.

"Pamela, no one outside of this room can know what Sookie really is. Is that understood?" Eric's voice brooked no arguments. I knew he had pushed his command on her by the way that she blanched visibly before him.

"Yes Master!" She replied succinctly.

"Hello, Master Eric? I got the stuff you asked for." I heard the patronizing tone of Eric's day man, Bobby Burnam.

Sookie tensed up in my arms, at the sound of the new voice just outside the access point to our chambers, and looked over toward the doorway with deep concentration. I gazed at Sookie curiously, pondering what had caused such a reaction from her. I had never cared for the little weasel of a man, but Eric been adamant about his loyalty. Since he was Eric's day man and not mine, I had been left with no reason not to let it go.

Eric rushed out of the room and retrieved the food he had requested from his employee. I heard Bobby leave the house momentarily, and shortly after that Eric returned. When he walked back into the room he was carrying a large cooler with several bags sitting on top.

"I don't think you should trust that man, Eric." Sookie stated, struggling to get up off my lap, but I held her down firmly as Eric handed her a bag of food.

"He's been approached by the FOTS and they know he works for you." Eric's head shot up in alarm as he looked at Sookie apprehensively.

"Are you certain, Lover?" He asked for clarification.

"Yes, he was thinking about them cornering him at the blood bank where he got your blood tonight. They offered him a lot of money to disclose the location of your home. He didn't say yes, yet, but he's thinking about it. He's mad because you have a human in your home, and he wants you to make him vampire." Sookie informed us. Eric considered her words carefully.

"How did they find out the identity of your day man, Eric?" I asked with growing concern, before looking back down to Sookie.

"Mo ghrá, did Bobby know how they knew Eric was his employer." Sookie shook her head in answer to my inquiry.

"We must vacate this house immediately; we cannot guarantee that they did not follow him." Eric stated firmly, and I absolutely agreed. It seemed Eric and I would have to put off our excursion, at least temporarily, until we could resolve this latest matter.

"Pam, pack up everyone's belongings." Eric ordered as he whipped out his phone, and dialed Bobby's number. Pam leapt up to comply and was already in our room collecting our wardrobes before Bobby picked up the phone.

"What can I do to help?" Sookie asked me with concern.

"You have already helped by alerting us to the problem. Right now you can eat and regain your strength while we get ready to change locations, Mo ghrá." I said firmly, placing Sookie on the couch; so that I could assist in packing the other necessities we would need as I listened to Eric on the phone. She sighed in exasperation. Nodding her head, she opened up the bag, pulling out a container and began eating.

Once Bobby had answered, Eric requested that he go to the bar and pick up some documents from the office that he had forgotten the previous night due to the attempted bombing. After he disconnected with Bobby, he contacted Indira and Chow. He explained the situation to each of them, without giving to many details about how he found out about the information he had acquired. He let Chow know that he would need to open the club and that it would be some time before Pamela would be able to make it to the club this evening.

He let them each know in no uncertain terms that Bobby was to be captured and restrained with no means of communication, but no harm was to come to him. I looked over and saw Sookie smile in thankful assuagement, when Eric included that final directive before ending his calls. This was no small concession for my child. Although he is known for even handed fairness, he is every bit as ruthless when someone crosses him.

By the time Eric had completed the three phone conversations, I had already gathered the extra cash and valuables from the safe behind the bookshelf in the sitting room, as well as any important documents we might need, and packed up our computers. I knew Pam had already made several trips out to the cars in the garage to load up what we would be transporting this evening. I looked around for the box with décor options for the new house but did not see it where I had last recalled it being. I deduced that Sookie had moved it when she had used my computer earlier.

"Mo ghrá, have you seen the box from last night?" I asked and she nodded her head swallowing the bite in her mouth.

"Yeah, it's out in the dining room I marked the paint, fabric, and wallpaper choices I liked for each room. I selected most of the furniture, rug and accessory choices from the books that listed the furniture, you already owned, that is in storage or still located at other properties. I think all the artwork I chose came from both your and Eric's collections as well. I also printed some images of additional furniture, rugs, and accessories that I thought would be appropriate for the décor, but if you don't like anything you can change it." She stated meekly.

"Mo ghrá, it is your house as well, and I want you to create a home that you will be comfortable in. If it will allay your worries, however, I saw many of your selections on my computer today and I approve of everything I saw. I must say, Mo ghrá, you have impeccable taste." I complimented.

"Expensive you mean." Sookie said smiling wryly.

"My Gran used to bring home magazines from Mrs. Fortenberry's after she came home from gossiping with her on Wednesdays."

"Don't misunderstand me now, because my Gran never spoke ill of anybody. She just liked to hear about everything that was going on with the people in our community, and well, Mrs. F. loved to share everything she knew." I shook my head, smiling, as Sookie defended the woman she loved so dearly.

"Anyway, Mrs. Fortenberry used to order every type of ladies magazine under the sun, and she would give them to my Gran when she was done with them. She even subscribed to a wedding magazine once, to hint to her son Hoyt that she wanted him to get married." She smiled fondly as she reminisced.

"When I was little I always looked forward to Wednesdays, no matter how bad my day was at school I always had something to look forward to. Gran would sit with me after school and we would look at the pictures of all the beautiful homes together." I listened raptly as she lost herself in nostalgia.

"_Southern Living Magazine _and then later _Traditional Home Magazine _were my favorite two. I used to dream that one day I would help Gran make our home look like the pretty houses in the magazines." She smiled sadly as she concluded her explanation.

"I'm sure she would love everything that you chose, Mo ghrá, but I did have a couple of inquiries that we can discuss later." I stated as I leaned in and gently kissed her cheek.

I quickly retrieved the box, making a mental note to look it over later with Sookie, and returned to our compartments. Sookie had completed most of her meal and was looking more alert as she sat impatiently on the sofa. I heard Pamela making another trip from the garage as Eric entered the room with several empty boxes in hand.

"Isn't there something I can help with?" Sookie whined slightly.

"You have not finished your food still, Mo ghrá, and we will be leaving shortly. I believe Pamela has finished all the packing and is now loading." Her eyes grew large at that statement.

"Already? Geez she's fast! Where will we go? What will Eric do about his house?" She worried needlessly, as she flitted through topics aloud.

I had taught my child well, and I knew that he had several plans for just such an eventuality. It was not so long ago that we still had to remain hidden from humans, and we have always kept multiple properties available in case our identities were suspected. Although it occurs less frequently in this day and age, with the advent of vampires becoming legal citizens; there had been many occasions throughout our history when it had become necessary for vampires to relocate with haste.

"Yes, Pamela is quite efficient. We will inhabit another property temporarily, until the new house can be completed and Eric will, most likely, rent this property to another vampire. Mo ghrá, please do not worry yourself." I listed my responses in answer to her previous queries.

I left her to complete her meal as I helped to finish preparing for our departure. As I had suspected, Pamela was loading our personal items into her minivan. I set about helping Eric collect the last of the valuables that were kept at this location. Pam left then, with her full vehicle, returning about twenty minutes later with a nondescript white cargo van. Less than fifteen minutes later she had that van loaded up as well.

She had made three trips in all, while Eric and I readied ourselves for evacuation. Before she departed with the final load, Pam handed me an overnight bag, letting me know it was for Sookie. I was slightly incredulous that she had made the effort to see to Sookie's comfort, after her previous behavior toward our bonded, but thanked her for her consideration. After Pam left, we headed out as well.

We took separate vehicles planning to meet up together at the new location. Eric left with his Hummer loaded and I drove the Bugatti with Sookie beside me. I had debated for several moments if she would be safer in Eric's bullet-proof vehicle. Ultimately I decided that, since he was being targeted, she would be safer with me. Although, I would be lying if I did not admit that I selfishly wanted her to myself as well.

Sookie was sitting in the passenger seat beside me with the box on her lap looking in the rearview mirror as we drove away. We were only a few miles away from Eric's recently vacated neighborhood, when Sookie calmly told me that there was a vehicle following us and they were not human. I looked at her speculatively, for a moment, pondering this new information. Pulling out my cell, I dialed Eric and handed the phone to Sookie, with the speaker on, as I considered what our next course of action would be.

"Explain the situation, Mo ghrá, and tell Eric everything you know about our companions." I stated as I accelerated the vehicle.

I heard her make a sharp inhalation of breath and looked over at. Her eyes were open widely and her skin was ashen as she began to glow. I could feel both her terror and her iron resolution beating against our bond. Curiosity filled me as I pondered her reaction, and I could hear Eric questioning her over the phone. It was obvious that he had felt her terror spike and wanted answers as well. We did not have long, to suffer our curiosity, before she explained her alarmed reaction aloud.

"They were sent for me. They don't know why, but I'm supposed to be delivered alive." Her latest remark left me reeling and I firmly depressed the accelerator. This was the other reason I wanted her with me. My car can traverse expeditiously when I want it to, over 400km/h if need be.

Sookie was very concise in her details as she reiterated that we were being followed by weres. I was momentarily shocked when she explained that they had been sent by another vampire, and that she believed that they were V addicts. I heard Eric growl, through the phone, upon hearing this latest news and I knew immediately what he was thinking of.

From the very moment that my Erikr had first risen a newly made vampire, I had taught him the only truth my maker had ever taught me. Our blood is sacred and not to be given injudiciously. That same night, my child had told me of his family's demise at the hands of a _vampyr_ (vampire) that controlled _varulven _(werewolf) servants.

We had spent many years searching for the blasphemous vampire that used his sacred blood to keep weres in his servitude. The last time I was able to discover a lead on this vampire was during WWII in Nazi controlled Germany. We had gotten close on that occasion, capturing one of his thralls, but I was forced to kill it when it attempted to harm my progeny.

"What should we do now?" Sookie asked, her voice pulling me from my reverie.

"Eric can we do the interview with TBBN over the phone, or must it be done in person?" I inquired, knowing we would not be able to put off this interview.

"I believe it can be accomplished by phone. I can call Catialades and reschedule if need be." His tone was laced with curiosity.

"No, it is necessary that we keep the negative publicity focused on the FOTS for as long as possible. As long as a conversation is all they need, we can provide that. Besides, you know Nan will try to use Sookie and I don't want that viper anywhere near our bonded." Eric chuckled at my assessment of the public face for American Vampires.

"What do you have in mind?" He questioned.

"Now, we go to ground, Eric. Contact Thalia, we may have need of her unique skills, and then meet us at the Black Bayou shelter. We have hunted this vampire long enough, my child, it is time he came to us. His wolves will be able to track us, but nothing more. It will be up to him, to proceed further." The fact that he had set his sights on our bonded worried me slightly.

"Yes, that location is near impenetrable for anything other than fae. I believe that will be the perfect solution." I could hear his smile over the phone as his tactical mind worked out my strategy.

Once he disconnected, I pondered how this unknown vampire could have possibly become alerted to Sookie's presence and what he desired with her. This had been the only solution that I could ascertain that would keep Sookie out of harm's way, but would still allow us to apprehend the malefactor that has been desecrating the blood. Eric and I have both anticipated this moment for many centuries, but I would not allow Sookie to become a pawn caught in the midst of our pursuit.

"They're gone now, honey. I think they're coughing on your dust." Sookie stated in a strained voice, smiling wanly as I looked over at her.

"Eyes on the road, mister!" She yelped as I weaved around a slower vehicle.

Her knuckles had gone white and her tendons stood out in stark relief as she maintained an unyielding grip on the box in her lap. Chuckling softly, I shook my head at her silly anxiety over such a trivial thing. Just moments ago she had shown tenacious determination when faced with the fact that weres had come to steal her away to an as of yet undisclosed location for an unknown vampire. Yet here with me she was as safe she could possibly be and she showed fear. Obviously her sense of self-preservation was skewed.

I slowed when I came to the gravel road that would take us to the edge of the property. Once I had driven as far as the car could take us, I got out and grabbed our bags from the cargo hold. She had just opened the door when I reached in and took the box from her hands. I helped her out of the car and closed the door locking it behind us. Once she had grabbed the box I lifted her in my arms and took flight. She released a high pitched breathy yelp as we left the ground. Squeezing her eyes tightly, she curled her head into my shoulder as she sought security.

"I will not let you fall, Sookie, you know this. What are you afraid of, my love? Open your eyes and look at the beautiful stars on this evening." My voice was low as I enticed her to open her eyes and view the wonder above us.

Through all my many years as the world around me was constantly changing, the night sky had been a fixed reminder of the past that I had left behind so, so long ago. Even after many of my early memories had been lost, I could still recall sitting around the fires as our _draoithibh _(druids) told stories of Cernunnos and Cathubodua. I hoped one day to share the few stories I could recall of my human years with Sookie, and that she would find significance in them as I had.

Sookie opened her eyes hesitantly as I hovered twenty feet above the vehicle. As she continued to remain safely ensconced in my arms, she relaxed further into my hold, finally looking at the marvel above us. She breathed out an awed sigh as she took in the full measure of the wondrous canopy above us. From this height and distance from the city, the light pollution was negligible, allowing a clear vista of the constellations overhead.

Sookie smiled radiantly as she looked upon the stars the way they were meant to be seen, in their own perfection. As soon as she became comfortable with being airborne, I set off toward the secluded cabin. It was just a few moments later when we arrived at the large clearing that contained only one small cabin. I could not curb my humor at Sookie's disappointed sigh as we descended.

'**Can we go again, I mean not right now of course, but later?'** She asked stumbling over her thoughts as she formulated her request.

'**Mo ghrá, you have but to ask, for it to be so.'** I affirmed, placing her on the ground and taking the box from her, as I led her to the non-descript structure.

"I've never seen Pegasus so clearly and Vega was so bright in the sky tonight. Thank you, I'm sorry if I was being silly but I'm a little scared of falling. Not that I think you would drop me… we're staying here?" Her excited ramblings came to an abrupt halt as she finally took in the dilapidated looking exterior.

"Yes, this is the location. It was the most secure location I could think of, to ensure your safety that was still within proximity of my child's area." I informed her candidly.

"Maybe a hundred years ago, Honey I hate to tell you this, but that place looks like a feather could knock it over without even trying. I'll grant you that we are pretty far out in the woods, so it will be hard to find us, but that building doesn't look too safe." She stated skeptically.

"You of all beings, should know that looks can be deceiving, Mo ghrá." I stated wryly as I led her up the short concrete stairway to the door.

There was a discrete panel next to the door that allowed me to scan my hand and enter a code. The door unlocked immediately, and I quickly ushered Sookie inside. I knew that I had gained us a considerable head start on the weres, but I did not want Sookie to be anywhere nearby when they finally arrived. Most weres tended to be a little on the savage side due to the beasts nature, and there was no telling how badly they would react with V in their systems.

Once we stepped inside, the automatic lights flickered on and showed the computer components lining one wall as well as the bank of security monitors that displayed every angle of the exterior grounds. It was as she looked around that Sookie realized that the cabin exterior was merely a façade that housed the secure concrete room we were currently standing within.

"Jeez, where do y'all get all of this stuff, the Pentagon? You'd think I was living with James bond with all the contraptions you two have. Is our new home going to be like Fort Knox too?" Sookie huffed in exasperation as I re-secured the 6" thick exterior door behind us.

I decided discretion was the better part of valor and wisely kept my mouth shut as she continued to mutter about vampire super spies and their gadgets under her breath. Once the one room 'shack' was secured, I guided Sookie to an obscured round hatch in the floor. After I placed my hand on the biometric reader, the thick round portal slowly slid open. Quickly programming the scanner, I had Sookie place her hand on the pad, so that she would also be registered at this location as well. After we had completed that task, I escorted Sookie down the spiral staircase, being careful not to touch any surface of the silver coated entry. Once we had cleared the portal I hit a button on the wall, engaging the locking mechanism once again, and closing us off from the outside world above us.

When the authority had first decreed that we would be revealing ourselves to humans, my child and I had seen many possible outcomes. Planning for worst case scenarios, we had created several such underground sanctuaries on our different properties. In the eventuality that the vast population of humans turned on us, we would be able to go to ground and survive in secret once more until the humans no longer remembered us ever coming out. Each structure was planned with the intent of bringing donors to be kept in our hidden nests if we were left with no other alternatives.

This particular facility had four branches to it with three underground levels. It was twelve feet below the surface, with the floor of the lowest level being about fifty feet deep. This refuge alone would allow for at least 100 of the vampires that owed fealty to my child to reside inside it, as well as enough human donors to keep them supplied. We both knew that if the worst occurred and we had to go into hiding once again, there would be other vampires that would try to take over these shelters. With that in mind, we made security provisions for that eventuality as well.

The 18" thick walls were steel lined concrete with a silver layer sandwiched between. The steel had been welded at all seams and the entire structure had been epoxy coated before being buried, making it impervious to water and rust. We had a well with a purification system that would provide for all water needs, be it bathing, irrigation, or even drinking for our human companions.

Our power needs were met by generators, as well as the multiple energy storage cells on site. The energy cells were fed by solar panels, on the surface, that my child had mounted above the tree canopy. The entire facility was wired for Wi-Fi and satellite as well. Most importantly, was the fact that fresh air was vented in from above. Eric had also insisted on installing a state of the art air filtration unit; but that had more to do with his refined sense of smell than forethought to the needs of the human donors.

Once any donor decided to leave they would be glamoured to forget about the vampires and this location, and would be sent on their way a little richer for their troubles. Believing that he needed entertainment for the humans, and vampires alike, to remain content with being holed up underground for any period of time, Eric had created an entire section dedicated to the different pursuits of individuals. He also believed that if the humans had jobs to earn money while they resided in the compound they would be more amenable to stay for a longer period of time.

It was Pam's idea to have a place where vampires and prospective donors could mingle. Eric had agreed with her and had gone one step further and built a dance club of sorts; and since Pamela had refused to live anywhere that she would be unable go shopping at, he had included that as a necessity as well. The wing we were currently walking through contained most of the common areas on the second level; such as, meeting rooms, offices, shops, a library, an infirmary, a theater, and the club.

The lowest level was occupied by a lab, the pool, the gym, and the cafeteria. The third and uppermost story contained the central computer hub, the internal security monitoring office, the power generation equipment, the industrial air and water filtration systems.

There were three additional wings that branched off of this main one. Once you came to the end of this corridor there were three additional passageways. To the right there was a secure entrance that only vampires would be given a code to access, and to the left there was the entrance for the human quarters. There were ten apartments on each of the three levels in both the vampire and human sections, allowing for four individuals to each dwelling. If you were to go to the corridor straight ahead, you would reach the green houses, dry food warehouses, fuel tanks, refrigerated storage compartments, and Eric's personal quarters.

The vampire compartments had occasionally been used for transient vampire housing for a select few that Eric held in high regard. There was an alternate entry point to those quarters that required a code from Eric in order to gain admission without going through the larger main wing. Because of the compound's isolation and relative anonymity, these few trusted individuals were able to remain in Louisiana discretely without being under the watchful eye of the monarchy.

One such vampire was Thalia, a somewhat antisocial vampire who, as a human almost two thousand years ago, was known for her assassin skills. Over the vast expanse of years she has perfected her technique of stealth and slaying, making her feared by common vampires and royalty alike. There were not many who would allow such a creature to reside within their domain, but my child had encountered her many times throughout his existence and found her to be honorable.

After saving Thalia's life on two separate occasions, she pledged herself to Eric as an ally. Since she preferred to remain secluded from the rest of the population, he allowed her to dwell within this most private refuge. This also kept her hidden from the Queen who would surely have fits if she knew of Thalia's permanent residence within her state.

This facility has not remained vacant since its construction almost ten years ago, however. There was also a skeleton crew of eight were-animals that were the acting caretakers. Eric had performed a great service for each of them at one point in time and had earned a certain amount of their loyalty in return. They kept up the maintenance, worked the green houses, and built the stock-piles in case the compound should ever need to be occupied. In return they received free room and board as well as their wages and an excellent benefits package. The entire establishment was as self-contained as any nest could possibly be, and I was proud of what my child had created.

Sookie looked around in wonder as we walked through the almost vacant compound. I pointed out different points of interest on the level we were walking through as made our way down the long corridor. We stopped by the cafeteria on the way to Eric's quarters to pick up some provisions for Sookie, in case she became hungry or thirsty later.

Once Sookie and I had reached my progeny's apartments, I briefly showed her the rooms we would inhabit for the next few days. The walls of the sitting room were painted a pale grey and most of furniture was dark lacquered wood and charcoal leather. Sookie looked around curiously, commenting occasionally on different things that caught her attention before we moved on.

In his workout room, she was amazed by the assortment of swords Eric had hanging on the single stark white painted wall of the bright room. It was apparent that she was curious as to why the other walls were mirrored. I explained that the mirrors were to allow Eric to see his form as he practiced his sword work.

"Which sword does Eric use?" She asked inquisitively as she looked at the group of almost thirty swords.

"All of them, Mo ghrá." She looked awed by my candid answer.

"But, isn't this a lot of weapons for just one guy, um vampire?" Her naïve question made me smile.

"No Mo ghrá, this is just a small portion of the vast collection Eric has gathered over the millennia." I explained as I led her to the next room.

When we reached the bedroom Sookie was awed by the giant upholstered headboard, that Eric had had specially made to accommodate his custom sized bed. She stroked her hand over the soft, dark coffee colored leather commenting on how beautiful it was. She also remarked on how she liked the smoky blue color of the walls as she looked about the room. I pointed out the door to the bathroom, as I deposited her overnight bag on the bench at the foot of the bed, before we moved on.

I led her to the last room of our short tour, to sit on the couch in there and talk while we waited for Eric's arrival. Once we reached Eric's office, I placed my computer and the décor box on the polished zebrawood table in front of the soft, charcoal colored, leather couch and pulled her into my arms holding her closely. She snuggled into my arms looking about the room for a few moments as we just enjoyed the silence of each other's company.

"Why are Eric's private rooms so different from his common rooms? Why does he act like two different people? It's like he is fighting who he is." Sookie said with a depth of perception that quite astute for one so innocent.

"I must take credit for that." I responded with despondency.

"No I don't think so, Eric is just…Eric, you know." She comforted me as she placed her hand on my cheek and gazed at me with her soulful eyes.

"To some extent that is true, but you must also understand that I was not always as I am now with you." She nodded her head in acknowledgment as I continued.

"I was angry and half starved after I escaped my maker, I slaughtered men, women, and children alike; until the scent of war drew me like a moth to flame." She looked at me in disbelief, and I was half afraid she would turn away from me in horror.

"You've never talked about your maker before, did he pass on?" Sookie asked after a moment of consideration. Amazingly she did not judge me evil for my past misdeeds but merely made inquiries into my tale.

"No, I killed him once I discovered I was able to awaken while he was still at rest." Sookie gasped at my callous revelation.

"Do not feel pity for him, for he did not deserve it, nor would he relish it. Most likely, he would have sneered at you and killed you for being weak." Her eyes became wide at this admission.

"I will not tell you all the sordid details of my time with him. Suffice to say that he was truly what one would call a sadist, and I will never regret killing him. If I had not I would probably still be his slave to this day." My voice was detached as I informed her of just a small facet of my existence.

"I'm sorry honey; you don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable. I understand that he was a bad person but I will always be thankful that he made you a vampire, otherwise I wouldn't have you with me today." She stated with an odd look of speculation on her lovely face.

"What does war smell like?" She asked with genuine inquisitiveness as she tactfully changed the subject.

"It smells like blood and old death, Mo ghrá, but even that explanation does not do it justice." She nodded in understanding as I continued.

"For many years I followed the warring humans, and there was always plenty to feed on. Once I became stronger I learned that I did not need to kill to feed. In many cases though, if the human was injured and left for dead I would still drain them. Do not believe this was some sort of mercy on my part Mo ghrá." I stated as I looked into her face.

'**It's not my place to judge you for the things you've done in your past centuries before I was even born.' **Her voice echoed through my mind breaking into my thoughts and once again I was amazed at her depth of forgiveness.

"Truthfully, I believed it would be wasting their blood if they just died with it still inside them." I disclosed with candor.

"When I saw Eric dying that night on his funeral pyre still so full of vigor, I found that I could not treat him as I had so many others. I sought to preserve that vitality I saw in him, but at the same time I wanted him to survive as I had."

"I used my vampire instinct to turn him, but after he had risen I taught him to exist as I had learned to exist from my experiences." She patted my hand gently.

"That's how any new parent would teach their kid." She stated, causing me to chuckle in irony.

"Mo ghrá, what you fail to understand is that I was a savage being at that time, and that is all I was able to teach my child." I declared bluntly, as Sookie shook her head in denial.

"I don't believe that for a second and neither should you." She said firmly.

"Anyone who sees you two together can tell that that there is love between you as well as a lot of respect." She insisted.

"That is due to the fact that I am his maker." My voice was hollow as I refuted her claims.

"That's a load of hogwash and you know it. You aren't all respectful of your maker, singing his praises from the rooftop, now are you?" She asked with a snort as she pulled back and looked me full in the face.

"No you aren't, or you wouldn't have killed him." She stated answering her own inquiry before I could speak.

"Respect is something you earn from others through your deeds or character. You have earned Eric's respect and mine too. Anyways I wasn't just talking about Eric respecting you. I can see that you respect Eric too." She avowed.

"How could I not have pride in Eric? He has not only survived, but he has thrived as well. Eric is my greatest accomplishment. He is truly suited to be a vampire." I stated with satisfaction.

"That is my point, Godric. He is a credit to you just like you are a credit to him. It is because of your love for each other that you were both able to grow and change. You say you were a savage, but the man before me now is not a savage." Sookie stated with an impassioned voice.

"Eric keeps telling me he has never loved before, but I know loves you. I just think he is confused about how he loves you, like you fall into too many categories for him kind of. I don't know how to explain it right." She said shaking her head in confusion.

"We have been each other's Father, Brother, and Son for a millennium, Mo ghrá." I replied as tried to understand her confusion.

"No it's not just that, Honey. You were lovers, companions, advisors, and even friends too. Then all of the sudden you weren't there anymore, and I think he felt that loss deeply." She stated with sympathy.

"I think in some ways he is afraid to lose you again only this time it wouldn't be just you he thinks he'd lose, but me too." I could not help but stare at her for several moments as I assimilated her latest revelation.

"You are wise beyond your years, Mo ghrá." I stated with reverence.

"Not really, but as someone who is normally on the outside but can see the inside…" She says pointing at her head.

"I get to see a lot of human nature, and after I left earlier my Seanathair said I should look past Eric's behavior to see what motivated it. It was good advice even with him acting so terrible to y'all afterwards." For being so extraordinarily astute, at times she could also be exceptionally obtuse.

"Mo ghrá, have you not realized that your Seanathair's actions were merely a ploy to help you make a choice." I explained in consolation.

"Oh, I thought he was really going to hurt y'all, though." She said in relief.

"In all probability, he would have. Do you recall when I explained that your reactions were surprising to me both because of your fae heritage and the way you were raised?" She nodded her head in answer to my query.

"But that doesn't explain why he would have hurt you." She stated in confusion.

"If you had not fought for us as you had, your Seanathair would have decided that you would not be concerned if he had harmed us."

"Okay, that makes no sense. What if I could not have protected you?" She asked becoming fretful.

"There is no reason to become concerned over it now. You were able to prove to your grandfather that you cared for us a great deal and now we will be considered as your family and to some extent his as well." She looked surprised at this statement.

"Now, let us look over your choices and you can tell me your ideas while we wait for Eric a few moments longer." I said sitting forward and pulling the table closer to us.

We went through the box and discussed her various selections for our new home. I was astounded when she divulged to me that she had included a suite for Pamela as well as a closet, complete with shoe wall. When I had asked her why she would do such a thing after my grandchild's previous behavior towards her, she explained that she understood Pam's motivation.

Sookie believed Pamela's conduct was a byproduct of the love and loyalty that she harbored for Eric, and that she was only trying to protect Eric. Bearing this in mind, she could not begrudge my errant grandchild. She also explicated that she knew that Eric had kept a room for Pam in each of his other homes, and would not allow her to be left out of our new home.

"Besides, you know she has a shopping addiction. Did you know that she uses her kitchen cabinets for shoe storage? She could probably use more closet space." Sookie giggled.

"The way I planned her room she will have two full walls of built in wardrobes, plus the large dressing room with closets and the shoe wall should hold at least one hundred and forty two pairs of shoes." She declared with enthusiasm.

"I want her to be just as at home there as the rest of us, Honey, she's family." I arched my brow at this statement.

"Well she's is, even if she's contrary most of the time. She is Eric's child and your grand-child and that is what's important." I smiled shaking my head at her over simplified explanation.

She asked to for a computer so that she could illustrate her design ideas for the remaining rooms to me. As she showed me her ideas she became excited pointing out the different textures and patterns of fabrics and wall-coverings. She chose an assortment of floor coverings to complement the dark wood and marble floors throughout the house. The paint colors she chose were various shades of blues, grays and creams. There was only one remaining room that I had questions in regards to her selections.

"Why have you changed the cabinets in the kitchen, Mo ghrá? I thought you liked the kitchen when we viewed the house." I asked uncertainly.

"Oh, I do love the kitchen. I just wanted it to be brighter. I didn't change the cabinets I just want them painted high gloss white, but I would like the main kitchen to have different countertops." She concluded as she pulled up a webpage and showed me an image of white granite with gray speckling and veining throughout it. It looked like marble but it was indeed a type of granite.

"In the floor plan it shows that there is a basement kitchen. When I looked at the images from Mr. Herveaux I saw that it had laminate countertops. I thought we could reuse the granite from upstairs, and put it in the smaller downstairs kitchen. Why is there a downstairs kitchen anyways?" She queried as an afterthought to her well reasoned idea.

"It is for the maid, Mo ghrá." I informed her.

"A maid, but we don't need a maid. I can take care of the cleaning myself." She stated firmly.

"You could, Mo ghrá, but you do not need to. Your time is better spent on other projects." I cut her off as she tried to interrupt.

"You will soon be occupied with your training, and you have only just recently begun to work with us on our businesses. If you insist on maintaining such a large house by yourself, we will no longer be able to share any time with you as well." She looked at me mutinously as I continued.

"Not only that, but you will put the elderly housekeeper Eric has hired out of work. I hear she comes highly recommended from both your Godfather and Dr. Ludwig." At this bit of information, Sookie became concerned.

"I'm sorry, that will not be necessary. I wouldn't want anyone to lose their job because of me." She stated contritely. I knew that I had used her compassion to ensure that she let this issue go and although I felt justified, it still did not sit well with me.

"Mo ghrá, even if Eric had not already hired the staff, I would still not want you put this burden on yourself." I stated, willing her to understand.

"Taking care of the people you love is not a burden though, honey, and I like to feel like I'm needed." Sookie explained.

"We do not need you for your cleaning skills, Mo ghrá. We need you for the love and compassion you bring into our lives." I hoped if I reiterated this enough, she would begin to believe that she was worth more than her ability to do menial tasks for others.

"Are there any other changes or additions you would like to make, before I send your selections to the construction company?" I inquired curiously.

"Well, do you think we could have the pool finished? I saw the hole was dug for it when we did the walk through but it still had a bunch of work left for it to be usable." She stated imploringly.

We continued to talk about various things for the next hour, until Sookie's head whipped around abruptly. A look of concentration crossed her face as she focused on whatever she was listening to. I felt her panic beat against me momentarily, but then just as suddenly she relaxed into my embrace once again. I looked at her in question, trying to understand the sudden change in her demeanor.

"What happened that distressed you so unexpectedly, Mo ghrá?" I inquired curiously.

"I heard some weres and thought that the weres from earlier had gotten to us, but then I listened more and figured out that they live here. Who are those people, and why do they live here? Where is Eric, shouldn't he be here by now?" She asked becoming agitated once again.

"Can you not sense him coming closer, Mo ghrá?" I asked soothingly. She nodded jerkily as she chewed her lower lip in worry.

"Yeah I can feel him, but we've been here for a while now and he still hasn't gotten here. Plus, those other weres were behind us and I don't want them to get him either." She stated apprehensively.

"Eric had several tasks to see to before dropping off his vehicle at the warehouse and heading to this location. He will be here momentarily, Mo ghrá. I believe he will be arriving via the alternate entrance, but he will meet us in this office." I stated trying to alleviate her concern.

"Is he changing vehicles, so they don't recognize him?" I chuckled under quietly to self; my little faerie still had spies on her mind.

"No Sookie, Eric will be flying here." I stated still chuckling.

"You can both fly? Can all vampires fly?" She asked in wonder.

"No, it is a rare talent. Most vampires have a gift, but it is not always inherited from their maker. Some vampires even have more than one gift. Most keep their gifts a tightly held secret, though, so that they can have an advantage over their adversaries." I informed her.

"Oh, sorry." She stated at a loss for words.

"Mo ghrá, you should know by now that I have no wish to keep secrets from you." I stated, gently stroking my right hand down the smooth supple skin of her cheek.

"I am able to fly, and I was able to wake during the day even when I was a fairly young vampire. When I was less than two hundred years into this existence, I found that I could stay awake long after the sun rose as well as awaken well before the sun set. Even when my maker was still trapped in his day slumber, I was able to awaken." I informed her.

"But, I thought you said that was because you are an older vampire." She stated with confusion.

"That is the truth, but I should make a clarification." She nodded waiting for me to continue.

"I awoke accidentally the first time when I was just one hundred and seventy two years old, but was pulled immediately back into my slumber. After several occurrences of that I finally determined it was not an accident and struggled to keep awake for a period of time." I disclosed to her.

"This was very difficult, because you see, most vampires bleed if they stay up during the daylight hours and I had to ensure that that all signs of my daytime struggles were cleaned up before my master woke. If he would have found out, I would have been severely punished." Sookie gasped in concern.

"Over a period of several years I was able to condition my body to remain awake even with the sun pulling at me to rest. It required a great deal of my willpower to stay alert during the day when I was a young vampire, but now that I am so old it occurs without me even trying. That is why I say it is because of my age." She nodded in understanding.

"What about Eric, what are his abilities?" She asked with curiosity lacing her voice.

"Eric can fly, as you know, and his senses are superior to any were and most vampires, making him an exceptional tracker. Pamela has always been jealous that she did not inherit our ability to fly, but she has extraordinary speed, even for a vampire." Sookie looked amazed as I confided in her.

"However if you ask Pamela, she will tell you her gift is her incomparable fashion sense." I whispered conspiratorially, making Sookie giggle. I sensed that Eric was nearly upon us and turned to face the door expectantly.

"Thank you for sharing with me, and for getting my mind off my worries." She whispered to me as she kissed my cheek. "It means a lot to me that you treat me the way you do. I love you very much."

"Hello lover." Eric said from the doorway. The loss of warmth was immediate when Sookie suddenly teleported out of my arms.

"Eric, I was so worried about you. What took you so long?" She stated as she swiftly reappeared, wrapping Eric tightly in her arms.

"Can you forgive me, Lover? Will you still love me, as well?" He asked in a most subdued voice.

"Of course I do Eric; my feelings don't just go away when I'm angry with you." She admitted pulling back to look him in the face.

"Not that I'm really that angry with you anymore. Mostly I'm just confused about how you feel about me, and what you expect from our relationship." Sookie stated in resignation.

"I seem to be saying this a great deal recently, but, I am sorry and I do love you as well, älskare." Eric picked her up, cradling her gently against his chest.

"As to what I expect from our relationship, lover; I myself am unsure, as I have never been in one such as this." He stated, shrugging, as he carried her to the couch and sat beside me. I lifted Sookie's legs to rest on my lap as she sat across Eric's lap.

"For so long I have been above these emotions you have brought about in me, and now I find myself confused. I have always been a decisive individual, but I worry this uncertainty will prove me as weak to other vampires." My child's concern was apparent as he made his explanations to Sookie.

"You must understand, Sookie, I hold the largest area in Louisiana and any weakness found in me will be exploited by others. I may not always behave in ways that you find acceptable, and I can only hope you will be able to forgive me when that occurs." He stated with concern.

"I think I understand what you're saying Eric. This has been a big change for all of us." She stated reassuringly, as she cupped his cheek.

"This last week has been such an emotional whirlwind with so much change going on, my mind is still spinning. I'm sure it's not any easier for you to have me thrown into the middle of your life." She stated compassionately.

"I expect that there are going to be a lot of bumps on our path. The only thing I'm positive of is that we need to be honest with each other." She stated firmly.

"I can hardly believe that it was just over a week since I met y'all, and yet y'all both mean so much to me." Raw emotion showed in her eyes as she affirmed her feelings to us.

"So much has happened in such a short time, I don't even feel like I'm the same person anymore." She sighed wearily.

"You are not exactly the same person you were, Mo ghrá. You are growing into the being you were always meant to be, but that does not mean that you are not also still the individual you have always been." I explained sympathetically.

"Huh, I don't think I followed you there." She stated in confusion.

"Are you still the same person you were when you were a child?" I inquired trying to make my point.

"Well no I grew up, and became an adult." She said hesitantly, still not completely grasping my meaning.

"Yet you were Sookie Stackhouse then as you are now, correct?" I prompted.

"Oh, I get you. No matter how much I change I'm still me." She stated, comprehending what I had been pointing out.

"That is it precisely, Mo ghrá." I concluded proudly.

"Well, now that we have that concluded perhaps we can determine our plan for the weres that are currently sniffing around above this location." Eric cut in redirecting our conversation to the matter at hand.

"Sookie, can you hear anything from the weres above us?" I asked in concern. She nodded her head in affirmation as she focused on the weres thought patterns.

"Are you able to get any additional information about their master or their directives, Lover?" Eric inquired impatiently.

"It doesn't work like that Eric. I can only hear what they are thinking." She stated in explanation.

"If I ask them a question then their mind will answer it even when they try to withhold the information, but I can't just rifle around in their minds to find the information we want. At least, I don't think I can do that." She added.

A moment of intense concentration passed over her face, before she looked back at Eric. She shook her head in disappointment, before she refocused and proceeded to gather whatever information she could from the weres. Relaxing against Eric, Sookie closed her eyes in concentration as she filtered through weres' thoughts. She gasped suddenly, sitting upright.

"Do you know the King of Mississippi?" Sookie inquired.

"Russell Edgington?" Eric's voice echoed my own.

"I know of him, Mo ghrá, but I have not dealt with him personally. I have been told he and his partner host lavish parties at their mansion." I knew very little of the vampire except that he tended to be sadistic and flamboyant, and preferred to be surrounded by a harem of beautiful males.

"Yes, I have heard of these parties." Eric cut in.

"They apparently provide each guest with a rare blood donor for the entirety of the event that they host. Rumors have circulated that they hunt the world over for donors with rare or unusual blood. It has been postulated that the donors never leave once obtained." Sookie shivered slightly at Eric's last statement.

"But who gets these rare donors for him?" Sookie asked as she looked between us in consideration.

"I would imagine he has a procurer." Eric replied matter-of-factly.

"What would be the likelihood that two different procurers would just happen to know that I have a rare blood type." She sneered with no small amount of scorn.

"Yes, that would be an improbable coincidence. I believe we have chanced upon your leak Eric." I imparted, agreeing with Sookie's assessment.

"Good grief Bill Compton is like an STD that just won't go away." Sookie grumbled under her breath.

"How could that be? We delivered Compton to the Queen several evenings ago." Eric looked pensive for a moment, then became still as he fought to control his fury.

"That spoiled bitch, oh no, she will not like getting on my bad side." Eric stated coldly as his ire escaped his control.

"Please Eric." Sookie's voice was strained as she trembled like a leaf in Eric's arms.

She raised her hands grasping her head firmly between them. Her normally tan skin had become a pallid white, as she jumped up from his lap and ran toward Eric's desk. Once she reached the other side of the large ebony expanse, she dropped to her knees beside the trashcan and violently evacuated the contents of her stomach. Uncertain about what had caused her to become ill so suddenly, I was immediately at her side in concern.

"Sookie, what has happened? Why have you become ill?" I queried with alarm as Sookie lifted her now flushed face from the rim of the wastebasket.

"Eric, contact the doctor at once. She will know what is wrong with our bonded." I ordered Eric, requesting Ludwig's immediate presence for our mate.

Eric nodded his head, whipping out his phone so he could call Dr. Ludwig and give her our coordinates.

"Please, I don't need a doctor. It just got to be too much for me." Sookie pleaded her voice raspy from her recent bout of sickness.

"What was too much for you, Mo ghrá?" I asked in concern.

"Eric's rage, I think that's what it was." I was perplexed by her answer.

"I don't know how else to put it in words, exactly, but I didn't have enough warning to put my shields up and I felt like I was drowning in a big old sea of rage." Eric looked at her with shame as he picked up the foul smelling trashcan to depart with it. She reached up, placing her delicate hand on his thick forearm making him pause as he moved to exit.

"Please don't feel bad Eric. You can't help what you feel." Sookie stated in commiseration, but Eric just shook his head and left to discard the evidence of her recent nausea.

"I don't really like doctors, but my toothbrush and a drink of water would be nice, please." She stated as she stood unsteadily.

Swiftly moving to the bags in the bedroom, I retrieved her toothbrush from her bag. Sookie thanked me as I handed her the hygiene instrument and escorted her to the sink in the kitchenette between the office and sitting room. A few moments later, Eric returned with the empty wastebasket freshly emptied and containing a new liner. Once Sookie had finished refreshing herself and we had all returned to the couch in the office, I asked Eric to explain to us his earlier outburst.

"I have been loyal to the Queen for over fifty years, and now she repays me with deceit and treachery." My child stated with scorn.

"First she attempts to force me to sell V so that she can replenish her dwindling coffers, and then she sends Compton in to poach on my territory. No offense, Lover." Eric amends upon hearing Sookie scoff at his previous statement.

"But, why would she want you to sell vampire blood? I thought it was supposed to be holy to y'all or something." Sookie interrupted in confusion.

"It is Lover, but my Queen constantly desires to have lavish soirees, extravagant jewels and new designer clothing even when she does not have the money to afford such frivolous things."

"She is nothing more than a petty, spoiled child who knows nothing of what it means to rule. She should have been deposed from her seat long ago." I rebuked as I looked at my child in contemplation.

"I have never desired to be the ruler, and I do not believe I ever shall. It was just easier to leave her on the throne as long as she left me to my own devices, but I now believe she has outlived her usefulness." Eric decreed solemnly in answer to my unspoken thoughts.

"I wonder how Bill got away from the Queen to tell that Russell-guy?" Sookie asked, catching both mine and Eric's attention.

"What do you mean Mo ghrá?"

"Well the Mississippi King probably didn't know about me before or we would have heard from him before right, so that means Bill told him about me after he got sent to the Queen." She speculated.

"From the way you two were acting that night, I thought he would be locked up for a while being punished, you know." She stated in consideration as if she were working out a puzzle in her mind.

"Yes that is what we believed as well." I wondered what she was thinking of, but I knew in my core that I would not like the idea that was forming behind her intelligent eyes.

"I wonder, how much money do you think I am worth?" Sookie inquired, her clever mind cutting to the heart of the matter, as she looked between us.

"There is no amount of money that could ever be worthy of you, Mo ghrá, you are priceless." I stated with candor as Eric nodded in agreement, but I had by now begun to glean what Sookie had already determined.

I sat stonily as I struggled with my growing ire. Worried that I might adversely affect Sookie as Eric had done earlier I muted our bond slightly to shelter her from my turbulent emotions. Sookie looked at me with a poignant smile as she proceeded with her next query. She need not have bothered asking, for I had already determined what she would say.

"I get that, but to a broke Queen, how much money could she make by selling a fae hybrid to that Russell-guy?" Eric growled his eyes flashing angrily as he fought to control the growing temper brought on by Sookie's question.

It was interesting that she now referred to herself as a fae hybrid as opposed to a human hybrid. She had come far in her acceptance of who she really was and under other circumstances it would be cause for us to celebrate this new step in embracing her true self. I knew she still had more ahead of her in her journey of self discovery and I was determined that I would do everything within my power to ensure that she remained alive to reach the end of that quest.

The only question left to me was whether or not I would be there by her side when that time came. Sookie's warm hand upon my cheek pulled my attention back from my wandering thoughts. As I looked into her deep chocolate eyes, brimming with tears, I immediately knew that she had heard my internal ruminations.

'**Please don't think like that, Honey, it sounds like you are giving up. I need you so much; I don't think I can stand the thought of a world without you in it. I've lost so much already I couldn't survive it if I lost you too.' **Sookie's sorrowful words pierced my mind as tears traced silently down her softly rounded cheeks.

'**I am not giving up, Mo ghrá, I am just realizing that the oddity of our circumstances will create many such future struggles for us once it becomes known to the Supe community just who and what you are. Vampires will seek you out for what is hidden beneath your luscious skin, and let us not forget the fae that hunt to destroy you for being the very thing that they detest.'** I reminded her as I illustrated the seriousness of what we faced.

"So what, should I just roll over and drop dead because I don't have any chance of surviving?" Eric looked startled by her sudden angry outburst, and it occurred to me that he had not been privy to our silent exchange. This was just another thought I would have to put aside until we could discuss it later.

"That is not what I meant at all, Sookie." I stated as I wondered where this sudden anger had come from. Her moods had been vacillating all day I wondered if our emotions were affecting her ability to think logically.

"I know, I'm sorry I don't know what's come over me today I feel like a bundle of raw nerves." She sighed impatiently.

"Perhaps you need more rest, Lover." Eric said as he lifted her into his arms and stood to carry her into the bedroom.

"No I don't want to go to bed right now. I just want to feel you both here with me. I hate knowing that I can't keep you safe and I'm probably the reason you both will be put in harm's way." Eric sat down next to me, once more, at Sookie's request.

I pulled her legs across mine as she snuggled into his broad chest and relaxed into his strength. Eric curled over her prone form in his arms and lifted her head to meet his as he placed his lips firmly against hers. Her arms curled around his shoulders automatically as his kiss intensified and she was soon moaning into his mouth. Her tantalizingly sweet aroma spiked as my hand slid the skirt of her dress up to her waist and bared her panty clad center to my eyes. With two small flicks of my wrist the delicate yellow lace parted easily and left her nude from her hips down.

Turning in my seat to face them as Eric continued to plunder her mouth with his seeking tongue. I lifted her right leg and placed it along the back of the couch as her left leg slid down to the floor. I could not help but smile at the delectable sight before me as her wide spread legs left her vulnerable pink center completely open to my view. I heard Sookie make a noise of protest that was quickly smothered by Eric's lips. When I looked up I saw that he had torn the bodice of her dress and was now deftly manipulating the stiffened dusky rose peak of her left breast. I chuckled slightly when she arched her back, pushing her lush mound more fully into his hand, obviously no longer caring about her damaged garment.

Sookie jerked slightly whimpering into Eric's mouth as my fingers trailed gently over the silky skin of her nether lips. I could already see the dewy moisture collecting on the pink petals splayed before me and her scent was driving me wild. Leaning forward, I buried my face in the apex of her thighs and began to lap at the sweet nectar that was seeping from her center. Her moans increased as her hips bucked, pushing her core further into my mouth.

Sookie moaned in disappointment as I pulled away. I looked up and saw Eric was now bent over her breasts with one peak filling his mouth while his hand plucked at the other. Sookie's hands were tangled in his hair as she held him tightly to her chest. I quickly stood and disrobed before returning to kneel between Sookie's firm thighs. Lifting her hips with one arm I slid the smooth broad head of my thick shaft along her slick crevice collecting the natural lubrication being secreted from her center.

A long guttural moan escaped her sweet lips as I slowly pushed my aching hardness inside her tight channel. Centimeter by centimeter, I slowly strove forward as she stretched around me until I was firmly embedded within her wet pulsing heat. When Eric made motions to stand, I lifted Sookie in my arms. She wrapped her nimble limbs around me as Eric stood, but I laid her back against the armrest while I waited for him to rejoin us.

As Eric undressed and moved to stand behind the side of the couch, Sookie removed the remnants of her damaged clothing. Her muscles contracted around me, as she worked to rid herself of the dress, earning her a throaty groan from me. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at both of us in need.

As Eric lifted her shoulders placing a large throw pillow under her torso and pulled her further over the arm of the sofa, I walked forward on my knees keeping myself firmly entrenched inside Sookie's heated core. Once he had positioned her so that her head hung down the other side slightly, Eric pressed his long hard shaft to Sookie's lips. Her mouth opened immediately and greedily sucked him in as I withdrew.

Her moan was garbled with my child's lengthy shaft imbedded deeply in her mouth. As he withdrew, I pushed forward once more. Sookie grabbed Eric's hips and he permitted her to control the momentum and depth of his thrusts. Once Sookie took control I allowed her movements to dictate mine as well. As she pulled Eric deep inside her mouth, I would push deep inside her dripping sheath.

As Sookie found her rhythm, Eric's hands returned to her full quivering mounds. He plucked at the rosy puckered peaks as she built her momentum. Her slurps and smothered moans excited me further as I kept tight control of my movements following her lead in counterpoint as she slid Eric in and out of her mouth.

"_Ja __ä__lskare anv__ä__nda dine t__ä__nder, precis som!"_ (Yes lover, use your teeth, just like that.)

Once I heard Eric gasp those words, I knew that his release would soon be upon him. Sookie gasped as I increased my tempo and reached my hand between us, to firmly tap her sensitive pink nub. She gurgled around Eric's flesh as her walls rhythmically clenched around me with draining intensity as if to siphon my seed from me. I groaned in ecstasy as a pleasure so primal it was soul-shattering, raced through my entire being.

Not having realized I had closed my eyes, I was dazzled by spectacular light show coming from all three of us when I pried them open once more. Somehow Sookie's energy had enveloped us all and we were emitting a pulsing radiance the likes of which I had only seen with the lovely creature I was currently imbedded in. Looking across at Eric I saw his head thrown back in pleasure as his tendons stood out in stark relief, showing the strain of the control he was exerting over himself.

My attention was quickly drawn back to the delectable faerie stretched between us, however, and I could not seem to stop myself from becoming mesmerized by the sight in front of me. She looked resplendent as her energy gleamed through her flesh, but I could not help but notice a peculiar purple pulsing around her torso that seemed to mesh with her normal pinkish white glow. My attention was diverted when I heard Eric's release claim him, and I thought no more of odd color emanating from our precious faerie.

_Ja! Gudar, Sookie, jag __ä__lskar dig!"_ (Yes! Gods, Sookie, I love you!) Eric bellowed as he twitched spasmodically and released his seed down Sookie's throat.

She swallowed deeply as his essence filled her mouth. Once we had all recovered our equilibrium Sookie grabbed Eric's button down shirt and slid it over her slight frame. She face made an adorable moue if discontent at finding her panties no longer wearable, but she quickly shrugged it off and settled back against the buttery soft leather of the couch between me and Eric. I pulled her feet into my lap and absent mindedly rubbed her feet as we began to discuss the up-coming events.

Over the next couple of hours, we sat cuddled together as Eric and I outlined a plan for the arrival of the werewolves' vampire-master. Throughout our discussion Sookie asked insightful questions and came up with a few surprisingly creative solutions to a couple of dilemmas we were encountering with our strategy. I knew no matter what, that I would not allow anything to harm Sookie as long as there was still blood in my body. So intent on our discussion were we, it was nearing morning when I realized that it had been some time since we had any input from Sookie. I looked down to find that she had stretched out across us and was peacefully sleeping.

Eric looked down, stroking back some errant locks that had partially hidden Sookie's delicate face. Her visage looked serene in her repose, and I was humbled once more that someone so innocent would choose two such as us. The look on Eric's face showed that he was just as thankful as I, that Sookie had come into our existence. Eric looked at me humorously before suggesting that we do as our beloved fae had already done and go to our rest for the day.

The King of Mississippi would not be able to gain access while the sun was up and we would be ready for him when he did finally arrive to try and steal our mate. I had no doubt he would come, because he was well known for his pursuit of rare finds and who could be more rare than our Sookie.

Eric easily lifted Sookie's slumbering body into his arms as he stood, and carried her leading the way to our sleeping quarters. I quickly pulled back the covers and slid in on my side as Eric laid Sookie down in the middle of the spacious bed. Sookie instinctively rolled over and curled against me in her sleep as Eric spooned up behind her. When he wrapped his right arm and leg over her and embraced me as well he had effectively trapped her between us. I chuckled slightly as I thought of Sookie trying to wriggle out from between us the next afternoon when she woke for the day. A shudder went through me as I felt Eric slip away when he succumbed to our day rest, and then I too felt my own presence escape me.

TBC


	9. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: All errors are my own. **

**The characters are the property of Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball, but the plot and story are all my own imaginings. I am grateful to play with their toys in my sandbox and return them slightly used.**

**A/N: ** Just what will our triad have to deal with when they face the notorious King of Mississippi?

'**Thoughts'**

"Spoken words"

_**Written words**_

_-Sung words-_

**Confrontations**

"Worry does not mean fear, but readiness for the confrontation."-Bashar al-Assad

"All lives are filled with confrontations ... how we handle those confrontations, determines the quality of our day and ultimately the quality of our lives."-Tony Blauer

It was noon on Sunday when I woke, and I could feel Sookie struggling to wiggle out from between Eric and myself. She had already gotten halfway away when I pushed Eric off of her, causing her to release a startled yip of surprise.

"Oh my gosh, you about gave me a heart attack. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I did, but I really have to pee." She declared as she scrambled from the bed and hurriedly slipped on a pair of panties from her bag. She looked around in confusion.

"Um, where is the bathroom?" She asked, wiggling tantalizingly as she fought to control her body's need.

"I regret to say that Eric's quarters do not contain the facilities that you require Mo ghrá." I stated, slipping on some jeans so that I could take her to the nearest human accommodations. I lifted her into my arms and sped out of the generously proportioned apartment and into the common areas where there were several restrooms for humans.

"I can walk you know." Sookie protested mildly.

"Yes I know, but I am quicker, and I want to hold you. I find it comforting when I am holding you within my arms." She shook her head in mild exasperation of my reasoning, but capitulated.

"Fine, but I'm going to the restroom by myself." She huffed softly, laying her head against my shoulder and snuggling into me.

We reached the lavatory momentarily and Sookie gave me quick peck on the cheek mumbling her thanks as she squirmed out of my arms, heading to perform her morning ablutions. I stood outside the room as I waited for her to complete her morning ritual. I felt Eric rise as I waited for Sookie to finish. Itwas several minutes later when she walked back out looking slightly refreshed and considerably more alert.

Her face was still damp from the water she had used to wash it when I stroked a finger down the velvety soft flesh of her cheek. I was entranced by her natural beauty free of any artifice as she looked at me guilelessly. Her golden curls fluttered softly around her head, reflecting the light in a golden halo, giving her an angelic appearance. Even without her power upon her she glowed with vitality this morning.

She smiled shyly at me as I looked at her with such fervor, her cheek color darkening as she flushed with embarrassment from my scrutiny. As her blood rose under her skin her scent increased and diverted my attention. Her sweet aroma had a new intensity to it that caught me by surprise.

"Why are you looking at me like that, honey?" She asked self consciously.

"Your scent has altered." I informed her as I closely studied my own reactions to her new tantalizing aroma.

I was relieved to find that I had no compulsion to drain her as she stood before me. If anything, I would say that I felt even more connected to her than before and perhaps dare I say more protective. I was curious as to what had caused this new change. I could not recall her performing any further magic, after her grandfather had left us, which might have altered her fae essence further, although there was the odd colored light she emitted this morning during our sexual escapades. Perhaps a new ability had manifested and altered her scent. We would need to discuss this further with her Grandfather when we had a chance to talk with him again.

"Is it too fae now, is it bothering you?" She fretted needlessly.

"Calm yourself, Mo ghrá. Although your aroma is even more inviting, I find that I have no uncontrollable urge to consume you." I enlightened her.

"Oh, well that's good. What about Eric do you think my new smell will disturb him?" She questioned becoming concerned once more.

"Why do we not ask him? He has already risen and is patiently waiting on our return." I stated, hooking her hand through my arm and escorting her back to Eric's rooms.

As it was mid day we happened to come upon two female weres that were in the midst of their cleaning routines. Sookie tensed slightly but forced a cheery smile to her face and greeted the two individuals with a gracious demeanor. As she was exchanging introductions with the new people in front of us, Eric came striding up behind them looking like an avenging angel in nothing but a pair of low slung black denims. His purposeful strides had his long golden hair fluttering around his shadowed face in mockery of a nimbus halo. Sookie let out a gasp alerting the other two to his presence behind them. They twirled around to face Eric, just as Sookie's energy flared around her causing her sweet aroma to spike.

"Good afternoon Sheriff." The weres Samantha and Veronica greeted before noticing the light that had suddenly seemed to intensify around us.

The two weres looked between us and Eric with wide eyes. I suspected that they now realized what Sookie is and were wondering what one of the fae was doing with two vampires such as us. Sookie gave a short nod to me confirming that the weres in front of us were now aware of Sookie's supe status

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it. I didn't mean for them to find out about me." Sookie fretted, looking contritely between me and Eric.

"Nonsense, Mo ghrá, there is no reason for you to be upset with yourself. You should not have to shield yourself when we are at home." I stated trying to appease her as she looked at Eric for signs of dissatisfaction.

"Lover, my master is correct. Besides, it is better we find out that you cannot control yourself around me now, when we are here in relative safety, than when we are in the midst of our enemies." He stated with knowing smirk as he walked forward the last few feet separating us. He curled into her inhaling deeply, before pulling her into a bone melting kiss that left her panting.

"Eric!" Sookie gasped out, flushing a deep crimson, as he pulled away.

"Mmmm… Lover you smell absolutely enticing. I think it is time we retired our apartment and continue where we left off this morning." He stated as his fangs extended and pupils dilated, further announcing his arousal.

"Mo ghrá, perhaps, it would be best if we went somewhere more private." I concluded as the weres looked at Sookie in alarm.

"Please don't worry, they won't harm me." She informed the previously forgotten females as she grasped my hand and led us passed the bewildered weres looking at her as if she had a death wish.

"She speaks the truth. We will not harm her. She is ours, as we are hers." I confirmed to the weres as I picked her up and sped back to the compartments we had just recently vacated, with Eric right beside us.

Sookie's joyous laughter trailed behind us like tinkling bells as we left the weres behind us. It took mere moments before we were once more ensconced in the bedroom and wrapped around each other's nude bodies in the bed. I reclined against the headboard as Sookie straddled my hips with Eric perched just behind her. Her hands were braced against my chest for balance as Eric rubbed up against her heart shaped bottom and plucked nimbly at her taut rosy peaks.

I felt her moisture ease the friction as her nether lips split to slide up and down my shaft as her hips ground against me inciting my ardor. Sookie's lush, pliant lips pressed firmly against my neck as she gently nibbled the tendon running the length of the column down to where my shoulder joined. Jerking her hips down I swiftly entered her already dripping core and I threw my head back in agonizing pleasure as she struck suddenly drinking deeply of my essence.

Unable to hold back I bent my head forward and delicately slid my fangs into the tender flesh of her shoulder. I took several sips before I pulled away and reveled in the ambrosia as I swirled it I my mouth. As I swallowed her sweet ichor I could feel her vitality flowing through me like lightning discharges throughout my body.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Eric looking longingly at the two perfect perforations welling up crimson rivulets that pulsed rhythmically to her frantic heart beat. He leaned forward sweeping along the trail and resumed where I had left off. He took two strong draws before healing the small wound and withdrawing.

As I retreated from her sopping folds, leaving only the head of my throbbing column inside Sookie's tight channel I paused when Eric abruptly angled her hips forward. Unexpectedly I felt his firm long shaft rub against mine and I knew instantly what he wanted. Although I was intrigued, I worried slightly that we might injure Sookie with this daring new position. The choice was taken out of my hands, however, when Sookie looked over her shoulder and nodded at Eric.

"Do it Eric, I want you to do this too. Just be as gentle as you can. I understand that it may hurt a little at first, but I trust that you will make me enjoy this as well." Sookie's voice trembled with unbridled passion and a small amount of trepidation, but the overriding emotions I could feel emanating from our bond were love and trust.

"Just relax, Lover! I promise you, we will make feel so very good." Eric affirmed and I could see the awe in his face at the belief she had in him.

"Perhaps a little lubrication, first, would be a good idea Eric." I hinted with my eyebrow cocked suggestively as Sookie turned back to face me.

Eric bit into his palm and soon I felt his well slathered organ slide against mine as he gently nudged against Sookie's already filled entrance. I pulled her face down to mine and kissed her with passion as my left hand worked down from her hip and manipulated the sensitive pearl at the apex of her folds. She mewled gently in discomfort as Eric insistently worked himself inside, stretching her quivering passage. Once Eric's flared head finally breached the opening she tensed slightly causing her to clench around us and drawing a whimper from her taut mouth.

"Relax, Mo ghrá, just relax and you feel like you never have before." I said soothingly as I continued to rub light circles around her nub.

She released a shaky breath and I felt her become boneless between us. At this sign of consent Eric and I pushed forward through her tight channel in a slow but steady pace until we could reach no further. Once we were as firmly imbedded as we could be we stilled and allowed Sookie to become used to this new stretching.

"I…I never imagined! I feel so full!" She exclaimed unsteadily, her voice barely a breathy whisper.

As one we withdrew from her soaking core as her silky flesh dragged against us and she moaned loudly from the new sensations we were providing. Eric and I plowed forward into her welcoming heat repeatedly, gathering momentum as we went. Each time the wet velvet of her core parted and enveloped us snuggly, as Sookie released ragged moans of pleasure. I looked deep into her eyes and felt her mind and Eric's as if we had become one single entity.

I noticed vaguely that the dark room around us had lit up with our reflections being cast upon the walls as almost reverse shadows depicting our sensual union. Sookie writhed between us as she became overwhelmed and I knew that I was nearing my peak as well. Connected as we were I could sense a mounting pressure not only within us but around us as well when I looked at Eric. One look at him over Sookie's shoulder told me that he was losing his tightly held control as well, and suddenly it was if I just knew.

"Do it Eric!" I ordered as I could feel Sookie's energy building around us.

He placed his forearm in front of Sookie's face and she struck with a grace and lethality that could rival any vampire. It was then that I noticed for the first time that her usually small neat rows of pearly whites appeared more pronounced in the way that is common to both the demon and fae. I wondered briefly if these teeth would be as razor sharp as her other fae relations, and I could not help but to think how beautiful she looked in her savagery. All thought was abruptly torn away from me, as a primal scream poured forth from my mouth that was promptly echoed by Eric.

My body strained in sweet agony as lightning bolts of pleasure cascaded through my body while Eric and I released our seed deep inside Sookie's clenching core. We leaned forward with one accord on opposite sides and bit down into her sweet yielding flesh as Sookie continued to drink from Eric. I had already drawn several deep mouthfuls before I came back to myself. I healed her wounds and withdrew to see Eric doing the same. Sookie lay lax between us still radiant in her post coital glow with a blissful smile upon her lips as I looked upon her for any signs of distress. She tensed as she sensed Eric preparing to extract himself, but she clenched tightly drawing shudders from us all and catching Eric's attention.

"Don't you dare move, Eric Northman, or I promise you will regret it." Her voice rang with the power that was even now riding us.

"Can't you feel how connected we are right now?" Her voice softened as she spoke with reverence. "I can feel you and Godric, Eric, almost like we are the same person."

Eric looked at me with an astounded expression, but I nodded in agreement with Sookie's assessment. It was at that moment when I realized that the odd pulsing purple glow from the previous morning was still enveloping Sookie's torso and seemed to have darkened. She normally exuded a pure white light with the faintest traces of pink but the purple seemed to have intensified from pale lavender to vibrant violet. I had to wonder for a moment if mine and Eric's energy was corrupting her purity. This was another thing in the growing list of topics that would have to be discussed with her grandfather.

'**I don't think it's a bad thing, Sweetie, when I concentrate on it has an almost a pleasant vibe to it. But if you want I will ask my Seanathair about it.' **Her voice echoed through my mind sleepily.

'**Sleep Mo ghrá, we will be here when you awaken.' **I promised as we gently disengaged her still slightly pulsing channel. She shuddered slightly but did not rouse from her lethargy as we slid out from her and laid her on the bed.

'**Love you two. I don't know why I am so tired all of the sudden.' **Her voice was but a whisper as she faded from consciousness.

Eric departed to the bathroom to wash up while I retrieved our computers so we could sit in the bedroom and get some work accomplished as Sookie napped. While I was in the outer rooms I grabbed several bags of blood for myself and Eric, heating them up before returning to the bedroom. I quickly downed the viscous nutrients before discarding the deflated container and setting up my computer.

Eric returned, dressed comfortably in black track pants and a tank top. He produced a wet rag, which he used to swiftly and deftly cleanse our sleeping faerie. She never even registered any disturbance as she continued her peaceful slumber. While he completed this task I retreated to the washroom to bathe myself of the traces of blood and other fluids that were still coating my body. Once this task was completed I returned to the bedroom to find Sookie curled up to Eric's side as he typed away on his laptop.

After slipping on a pair of black linen draw-string pants and a tee, I settled into the bed snuggled up to Sookie's other side and began the monotonous task of going through my emails. I really did need to find myself a day-man to start going through the mountains of paper work that was required to run all the businesses and holdings I oversaw on a day-to-day basis. I quickly typed a missive to Catialades requesting that he procure several candidates that could serve as possibilities to perform as my new day-man or woman, whichever the case may be. I knew that whoever was chosen, they would ultimately need to be approved by Sookie before I would even consider hiring them.

After I had completed my business correspondence, I contacted Herveaux and presented him with the color selections Sookie had chosen as well as the suggestions she had made for both kitchens and her request that the pool be completed. Once that call was completed I emailed the decorator Herveaux had contracted for our home.

The few short messages I had already exchanged with Mr. Freemont of Freemont Interiors had indicated that he was a very professional and detail oriented gentleman and I looked forward to seeing what he did with Sookie's vision. I forwarded him the furniture, art, and textile choices Sookie had selected for each of the rooms and was not surprised when soon after, my cell phone vibrated indicating an in-coming call.

Freemont and I had a lengthy discussion, in which I confirmed that he had the general idea of what Sookie wanted for our new home. Before we hung up I disclosed which holdings which fixtures were located at and gave him the numbers to Sookie's cell as well as my property managers. This accomplished I called my managers and gave my approval for Mr. Freemont to access my art and furnishings. I also made it clear they were to help him in any way necessary to facilitate in making the new house available with haste.

Once I had completed my last call I looked up to find Eric staring at me with his eyebrow arched. The humorous glint that was twinkling in his eyes was the only indication that he was trying to keep himself contained. I looked at him in exasperation as he began to chuckle with mirth.

"You can laugh all you want Eric, but I want this home to be special for Sookie." I murmured in indulgence.

"I know she does not care about material things, but she has lost so much and she aches to have family surrounding her. A family we can never give her, but perhaps a happy and loving home will ease that void." I sighed in dissatisfaction as I looked at Eric's smirking face when a stray thought came to my head.

"Did you know that she plans on surprising Pamela with living quarters in the new house? She converted the second master suite on the far side of the house into retreat for Pamela because, and I am quoting this 'She is family'." I informed him as I sought to enlighten him about Sookie's nature.

"Although she realizes that Pamela does not care for her, she thought it was important that she have her own space in our new home. The room is flawless Eric. Sookie's consideration of your child's tastes indicates that she wants Pam to be involved in our lives." Eric's startled face no longer held any traces of his previous smirk.

"Why would she do that, Godric? I know that Pam has not been particularly agreeable to Sookie." Eric's bewilderment was apparent in both his voice and expression.

"Because she knows that you have always reserved a room for Pamela in each of the houses you kept. Because she knows that you are close to your child and she does not wish to be the cause of any type of rift between you and Pamela. Because she loves you Eric! Because she is just innately a good being! You could pick any one of those reasons or all four and it would all still be true." I whispered fiercely, not wanting to wake Sookie from her much needed rest, as I looked down at the blank computer monitor in my lap.

"She wants us to be happy, that simple. I am being so particular about this house, Eric, because I want her to be happy. I fear that it will not be enough, that she will come to regret the children she will never have and the choices she has made."I looked up at Eric to find Sookie staring up at me with tears glistening in her warm eyes.

"How could I not be happy with so much love surrounding me? I never thought I would have even a portion of the love I have found with you and Eric, and as far as children are concerned, we can always adopt." She put her finger to my lips to forestall any interruption.

"Just listen to me for a minute, Godric. I never thought about having kids 'cause I was always worried about passing along my disability. Sure, if I would have had any babies I would have loved them with my whole heart. However, since you and I both know, I was a virgin when we met; it seems a little farfetched to expect that I would have ever had any children." She huffed out in vexation.

"Really, sweetie, you need to realize that I feel so fortunate to have found you and Eric. Do I miss my family? Well, sure I do, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to wallow in my misery like some sad sue. No, my Gran raised me better than that. Just like she taught me, I'm going to count my blessings that I have what I got." She avowed as she grabbed my hand in her much smaller one.

"Besides, you and Eric are my family. Plus, now I have my Seanathair as well, even if I'm not particularly happy with him right now." Her eyes narrowed as she made her last statement.

I set my computer on the side table and pulled her into my lap, needing her closeness for no other reason than the comfort of it.

"Lover, did you truly create rooms for my child?" Eric asked tentatively.

"Yes, oh, I hope she likes the rooms. Could you please get the decorator box from the other room? You can give me your opinion on whether you think she would fancy the choices I made for her." Sookie said bouncing excitedly in my lap as she smiled radiantly.

Eric quickly returned with the decorator's box that we had been lugging from location to location for the last several days. Sookie reached in and pulled out a portfolio and started pulling out pictures, fabric swatches, paint chips and drawings. She explained each choice with thoughtful consideration as she presented what would soon become Pamela's sanctuary within our home. Once she had it all laid out she looked at Eric expectantly. Her expression fell slightly when Eric was not immediately able to respond, but she perked up considerably when she realized that he was just overwhelmed with sentiment.

"How did you know what she would like?" He questioned in awe.

"I cheated." She said grinning cheekily as she pointed to her head.

"She thinks about clothes and shoes a lot. I mean really Eric you might have to put her in one of those anonymous groups!" She sniggered at the idea and both Eric and I were soon chuckling with her.

"Seriously though, the entire time she was with us the other night when we had our little adventure with those zealots, she was thinking about how her house needed more closet space. She pictured her home several times, but I just kind of went on from there based on her likes and dislikes of fashion. The clothes she sees herself in outside of work are timeless, feminine, and elegant. I just applied that to what I had already seen of her home." Sookie explained modestly.

"It is perfect Lover. It is everything she never knew she wanted." Sookie blushed sweetly at Eric's praise.

"I'm so glad. I want for her to feel at home with us too." Sookie gushed cheerily, her smiling beaming from ear to ear.

Seeing her mouth up close made me recall how her teeth had appeared earlier when she had bitten Eric, but they were once more small straight human teeth. She must have noticed my curious expression, because she asked me what was wrong. Unsure if what I saw earlier was musings of my own imagination, I was hesitant as to how I should broach the subject of what I had seen earlier. Seeing no help for it I decided straight-forward honesty was the best approach.

"Mo ghrá, earlier when you bit Eric your teeth appeared other than I see now." I stated tentatively.

"Oh, that!" She exclaimed flushing in what appeared to be embarrassment.

"It's one of the things I needed to talk with my Seanathair about yesterday. After I got upset with Eric I went into the bedroom to change my clothes and get cleaned up, but when I looked into the mirror I didn't look like me. W-well I did, but I-I didn't, and it sort of freaked me out." She stuttered out her explanation, but I found myself even more mystified.

"He sent one my cousins… Oh yeah, with everything that happened last night, I forgot to tell you about my cousins!" She exclaimed animatedly.

"They are triplets. Apparently multiples are common among the fae, but even more amazing is the fact that they are maternal. I didn't even know that was possible, did you, but my Seanathair said that female fae drop multiple eggs when they enter their estrus cycle every three months. If a female is unmated she will have sex with as many partners as she can to get pregnant." She lectured excitedly.

"As informative as this lesson about fae reproduction is, Lover, perhaps you could continue your explanation of what happened to you yesterday when you left." Eric interrupted Sookie's rambling as he re-entered the room carrying the box and all the items we had left in the office the previous evening.

"Oh, yes, sorry! Anyway, I thought my Seanathair was sending me a cab but my cousin Claudette picked me up and took me to him. It turns out that whatever is making me become more faerie is really making me become more faerie." I stared at her incomprehensively as I tried to muddle through her convoluted clarification.

"Mo ghrá, I consider myself to be of above average intelligence, but I do not believe I will ever make sense of what you just told us." I informed her as I looked at Eric to see what he thought of her explanation, but he just shook his head looking as confused as I felt.

"Fine, it's probably easier to show you anyway, but please don't freak out." I nodded my head in consent for to show us the answers to which we sought, but was completely unprepared for what appeared before me.

"Grandfather thought it best to teach me how to glamour myself, since I seem to be taking on more traits of my fae relations. He said that until I got used to my abilities that they would be harder to control when my emotions are high." She said simply. She sat before us bashfully with her head bowed down as her energy pulsed and flared around her.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Mo ghrá." I stated as I leaned forward cupping her face gently with my right hand and lifting her chin to face me.

Upon first glance the changes were striking. It did not matter to me what aspect she showed, she was still my Sookie and either way she was beautiful to me. I felt more than saw Eric come around the bed behind me to see what I was being shown, as I continued to categorize the subtle and not so subtle changes. Her fae heritage, while certainly present, was tempered by her humanity; giving a soft edge to the fae's further defined angles.

Her ear tips were now slightly elongated with subtle points, but nothing other humans would truly notice. Full lips that normally resembled the petals of soft pink roses, now appeared as if permanently stained by berries. Her usual delicate cheekbones and chin were somewhat more pronounced; though even this was not outside of human standards. To others that saw her and were familiar with her, it would appear that she had partaken in some form of cosmetic surgery. To people unfamiliar with her however, the changes were not so radical as to be explained by the way a face alters as a person ages.

The one feature that truly stood out was her eyes. They seemed slightly larger with a more distinct almond shape, but even this is not what truly held my attention. Where there were once deep russet pools with amber flecks, there now resided orbs of glittering chocolate diamonds.

"Mo ghrá, you are beautiful either way. However, if you feel more comfortable donning your glamour then I will accede to your desires, but before you do, may I see your teeth once more?" I asked with reverence of the creature before me.

Her pink tongue darted out of her mouth nervously wetting her lips, before she opened her mouth for our inspection. Eric leaned over my shoulder for a closer view as we looked over the lethal instruments peeking out from behind her lush ruby lips. The view close up was both menacing and arousing, and I had the strongest urge to touch them as she had once done to my fangs.

"May I feel them?" She nodded her head in silent consent as her eyes remained locked on mine.

Before either of us had any time to think, I pulled her forward in a passionate kiss, sweeping my tongue into her mouth and exploring every unfamiliar surface contained there-in. Her new teeth were larger and, as I had earlier suspected, much sharper. As our tongues oscillated against one another and our fervor grew, we soon found ourselves swallowing our comingled blood. When I pulled away, I felt dazed and I perceived that Sookie was just as affected. Not only was her blood more potent in this form, but our bond was ricocheting our emotions between us with such speed and intensity, it was nearly overwhelming.

"Is it my turn now, Lover?" Eric questioned lasciviously, but I could feel his curiosity, impatience, and lust after having viewed mine and Sookie's previous carnal display.

Still looking disorientated, she kneeled, leaning over me, bracing her hand on my left shoulder for balance. I could feel Eric press forward against my back to meet her until I was sandwiched between them. His large hands gently framed her face as bent down and took control. I watched as he captured her lips with hungry possession.

When I heard Eric's throaty growl followed by her moan, I knew they were exchanging blood just as she and I had done mere moments ago. The kiss soon turned from controlled passion to frantic urgency as they both ground against me. I chuckled darkly still savoring the flavor of her that lingered in my mouth. I knew without a doubt that she was the best thing I had ever consumed. Even with this knowledge, however, I still felt no compunction to drain her. If anything, I would say my need to protect her become even stronger.

It was a shame we did not have time to proceed with further gratifying endeavors, but a good portion of the day had already passed while Sookie napped. With this in mind I signaled to Eric before he became even more lost to the libidinous pleasures of Sookie's delectable flesh. It was several moments later when Eric and Sookie finally parted with evident reluctance. I was amused when I looked behind me, to find Eric looking disoriented and staring slightly unfocused at our lusty little faerie. After he recollected his composure Eric looked unsettled and somewhat shocked.

We shared a look between us and I knew he felt the same overwhelming protectiveness for Sookie that was currently encompassing my entire being. Along with that realization was the fact that in the future we would have to be very careful to ensure that she never bled when in the presence of other vampires. By my closest estimation, she now tasted full fae; although Eric and I seemed immune to the intoxicating after affects and feeding frenzy that would normally follow once we had drank of a fae. I was not willing to risk her safety with the belief that other vampires would not attack her for the potent vital fluid racing throughout her body, if they were to ever catch the scent of her blood while in their presence.

Thinking about her safety around other vampires brought my mind back to the fact that in several hours, Eric and I would have to deal with the King of Mississippi, and quite possibly Queen Sophie Ann as well. As I mentally prepared for the upcoming confrontation, I watched as Sookie's glamour once more concealed her fae characteristics, until she appeared as innocuous as any other human. Peculiarly, now that I had seen her other aspect, I could still see traces of her fae manifestation.

"Mo ghrá, would you like to shower and get dressed while we await Pamela's arrival? She will be here for your girl's night while Eric and I try to come to some accord with the troublesome monarchs." She stiffened slightly at this pronouncement, but I should have known she did not fear for herself.

"Will you two be safe? Shouldn't Pam go with you too, you know as back-up?" She fretted adorably.

"I know you fell asleep last night as we were discussing our strategy, Lover, but do you recall the conversation I had with our Queen several nights ago when Compton was in my office?" Eric inquired trying to allay her worries.

"Kind of, but I was paying more attention to Bill when you were talking to her." Her reply was hesitant as she pointed at her head, and it was apparent that she did not understand how the two conversations related to one another.

"During that discussion I imparted to her Majesty that I had filed all necessary documentation for my Master and myself to become bonded to you. This clearly gave us a prior legal claim, which effectively stopped that petulant brat from sinking her greedy claws into you. Because we created a contract as well, she has no just legal cause to take you away from us. " Eric stated with a gleeful sneer.

"How does that help with the Mississippi King though?" She looked between us in speculation before she proceeded to speak.

"I mean, isn't what he is doing illegal? He's like, poaching from someone else's kingdom, right? So why would he care if your government said I was yours?" She queried with insightful perception.

I do not believe Eric or I anticipated for this possibility as we conceptualized our strategy early this morning. Upon hearing Sookie's scenario, I was almost positive that her hypothesis was not only plausible, but correct. Edgington would not be concerned with what the Magister decreed. Had not he already proven this over the centuries by going against the Authorities edicts?

The parties he held, while not strictly forbidden, definitely skirted what was acceptable; especially with all the suspected disappearances. His predilection to use his blood to garner the werewolves' obedience was definitely not be condoned by the Authority. Then again, how would they know of it? The more I contemplated the situation, the more certain I became that Russell Edgington would try to end me and Eric this night, so that he could steal our faerie away.

As this thought coalesced within my mind; a focused rage, the likes of which I have not felt in centuries, swept through my mind and body. I trembled with fury as I plotted how to keep Sookie securely at mine and Eric's side. All possible scenarios ended with the death of my enemies. I was abruptly pulled from my dark internal musings, as I felt Sookie's slender arms wrap around my torso and gently stroke my back in comfort.

"It's okay. I know you won't let anyone take me away from you. I trust you to do what's best for our family." She whispered soothingly in my ear as she continued to console me.

I know it had been scant moments while I was trapped in the thoughts racing through my head, but I was appalled that I had gotten so caught up in my wrath that it had leaked over to her. I looked up at Eric and saw that his eyes were dilated reflecting the blood lust that sure to show in my own eyes. He briefly nodded his head at me in understanding, signaling full accordance with my decision. Tonight we would end the King of Mississippi and possibly the Queen of Louisiana as well. Neither Eric nor I had ever had any designs on the monarchy, but we would do whatever it took to secure Sookie's safety.

I heard Sookie gasp as I felt the last vestiges of sunlight fade away, finally releasing those of us who dwell in the shadows to escape into the darkness above. Tied as strongly as she was to two ancient vampires, I should have realized that Sookie would sense the sunset as we do. Time was drawing closer to when we should depart and had new plans to make.

"Lover, Pam will arrive within the hour. I am sure that you would prefer to get cleaned up before she arrives, yes?" Eric prompted her, knowing that we would need time to alter our previous plans to fit the current situation we faced.

Sookie pulled away from me and nimbly got up from the bed as she made her way to her bag. Eric and I both watched her nude form entranced as she prepared for her cleaning ritual. Once she had collected her bathing necessities and a change of clothing she stepped into the bathroom to bathe and leave us to our preparations. After we heard the water turn on, I could not help but chuckle at how such a seemingly innocent little faerie had become the center of the world to two such exceedingly dangerous vampires.

Once Eric turned to face me, all humor was lost. His eyes became deadly as his strategic mind quickly twisted through possible eventualities as we plotted to depose two monarchies. We hurried into the weapons room to gather whatever tools we deemed necessary ensure a positive outcome for us. Calls were made and numerous plans were set aside as we came to accordance with a feasible plan that would see our common goal come to fruition. Sookie's safety was paramount among all aspects.

We changed into clothing more appropriate for fighting in and nothing served this purpose better than the military's black BDU's. After sorting through and packing our weapons, I retrieved the torn garments Sookie had worn the night before, sealing them in an airtight bag and stowing the bag within the weapons pack. If Edgington was using his wolves to track Sookie still, I was about to make their task somewhat more laborious. After our supplies were packed we returned to the bedroom, where Eric kept several disposable phones in a wall safe, to sit and finish our conversation.

As Eric had predicted, Pamela arrived, shortly after we heard Sookie end her shower. Both of her arms laden with shopping bags, and by the scent that trailed her entrance I was able to discern that she had brought a meal for Sookie as well. Once she had unburdened herself, she had eagerly joined our discussions on how best to overthrow both treacherous royals. The solution turned out to be simple in its elegance.

Since neither Eric nor I wanted to rule, we would place well trusted vampires over Louisiana and Mississippi. Eric and I had previously decided on who would be best to govern Louisiana. The only problem we found as we pondered over our dilemma; was who best would suit as the new monarch to reign over Mississippi that we would willingly ally with.

Whoever we selected to take over Mississippi would need to be smart enough to keep the state running smoothly as well as strong enough to keep the state secure through whatever takeover attempts occurred. Neither of us had any problem coming to the aide of one of our allies, however, we could not fight all battles for this new monarch without them becoming a figure head and we actually did not want that. Whoever took control of that state would well and truly become its sovereign.

Eventually it was decided that Rasul, a vampire loyal to Eric in the Queens retinue, would be given Mississippi. He was powerful enough at just over 600 years and had a good head for business, which would be essential for a state that relied heavily on gambling income. After a significantly encoded conversation, Eric was able to gain Rasul's ascent to take over as King of Mississippi. Eric finally hung up when Rasul assured that he was currently en route. Although we could capture and incapacitate Edgington, Rasul had to be the individual that would mete out his final death or else all our plans would be for naught.

Having settled that task, Eric turned to Pamela and put forth our earlier decision to make her Queen. Eric knew that she had been bored with the club for quite some time, and this would present a new challenge for her although he would still be available to assist her if need be. She was quite intelligent and knowledgeable about the tourism which Louisiana relied on. Although young, she was powerful even for her short lifespan and she would have our backing to ensure the strength necessary to keep the state from usurpers. When Eric expressed to her, his belief that Pamela was just the individual necessary to fix the defunct economy from the abysmal state of affairs that the current Queen had left it, we were met with the sight of Pam's bloody tears.

"I won't let you down Eric." Pamela vowed fervently as Sookie opened the door to the bathroom.

Sookie stood in the doorway freshly bathed and comfortably dressed in a slouchy violet sweater, grey leggings and a pair of flip flops; as the steam from the bathroom flowed around her and flooded the bedroom. Pamela's eyes dilated alarmingly, becoming glassy, as the thick, wet air carried Sookie's scent all through the room swamping us its delectable sweetness. I opened my mouth inhaling deeply, and it almost felt as if I was rolling her essence along my tongue.

Eric flashed to Sookie's side protectively as Pamela lurched forward. Her movements were convulsive as if she was fighting a compulsion, and I lunged at her detaining her before she was able to reach our tempting little faerie. Pamela did not fight me, and she seemed to relax against me once Eric ordered the she would not harm Sookie in any way. Pam cocked her head at Sookie and stared at her in contemplation.

"If your smell is any indication, it's no wonder, these two guard you like some freaking national treasure. Damn, just one whiff and I can roll your flavor in my mouth, like a fine wine or a decadent dessert. " Pamela stated smacking her lips as if savoring a tasty treat.

"Pamela," I interjected gaining her attention.

"If I release you, will you be able to control yourself?" She turned head to face me as she deliberated my request.

"I believe so. I knew she smelled sweeter than a normal breather, but I just think I wasn't prepared for such a concentrated dose of her." She concluded without a trace of her usual sarcasm.

"Do you foresee any difficulties being on your own with her for the evening?" I was still deliberating if leaving Sookie in Pamela's hand for the night would be a viable option, but her next answer laid some of my anxieties to rest.

"No, I don't suppose there will be any further troubles. After Eric notified me this evening of issues that had arisen, I thought it best to gather a couple extra bodies to properly introduce Sookie to the pleasures of a girl's night. Therefore, I brought some professionals that have worked on my hair and nails in the past, to ensure this evening is as authentic as possible of course. Furthermore, I ran into two female weres who live here on the compound that looked like they were in dire need of a night of female bonding." She concluded her eyes gleaming in expectation as I freed her from my grasp. She had succinctly arranged for both Sookie's safety and entertainment in a manner which left no room for Sookie to wiggle out of. To say I was impressed with my grand-child's machinations would not have been an exaggeration.

"I believe first we will go to the salon on mezzanine level, followed by some shopping at the boutiques, and then finally we will go to the theater for a private showing of the movies Sookie and I had previously agreed upon." Pam concluded nodding slightly to herself as Sookie's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Excuse me, I didn't get a chance to eat earlier and I feel ravenous." Sookie stated blushing becomingly.

"Pamela brought food for you Mo ghrá, perhaps we should resettle in the office where you can eat at the table." I suggested pleasantly hoping that if she sat down to eat she might actually partake of a full meal instead of the snacking she seemed to be doing recently. I worried she would not be able to sustain her health if she did not routinely receive suitable nourishment.

"That sounds good!" Sookie stated in agreement as shed led the way to the office.

"So what did you bring for me to eat, Pam?" She asked amiable as she seated herself on the couch in front of the coffee table.

"I had no idea what type of sustenance you would require." Pamela reported as she zipped into the kitchenette and retrieved the food she had she had stowed earlier for Sookie.

"So… I brought choices." She informed grinning sheepishly as she returned carrying several aluminum carryout dishes and a carafe of iced tea.

"This is 'Mussels fra Diavola' on a bed of wilted spinach." She stated placing the first dish at Sookie's right along with the tea.

"Here, is an artichoke and broccoli frittata." Pam said indicating the dish she had placed directly in front of Sookie.

"This last dish is 'Beef Bourguignon' with French bread." She revealed pointing to the dish she had set to the left.

"Wow Pam, thanks so much! It looks like you went to a lot of effort to get all this for me." Sookie's eyes lit up warmly as she expressed her gratitude for such a trivial thing.

"I think I'll have the mussels. The egg dish will be good for breakfast tomorrow, the beef stew is always better after it gets a chance to soak up the seasonings over night, and seafood doesn't always taste as good the next night." She explained as she put the other two dishes in the chiller and retrieved a glass.

"I sure do appreciate all the food Pam it sure beats cold sandwiches." Sookie stated amiably as she sat down, poured herself a drink, and started her meal.

We conversed convivially as our little faerie decorously ingested her meal. Pamela delighted in discussing the 'fashion show' that was to occur later in the evening while Sookie nodded tolerantly and continued her meal. Sookie's plate was nearly empty when the time arrived for us to depart.

We had wanted time enough for Edgington to come looking for us, but we needed to make sure that he was not able to regroup once he found that his entrance was barred from accessing Sookie. A quick signal to Eric had him striding into the training room to retrieve our weapons and gear. Sookie jumped and went to the restroom to 'freshen up'. After she was done she joined us at the entry where we were rechecking our supplies. Her arms reached up to Eric, simultaneously cupping his face lovingly, and pulling him down so her lips could meet his. Her kiss was alluring and filled with promise.

"Please be safe Eric, I'm looking forward to more of your kisses later." She whispered sweetly against his lips before pulling away and walking toward me.

She wrapped her arms around me her whole body curling into mine as she hugged me tightly. Her diminutive frame trembled slightly as her head rested against my shoulder. Although I could feel her fear for our safety beating against our bond, she stood proudly before us. As in the days of old when many a wife would wish their man safe journey as they went off to war with nary a tear gracing their faces, Sookie stood firm in her resolve as she wished for own safe return.

"Promise me that you will do whatever you have to do, to make sure that you both come back to me safely." Her voice never wavered as she requested her oath of me.

"I vow it, Mo ghrá, whatever it takes." I affirmed as my lips descended on hers.

My tongue plundered her mouth with controlled savagery, but her returned ardor soon led us to frenzy. I had only meant to kiss her briefly, but it seems that I had once again lost myself to Sookie's siren's call. As I reluctantly disengaged from our fierce embrace, I looked into her flushed face and relished the effect our kiss had wrought on her features. Her glassy eyes looked back at me dazedly as a gentle smile played at her mouth.

As Eric and I departed, Sookie urgently called out for us to wait. Trailed by Pam, she ran over to where we stood by the doorway to Eric's apartment and held out a wrist to each of us in expectation. When we took too long to respond, she huffed indignantly and thrust a wrist directly under each of our mouths.

"Please drink! I know I can't fight but at least this way I feel I can help you be stronger to fight those other vamps." She stated in supplication.

Eric mirrored me as I grasped her wrist and delicately bit into her fragile flesh. She hissed slightly, having nothing to distract from the pain that normally accompanied being bitten. Her claret welled up quickly filling my mouth twice before I healed her injury and retreated. Once Eric pulled away as well she kissed us both on our cheeks and returned to Pam's side.

"Pamela, make sure she eats at least twice more tonight. She needs to have more protein and iron to keep up her strength if she is going to keep supplying blood for both me and Eric. Please set up a time for us to meet with the half-goblin as well. Perhaps we could look into some of those dietary supplements for Sookie." With this said I turned to leave.

As much as I disliked leaving Sookie, I knew this was something that we needed to do. We would be leaving via the emergency egress hatch that was located at the end of corridor on this wing. The outlet was quite a distance from the shack Sookie and I had originally entered from, and would allow us to surreptitiously exit the compound. With a little bit of subterfuge I would be leading his wolves away from him while Eric and Thalia completed some reconnaissance on the Mississippi monarch.

Once we exited the complex Eric and I took flight. I contacted Thalia at Eric's request while he called Rasul and ascertained his general ETA. After giving Thalia the coordinates for our meeting place, I separated from my child and went to lead some wolves on a merry chase.

In their bestial form weres are limited to their more primitive thought processes; the subtle nuances of strategy are lost on them. Using Sookie's torn garments to divert their attention; it was almost too easy to separate Edgington from his pet wolves. I hoped that Sookie understood that none of the weres that had come with the King of Mississippi would ever be leaving Black Bayou Lake. On a positive note, the alligators in this region would be well fed for several days.

I was about to dispatch my seventh were when I heard Sookie's panicked voice ringing through my head in alarm. It was then that I realized that even though Eric and I had kept her far from the action, so she would not be placed in harm's way; she had been unobtrusively monitoring the events that were occurring in the forest above her. Now that I was not as focused on the wolf ahead of me I sensed the vampire that was trying to stealthily ambush me.

I quickly launched myself skyward, narrowly avoiding the blade that sought purchase in my heart, as I thanked my exquisite mate for watching over me. Had it not been for Sookie's warning, the silver blade lying innocuously on the ground could have very well ended me. Looping back I caught the attacking vampire and tore his head from his shoulders in one swift violent tug.

Snatching up the silver blade and quickly inspecting it, I was pleased to find it of good craftsmanship and although older, obviously well maintained. The bound wooden handle fit securely in my hand and it must have been weighted because the balance was nearly perfect. The blade did not look like something a young vampire would have had in their possession, and I wondered if it had always belonged to the vampire I had destroyed or if it was merely gifted to him.

Looking down at the remains still dissolving on the ground at my feet, it was difficult to discern the age of the vampire that had attacked me. He had not seemed overly powerful, but I had not really allowed him a chance to show me what he was capable of. Although I no longer delighted in the taking of a life, I found I had no regrets for any of the deaths I had brought about this night.

Obviously Edgington had brought some reinforcements other than his wolves. I was not surprised as we had already counted on this probability. Now that his vampires had joined in the fray I would have to alter my tactics with the four remaining wolves. I stretched out my senses and was surprised to find that the other weres had circled back and were closing in on my current location. The weres obviously had no idea with whom they were dealing, and I was able to escape them before they could get to me, but phase one of our plan called for the removal of Edgington's were associates.

Weres are fast and nearly as strong as most vampires, these wolves abilities were augmented with the blood of a vampire just as ancient as myself if not possibly older. While I am considered ancient by even vampire standards, and was able to incapacitate the previous wolves with relative ease; I realized that each of those instances had been a one on one situation. I knew I would need a strategy to counter the upcoming attack of the four approaching weres, but time was lacking on my behalf. I knew fighting all four would be the swiftest way to end them and allow me to return to Eric's aide, even though there would be inevitable repercussions for me.

The wolves attacked en masse and the resulting melee was short and brutal. My strength and speed was far superior, however, and I found their slaughter to be far easier than it should have normally been for me. Although injured, I was able to escape with minimal damage and was already healing. Perhaps Sookie had been correct and the recent infusion of her powerful fae blood had been just the boost needed for me and Eric to be successful in our endeavor this night. I felt Sookie's smug agreement with my introspection ghost through my consciousness, before I launched myself into the air and set off to meet my child and our allies.

As I neared the designated location I saw Eric conversing with Rasul as they looked over a topographical map that was strewn over a boulder being used as a makeshift table. Thalia sat to their side on a felled log staring vacantly at the stars as she idly fingering one of the many knives that were rumored to be hidden on her person. It was apparent that the blades were dipped in silver, but she showed no discomfort as she lovingly stroked her fingers along the sharp edge. I watched as her skin flayed open and healed repeatedly, smelling the unmistakable scent of seared vampire flesh as I landed in the small clearing.

"The weres are finished, Eric. Where do we stand?" I inquired, and noticed Thalia stand as I approached.

"Thalia took out six of Russell's vampires." Eric briefed as he continued to look over the map in front of him.

"Rasul has informed me that the Queen had formed a treaty with Edgington as well as released Compton to the King. This was the Queens last known location before Rasul was sent to New Orleans to retrieve her newest child with whom she is currently enamored. She has her remaining children surrounding her." Eric stated as he pointed down at the map.

"She is not aware that he has defected then? Do you think that she will remain at her previous position?" I asked curiously.

Even to me, that seemed implausible. The Queen, although brash and spoiled, had never before indicated that she was unintelligent. Truthfully everything I had ever heard of her indicated that she was quite shrewd and manipulative.

"It could be a possibility. From all reports, her Highness has been distracted lately, but I would not entrust our lives on that speculation. Most likely she sent Rasul away because she was unsure of his loyalties. This ploy probably presented itself as a reasonable excuse to send him elsewhere providing that her assumption were incorrect." Eric concluded.

"For now we should leave the Queen be and concentrate on Edgington. At this point, since he is not in his own domain, we have a greater advantage. Would you not agree?" They each nodded their consent.

"Essentially we only have this night to remove the Edgington threat. Do we even know his location?" I inquired becoming impatient for a quick resolution.

"No, he was not with his child or his consort. The guards with them were weak and easily defeated." Thalia sneered in disgust.

"His child was among those slain? That will be to our advantage, it is quite distracting when a child is injured and I am told a child's death can be even more disorienting to their maker." I informed speculatively.

"Both were his children. Talbot Angelis was his first child and had been his lover and consort since the twelfth century and Lorena Krasiki, his second child was also Bill Compton's maker." Rasul cut in supplying a vital clue that we had previously been missing.

"How do you know this?" Eric interrogated as he looked at Rasul shrewdly.

"Edgington approached Sophie-Ann recently with matrimony to unite their kingdoms and remove her debt. Their progeny and ancestral lineage was written in the proposal contract." Rasul stated off-handedly with a nonchalant shrug.

"Is this the treaty they have agreed upon? Have they already signed the contract?" Eric asked in irritation.

I understood my child's aggravation. If this was the case, this would alter everything irrevocably. If the states were united by contract, whoever took over would gain both states. That would be too much temptation for other ambitious vampires to overlook. If Rasul took over as Eric proposed he would rule over us as well. As much as he said he trusted him, there was a reason Eric chose his much younger child to take over Louisiana and not Rasul.

"No Eric, gods above, do you think I would have agreed to take over two states? I would meet my final death within the year." Rasul stated adamantly.

"Perhaps you would explain this treaty then, yes?" I interjected, deescalating the tension.

"The Queen has promised Edgington, access to a telepath that resides within her domain. For this concession, Edgington has paid off her debt." I heard Eric hiss at this proclamation and I found it interesting that Rasul was unaware of our bonded mate's ability.

"What of the telepath? Has she agreed to the Queen's terms?" I inquired impassively.

"The Queen presented an iron-clad contract to Russell as proof that the telepath was already under her control, although I regret that I never was able to see it." Rasul concluded unknowingly fueling both mine and Eric's fury.

We both knew that the contract of which he spoke granted Sookie control over what work she did and for whom. I worried that Sookie would see this as a betrayal of her trust since Eric and I were the ones to suggest the contract. My anxiety was proven foolish when Sookie sent her reassurances through my mind. I saw Eric relax infinitely and knew that Sookie was appeasing him as well.

'**Tell him, he won't betray our trust' **Sookie informed us, her voice echoing though our heads, and I had a moment where I fretted about how much information was wise to give away.

"The telepath's is mine and Eric's bonded mate. Recent information from a mostly reliable source leads me to believe we are in actuality soul mates." I stated succinctly as Rasul's eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"There have been rumors that 'Death' and the 'Northman' had both recently bonded but I never speculated that it was to the same human. She must be incredibly special to have captured both of your attentions." Rasul uttered in awe as he looked between me and Eric.

"Of course she is. She is fae." Thalia stated dispassionately, causing three sets of eyes to whip towards her. Mine and Eric's eyes mirrored our alarm as Rasul's shown with awed shock.

"She is fae? How is that possible?" Rasul uttered in alarm.

"What would make you state this?" I asked cautiously as I neither confirmed nor denied her assessment.

"You both smell strongly of the fae now." She asserted with indifference.

"You are correct, but it not something we wish to advertise for obvious reasons." I confirmed.

"It matters not to me, I have pledged my oath to Eric since he saved my life." She vowed unconcernedly.

"Why would the Queen go against you both, or the fae for that matter, if she has a contract with the telepath to work for her?" Rasul questioned shakily.

"The contract is one that we created which allows Sookie to have full control over how she uses her telepathy. We did it to protect her from any who sought to use her. Sophie-Ann sent Compton to procure her through any means possible. He concluded this to mean murdering her grandmother, and having her beaten to a point that she would die without the intervention of ingesting vampire blood." Eric growled in anger as we both thought of the pain that Bill Compton still deserved at our hands.

"Obviously Compton failed to obtain her for the Queen and thus she has altered her plans in obvious desperation. I assume the Queen now colludes with Edgington to end me and Eric, and steal our mate."

"That is insanity! To kill you would surely bring about your bonded's death as well." Rasul asserted in skepticism.

"I can only theorize that she does not know the full extent of our mate's ancestry or abilities, and means to have her turned or to turn her herself. Unfortunately, as Eric and I have recently been informed, that is not a possibility." I concluded resolutely.

"This is all fine and well, I understand now why after so many years you would be willing to overthrow our monarch, but how do we ascertain the location of Edgington let alone put him to his final death?" Rasul questioned with uncertainty.

'**I know where Bill is, and right now, he's with another vamp. I don't know if it's that Russell guy but I would go to that shack you brought me to and real soon Honey. 'Cause I think they're about to find a way into your impenetrable fortress.' **Sookie imparted. I knew Eric heard as well when his face began to vacillate from worry to fury.

"We do not need to find him. He has found us, or rather, he has found my Lover." Eric snarled in rage. His fangs descended with the onslaught of his lust to kill, as he whipped out his phone.

"Lover, is Pam nearby?" Eric inquired. I heard Sookie's negative response as he collected our packs and motioned for us to follow him. She explained that Pam had gone to the security office once she had alerted Pam to the intruders above.

"Good, go get Pam and have her take you to the safe room, the door locks from the inside. Do not come out until either Godric or I give you the all clear. We are on our way." We were now moving at full vampire speed as Eric continued his conversation, but I could still hear Sookie's unwavering faith in her response to Eric as she ran to do as he had bid.

"Tell Pam to evacuate the weres, engage all security doors, and ensure the complex is in full lock down. Are you secured yet?" She answered affirmatively but that there was some difficulty with the weres.

"What do you mean they will not leave? I ordered for them to evacuate." After his outburst, Sookie's melodic response soothed him through the phone speaker.

"Fine but have Pam inform them to stay out of the way. This is not their fight, and I do not expect their involvement." Eric stated tersely.

"We are at one of the alternate entrances right now. Do not worry, Lover! Godric and I know the necessary security codes. Please know that we both love you and will never allow anyone to part you from us." Eric avowed before he hung up. I felt Sookie's love for us flare through our bonds although her worry for our safety was still very evident.

"Where are we Eric?" Rasul inquired curiously.

"This is mine and my maker's fail safe plan, an exit strategy if you will."Eric said with little elaboration, as we walked along the barren corridor, stopping only so he could enter the codes to open the blast doors compartmentalizing each segment before securing them and moving on to the next.

"You built all this just to get away from the Queen?" Rasul said bewilderedly.

"Although my child probably thinks that would be a bonus at this time, we constructed these complex's to escape the humans should the need arise." This new information seemed to merely pique his interest.

"What would constitute a need to escape?" He questioned with mounting intrigue.

"You know of the FOTS, correct? What if they were to gather enough political backing for a human uprising against vampires? Suppose the humans have another war, or even some of those terrorist bombings, what would you propose we do in such a situation?" I queried thoughtfully.

"But is all of this necessary?" He asked gesturing vaguely.

"There are many such scenarios we have imagined, and if we can image them then someone else will do so as well. The simplest solution is usually the best; therefore the best solution is to leave. However, where could our kind go on this earth that humans have not already inhabited but still keep the source of our nutrition close at hand?" My question was obviously rhetorically.

"Master, your bonded is secure." Pam stated bowing to Eric, as she came out of the security monitoring office stationed next to the last set of blast doors that opened to the tunnel leading to the 'shack' above.

"That is when we decided to literally go underground. We have spent decades stocking these hidden retreats. If ever it comes to that we will simply exit society, bringing only those we trust or can control, until we are once again nothing but a myth to the humans." I stated slightly oversimplifying, but we had no time remaining before we met our adversaries.

As Eric unsheathed his great sword, his face exhibited exultant anticipation. Looking around I took in each my comrades before our upcoming battle. Pamela's face was a mirror to my child's as it shown with uninhibited glee in expectation of the upcoming conflict. Thalia's visage was a mask of calm indifference, looking almost bored, until you saw tightly leashed frenzy blazing in her eyes. Our last companion, I regrettably did not know much about, but my child seemed to trust him somewhat. I only hoped his conviction was not misplaced, as I looked over this stranger's controlled aspect. We each armed ourselves as Eric entered the cipher to allow us passage so that we could meet our opposition head on.

The unmistakable scent of burnt vampire flesh and blood assaulted my olfactory senses as the portal opened before us. Both Edgington and Compton had obviously been injured by the traps that Eric had mounted in the building above. Pity that they had not been incapacitated by the small incendiaries that were used to blow up the structure if just such a situation were to occur. It was then that I noticed that the Queen's progeny were present as well, but curiously Sophie-Ann was missing.

"Rasul you cur, you will pay for betraying our Queen." Andre sneered with venom lacing his words.

"Why would I give loyalty to one such as she who considered her own selfish whims over the needs of her people? I never gave 'her' my oath I pledged myself to Louisiana." Rasul countered in a bored tone.

"They are one and the same. To say otherwise is merely mincing words." Andre spat in disdain.

"Now, now gentleman, such petty squabbles we cavil over." Edgington interjected with a most flamboyant congeniality.

"I dare say the old girl will be most unconcerned with her selfish whims, as you stated, for quite some time while she is busy re-growing her limbs. Nasty little presents you left for us Northman, but alas I would expect nothing less. Your reputation certainly precedes you and that of your maker as well." The Mississippi King sighed dramatically.

"Pity you chose to stand against us. We could have had such fun, but now you must pay for what you have done to my sweet Talbot." His friendly demeanor altered drastically making him appear crazed as Edgington spoke his last statement, and lunged forward.

Thalia rushed forward with the ferocity of a berserker, intercepting Edgington before he ever reached Eric. The two fought in a crazed frenzy at speeds that only an ancient vampire, such as I, would be able to follow. The growing puddle of red beneath them and the glinting of Thalia's blades were the only indication of her skill as she repeatedly parted Russell's flesh as they circled each other without giving any ground.

If he was not so lost to his bereavement, he would have pulled a weapon of his own but as it were he fought like the beasts he chose to surround himself with. Thalia howled in agonized fury as Edgington's fangs bit down into her forearm. He tore through flesh, muscle, and sinew as he yanked his head back when her other hand stabbed savagely into his throat.

I was only able to view their engagement for a few meager moments before my attention was diverted by the Queens burly twin Bert's who sought to attack while my awareness was seemingly distracted. With a clean pivot I was able to parry the simultaneous thrusts of both their long swords. After a several minutes of this dual assault I finally found the chink in their armor as it were.

Although both very skilled, they fought as one entity never varying their attacks and their tactics relied on strength of force using hardly any strategy. At their next charge I twisted, sidestepping to the left and plunging my sword deep into the chest of one of my opponents. He fell forward trapping my sword beneath him and I was given no choice but to take up his own discarded weapon as his brother attacked me from behind. As I rolled to the floor, I felt the flesh along my right side being split from shoulder blade to hip.

Closing my mind off to the pain, I stood readying myself for the next rush. The remaining Bert lunged at me in rage, but his attack was sloppy as if unbalanced, and I was able get behind him. I swung my sword high cutting clean through his neck, meeting only slight resistance as I severed his spine. There was a delayed moment as his body trembled, before his head toppled and rolled to the ground.

Now that my attention was not so completely engaged I was able to focus on all that was occurring around me. I was surprised to find that Eric and Rasul were now fighting Edgington. The Mississippi monarch had obviously regained his self-control, however, and was currently fighting with double hook swords. As much as it aggrieved me to substantiate, Edgington was a worthy opponent. Due to his previous injuries, it was clear that he was struggling to fend off both Rasul and my child, but Eric was only truly there to ensure that Rasul was able to administer the final death stroke.

Although Thalia had succumbed to her blood loss, it was apparent that she would most likely survive. Upon hearing my grandchild's articulation of disgust, I looked over to find her staring forlornly at her heels which were coated in blood and other bits, and rolled my eyes at her theatrics. I noted that she had dragged Sophie-Ann's damaged body down from the surface, before spying the decomposing remains of Compton and the Queen's child Andre. I only regretted that I would no longer be able to penalize Compton for the pain that he had inflicted on Sookie.

Turning back to my child, I saw the zeal that had drawn my attention to him all those many years ago on the battlefield. Watching my child closely, I hoped that merely aiding in the death of Edgington would be enough to fulfill Eric's quest for vengeance. We had previously determined that the King of Mississippi was the same vampire that had slain Eric's family and village all those centuries ago, and I worried about how this would affect my child after all this time.

Once Edgington faltered, Eric stepped back giving plenty of room to Rasul to continue his pursuit. My child's face never betrayed any internal struggle over this, showing only his determination to see this task completed. So caught up in my contemplation of Eric, I was caught off guard by Rasul's crow of victory as he finally bested Russell. I looked over to find the new King standing proudly over the previous royal's remains.

"The King is dead. Long live the King." Eric stated without any preamble bowing his head in a slight nod which Rasul respectfully returned.

"Take any supporters you might have when you go to Mississippi. There is more strength in numbers. The sooner you claim your throne and get your house in order more stable you will be. If you are as smart as Eric insists, by the time anyone realizes the transfer in leadership has occurred, you will already be prepared to face your challengers." I stated imparting my wisdom as recompense for his assistance and bent my head forward slightly in respect.

Although he would now be a monarch, he was not my King, and there would be no bowing and scraping to pay our respects. He departed quickly and I turned to Pamela as she stood gleefully over the incapacitated Sophie-Ann. I got the vague sense through her extended link through Eric, that Pam saw the Queen's end as fitting retribution for going against her master.

I chuckled slightly shaking my head in humor over my grandchild's musings. It was in this moment that I felt how genuinely proud I was of my child. Eric had truthfully done well for himself with his child. It was a fitting testament to his character how steadfast Pamela was to my child. She exemplified everything his child should be. She was fierce, loyal, and bold.

Eric moved to stand behind Pamela, placing one large hand upon her slender shoulder. She looked back at him as he gave a swift nod of approval for her to commence. She knelt down producing a dagger as she looked at the Queen with no trace of pity.

"This is for ruining my shoes." Pamela stated slicing across the Queen's throat. I quirked my eyebrow at Eric over her head, but he smirked and shrugged in indulgence.

"You brought this on yourself, you hag! Nobody goes against my Master without facing consequences." She plunged her hand through Sophie-Ann's breastplate crushing through the bone in her quest to reach the heart hidden beneath. Blood gushed from the gaping hole as Pamela ripped out the useless organ and threw it to the floor.

"The Queen is dead. Long live the Queen." I intoned my head bowed deeply with right fist clasped over my chest.

"Time to clean house now! Wouldn't you agree?" Pam said smirking, while wiping her hand clean on Sophie-Ann's damaged garment.

I could not contain the snort of amusement that escaped me as she looked distastefully at the newly deposed monarch. Through the bond I could sense that Sookie was disgusted, but giddy with relief. One quick look at Eric and I knew that he was just as ready to return to our mate as I was. He swiftly entered the security office, and within moments the blast doors were disengaging, leaving a clear path to retrieve our love.

Once Sookie was safely back in our arms and fretting over our various injuries, Eric and I were able to relax fractionally. We knew the night was not over however, and Eric quickly set about making phone calls and gathering 'trusted' individuals, while I made flight plans to New Orleans. Pamela arranged for the weres to fetch Thalia while Sookie heated the blood-bags in the microwave. Sookie thanked Thalia and Pam for their assistance this evening, and then proceeded to attend us until she felt we were all sufficiently recovered from our previous injuries.

"Queen Pam, I think it has a nice ring to it wouldn't you say." Sookie quipped with a smirk worthy of Eric on her face as she curtsied to Pam.

"Yes Princess Sookie, I would agree." Pam retorted mockingly, not one to be outdone, but I noticed Thalia trying to puzzle out the meaning behind Pam's words.

Sookie's face scrunched up in displeasure before her tongue darted out of her mouth and playfully blew a raspberry at Pamela. Eric and I looked at each in amused bewilderment at their antics, while Thalia sat watching in silence as Sookie burst out laughing. Pam scowled mischievously when she tried to catch Sookie's tongue and missed, but was soon smiling good naturedly at our little faerie giggling uncontrollably before us. I was very curious to hear how Sookie had finally earned Pamela's favor.

The moment of levity had been just the thing we needed to face the upcoming upheaval. We were sure to face opposition from the old regime. It was in our favor however, that most of the true supporters for the previous government were even now being cleaned up by the weres that had refused to leave the complex.

It was not long before we had gathered our necessities and were riding in Eric's Range Rover toward the Shreveport Regional Airport where I had chartered a private jet for us through Anubis Airlines. Pamela was following closely behind us with Thalia in a van carrying our light-tight caskets. Eric had remained with the cell phone attached to his ear the entire time that we packed and throughout the drive making preparations on Pam's behalf.

Time was severely limited when we finally boarded the plane, as dawn was fast approaching. A shifter woman in a stewardess uniform greeted us politely and showed us to our seats. Sookie sat between me and Eric on couch that sat along one wall, while Pamela and Thalia took seats further down the aisle. Sookie watched worriedly as our travel coffins were loaded on the plane, while Eric and I coached her through what she would need to do once we had landed. I wrote down our hotel reservation information and gave her my business credit card for any purchases she would need to make until we rose. Within minutes the captain's voice came over the speaker announcing our imminent departure.

I could feel Sookie's exhaustion and anxiety beating against me as we took flight. She held mine and Eric's hand tightly until we leveled off. Once she began to relax, I kissed her temple lightly in reassurance and pulled her head into my lap stroking her hair as Eric lifted her legs into his lap. As she slipped into Morpheus' embrace her glamour slipped slightly allowing the pulsing glow of her energy to be seen.

The stewardess gasped as she returned with a blanket and pillow in her hands. She looked between the three of us disconcertedly before lightly draping the cover over Sookie's sleeping form and handing me the pillow. She backed away timidly as Eric stood snarling at her, while I place the pillow under our faerie's slumbering head.

"She is ours, make sure she has whatever she wants or needs. Her life and wellbeing are important and I will hold you responsible for her safety when we cannot be with her." Eric growled tersely as he reluctantly stood to retire to his coffin.

"My kind has always held the children of light in high regard, Sheriff. I don't need you to tell me what I already know to be true." The shifter bit out succinctly, standing arrogantly as she faced my child's retreating back.

"Please understand that my child does not state these declarations leisurely, nor does he make idle threats. For the record, I will warn you that if something were to happen to our mate, there is nothing and nobody we would not destroy to ensure that she is returned to us safely. But in the case that her safe return was no longer possible, there is nothing and no one we would not destroy in our vengeance. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

The shifter nodded her head fervently as I stood and laid Sookie's pillow cushioned head gently on the seat. Bowing over her resting form I stroked her face and whispered words of endearment into her ear before kissing her cheek and following my child's earlier path. As I lay down inside the travel coffin and secured the internal locks, I thought of all that was still to come. This journey we had embarked on would take us further on the course we had set ourselves upon this night. Although in retrospect, perhaps I began this course the moment I laid eyes on the petite blonde woman that had come into Eric's bar and stolen my heart on that night not so long ago.

TBC


End file.
